Dying Changes Everything
by Pabloski33
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si hubiesen apariciones sorpresa en el examen chunin? ¿Cómo reaccionarían los que participaban de él?. Una historia con muchísimos cambios donde no todo es lo que parece
1. La muerte de Naruto

La Muerte de Naruto

Nos encontramos en los exámenes de ascenso a chunin, nuestros valientes protagonistas han pasado hace algunos momentos la primera parte del examen y ahora se disponen a entrar al bosque de la muerte, se cumple la hora y las diferentes puertas son abiertas para que todos los equipos puedan ingresar y aprobar este examen de supervivencia, todos ellos tienen objetivos propios y mucho que probarse a sí mismos y al resto del mundo, aunque nos situamos en un equipo en particular, este equipo es algo disparejo ya que en sus filas se encuentra quien quizá sea el Ninja más fuerte de toda la aldea, en efecto nos encontramos con…

…el equipo de la hierba, en el cual Orochimaru iba disfrazado entre otros dos ninjas que eran secuaces suyos y sólo estaban para ayudarle, el sanin serpiente iba confiado en el buen resultado de sus planes, se sabía fuerte y tenía todo fríamente calculado, en estos exámenes habían solo 3 candidatos que llamaban su atención, uno de ellos era el portador de uno de los bijou, Sabaku no Gaara quien además de ser el hijo del Kazekage era el jinchuuriki del Ichibi, él era un blanco peligroso ya que era alguien muy inestable, pero si lograba experimentar con él podría obtener maravillosos resultados, otro de ellos era uno de los "genios" que había entre los participantes cuyo nombre era Hyuga Neji, no sabía mucho sobre él, pero con el hecho de que tenía una línea sucesoria ya le llamaba la atención y por último, el mejor y más interesante de todos los prospectos, Uchiha Sasuke, el único miembro del clan Uchiha que quedaba en la aldea y un joven que según los informes estaba tan obsesionado con su venganza que poco le importaría venderle su alma al mismo diablo con tal de obtenerla, esos eran sus posibles objetivos para este examen ya que la prueba en sí no le importaba en lo más mínimo

Iba concentrado en sus pensamientos cuando sintió un rápido movimiento y dos figuras cayeron súbitamente a sus lados, justo sobre donde estaban sus "compañeros" éstas figuras que en un comienzo no parecían más que dos veloces manchas ahora iban tomando forma y qué forma, eran dos personas con túnicas negras con nubes rojas y él sabía muy bien que significaba eso

Akatsuki

Miró a su izquierda y vio a un joven de altura similar a la suya y cabello negro que portaba una espada corta que ahora estaba sucia con la sangre de su colaborador, mientras que a su derecha estaba un tipo alto de cabello y piel azul y que tenía en gran bulto vendado que sólo tenía un poco de sangre en la punta, la cual estaba sin las telas blancas y dejaba ver una gran cantidad de picos y dientes que servían para "afeitar"

Orochimaru se asustó, su afinado instinto Shinobi le dijo que no tenía oportunidad alguna contra esos sujetos así que rápidamente intentó juntar las manos para esfumarse de ahí, pero fue demasiado tarde, nuevamente su humanidad estaba absolutamente petrificada y cuando volvió a levantar la vista vio esos ojos rojos que tanto anhelaba, había vuelto a caer presa del mismo genjutsu de parálisis que años atrás Itachi usara en él para frustrar el intento de Orochimaru por hacerse de sus ojos. En ese instante Kisame comenzó a registrarle los bolsillos hasta que encontró el pergamino que les habían dado como parte de la prueba, el cara de pez miró a su compañero quien sólo asintió, entonces le arrojó el pergamino y se fue del lugar…..

…..

Volviendo nuestra atención al famoso equipo 7, nos encontramos en la primera situación de cuidado que viven en el examen, hasta hace algunos escasos segundos Naruto estaba con el grupo, pero al querer ir a orinar fue emboscado por un Ninja de la aldea de la lluvia quien lo dejó atado y amordazado para luego hacer el Henge no jutsu y transformarse en él, esto preocupó al rubio ya que al suplantarlo sus compañeros bajarían la guardia y podrían ser lastimados, quedando así fuera del examen

Con esos temores estaba el jinchuuriki cuando otro sujeto desconocido apareció frente a él, Naruto se encontraba en muy malas condiciones ya que estaba absolutamente reducido y expuesto por lo que sintió temor de lo que este sujeto tan alto e intimidante podría hacerle, pensó que era otro rival y que era posible que no tuviera tanta piedad como aquel que lo había dejado en esas condiciones, el nuevo sujeto intentó sonreír para tranquilizar al genin de la hoja, pero al hacerlo reveló una abundante dentadura lo que perturbó aún más al ya asustado rubio, como nada de lo que hacía daba resultado decidió ser directo y se dispuso a hablarle

-Tranquilo chico, soy un amigo y no te haré daño – Kisame

Naruto estaba acostumbrado a recibir malos tratos, insultos, golpes e incluso ataques a traición de quienes fingían preocuparse de él; así que le era muy difícil confiar de buenas a primeras en la gente, era una de esas personas que están muy solas en el mundo y eso los ha endurecido y fortalecido, por lo que siguió mirando atentamente a este nuevo sujeto para estar lo más listo posible si es que intentaba algo. Tras recibir las miradas del rubio por un rato, el hombre liberó al atrapado chico con su espada vendada, le ofreció la mano para levantarse y aunque aún no confiaba del todo en él, Naruto la aceptó ya que por ayudarlo se merecía al menos el beneficio de la duda, después de todo era una de las primeras veces que alguien lo ayudaba de forma desinteresada

Después de algunos momentos apareció otro sujeto que vestía la misma ropa, eran túnicas negras con nubes rojas, acompañado de un sombrero de paja con un cascabel, pero a diferencia del primero, el segundo tipo era algo más bajo y más humano, de hecho en sus rasgos más gruesos se parecía a Sasuke, pero tenía un aire de tranquilidad y una mirada de paz, no portaba esa actitud arrogante que sí tenía su compañero por lo que pensó que podía confiar en él, el nuevo sujeto le preguntó a Kisame si todo estaba bien y el tipo alto sólo asintió, entonces el moreno sacó dos pergaminos de entre sus ropas y se los arrojó a Naruto quien los recibió con entusiasmo y alegría

Si bien esto parecía ser un sueño, Naruto no era tan tonto como toda la gente pensaba así que les preguntó por qué hacían eso, entonces el que le había dado los pergaminos le dijo que querían ser sus amigos y por eso lo iban a ayudar a tener éxito en los exámenes por lo que el rubio les creyó, ya que estaba bastante falto de amigos y quienquiera que lo ayude así valía la pena, tras algunos minutos llegaron sus otros compañeros Sasuke y Sakura quienes se sorprendieron mucho al ver a Naruto en compañía de alguien más ya que se estaban preguntando donde estaría tras el ataque de ese tipo de la lluvia

Naruto les dijo que esos 2 eran amigos suyos y le habían dado un juego de pergaminos, por lo que tras mostrárselos junto a su gran sonrisa, dijo que ahora tenían 3 en total y podían seguir avanzando directo hasta la torre, Sasuke al reconocer a su hermano se enfadó muchísimo y se lanzó a atacarlo de inmediato, pero lo que nadie se esperaba es que Naruto se interpusiera y recibiera voluntariamente el puñetazo en su rostro, puñetazo que iba dirigido al protagonista de la masacre de los Uchiha y más reciente amigo del rubio, Sasuke encolerizado le preguntó por qué había hecho eso, a lo que el rubio contestó

-ellos son mis amigos y no dejaré que les hagas daño – Naruto

Sasuke nuevamente se lanzó al ataque contra su hermano, quien esta vez actuó anticipándose y apareció detrás de él para darle un certero golpe en el cuello que lo dejó inconciente de inmediato, al ver al Uchiha caído Sakura comenzó a gritar y armar un escándalo por lo que le había pasado y comenzó a increpar a Naruto de por qué se había opuesto a su Sasuke-kun, pero Naruto acostumbrado a que la miembro femenino de su equipo prefiera al Uchiha, no le dio mucha importancia y se despidió con una seña de sus nuevos amigos, quienes se estaban marchando entre las ramas de los árboles

Tras quedar solos nuevamente, Sakura le exigió a Naruto que le ayude a cargar a Sasuke hasta la torre ya que debían llegar juntos y aunque estaba algo molesto, el rubio aceptó crear un clon para ayudarle a Sasuke en esta tarea, mientras el original estaba alerta y vigilante a cualquier otro enemigo o amenaza que pudiera haber en su camino, sin saber que esto era innecesario ya que estaban ocultos mediante un poderoso genjutsu para que ninguna otra persona pueda verlos o sentirlos

Después de casi un día de viaje (iban más lento por tener que cargar a Sasuke) se dieron cuenta que estaban cerca puesto que la torre se veía cada vez más grande, en ese momento Sasuke despertó, por lo que decidieron detenerse para descansar ya que los otros dos habían tenido que viajar despiertos todo el tiempo y vigilar los alrededores, desafortunadamente Naruto no tendría tanta suerte ya que Sasuke se despertó muy molesto con su compañero de equipo por lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, y utilizando un tono de voz bastante autoritario comenzó a exigirle que le diga qué estaba haciendo él con Itachi y por qué se había interpuesto en su camino, el rubio con el mismo tono de siempre le dijo que consideraba que los dos sujetos que habían conocido eran sus amigos y los defendió como haría con cualquier amigo (categoría en la que claramente no estaba Sasuke) esto hizo que el Uchiha se enojara aún más y ambos varones comenzaran a pelear

Sakura intentaba decirles que se detengan y piensen en el resto de la prueba, pero los jóvenes al parecer no notaban si quiera su presencia, el combate fue predecible, el moreno estaba más entero, contaba con mejores estilos y tenía una poderosa línea de sangre, por lo que el pobre rubio no fue rival para él, casi al final de la pelea, Sasuke le lanzó una bola de fuego a Naruto quien la recibió de lleno aunque el primer sitio al que le llegó fue un costado del rostro, dejándole esta zona herida por las quemaduras

Después de intuir que ya le había dado su merecido, Sasuke se dio media vuelta y le dijo a Sasuke que le dé los primeros auxilios y lo cure un poco para poder completar esa fase del examen ya que todos debían llegar en condiciones aceptables al menos, por lo que la pelirrosa algo de mala gana le aplicó algunos ungüentos y vendas para protegerlo y le dio algunas píldoras para recuperar su chakra y estimular la reparación de tejidos. Estuvieron esperando durante ocho horas a que el rubio despierte y una vez que lo hizo se seguía sintiendo muy mal y no quería hablar con nadie, Sakura se acercó a él y por casualidad lo tocó dándose cuenta que estaba con mucha fiebre, pero el rubio la miró a los ojos y le pidió que lo mantuviera en secreto ya que no quería que Sasuke pensara que le había afectado tanto lo que le había hecho ya que sería como marcarlo para siempre como alguien inferior al Uchiha, así que la kunoichi como siempre pensó que Sasuke podría tener problemas si se sabía que había lastimado a su compañero

Tras recorrer el camino que restaba, pudieron llegar a la torre en el transcurso del tercer día, al resolver el enigma y abrir los pergaminos apareció Iruka y al felicitarlos notó que Naruto estaba extraño, pero el rubio le dijo que había sido producto de un combate y que en un par de días estaría mejor, el chunin como no veía mayor preocupación en sus compañeros supuso que el chico decía la verdad así que lo dejó pasar; los 3 días que estuvieron en la torre lo pasaron cada uno en sus cuartos, nadie se dio cuenta que Naruto estuvo tranquilo y encerrado lo que claramente significaba que algo andaba mal en él, ya que por naturaleza el chico era alguien escandaloso y que disfrutaba llamando la atención, pero como nadie se preocupaba por el rubio, esto pasó desapercibido

Cuando llegó el momento de la recepción a todos los participantes se pudo ver a los senseis de los distintos equipos que habían aprobado el segundo examen, y entre los equipos estaban los 4 de la hoja, uno de la arena y uno del sonido por lo que les informaron que habrían preliminares para hacer más interesante la tercera fase del examen

Tras oír de labios del Hokage lo que significaban los exámenes de ascenso a chunin para las naciones Ninja, y para los mismos shinobis, hizo su aparición Gekko Hayate quien se presentó como el evaluador de las preliminares y dejó muy claro que había algo malo en él ya que tosía mucho, en ese momento hizo su aparición la pantalla electrónica revelando los nombres de los primeros competidores en disputar en puesto en el gran evento

Naruto Uzumaki

VS

Neji Hyuga

Naruto no se sentía para nada bien y eso era obvio, estaba muy callado y quieto, estaba abrazándose a si mismo como si tuviera mucho frío y sudaba bastante, pero como siempre nadie se tomaba la molestia de fijarse en él, por otro lado Neji, el genio del clan Hyuga se acercó a su prima Hinata para decirle algo en un tono tan bajo que sólo ella fue capaz de oírlo

-ya verás que el destino no se puede cambiar, él es un paria al igual que tú, yo sé perfectamente que sientes algo por él y para dejarte esta lección clara voy a matarlo delante de tus ojos – Neji

Hinata sintió un gran terror, durante toda su vida sufrió por no ser lo suficientemente buena como para satisfacer las expectativas de la gente de su clan, partiendo por su padre y siempre se consideró una molestia o una carga para el resto, ella estaba enamorada de Naruto por su empuje, su coraje, esa fuerza para nunca rendirse, etc. El rubio era todo lo que ella soñaba ser y por eso lo amaba, pero ahora que su primo lo iba a matar sólo para mostrarle algo a ella era lo peor que le podía pasar ya que si tenía éxito, se iba a culpar por toda la vida

-¡Ne – Hinata (es interrumpida)

-Que los luchadores se queden y los demás suban a las gradas por favor – Hayate

Hinata comenzó a decirle a Naruto las intenciones de Neji, que lo quería matar y que debía rendirse, pero el rubio actuó como siempre lo hacía ya que buscaba aparentar normalidad por lo que fingió una sonrisa de la mejor forma posible y le dijo que no se preocupara por él ya que él no se rendía ni retrocedía, así es como llegaría a ser Hokage. Como era costumbre cuando decía eso la mayoría comenzaba a reírse de su sueño, excepto por unas contadas excepciones como por ejemplo el tercer Hokage quien realmente deseaba que su anhelo se cumpla, o Iruka quien tras lo ocurrido con Mizuki el día de la graduación comenzó a darle algo de crédito al chico, Hinata quien creía todo lo que el rubio decía ya que era una testigo privilegiada de la gran determinación del rubio y Kakashi quien simplemente miraba con atención y expectación para ver de qué sería capaz su alumno

Cuando el árbitro dio la orden para comenzar la pelea tras explicar las reglas del combate, Neji rápidamente activó su Byakugan y Naruto puso los dedos en forma de cruz para hacer su frecuente jutsu, aunque no pudo ya que el Hyuga rápidamente se aproximó hacia él y lo golpeó en el antebrazo con la punta de sus dedos, cerrando uno de sus puntos de chakra lo que le impidió hacer el Kage Bunshin y causó que todos se avergonzaran de él cuando dijo "Kage Bunshin no jutsu" y no pasó nada, Naruto no entendió bien lo que pasó, pero intuyó que era por lo que le había hecho Neji, así que se alejó un poco para intentarlo de nuevo

Desafortunadamente Neji era definitivamente superior en velocidad y fuerza, así que velozmente se acercó a Naruto y siguió golpeándolo en distintos lugares con sus dedos para cerrarle varios puntos de chakra y hacer que sus golpes carezcan del poder para ser peligrosos, el rubio intentaba defenderse aunque tras ver que era en vano comenzó a lanzar golpes, los cuales eran hábilmente esquivados o bloqueados por el genio de la rama secundaria del clan Hyuga, hasta que finalmente le dio una patada baja que lo arrojó de bruces contra el suelo

Al pararse Naruto, las vendas se soltaron al punto de caerse (usaba vendas en la mitad del rostro que le había quemado Sasuke) y Sakura se sorprendió bastante al ver su rostro sin rastros de quemaduras, tras ponerse de pie el combate pudo continuar, aunque la desventaja que tenía Naruto era evidente para todos incluyéndolo a él

El rubio desde el comienzo se sentía muy mal, hace un rato estaba con frío y ahora el cuerpo le ardía, especialmente el rostro; su cuerpo se movía lentamente y su vista estaba borrosa, por lo que enfrentar a un chico llamado genio en estas condiciones era prácticamente un suicidio, pero su voluntad de hierro era más fuerte que su preocupación por su bienestar y el sentido común, así que seguía ahí de pie plantándole la cara; lo único que le impulsaba a seguir y alimentaba su espíritu era la presencia del viejo Hiruzen a quien quería demostrar su valía y hacer sentir orgulloso, además de su silenciosa rivalidad con su compañero de equipo a quien quería demostrar que no le había afectado la pelea y aún podía vencer a otro adversario

El Hyuga hasta el momento sólo había estado midiendo a su rival y cerrando sus puntos de chakra para volverlo totalmente inofensivo, pero ya había decidido que era suficiente con eso, así que dio una mirada a las gradas, hacia donde estaba Hinata quien le gritaba hace rato a Naruto para que se rinda

Cuando vio la malicia en los ojos de Neji, Hinata comenzó a gritarle al Hokage y al censor del examen que detengan la pelea, pero al final Kurenai tranquilizó a Hinata diciendo que algo harían y que el rubio objeto de su amor había aceptado las reglas al comienzo del combate, por lo que ella debía respetar su decisión

Tras todo lo que ocurría en torno a la pelea, el Hyuga veía a su rival pararse con dificultades después de recibir el último ataque y sonreía mientras pensaba cómo iba a darle el golpe fatal, al final se decidió por la opción más segura así que extendió la palma y la concentró con mucho chakra para causar un gran impacto en su adversario y que sea el golpe definitivo, cuando éste se acercó corriendo nuevamente hasta él, comenzó su ataque y puso su palma justo en su pecho, sobre su corazón liberando de golpe todo el chakra que pudo, causando un gran daño en los órganos internos de Naruto, quien sintió un intenso dolor y tras eso cayó desplomado al suelo

Los observadores quedaron impactados, la mayoría eran genin jóvenes por lo que si bien sabían que la vida de un Ninja podía ser corta ya que la muerte puede esperarte en cada lugar a donde vayas, no se esperaban que alguien tan joven y cercano a ellos encontrara un final tan prematuro a su vida, por lo que tenían las esperanzas que el rubio se volvería a levantar diciéndoles a todos que algún día iba a ser Hokage y todas esas cosas, Hayate quien era el encargado del combate se acercó a él para revisarlo, pero apenas lo tocó se sorprendió mucho por lo que descubrió

-¡Está ardiendo en fiebre! – Hayate

En ese momento Sakura se puso a llorar, había estado actuando extraña desde el comienzo y se mostró extrañamente sorprendida cuando Naruto perdió sus vendas mostrando un rostro completamente normal, y Kakashi quien había notado todo esto en su alumna la increpó de inmediato

-Sakura dime qué es lo que está pasando con Naruto – Kakashi

-… - Sakura

-(destapándose el Sharingan) Sakura si no me lo dices te lo sacaré – Kakashi

Entonces Sakura comenzó a narrar toda su experiencia en el bosque de la muerte a su sensei quien oía impactado y decepcionado todo lo que la kunoichi le decía, mientras tanto el Hokage le ordenó a los médicos que revisen y ayuden a Naruto quien seguía tirado en el piso inconciente, algunos doctores entraron y además de sorprenderse por la intensa fiebre que tenía el chico, miraron al Hokage y bajaron la cabeza negando, lo que a todo el mundo le cayó como un balde de agua fría ya que sólo podía significar una cosa

Todos quedaron sobrecogidos, el Hokage e Iruka se acercaron a él ya que eran los únicos que se preocupaban por él, pero en estos momentos sólo podían sostener la mano ardiente de Naruto, quien había muerto delante de sus ojos y su cuerpo aún manifestaba la fuerte fiebre que el pobre chico había tenido que soportar durante varios días, los médicos le decían al Hokage que por lo que parecía había estado con fiebre desde hace varios días y no se explicaban como podía moverse y estar despierto en esas condiciones, aunque el viejo e Iruka, así como la mayoría de los presentes sabían que eso era obre del zorro, pero aunque para cualquier persona hubiera sido algo bueno, para Naruto lo mejor hubiera sido permanecer en reposo y bajo atención médica, lamentablemente ahora era muy tarde y de nada servía lamentarse por lo que podría haberse hecho

En la parte de los observadores, Hinata se deshacía en lágrimas, mientras su sensei le prestaba el hombro para llorar y la trataba de consolar, aunque no supiera que decirle para hacerla sentir mejor ya que incluso ella se sentía mal por lo ocurrido y la pobre Hyuga ya tenía deseos de morirse por ser la responsable de la muerte de su querido Naruto

…..

..

En el interior de Naruto, éste estaba frente a la jaula del zorro, la imagen del rubio se estaba haciendo cada vez más transparente y difusa a medida que avanzaba el tiempo, el poderoso animal mítico que había encerrado en él lo miraba con tristeza, lo cierto es que nunca le había deseado mal a su contenedor, sabía que las circunstancias de su encierro habían sido fortuitas y el único responsable de eso era quien lo había enviado a la aldea, ambos fueron meras víctimas de las circunstancias aunque al menos él lo merecía ya que había sido un monstruoso ser que había arrebatado muchas vidas a lo largo de su inmortal existencia, pero el chico era diferente él era inocente de cualquier culpa, lo único que hizo fue nacer y siempre recibió el odio y tormento del mundo por lo que era increíble que ahora en sus últimos momentos estuviera sonriendo

-¿Por qué sonríes? Es tu final, ni yo puedo salvarte – Kyubi

-Por eso mismo, al fin podré descansar – Naruto – no tendré que volver a llamar la atención, ni preocuparme del resto sin que nadie se preocupe de mi, no tendré que usar más esa máscara de alegría ni tendré que soportar más odio

-lo siento chico, no pude protegerte – Kyubi

-no te preocupes, pese a que la razón de todo el odio eras tú, nunca me lastimaste, a diferencia de los demás, incluso curabas mis heridas cuando me golpeaban, de no ser por ti yo hubiera muerto hace mucho tiempo atrás – Naruto - ¿Qué pasará contigo ahora?

-podré ocupar tu cuerpo y hacer lo que quiera – Kyubi

-por favor no le hagas daño al Hokage ni a Iruka-sensei – Naruto

-no te preocupes, no lastimaré a aquellos que fueron buenos contigo aunque la lista de ellos sea corta – Kyubi

Tras esto último la imagen de Naruto acabó de desaparecer, su alma por fin había desaparecido de este mundo y estaba en el descanso que tanto merecía, alrededor de su cuerpo se produjo una gran explosión de energía que mandó a volar a quienes estaban cerca suyo y destruyó los muros de la torre en la que estaban, causando que todos salgan rápidamente y se quedaran algo asustados ya que se sentía una poderosa y malvada energía


	2. El despertar

CAPITULO 2: El despertar

Todos se estaban reuniendo afuera y se revisaban los unos a los otros, hace sólo algunos minutos había ocurrido una explosión de energía que destruyó la torre en la que se encontraban los candidatos a chunin y algunos otros ninjas relacionados a éstos, habían algunos heridos aunque nada serio, el derrumbe había atrapado a algunos, en su mayoría genin que no estaban tan preparados para situaciones de emergencia como los mayores y fueron tomados por sorpresa ante el colapso de la estructura

Actualmente todos estaban a salvo y esperando instrucciones, por lo que miraban al Hokage quien estaba en la vanguardia aunque lamentaba lo rápido que había ocurrido todo ya que debido a la urgencia con la que habían salido, había perdido la oportunidad de rescatar el cuerpo ya sin vida del pobre e indefenso Naruto que ahora debía estar sepultado en el fondo de los escombros de lo que antes era la torre central del área de entrenamiento número 44, posiblemente los muchos trozos de tierra, fierro y rocas lo hayan lastimado o deformado, lo que dificultaría recuperarlo

Los ninjas presentes no sabían que hacer, la mayoría miraba al Hokage esperando que éste les de alguna orden para realizar, pero el viejo hombre estaba desolado por la pena, le había fallado al cuarto por no cuidar a su hijo en vida y dejarlo morir de una forma tan miserable ya que claramente si le hubiera puesto un poco más de atención a Naruto o si al menos se hubiera acercado a darle la mano se habría dado cuenta de su estado; le había fallado al pequeño e hiperactivo rubio y se había fallado a sí mismo al no cumplir su propósito… el principal problema que lo inquietaba ahora es que aún se sentía la energía del Kyubi en el ambiente y nadie sabía con exactitud qué era lo que estaba pasando y por qué estaba pasando

De pronto algo rompió la incertidumbre del grupo y una luz comenzó a salir de los escombros, esta luz era roja y crecía en intensidad a medida que pasaban los segundos, llegando a un instante en el que se volvió tan intensa que todos los presentes tuvieron que agachar la cabeza o mirar a otro lado porque les molestaba la luz y luego de unos instantes de misterio en los que no pudieron observar lo que pasaba se repitió el fenómeno y hubo una nueva explosión de similares características que la anterior, pero que no produjo los mismos efectos ya que no había nadie en las proximidades, aunque si había una gran diferencia y ésta fue que los escombros se despejaron, y la emisión de luz cesó, por lo que todos los presentes volvieron a mirar el sitio en cuestión, sorprendiéndose al ver una figura que nunca antes habían visto

Esta figura era la de un hombre joven, de aproximadamente un metro con noventa, el cabello rojo como la sangre de longitud y estilo similar a como lo usaba Jiraiya de joven, su cuerpo era bastante marcado aunque sus músculos no fuesen tan grandes como para destacar debajo de la ropa, sus ojos eran rojos y tenía la pupila alargada como la de un felino, entre las muchas dudas, algunos lo reconocieron un poco al notar los restos bastante maltrechos de la ropa anaranjada que usaba Naruto

-Hahahaha! ¡por fin soy libre! - ¿?

-¿Quién….quién…eres? – Sarutobi

-para ustedes soy el rey de los bijou, Kyubi no Yohuko

-¿Kyubi?...pero si Naruto ha muerto…entonces tú deberías… - Sarutobi

-jajaja ustedes los mortales pueden llegar a ser tan tontos – Kyubi – dime, ¿qué es lo que sucede cuando dos personas luchan por ocupar una silla y una de ellas desaparece?

-(susurrando) la ocupa la otra persona – Sarutobi

-¡Así es! – Kyubi – ahora tengo lo que siempre quise, un cuerpo capaz de usar ninjutsu!

-¿no se suponía que con el sello del cuarto deberías morir? – Sarutobi

-eso hubiera ocurrido cuando Naruto cumpliera 18 años – Kyubi – debo agradecerles por salvar mi vida, ahora por fin soy libre para hacer lo que quiera hahahahaha!

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? – Sarutobi

En ese momento el aura maligna que desprendía el chakra del Kyubi había alertado a la aldea completa, por lo que el sitio donde estaban reunidos los que estaban ahí por los exámenes de ascenso a chunin, es decir el bosque de la muerte y los sitios aledaños a la torre estaban completamente rodeados por casi la totalidad del contingente de ninjas ANBU y de muchos otros ninjas que al sentir la misma presencia de hace 12 años atrás, se temieron lo peor y decidieron ir a investigar lo que ocurría

Los jóvenes genin estaban muertos de miedo, bueno la mayoría ya que Hinata por ejemplo se había desmayado luego de llorar desconsoladamente la muerte de su amado Naruto y Kurenai había sido quien la sacó cargando de la torre, en la aldea también se estaba armando una situación especial ya que los aldeanos y miembros de la población no Ninja de la aldea recordaba y temía aún al zorro, por lo que ahora la mayoría estaban encerrados en sus casas o intentando entrar a los refugios puesto que sentían como si en cualquier momento el zorro gigante se fuera a aparecer en medio de la aldea

Otra cosa eran los ninjas que estaban alrededor del lugar y que tenían el rango de jounin al menos, éstos estaban muy atentos a todo lo que pudiera pasar, su principal preocupación era mantener a la aldea y al Hokage a salvo de esta amenaza, mientras que el anciano gobernante de la aldea miraba incrédulo lo que ocurría frente a sus ojos, maldiciéndose para sus adentros, ya que por su falta de preocupación por el pequeño, el sacrificio del cuarto había sido en vano, así como todo el sufrimiento del que fue víctima su hijo

-¡VOY A HACER LO QUE QUIERA!.... ¡Y LO QUE QUIERO ES DESTRUIR KONOHA! – Kyubi

Todos maldijeron al oír la respuesta del zorro, no sabían cuanto poder tenía y si podría convertirse nuevamente en ese zorro gigante de nueve colas al que nada de lo que le arrojaban hacía daño, en ese instante todos los ninjas que habían presenciado el ataque anterior del zorro se pusieron en guardia y se alistaron para pelear al más mínimo movimiento, algunos sacaban sus armas, alistaban sus trajes para luchar, se deshacían de lo que no fuera necesario, activaban sus líneas sucesorias, etc. Mientras tanto el Kyubi sólo sonreía y se deleitaba con el rostro de miedo y desolación que había en la mayoría de los disque enemigos que tenía en frente

-¿Quién les dijo que destruiré la aldea ahora? – Kyubi

-¿De…qué estás hablando? – Sarutobi

-el desconcierto de no saber cuanto tiempo de vida les queda…la incertidumbre de no saber a qué atenerse…¡ese será su verdadero castigo! Por comportarse como verdaderos monstruos con un pobre e inocente muchacho – Kyubi – la muerte de Naruto y mi consecuente liberación es culpa de toda la aldea, excepto tal vez dos personas, por eso todos los demás lo pagarán…cuando a mí se me ocurra y como a mí se me ocurra……. Hahahahahahahaha!

Todos los presentes agacharon la cabeza, el ser autoproclamado como el Kyubi tenía la razón, ellos habían juzgado de forma injusta a un pobre chico que nunca eligió su destino, sólo fue una víctima de las circunstancias de la misma forma como lo fueron todos aquellos que perdieron a alguien en el primer ataque del Kyubi a la aldea y esa muerte inocente penaría por siempre en sus conciencias

-recuerden que sus vidas me pertenecen, si veo que la gente comienza a irse a otros lugares sólo lograrán que me ponga a matar a todos aquellos que salgan hahahahahaha – Kyubi

Tras decir eso el desconocido ser se rodeó de fuego sin hacer ningún movimiento visible lo que alarmó a todos los presentes, quienes estaban expectantes para defenderse ante la ira del zorro, la cual no vino nunca ya que ante la sorpresa de todos este nuevo ser aprovechó su elemento para desaparecer en él, dejando a todos los habitantes de la aldea de la hoja en el desconcierto y la angustia por lo que se les avecinaba de aquí en adelante, lo cual no era para nada prometedor

…….

..

-Así que eso es lo que ha pasado… - ¿?

-lo siento, hemos fallado nuestra misión – Itachi

-no importa, tu misión era capturar a Orochimaru y defender al Jinchuuriki de los peligros del examen, aún no podemos mostrarnos y sobre lo que ha acontecido, mientras esté en un cuerpo puedo cerrarlo - ¿?

-está bien ¿alguna nueva orden? – Itachi

-retírense de la forma más inadvertida posible - ¿?

-está bien – Itachi

-¿en serio está bien? - ¿? 2

-no es lo ideal, pero no debería suponer un problema mayor - ¿?

-como digas - ¿? 2

……

..

-Jajajaa esos idiotas se lo creyeron todo, aunque es cierto que los voy a destruir, pero antes debo acostumbrarme a este cuerpo para poder usar todo mi poder – Kyubi

En estos momentos vemos al Kyubi, el nuevo Kyubi que ahora era como una persona común y corriente, estatura alta, cuerpo bien formado, cabello rojo sangre, ojos del mismo color con una pupila felina, el rostro sin marcas y mucha maldad. En estos momentos el nuevo ser que había nacido tras la muerte de Naruto se encontraba adaptándose a su nueva anatomía, no es que tenga que entrenar o obtener poder, sino que su esencia y todo su chakra debían "llenar" este nuevo cuerpo y eso iba a tomar un poco de tiempo en el que si bien no tendría todos sus poderes, si tenía una parte de ellos y algunas otras habilidades especiales que eran inherentes a él

El Kyubi estaba escondiéndose del resto del mundo, sentado bajo unas enormes formaciones rocosas que habían relativamente cerca de la aldea, en medio de ambas pasaba un río y si ponías más atención podrías identificar a dos figuras representadas por las estructuras rocosas que adornaban ese lugar, para el Kyubi ese sitio no tenía mayor importancia en cuanto a algún recuerdo o momento del pasado ya que no conocía mucho el mundo de los humanos, él tenía su dimensión desde la cual fue traído por Uchiha Madara y cuando se dio cuenta estaba en las proximidades de la hoja lleno de ira y con muchos blancos por delante

…Un par de días habían transcurrido y en Konoha el ambiente estaba muy enrarecido, el Hokage en un comienzo no supo como reaccionar puesto que si intentaba prohibir la difusión de la amenaza del Kyubi, iba a ser muy difícil porque muchos por no decir el 90% de los ninjas la oyeron incluyendo a los genin más jóvenes y sería difícil callarlos a todos, así que al final decidió revelar la verdad sobre la liberación del Kyubi y las amenazas de éste, provocando así la primera ocasión de arrepentimiento y contrariedad de la villa en general por los malos tratos a Naruto, la misma mayoría de la villa le deseó siempre la muerte al rubio, pero nadie se atrevía a hacerlo por las represiones que podría emprender el Hokage, si protege tan férreamente su derecho a tener amigos con una ley que puede llevar a la pena capital, imaginen lo que haría si alguien le hiciese daño; bueno eso pensaba la gente antes para conformarse haciendo su vida un infierno, pero ahora se sentían sumamente arrepentidos por todos los malos tratos y las veces que desearon su muerte ya que por primera vez se dieron cuenta que el rubio los protegía del malévolo zorro que amenazaba con destruir nuevamente la aldea

El tercero se sentía sumamente mal debido a la gran culpa que sentía por todo lo ocurrido y esto provocó que mandara a llamar a los dos alumnos en los que aún podía confiar, Jiraiya había aparecido al día siguiente y muy preocupado por los acontecimientos y por increíble que parezca, Tsunade se había comunicado por medio de un ave mensajera diciendo que para el final de la semana estaría ya en la aldea, puesto que se encontraba a una gran distancia de ésta. El sanin de cabello blanco se encontraba en un estado muy similar al del anciano Hokage ya que también se culpaba por la muerte de su ahijado ya que debería haber sido su responsabilidad el cuidarlo, educarlo y protegerlo, pero había fallado y sumaba otro fracaso más a la lista que era su vida

Mientras tanto los más ancianos miembros del consejo tomaron el mando temporal de la aldea, increíblemente Danzou, Homura y Koharu no aprovecharon la situación para pedir la destitución del tercero y el nombramiento de alguno de ellos como nuevo líder, sino que se limitaron a llamar a una reunión de emergencia al consejo y auto-otorgarse poderes especiales por mientras la aldea estaba desprovista de toda la atención de su líder, por lo que entre otras cosas dieron aviso inmediato a todas las villas sobre la liberación del Kyubi ya que el Rey de los bijou era una amenaza para el mundo entero y así se quitaban un poco de culpa si es que el antes zorro, ahora humano decidiera causar estragos en algún otro sitio

Otra de las iniciativas adoptadas por el consejo fue seguir con las actividades del examen chunin y todas las otras rutinarias labores realizadas en una aldea Ninja, dado que podrían recibir un ataque en cualquier momento, debían procurar mantener la calma hasta ese momento y prepararse lo mejor posible, así que pondrían más énfasis en los exámenes y los entrenamientos en todos los niveles Ninja, reforzarían la seguridad, estudiarían alguna manera para detener nuevamente la amenaza y continuarían con sus vidas ya que nadie quería irse gracias a la amenaza puesta en caso de migraciones

Neji Hyuga no recibió ninguna sanción oficial por lo que había hecho ya que claramente no infringió ninguna norma, la muerte era una de las posibilidades en el examen y lamentablemente para el rubio y quienes lo apreciaban le había tocado a él, como pudo tocarle a cualquier otro, en su clan no hubo mayor palabra sobre el tema Naruto excepto por lo que le dijo Hiashi tras volver a la mansión luego de la primera junta posterior al incidente

"Espero que lo que ha pasado no cambie tu actuar ni tu lealtad al clan"

Eso fue todo, nada más y nada menos, así que el talentoso heredero de la rama secundaria del clan entendió que no debía sentirse el rey del mundo por dar muerte a un jinchuuriki con acceso a chakra ilimitado ni atacar a Hinata quien debía estar dolida aún ya que todo lo que pasó le había impactado de sobremanera

Todos los genin que fueron testigos del incidente ocurrido en los exámenes de ascenso se habían mantenido en solitario, aún sin ponerse de acuerdo ni nada por el estilo, la mayoría buscó meditar y reflexionar sobre las cosas que querían en la vida y hasta donde estaban dispuestos a llegar por ellas, Naruto soñaba en grande y acabó perdiendo lo más importante y lo único que tenía, su vida; los jóvenes ahora pensaban que harían ellos en su situación y por qué motivos estarían dispuestos a llegar tan lejos

La reanudación de los exámenes se había notificado a todo el mundo, el evento principal continuaría en la fecha acordada en un comienzo para no arruinar la presencia de los invitados ilustres, quienes ahora habían aumentado ya que podrían ir a ver los exámenes chunin y aprovechar para tener una reunión con el resto de los kages y hablar sobre la nueva amenaza que a todos preocupaba, si bien la tercera fase del examen ya tenía fecha, la segunda aún estaba inconclusa por lo que las demás rondas de eliminación previas a la gran final serían en 2 días más

Esa tarde algo impensado ocurría en la mansión del más prestigioso y temido clan de la aldea de la hoja, nos referimos al clan Hyuga en su estructura principal porque la visión es sumamente impensada para cualquiera que conociera a sus actores, pero no tanto para el espectador incógnito que había en la escena

Nos encontramos a Neji Hyuga, el joven prodigio del clan que pertenecía a la rama secundaria y que ahora se encontraba en el que podría ser el peor momento de su vida y de manos de quien menos lo hubiera imaginado, Hinata Hyuga su prima de quien nada se esperaba por la falta de talento exhibida a lo largo de su vida, pero ahora era la misma chica tímida y dulce quien movida por la venganza destinó los últimos días a investigar en secreto algunos ritos y procedimientos del clan para poder tener al verdugo de su primer y único amor en las condiciones en que lo tenía ahora

Una horrible mueca de dolor llenaba el rostro de Neji, quien estaba sangrando por sus ahora inexistentes ojos, mientras que el sello en su frente resplandecía por última vez antes de desaparecer, con lo último que le quedaba de vida esbozó lo que fue un sentimiento que forjó durante toda su vida debido a la mala fortuna e injusticia que vivieron él y su padre

"Te odio"

Hinata lo sabía, era obvio que debía odiarla muy profundamente para haberse atrevido a arrebatarle de su vida a la persona más importante de su mundo, la tímida chica podría haber soportado que asesinara a su padre, su hermana o el mismo Hokage y no le hubiera importado mayormente, se hubiera mostrado triste por respeto a ellos y tras buscar apoyo en la imagen de su rubio objeto de adoración hubiera vuelto a continuar su vida, pero al quitarle al responsable de todos sus logros, a aquel que la motivaba a levantarse en las mañanas y a esforzarse por destacar para él, simplemente le estropeó su mundo y le quitó todo por lo que ella vivía

El sujeto que observaba el escenario donde el responsable de su nacimiento había sido ajusticiado contempló por última vez la escena con satisfacción, no tenía nada más que hacer así por lo que se marchó con la misma habilidad de ocultamiento con que había estado presente durante todo el evento. Producto de los gritos algunos guardias del clan, así como el jefe y cabeza de éste llegaron prestos al salón de prácticas en el cual Hinata y Neji estaban hasta hace algunos momentos y se sorprendieron con lo sangriento del escenario, cuando ingresaron los golpeó la imagen de la heredera del clan con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, mientras que el chico responsable de la liberación del nuevo Kyubi yacía muerto en el piso, entre un considerable charco formado por su propia sangre, producto de la muerte por activación del sello, que destruía sus ojos y hacía explotar todo el cerebro para así eliminar todo rastro de las conexiones visuales nerviosas que algún enemigo pudiera utilizar para aprender sobre el Byakugan

Hiashi observó la escena que tenía frente a sus ojos con la misma máscara de estoicidad e imperturbabilidad que lo caracterizaban, así que mirando a sus hombres les dijo que le permitieran hablar con su hija sobre lo ocurrido y que esperaran en el exterior poniendo un sello de silencio para resguardar su conversación, éstos como fieles subordinados obedecieron cada una de sus palabras y presurosamente llevaron a cabo sus instrucciones, mientras que el padre de la joven que había permanecido muda hasta el momento elegía las mejores palabras para expresar su sentir

-lo preguntaré sólo para estar seguro – Hiashi - ¿Mataste a Neji?

-Si – Hinata

-¿Ha hecho alguna otra cosa para provocar esto? – Hiashi

-no – Hinata

-ya veo… - Hiashi

Hinata sentía el sonido de las pisadas alejarse, por lo que intuía que su padre se estaba retirando de la habitación, quedando ella con una gran incertidumbre sobre su situación y el castigo que recibiría

-¿Qué me va a pasar? – Hinata

-(deteniéndose, pero sin voltear) nada, él intentó agredirte y tú sólo te defendiste – Hiashi

-¿acaso no se castiga el asesinato en el clan? – Hinata

-él te provocó, además has conseguido activar el máximo nivel del sello sin ninguna instrucción y lo has logrado en sólo dos días, me has demostrado tener talento y una mente fría – Hiashi – hasta donde me concierne has demostrado tener lo necesario para dirigir el clan

Tras esas completamente inesperadas palabras por parte de su padre, la mayor de sus hijas contempló como su progenitor abandonaba la sala y tras su salida entraban los guardias para recoger el cuerpo de su difunto primo y ayudarla a ella, le preguntaron si había alcanzado a hacerle algo, si necesitaba alguna cosa, etc. Ella dijo que estaba bien y sólo necesitaba algo de tiempo a solas para pensar, cosa que se le concedió dejándola en libertad mientras los demás se avocaban a las labores de los preparativos del funeral

En las ruinas del bosque de la muerte había una figura alta y orgullosa mirando el sitio en donde estaban las ruinas de la torre que vio la muerte del jinchuuriki de la aldea de la hoja, no sabía por qué había regresado a ese lugar, sólo lo había hecho y ahora contemplaba el sitio por detrás de la cinta que impedía el paso por precaución, sólo pensaba en algunos de los detalles de sus próximos pasos a seguir ya que tenía su gran plan calculado, pero por el apuro faltaba afinar algunos detalles, cuando alguien habló a sus espaldas

-me percaté de tu presencia desde el comienzo – Hinata

-(sin voltear) lo sé – Kyubi

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Hinata

-contigo nada, sólo quería hacer algo y tú te me adelantaste – Kyubi

-permíteme acompañarte – Hinata

-(se dio vuelta) creo que lo sabes, pero aún así te lo repetiré, Naruto está muerto y así se quedará, de él no queda en mi más que sus recuerdos – Kyubi

-(levemente entusiasmada) ¡Entonces eso significa…! – Hinata (es interrumpida)

-sólo significa que conozco las bases para el ninjutsu y la manipulación de chakra de ustedes, conozco a la gente que él conocía y sé quienes lo trataron bien y quienes lo trataron mal, sólo eso – Kyubi

-por favor permíteme acompañarte, prometo no estorbar en tu camino – Hinata

-no, no me relacionaré con una simple mortal y aunque te esfuerces serías un retraso así como lo sería cualquier humano – Kyubi

-¿acaso no eres mortal? – Hinata

-si soy estricto, en este cuerpo soy semi-mortal, no me afecta el paso del tiempo o enfermedad alguna, pero alguien más poderoso que mi podría asesinarme – Kyubi – ahora si me lo permites tengo que irme…permíteme un consejo, no persigas fantasmas ni siquiera tus ojos te pueden acercar a ellos

Tras esas escuetas palabras el nuevo ser autoproclamado como Kyubi se retiró del lugar dejando a Hinata liberando lo que serían las últimas lágrimas que derramaría en su vida y que confirmarían su propio juramento de dolor, ya que el profundo dolor que llenaba su ser le eximía de provocarse heridas que lo evidenciaran


	3. Confrontaciones

Muchas gracias por dejar review a **angel nares** y **ETOLPLOW** este capítulo va dedicado a ustedes

************************************************************************

************************************************************************

CAPITULO 3 Confrontaciones

Ella sabía que su vida había cambiado y que no le iba a importar lo que le dijera el resto, ella se movía absolutamente segura de sus nuevas convicciones y no permitiría que nada ni nadie la saque del camino que había elegido para continuar con su vida, ya había tenido que enfrentar las consecuencias de sus primeras acciones y se sentía extrañamente satisfecha con su nueva forma de ser

Flash Back

Cuando habían transcurrido tres días desde la muerte de Neji, Hinata estaba entrenando en el bosque, no quería ser observada y vigilada por su padre o cualquier otra persona del clan, tampoco quería que sus oponentes vieran el resultado de su entrenamiento ya que había pasado a la fase siguiente del examen chunin tras apabullar a Sakura Haruno, que irónica podría ser la vida a veces, ya que si Naruto hubiera seguido con vida, ella se hubiera tomado esa lucha como una competencia por el amor del rubio, aunque el chico siempre haya perseguido a su compañera de pelo rosa y ella ni siquiera le hubiera dedicado una oración completa, pero quien podía culparlo después de todo ella siempre se había mantenido oculta del chico de sus sueños y éste nunca supo que realmente no estuvo tan solo todo el tiempo, puesto que poco después de que ingresó a la academia Ninja, un ojo vigilante y admirador lo acompañaba siempre

La pelea fue corta, así como con Neji, ella le haría pagar a esa chica todos los malos ratos que tuvo para con el rubio, además que el día siguiente al incidente con su primo, su padre le entregó una carpeta con un completo informe sobre lo que había ocurrido con Naruto, el líder del clan lo pidió en una reunión del consejo ya que sabía los sentimientos de su hija por él y creía que usándolos cuidadosamente podría moldear a su hija de la forma que deseaba desde un comienzo, pero lo que realmente no sabía es que estaba creando algo que en poco tiempo más, ni el mismo sería capaz de controlar

Esta era la razón, por la que Hinata sabía que Sakura había sido cómplice de Sasuke y no había revelado la pobre situación de salud en la que se encontraba Naruto, siendo en parte responsable del pobre desempeño que a la largas le costaron la vida en su batalla con Neji, por esto ella rápidamente activó su límite sanguíneo y haciendo uso de sus movimientos gráciles y refinados, eludió los potentes golpes que la otra kunoichi le lanzaba y le dio un golpe de juuken con todo el chakra que pudo reunir en su mano derecha, esto causó un gran impacto en el corazón y pulmones de la pelirrosada quien después de unos días recibió su diagnóstico, que más que eso parecía una sentencia

Su corazón había sido dañado de forma irreversible, si bien podría vivir sería lo mismo que si hubiese sufrido un infarto ya que parte del tejido que le daba su función a su corazón había muerto y ahora carecía de actividad, en parte de sus pulmones ocurría lo mismo, por lo que desde ese momento tenía prohibido realizar cualquier actividad vigorosa que le demande mucho esfuerzo ya que fácilmente el realizarlas podría costarle la vida

Tanto la heredera del clan Hyuga como su padre estaban satisfechos con los resultados de su paso por lo exámenes ya que había cumplido su propósito de hacerle pagar por los desprecios y tratos vejatorios que ella siempre le dio al jinchuuriki y además dejó en buen pie el lugar del clan, ya que esto era una clara señal para el resto del mundo que decía: "métete con el clan Hyuga y terminarás mal"

Durante su entrenamiento en el tercer día después del decisivo suceso, alguien se apareció en el sitio donde ella estaba entrenando, no se sorprendió al verla llegar puesto que gracias a sus ojos la había detectado desde hacía tiempo ya, sino que se sorprendió de que estuviera "libre" ya que su derrota en la fase intermedia de los exámenes le había ocasionado varias heridas que la hicieron acreedora de una cómoda habitación en el hospital, habitación que fue testigo de su pena al enterarse de la muerte de su querido compañero de equipo y de entrenamientos que además era miembro del clan que ahora estaba de moda en la aldea

-que bueno que estás mejor, mis felicitaciones por tu recuperación – Hinata

-no seas hipócrita! Sabes perfectamente que vengo a hablar de Neji – Tenten

-lamento lo que pasó con él, era alguien prometedor, pero el agredir o intentar agredir a un miembro del clan Hyuga se paga con la muerte y yo sólo me defendí – Hinata

-¡sabes perfectamente que eso es falso! Estabas celosa de que él haya matado al chico que te gustaba y que nunca tuviste el valor para confrontar y por eso lo mataste – Tenten

-puedes creer lo que quieras – Hinata – pero si ni siquiera fuiste capaz de vencer a ese Ninja de la aldea de la arena que manipuló tus propias armas con mayor habilidad, ¿en serio crees que podrás hacerme algo en esas condiciones?

-…. – Tenten

-sólo para que lo tengas claro te lo repetiré, el sólo hecho de intentar agredir a un miembro del clan Hyuga se paga con la muerte, así que yo que tu me dedicaría a entrenar para presentar el examen la próxima vez – Hinata

-¡Eres una maldita igual que todos los demás miembros de tu clan!¡igual a esos animales que le pusieron el sello a Neji! – Tenten

-si eso es todo lo que tienes que decir te pido que te vayas y me dejes seguir entrenando, no vaya a ser que si te quedas resultes más lastimada de lo que ya estás – Hinata

Tras esas palabras, una sumamente herida Tenten se fue del lugar, y no era que su condición física fuera tan paupérrima ya que sufrió varios cortes que ya habían cicatrizado y su mayor riesgo era el de producirle dolor, mas no una hemorragia o la muerte, pero su espíritu estaba destruido, Neji era el chico que le gustaba desde hace mucho, era fuerte, atractivo, rebelde y le prestaba atención, bueno siempre era para entrenar o hacer algo "profesional" pero habían pasado poco más de un año juntos y ella quería creer que él también la estaba viendo como algo más que una simple amiga, pero fatal fue su impresión cuando en el hospital Lee y Gai fueron a verla y le dieron la mala noticia de por qué el restante miembro de su equipo no estaba con ellos, entonces se enteró de la versión oficial, Neji intentó atacar a Hinata por asuntos del clan y su castigo fue perder la vida, no hubo más detalles ni investigaciones ni explicaciones aunque ella sabía que la única forma en que Hinata podría vencer a Neji era con el sello que él portaba en su frente

Fin Flash Back

Ahora ratificaba que estaba haciendo las cosas bien, ya que cada uno de sus actos se veían recompensados con el éxito y la bendición de su padre, cosas que durante toda su vida había perseguido y le habían sido tremendamente esquivas. En estos momentos se encontraba disputando la final del examen de ascenso a chunin frente al único de los favoritos que iban quedando, ya que en primera instancia esta categoría era para Neji y Sasuke, pero por razones ya conocidas el prodigio Hyuga no pudo presentar la prueba, mientras que Sasuke recibió el entrenamiento de Ebizu, un conocido Jounin de élite que actuaba como instructor de "gente importante" ante la negativa rotunda de Kakashi de entrenar a un traidor, quien aprovechando la muerte de Naruto desintegró el equipo 7 por faltarles un miembro, porque no podía creer lo sordos que habían sido sus alumnos con todo lo que él les dijo sobre el trabajo en equipo y el compañerismo, sólo se lamentaba de no haber visto la realidad antes, pero al parecer no hay peor ciego que aquel que no quiere ver

Sasuke estaba confiado en sí mismo, el tipo que lo había entrenado en un comienzo era un total desconocido para él, pero con una prueba que le ofreció se ganó su respeto y su aceptación para entrenar bajo su tutela y debía reconocer que había obtenido buenos resultados, habían trabajado en su control de chakra y lo habían mejorado bastante, asimismo su velocidad y fuerza física habían aumentado, aprendió dos nuevos jutsus de fuego y había aprendido a usar el chidori que copió de su sensei durante su misión en la tierra que las olas, que ironía no? Que la única técnica original del Ninja copia haya sido robada por su alumno, pero bueno ahora no era más que una técnica más en el arsenal del "último" de los Uchiha

El moreno como todo el resto del mundo había notado el claro cambio de carácter en la heredera del clan Hyuga, anteriormente la chica siempre se ocultaba y mantenía un bajo perfil, hablaba muy despacito y lo hacía bastante poco, mientras que ahora incluso se movía distinto, caminaba con un porte más orgulloso, como marcando su propiedad del sitio cada vez que daba un paso y no dudaba en decirle a sus rivales que era mejor que ellos y si no querían sufrir, su mejor opción era rendirse

Cuando el árbitro dio comienzo al combate, ambos jóvenes activaron sus ojos especiales, Sasuke con su Sharingan de dos aspas, mientras que Hinata revelaba su Byakugan y adoptaban sus posturas de combate inicial, Sasuke comenzó el combate haciendo una corte secuencia de sellos para luego lanzar su gran bola de fuego, el primer ninjutsu que aprendió en su vida y uno de los que más utilizaba, pero su rival sólo utilizó la defensa absoluta de su clan, el giro celestial para bloquear la técnica

Ahora era el turno de la chica para el ataque, entonces rápidamente saltó hacia su rival y arremetió directamente contra él, Sasuke confiado por la ventaja que le daban sus ojos al predecir todos sus movimientos esperó a que estuviera a su alcance, entonces bloqueó un golpe de su palma izquierda que iba directo a su hombro y le dio una patada en el abdomen que le sacó una sonrisa por haber atravesado todos sus movimientos defensivos tan rápido, pero la mueca de alegría no duró mucho al darse cuenta que la chica golpeada no era más que una réplica de sombras que estalló en humo algunos instantes después de haber recibido el golpe

-pensando: ella estaba loca por Naruto, ¿cómo no se me ocurrió antes que iba a copiar su técnica? – Sasuke

Tras la corta reflexión, la chica apareció desde debajo del suelo y antes que él consiguiera hacerse a un lado, ella alcanzó a golpearle al brazo con las puntas de sus dedos en dos puntos diferentes

-si crees que con las técnicas del dobe podrás vencerme estás muy equivocada – Sasuke

-Naruto-kun no inventó el kage bunshin, yo sólo utilizo una útil técnica que sumado al estilo de mi clan superior me traerá la victoria – Hinata

Hinata nuevamente fue hacia el encuentro con su rival, quien se cubrió con un brazo, mientras esperaba para golpear con el otro, pero cuando Hinata estuvo lo suficientemente cerca suyo, comenzó a girar de forma diferente a cuando hacía el kaiten y con sus ojos pudo ver finos hilos de chakra fluyendo desde sus manos, por lo que se alejó de ahí y ella se detuvo antes de completar la técnica al ver que su ataque no tuvo efecto

Sasuke aprovechó la distancia para hacer algunas posiciones de manos y ejecutar una de sus nuevas técnicas, concentró el chakra como era debido y sopló diciendo

-Katon Karyuudan no jutsu! – Sasuke (Estilo de fuego: Jutsu dragón de fuego)

La técnica ígnea ocupó un gran lugar en el campo de batallas hasta que chocó contra la defensa absoluta de Hinata, el Kaiten, nadie supo a ciencia cierta que fue lo que pasó ya que el fuego lo inundó todo, pero cuando éste pasó se pudo ver a Hinata, junto a otras 4 más junto a ella

En efecto, ahora había 5 Hinatas ubicadas una junto a la otra en una especie de línea, las cinco kunoichis salieron al encuentro con su rival quien sólo envió más chakra a sus piernas y brazos para moverse más rápido y golpear más fuerte, pero cuando todas sus oponentes lo rodearon su vio superado por la cantidad de golpes bien lanzados y estructurados que hacia él iban y finalmente quedó en el centro de la golpiza que si bien no le causó dolor porque era con las puntas de los dedos, le iba debilitando seriamente

El moreno intentó concentrar toda su energía y dio una patada giratoria que deshizo a dos de los clones de la Hyuga, pero rápidamente la real que estaba a su espalda le dio un puntapié en la entrepierna, esto causó la vergüenza en algunas y algo de dolor al imaginar la situación en los espectadores masculinos, pero lo que no sabían es que ella había practicado ese golpe e iba cargado de un efecto similar al que había recibido Naruto, Sasuke cayó al suelo con las manos en sus partes dañadas y gritando sobre lo mucho que le dolía, mientras que el juez lo daba por perdedor ya que éste no respondió a sus llamados por tercera vez y con todo el dolor que él suponía sentía el Uchiha, era difícil que se vuelva a levantar durante un par de días

Una semana había pasado y era el mismo Hokage quien felicitaba a Hinata y le entregaba su nueva banda ninja y chaleco que la catalogaban como chunin, había demostrado una gran habilidad en batalla y una mente vivaz que le permitió desarrollar excelentes estrategias que le dieron victorias limpias en sus dos primeros encuentros y que al final le facilitaron su pelea contra el Sharingan al usar brillantemente su más amplio rango visual y la superioridad numérica, claramente esos objetos eran algo simbólico que ella no tendría que usar, pero la nueva banda Ninja capturó su atención ya que así todo aquel que la viera sabría de lo que había sido capaz

Cuando preguntó por el estado de su último rival, fingiendo preocupación, tuvo que ocultar su satisfacción al oír el parte médico de parte del Hokage, el último Uchiha que quedaba en Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke había quedado completamente estéril y esto había sido determinado por Tsunade Senju, una de los 3 sanin y la mujer catalogada como la mejor Ninja médico del mundo por lo que el parte médico era definitivo, de no mediar algo sumamente extraño, los Uchiha morirían con él y así uno de sus objetivos, el de renacer su clan se quedaría por siempre inconcluso, era una linda forma de hacer justicia por haber agredido a su compañero de equipo y dejarlo en tan malas condiciones por una estúpida venganza

Una vez que regresó a su casa, le informó a su padre de los resultados de la reunión, resultados que él ya sabía aunque no se los había comunicado a su hija, entonces le dijo que estaba satisfecho y orgulloso por la nueva actitud que había adoptado en este último tiempo por lo que si seguía mostrando un buen desempeño como ninja y ascendía al rango de jounin dentro de los próximos 6 años, al cumplir 18 sería la próxima líder del clan Hyuga. Hinata se sintió extrañamente feliz y molesta al mismo tiempo ya que por un lado lo del clan no le importaba mucho, estaba feliz por haber hecho justicia con aquellos que maltrataron a Naruto, su Naruto; pero por otro lado se sentía intrigada sobre lo que su padre quería para ella, antes ella era "buena" amigable y servicial, pero él siempre la trataba como basura, mientras que ahora era altanera, despiadada y decidida y él la premiaba, es como si quisiera enseñarle una lección que ella estaba descubriendo, la amabilidad y la bondad no sirven, Naruto era el mayor exponente de ambas y eso sólo le trajo pena y a fin de cuentas la muerte, por lo que ella debía actuar de forma totalmente opuesta manteniendo la cosa que más caracterizaba a Naruto, su inquebrantable voluntad de acero para seguir adelante con sus objetivos sin importar que o quien se ponga en su camino


	4. Cambios

Hola, a todos quienes siguen mi nueva historia quería darles las gracias, pretendo que este sea un fic entretenido, diferente y largo (nunca tanto y prometo que lo terminaré) si tienen algún tipo de comentario, crítica o duda no tengan problemas en dejarlo ya que recibo todo tipo de opiniones, sin más que decir les dejo el cuarto capítulo

***********************************************************************

***********************************************************************

CAPITULO 4 Cambios

Gaara era uno de esos pocos que habían sido tocados durante los exámenes y ahora mismo se sentía intrigado, hasta donde él sabía la gente no cambiaba ya que si lo hacía significaba que tendría que darle la oportunidad al resto del mundo, para él sólo existía el matar a su adversario y así demostrar o confirmar su existencia basándose en la premisa que sólo vivía para matar, pero durante los últimos exámenes chunin vivió algo que lo perturbó de alguna manera

Durante el transcurso de la prueba en el bosque de la muerte él sintió y vio a un equipo de débiles y cobardes genin de la aldea de la hoja, como su hermano lo estaba molestando y no podía asesinarlo porque lo necesitaba para concluir la prueba le hizo caso para tener algo de silencio en lo que quedaba de trayecto, pero la imagen de esos tres jóvenes escondidos y muy asustados se le quedó en la memoria

Días más tarde durante la tercera y última fase de los mismos exámenes algo pasó, tras avanzar a segunda ronda, previa rendición de su primer rival se volvió a topar con uno de esos tres temerosos ninjas de la hoja, era la chica del grupo aquella que más miedo parecía tenerle de los 3, pero ahora es como si fuese alguien totalmente diferente

Él como siempre intentó aprisionarla y destruirla utilizando su dominio sobre la arena, pero no fue tan fácil, cada vez que acercaba su arena a ella, éste chica usaba sus habilidades para eliminar el chakra presente en la sustancia y hacerle perder su control sobre ella, haciendo que el fino material precipite por efecto de la gravedad hacia el suelo, asimismo cuando ella lo atacaba usaba la misma estrategia para burlar su defensa automática y para, literalmente, echarle abajo su armadura de arena que ahora no venía siendo más que tierra amontonada en el suelo, él pensó que iba a volverse loco al ver como sus habilidades iban fallando una a una hasta que ella rápidamente apareció a su espalda y con un certero golpe en la nuca bloqueó la circulación del chakra en todo su cuerpo y lo puso a dormir; los de la arena agradecían que haya bloqueado la circulación de su chakra o de lo contrario al ponerlo a dormir hubiera liberado a la bestia que residía en él, y como nunca descansaba, el jinchuuriki estuvo dos semanas inconciente despertando de vuelta en el hospital de su aldea natal, Suna, junto a su hermana y un bulto que él conocía

El hecho de ver a su hermana ahí significaba que ella se preocupaba por él y por su bienestar, mientras que el bulto quería decir que su hermano Kankurou había estado ahí hasta hace poco y pensaba volver, por lo que también le importaba, tal vez sí había gente que lo quería y no todo el mundo lo odiaba como él pensaba hasta antes de perder su primera pelea

…..

..

Otra de esas personas que no sabían que camino tomar era uno de los poderosos y experimentados sanin de la hoja, Jiraiya el sanin de los sapos había dedicado los últimos años de su vida a investigar a Orochimaru por el bienestar de la aldea oculta de la hoja, de la cual ambos eran originarios, pero habían dejado hacía mucho tiempo, aunque eso acabó abruptamente cuando el día después de la muerte de Naruto y liberación del Kyubi, una patrulla ANBU que investigaba el lugar hallase el cuerpo sin vida del sanin de las serpientes, envuelto en llamas negras que nadie pudo apagar y él tuvo que sellar

Por si eso fuera poco, otro de los trabajos que hacía era indagar sobre Akatsuki, la organización compuesta por criminales de rango A y S a la que había pertenecido su ex-compañero por un corto período de tiempo y cuyo objetivo era atrapar a los jinchuuriki con motivos aún desconocidos para él, esto lo hacía por la seguridad de su ahijado a quien quería creer que cuidaba desde la distancia, pero ahora todo eso se había ido y en su vida había quedado un gran vacío que no sabía como llenar

-¿Cómo se sigue luego de algo así? – Jiraiya

-refúgiate en aquellos cercanos o en tu familia y sigue por ellos – Sarutobi

-pero ese es el problema, he perdido a todo el mundo, es como si mi sola cercanía trajera muerte y desolación a todos los que me han importado – Jiraiya

-no digas eso, aún te queda una persona – Sarutobi

-no, ya me di por vencido con ella – Jiraiya – nada de lo que haga atraerá a Tsunade, he intentado todo, portarme bien con ella, ser atento y preocupado, he sido distante y poco interesado, incluso he sido un pervertido y siempre me rechaza

-¿entonces qué vas a hacer? – Sarutobi

-creo que me iré, hay alguien a quien puedo serle útil todavía – Jiraiya

-bueno, no me queda más que desearte suerte y decirte que si necesitas ayuda o asilo, este siempre será tu hogar – Sarutobi

-muchas gracias anciano – Jiraiya

….

..

Kakashi era de aquellos que se sumaban a la lista, él siempre mostró cierta predilección o cercanía hacia Sasuke porque sentía que con él podía "pagar" la deuda que tenía con Obito, pero realmente quería y apreciaba mucho a todo su equipo, los tres jóvenes que habían sido los primeros que pasaban su prueba habían pasado a ser nuevas personas importantes en su vida y ahora se sentía sumamente mal por como había acabado todo

Aborrecía a Sasuke ya que por su actitud y su falta de consideración por el resto había ocasionado que Naruto estuviera en una condición tan mala durante el combate y esto a fin de cuentas le costó la vida, sentía algo de pena por Sakura ya que era una chiquilla inocente y bastante tonta que vivía en su mundo de ilusiones en el que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por agradarle a Sasuke el chico que le gustaba, incluso ser su cómplice y traicionar a un amigo y compañero, lo que en su vocabulario era inadmisible; precisamente por estas razones es que deshizo el antiguo equipo siete en vez de pedir en reemplazo para el miembro caído y se reintegró a las filas del ANBU donde retomó su antiguo rango de capitán, al menos estando con personas que no existen en las cifras podría evitar el dolor de volver a perder a alguien querido

Ya le había fallado a Obito, ahora le falló a su sensei y a Naruto, su hijo, esperaba poder aislarse nuevamente para no tener nadie a quien fallarle en el futuro

….

…

A Tsunade la situación ocurrida en la aldea de la hoja no le afectó mayormente, ella nunca fue tan cercana a Minato o a Naruto, por lo que además de lamentar la muerte de un joven no sintió mayor pena y nadie podía reprocharle nada ya que tras perder a dos personas tan importantes en su vida como fueron su hermano Nawaki y su novio Dan, se podría decir que su corazón se había endurecido y cerrado para siempre con el fin de evitar ese intenso dolor que provocan las pérdidas

Shizune era la sobrina de Dan y ella había querido hacerse cargo de ella como en memoria de su difunto novio, la chica quedó sola en el mundo tras la tercera guerra ninja y ahora era una habilidosa ninja médico que además era su única amiga y una voz de razón y sensatez en su vida, por lo que le dijo que ya estaba aburrida ahí y no había más nada que ella pudiera hacer, por lo que tras despedirse del tercer Hokage quien le ofreció varias cosas para que se quede, ella terminó volviendo a irse de la aldea para deambular por el mundo, como un viajero que ha extraviado la brújula, puesto que no tenía ningún objetivo ni destino más que ir a donde sus pies la lleven

…….

El tercero veía que sus alumnos se iban de la aldea de la misma forma como lo habían hecho antes y se sintió un poco triste ya que se sentía más solo que nunca, al menos antes podía contar con las visitas del rubio quien siempre mostraba una gran sonrisa y una gran devoción por lo que él hacía en la aldea, pero ahora no tenía nada de eso y realmente sentía que lo mejor sería dejar su cargo, pero ahora que sus alumnos se habían marchado sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de ofrecerles el cargo, no sabía si quería que alguien más de la aldea fuese elegido como Hokage ya que no veía a nadie con la habilidad ninja y humana que se requerían para ocupar dicha plaza, muchos tenían el lugar dentro de sus ambiciones, pero ellos no sentían el mismo aprecio por el cargo y por la villa que sentía él, el viejo Hiruzen quería que su sucesor fuese alguien que tuviera la voluntad de fuego que le delegaron los primeros Hokages y fundadores de la villa y hasta el momento las únicas personas con estas características se estaban marchando de la villa, mientras la otra había muerto y ni siquiera pudieron hacerle un funeral

No le quedaba más que hacer que retomar sus funciones y rogarle a dios que le dé la fuerza para continuar hasta que haya un sucesor digno de sus estándares a quien cederle el puesto, por ahora había cosas que hacer ya que dentro de poco sería la reunión con los otros kages y tenía que afinar algunas cuestiones de seguridad para la villa ante la sempiterna amenaza que les hizo el temible Kyubi no Yohuko, él sabía que sólo había una técnica capaz de detenerlo, y él la conocía, pero no sabía si es que el poderoso demonio volvería a caer dos veces en ella, y además tampoco sabía si viviría para ver su rostro nuevamente

En otro lugar estaba el nuevo Kyubi, estaba en una aldea algo retirada dentro del país del viento, compró ropa para cambiar su apariencia la cual pagó con la recompensa que había sobre unos bandidos locales, si bien podía tener el mayor poder del mundo, necesitaba dinero ya que en este mundo muchas cosas se podían conseguir con él, así que cuando modificó su apariencia para pasar más inadvertido agradeció al vendedor y siguió su camino, para el resto del mundo él era un simple joven alto, que vestiduras negras con unas llamas rojas en los extremos de las mangas y los pantalones, todo cubierto por una capucha color rojo sangre que lo ocultaban dejando a la vista sólo su rostro y su carmesí cabellera al viento

El ahora humano estaba teniendo un debate interno ya que si bien en términos de poder y habilidades él podía ser el ser más dotado sobre el planeta, no todo eran habilidades de pelea ya que el mundo se movía por dinero y él no lo tenía, salió muy rápido de la aldea, y tampoco era como si Naruto tuviese mucho ya que siempre se lo gastaba en ramen o en los sobrecargos que le ponían a todo lo que compraba, incluso luego de pasar el examen de graduación y comprar cosas como ninja activo, estaba frente al gran dilema de ¿Qué hacer? Se suponía que él siempre había querido un cuerpo para pasar inadvertido y hacer de las suyas por lo que llamar mucho la atención era contraproducente, por otro lado podía hacer lo que Naruto haría y se pondría a trabajar de forma honesta, pero él era un zorro demonio de poderes infinitos y no podía actuar como el chico bueno de la película, aún en su nuevo cuerpo tenía una reputación que mantener, podía robar ya que seguro nadie le ofrecía la suficiente resistencia para impedirlo, pero convertirse en un simple ladrón tampoco le agradaba mucho por lo mal que sonaba "el gran Kyubi rey de los bijou reducido a un simple ladronzuelo" y así estuvo hasta que se le ocurrió una forma poco ortodoxa de hacer dinero

"Extorsión"

Es así como llegamos a la situación actual en la que el nuevo Kyubi observa y acecha a sus víctimas, las vio cuando estaban saliendo de una aldea civil que quedaba casi a una hora de la arena y por el rumbo en el que iban daba la impresión que fuesen hacia la aldea ninja, él se rió entre dientes ya que parecía ser su día de suerte puesto que era poco lo que harían en su contra dos indefensas mujeres, aunque alguna de las dos fuera ninja, así que rápidamente salió de su escondite y aprovechando su dominio del fuego creó una especie de látigo con el que tomó a una de las mujeres desde cierta distancia, la sujetó por el cuello y la jaló hacia donde estaba él

-bien, ahora señorita por favor deme todo lo que tengan y nada les pasará – Kyubi

El joven que las estaba atacando se dio cuenta que su presa iba a juntar las manos para utilizar chakra, por lo que rápidamente hizo aparecer otro látigo con el que le sujetó las manos con la ardiente correa, mientras tanto la otra mujer se acercó ya que no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ella podía ser una jugadora pésima conocida como la perdedora legendaria, pero también era conocida por ser una poderosa ninja y mucha gente le temía, ¿acaso ese que tenía al frente era el suicida más idiota del mundo?

-oye tú listillo ¿me elegiste como víctima por ser sanin o fue sólo casualidad? – Tsunade

-¿sanin?…me suena, pero no sé a lo que te refieres, de todas formas dénme todo su dinero y joyas y la dejaré libre – Kyubi

El chico zorro vio como la rubia se acercaba y sus sentidos le dijeron que eso sería peligroso por lo que se movió un poco para evadir su patada, entonces cuando ésta golpeó y destruyó el árido suelo a sus pies, poniéndolo en una situación sumamente incómoda se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, él no tenía por qué conocer a los sanin ya que era un ser de otra dimensión que vino y fue encerrado casi en el acto y su contenedor no se caracterizaba por ser un erudito en cultura, pero sí era astuto…

….como un zorro…

Y entendía a la perfección que ese debía ser algún título o rango ninja especial y aquellos que lo tuvieran eran muy fuertes, esto significaba dos cosas, la primera que él tenía muy mala fortuna ya que la primera persona a la que se decidía a extorsionar resultaba ser una kunoichi tremendamente fuerte, quizá la más fuerte del mundo y lo segundo era que esta se acababa de convertir en una excelente oportunidad para medir sus capacidades

En el acto, juntó las manos en forma de cruz y creó una réplica que mantenía las ataduras de fuego sobre su rehén quien observaba la pelea algo confiada en la fama y fuerza de su maestra, pero sentía algo extraño en este sujeto que le perturbaba

Tsunade mentalmente reconoció que algo raro pasaba con ese sujeto ya que había hecho esas cadenas de fuego sin ningún tipo de sello o jutsu detectable y había alcanzado a reaccionar a su golpe, lo más probable es que él no sepa quien sea ella, pero de todas formas sea alguien de cuidado

El pelirrojo rápidamente pareció concentrarse y hacer algo de fuerza, entonces un poco de fuego surgió a su alrededor y su presencia fue poderosamente percibible para todos quienes se encontraran en varios kilómetros a la redonda, entonces ella juntó las manos para hacer un jutsu y en ese instante su rival estaba frente a ella, a muy poca distancia y tuvo que desechar la idea del jutsu ya que tuvo que bloquear una patada, cuando lo hizo se sorprendió de ver que desde la espalda de su enemigo salió una prolongación de fuego, como si fuese una cola y la golpeó en un hombro, el contacto con la flama le quemó y dolió bastante por lo que se dio cuenta que todo el fuego que veía era genuino, no había ilusión ni truco al respecto, por alguna razón su enemigo podía manipular el fuego a voluntad con sólo pensarlo

La ninja médico aprovechó de rodear su mano con chakra para formar un escalpelo ya que posiblemente su rival sea fuerte, pero poco entendido en artes ninja y estuvo en lo cierto ya que él supuso que sería otro de esos golpes demoledores y se cubrió con ambos brazos, pero ella aprovechó para cortar varios músculos del brazo izquierdo y éste rápidamente perdió su sustento y cayó como si no tuviera la fuerza suficiente para levantarlo

-oh! Ya veo, debes ser de esos ninjas que cortan con chakra – Kyubi – pensando: muchas veces curé obras suyas

El tipo sólo arrojó su capucha roja hacia el clon que sujetaba a la prisionera y rodeó de chakra la extremidad que tras algunos segundos volvió a levantar como si nada

-pensando: un momento! Pelo rojo…ojos felinos…dominio a voluntad del fuego…no cabe duda alguna! – Tsunade - ¡Eres el Kyubi!

-jajaja vaya, parece que soy más conocido de lo que pensaba – Kyubi – que lástima, yo creía que obtendría algo de dinero fácil

Ella rápidamente formó algunos sellos para una técnica y él no hizo nada por evitarlo ya que quería ver de lo que era capaz, así que sólo la observó decir

-Doton: Doryu Taiga (Río de Lodo) - Tsunade

Desde el suelo a sus pies comenzó a salir una gran cantidad de agua lodosa a presión que se dirigía hacia él, pero sólo respirando profundo pudo exhalar una enorme cantidad de fuego que evaporó el ataque en sólo un instante y provocarle varias quemaduras a ellas y esparcir fuego por todos lados, tanto que fácilmente era visible en una gran área alrededor de ellos

La mujer no sabía que hacer, temía por su vida al enfrentar a este poderoso ser, realmente deseaba haberle prestado más atención a su viejo maestro cuando les hablaba de qué hacer o les daba más información sobre él, pero no lograría nada echándose a morir, Shizune estaba en peligro así que al menos por ella debía dar la pelea

-Doton: Tsuchiryudan no Jutsu (Técnica del Dragón de tierra) – Tsunade

Su rival sólo veía la técnica confiado y cuando llegó hasta él, puso la mano como si fuese a soportarla sólo con esa extremidad, pero en el acto apareció un muro de fuego que lo protegió de los efectos del ataque y entonces se puso a girar sin deshacer el muro, sino por el contrario, produciendo muchísimo más fuego que inundó todo el sitio con sus brasas

Ella había levantado un muro de tierra para protegerse, pero sabía que no le serviría durante mucho tiempo, él era el dios del fuego y la tenía a su merced, claramente su título de sanin no le servía en lo absoluto y pensaba que aunque tuviera a sus otros dos compañeros con ella no sería mucho lo que podrían hacer todos juntos, por un momento pensó que era su final y comenzó a ver pasar su vida delante suyo, sus amores y sus pérdidas, sus compañeros y la partida de Orochimaru, la pelea en Ame donde los nombraron sanin y todo eso cuando…

Súbitamente, de un momento a otro todo el fuego desapareció y ella sintió varias presencias alrededor, probablemente por esto es que su rival haya cesado su ataque, por lo que decidió bajar su defensa y saciar la curiosidad que le embargaba

Estaban rodeados, había al menos dos centenares de ANBU provenientes de Suna y estaba también el mismo Kazekage en persona, debieron haber sentido el chakra del zorro o vieron todo su fuego y acudieron a su captura ya que entre las cinco grandes naciones habían acordado de intentar acabarlo apenas haya oportunidad de hacerlo, aunque Sarutobi tenía ciertas aprehensiones los demás kages pensaron que su miedo hacia la criatura era debido a todos los daños que había hecho en Konoha durante su ataque y posiblemente a que la edad le estaba afectando, para ellos regía la premisa "si tiene cuerpo de humano, es humano" y por lo tanto ellos podrían acabar con su vida

-ríndete y entrégate, te tenemos rodeado y no tienes oportunidad contra todos – Kazekage

-hahahaha – Kyubi – es cierto que estoy rodeado, pero podría vencerlos a todos recuerden que no por nada soy el rey de los bijou…pero se los concederé ésta vez

En ese instante miró a Tsunade y ésta al devolverle la mirada pudo ver la malicia que había en la sonrisa que le acababa de dedicar, así que se preocupó muchísimo por lo que fuera a pasar, el pelirrojo recibió la chaqueta que le había arrojado su réplica y aprovechando la distracción que ésta provocó, creó otra de sus cadenas de fuego que fue directo hasta el cuello de Tsunade, le arrancó el collar de su abuelo y le permitió al Kyubi poner sus manos en él, dejándole un doloroso y feo recuerdo en el cuello producto del fuego de la cadena, mientras que mirando hacia Shizune dijo

-Esto le enseñará a seguir instrucciones y a todos les servirá para temerme – Kyubi

Rápidamente la réplica pareció moverse un poco y las cadenas de fuego que sujetaban a Shizune hicieron presión máxima provocando que la morena pierda su cabeza y sus manos las cuales fueron desprendidas de inmediato provocando que su cuerpo sin vida cayera pocos instantes después que la réplica que le dio muerte desapareciera en un poof y el original en un montón de fuego

Todo esto ante la atónita mirada de los presentes que no podían creer lo fácil que lo había hecho parecer y ante la triste mirada de una mujer que nuevamente perdía alguien importante, con la diferencia que ésta vez no iba a sumirse en el dolor y la tragedia, ahora el causante de todo esto tenía nombre e identidad, no era "la guerra" por lo que ella podría hacer hasta lo imposible por atraparlo y hacerle pagar la vida de su alumna y amiga

Es así como tras concurrir con un ánfora que contenía lo último que quedaba de su amiga y alumna llegó a la cima del monte roseta, un sitio especial en el país del viento, recordaba el instante tras la partida de su enemigo cuando recogió el cadáver de Shizune, no había sangre ya que las cadenas cortaron y suturaron al mismo tiempo con sus llamas, inconcientemente sintió algo de alivio por no haber sangre en la escena ya que de no haber sido así ahora estaría bloqueada, entonces los demás la miraban con pesar sin saber que hacer o decirle para intentar ayudarla en esta dura situación, el primero en romper del hielo fue el Kazekage quien se disculpó por la tardanza en su arribo y el no haber podido hacer nada por su acompañante, ella le agradeció el gesto y les dijo que no tenían culpa alguna y que además les debía la vida por lo que les estaría en eterna deuda, pero ahora sólo podía dar un funeral a su alumna

Fue hasta la aldea más próxima y en ese sitio entregó el cuerpo sin vida de la sobrina de su amor para que la incineren, podría ser un poco irónico entregarla al mismo elemento que le costó la vida, pero era el mejor funeral que podía darle en esos momentos ya que no podría seguir arrastrando sus restos por siempre y luego del proceso le entregaron un recipiente que contenía las partículas de lo que alguna vez fue su fiel amiga

Lo que el monte roseta tenía de especial era que era un lugar en el que confluían las corrientes de vientos proveniente de todas las direcciones cardinales, por lo que muchos iban a hacer lo mismo que ella estaba a punto de llevar a cabo, pensando en los buenos y malos momentos que habían vivido juntas, lo mucho que ella la ayudó cuando estaba perdida en bares o casinos y las muchas sonrisas y satisfacciones que le había dado durante su entrenamiento y su crecimiento, con eso en mente levantó el ánfora y la volteó para liberar su contenido, en esos momentos una especie de remolino la rodeó y elevó las cenizas para luego esparcirlas en todas direcciones hasta perderse de su vista

-te prometo que no dejaré que tu muerte sea en vano – Tsunade


	5. Planes

CAPITULO 5 Planes

Por fin había lo había logrado, lo que tanto había buscado y esperado, aquello que pensó que dejaría atrás y que volvió tras una tragedia con más fuerza que antes…todo eso ya no era su responsabilidad

Nos referimos al ahora ex-Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen quien reposaba en su casa de sus vacaciones indefinidas que él esperaba duraran varios años, finalmente había logrado su escapatoria de las interminables listas de papeles y trámites administrativos que requería una villa tan compleja, organizada y solicitada como la hoja para funcionar, aún recordaba cómo comenzó su retiro…

Hace un mes, poco después de su nueva partida desde la aldea, la rubia Tsunade Senju antigua alumna suya llegó intempestivamente a su oficina diciéndole que quería convertirse en Hokage, en un comienzo él quiso gritar de alegría y regocijo por haber salido victorioso en su afán de dejar a alguno de sus alumnos como sucesor, personas en las que él confiaba ya que él mismo había formado con buenos valores y costumbres; pero luego pensó que algo raro pasaba ya que hasta hace menos de una semana esa misma mujer blasfemaba en contra del cargo que ahora quería ocupar y no estaba dispuesta a hacer nada por nadie que no fuese ella misma, algo había pasado en el corto período de tiempo en que estuvieron separados, por lo que manteniendo su mismo rostro sereno de siempre le preguntó por el motivo de ese cambio de opinión y se sorprendió al oírlo, el Kyubi la había enfrentado y confirmado sus miedos, si alguien podía barrer el piso tan fácilmente con ella, al punto de hacerla ver como principiante, raramente algún otro ninja en el mundo podría tener un desempeño significativamente mejor por lo que la amenaza del zorro en contra de la aldea cobraba más fuerza

Aunque sabía que el matar a alguien inocente es algo malo, aunque apreciara a Shizune por ser una ciudadana de Konoha tanto como a cualquier otro de sus moradores, no podía culpar al zorro, simplemente no podía ya que para él todo lo que este nuevo individuo hacía era como una extensión de las obras de Naruto y el triste chico que no vivió más que odio, tormento y mucha soledad tenía todo el derecho del mundo a cobrarse venganza, pero decidió no dar su opinión ya que no tendría ningún sentido discutir ese tipo de temas en los que en vez del juicio lógico lo que predominaba era la alienación que todos sufrían producto de sus emociones ya que Sarutobi lo perdonaba por la culpa que sentía por la muerte y todo lo mal que vivió Naruto, mientras que Tsunade lo odiaba por haber hecho sufrir y asesinado a Shizune y si somos más estrictos aún, compartía algo de culpa con su maestro cuando se ponía a pensar que si hubiera entregado sus posesiones como les solicitó en primer momento, ahora estaría con su fiel alumna por ahí intentando recuperar lo perdido en algún casino cualquiera

Algo que lo sorprendió de sobremanera fue la reacción de los más ancianos miembros del consejo ya que muchas veces se habían opuesto a él en el pasado, sin mayor razón que intentar frustrar sus planes, mas ahora cuando conversaron con la rubia le manifestaron que estaban con ella y la ayudarían mientras se mantenga por el camino correcto, pero claramente se notaba que hablaban con sinceridad, no habían mensajes entre-líneas, no habían ironías, era realmente un mensaje de bienvenida que decía sigue así y contarás conmigo y eso le preocupaba un poco ya que cada vez que veía a su alumna, veía un poco del chico en la aldea que también clamaba por venganza y sabía que si el juicio de la ahora Godaime se nublaba por este tan cruel sentimiento, la aldea correría un gran peligro

Al aspirar dio otra bocanada a su pipa para ingresar el tabaco a su cuerpo, el tabaco era uno de sus placeres culpables con los que ahora celebraba su libertad y la gran disminución de responsabilidades, por ejemplo que ahora podía fumar ya que no tenía que mantenerse en óptimas condiciones para un posible ataque inminente de algún enemigo que quiera tomarlo por sorpresa, ahora eso era responsabilidad de la rubia y del resto de la aldea, él ahora era un simple ninja retirado cuyo nombre era leyenda y su carrera conocida y reconocida en el mundo entero, ya había hecho su trabajo y ahora se merecía un buen descanso, como disfrutaba de su nueva vida libre de tantas responsabilidades, ahhh era un sueño estar vivo

El pero…siempre había un pero en todo, para él que había tenido una vida llena de éxitos, reconocido como uno de los ninjas más fuertes del mundo, entrenado por los dos primeros Hokages siendo uno de ellos el hombre más poderoso de su época y líder de uno de los clanes más fuertes del mundo shinobi, llamado el profesor por dominar todos los jutsus de su aldea y por ser el maestro de los 3 sanin de Konoha, ninjas excepcionales que le permitieron en parte a Konoha vencer en la tercera guerra ninja, pero su mayor tormento era la muerte de Naruto, le había fallado al cuarto Hokage al no ser capaz de proteger a su hijo, le había fallado al pequeño en innumerables ocasiones ya que cada vez que éste le contaba que tenía una pesadilla, cada vez que alguien lo golpeaba o cada vez que alguien lo trataba mal por se un jinchuuriki él sentía una gran culpa en su interior que sólo se aplacaba con esa sonrisa y espontaneidad que le eran tan característicos, mas ahora no las vería nunca más ya que por su falta de cuidado el chico había muerto y no había nada que él pudiera hacer, y además sentía que se había fallado a sí mismo al perder a un valioso miembro de su familia, para él todos los habitantes de la aldea eran parte de su familia, y cada vez que uno joven con todo un futuro por delante perdía la vida, él se sentía mal por eso ya que en parte era su responsabilidad y ellos tenían muchas cosas por vivir y descubrir, mientras él que permanecía con vida ya había hecho y vivido bastante, pero esta era la ocasión en que deseó con mayor fuerza traer a la vida a alguien aún sacrificando la propia, se preguntó si es que eso era lo que habría sentido Orochimaru cuando comenzó con sus experimentos y su camino a la oscuridad

"Toc toc"

-Pase

-hola Tsunade-sama quería pedirle un favor – Hinata

-dime en qué puedo ayudarte – Tsunade

-Quería pedirle que me entrene, usted es la kunoichi más fuerte del mundo y quiero ser tan fuerte y famosa como usted – Hinata

Para Tsunade esto fue inesperado, ella no pretendía tomar otra alumna luego de lo que pasó con la última que tuvo, tenía miedo de abrir nuevamente su corazón y ser lastimada por lo que se había propuesto volver a cerrarse en su trabajo y todo lo que pudiera encontrar por hacer para evitar el contacto con la gente más allá de lo necesario y hasta ahora su actitud de molestia permanente con la gente que trataba con ella más de lo mínimo le había dado resultado, pero nunca se esperó que alguien viniera a hacerle esa petición de forma tan directa, en el pasado algunos lo habían intentado, pero dado su carácter de "ninja legendaria" siempre lo hacían mediante solicitudes formales y ese tipo de cosas, por un instante no supo qué hacer y al darse cuenta que era un Hyuga quiso averiguar un poco más sobre ella

-Y dime Hinata, ¿Tu padre te ha enviado? – Tsunade

-no, él no sabe que estoy aquí ya que le dije que iría a entrenar – Hinata

-¿Acaso no entrenas con tu padre y los demás miembros de tu clan? – Tsunade

-prefiero no hacerlo, en ocasiones tengo algunas pruebas o demostraciones y es necesaria mi presencia en la mansión, pero el resto del tiempo hago mis entrenamientos en un lugar diferente – Hinata

-¿Podrías decirme por qué? – Tsunade

-(cambió su semblante a uno triste) porque ese sitio, con la caseta…y el bosque me recuerdan a Naruto… - Hinata

Tsunade se acordó del nombre, claramente era algo que siempre tendría presente ya que tras su retorno a la villa investigó todo sobre el Kyubi, el momento en que atacó, los daños que causó, el sello que utilizó el cuarto, todo sobre Naruto incluyendo su triste muerte y sabía de lo mal que había vivido el rubio, él había sido una víctima más de la misma forma en que lo fue Shizune y tal vez podría servirle entrenar y formar a una nueva ninja poderosa que tuviera razones para hacerle frente al zorro

-está bien Hinata tienes una nueva maestra – Tsunade – pero no seré blanda contigo por ser mujer o por ser de un clan prestigioso, sino todo lo contrario, te exigiré hasta más allá de tus límites para sacar a luz todo tu potencial

-muchas gracias Tsunade-sama (aún con el semblante triste, casi al borde del llanto) daré mi mayor esfuerzo – Hinata

Tsunade le dijo que se fuera a descansar y a pensar en otra cosa, y que mañana se reunirían a primera hora para comenzar su entrenamiento por lo que la heredera del clan Hyuga salió de la oficina al borde de las lágrimas y cuando por fin se alejó del lugar a un punto donde nadie la encontraría, por fin dejó la máscara que ella misma había creado y sonrió de forma cómplice ante el éxito de su plan, ahora sólo debía seguir adelante según lo había planeado y todo iría bien

…..

..

-Supe que te volviste la nueva alumna de la Hokage – Hiashi

-sí, ¿algún problema con eso? – Hinata

-¿vas a abandonar las tradiciones del clan? – Hiashi

-no, pretendo incorporar lo que ella me enseñe a nuestro estilo – Hinata

-¿crees ser capaz de combinar el puño suave con el puño fuerte? – Hiashi

-sí – Hinata

-bien, te deseo éxito – Hiashi

Tras esa corta, pero precisa plática el líder del clan volvió a dejar a su hija tranquila, mientras ésta se lavaba la cara ya que estaba quitando los rastros de su última actuación, ella nuevamente se sorprendía e indignaba un poco con la actitud de su padre ya que mientras más cortante fuera ella con él, mientras peor actuara y peor lo tratara, él parecía estar más orgulloso y eso bajo el punto de vista de alguien normal y considerado era inaudito….

…afortunadamente, su normalidad y consideración murieron junto con el chico que le inspiraba todos los buenos sentimientos que podrían existir…

Había pasado un mes desde su último evento importante, después de eso vendió el premio obtenido ese día y había hecho bastante dinero, gracias a su capa roja oscura y su ropa color negro, ambas con flamas en la parte inferior, muchos lo trataban de evitar ya que parecía alguien con el cual era mejor no meterse, pero tampoco le temían tanto como para armar un escándalo, además que su identidad aún no era algo tan masivo, hasta donde suponía sólo los kages y algunos ninjas de su confianza lo sabían porque de lo contrario ya habría visto a muchos ilusos que creyendo que tenían alguna oportunidad en su contra habrían intentado ir tras él con el objeto de cobrar la recompensa

Luego de su encuentro con la mujer sanin, atacó a uno que otro viajero, siempre eran ninjas, pero nunca encontró a uno tan fuerte, le encantaba dejar su marca y siempre conseguía tomar algo útil, aunque muchas veces le entregaban las cosas por las buenas y él cumpliendo su palabra se marchaba sin dejarles recuerdos, aún tenía en mente la cara de un jounin cuando los abordó y por su falta de colaboración mató a uno de sus alumnos, era algo increíble ver ese rostro de rabia e impotencia, tras eso le arrojó su bolso con todas sus pertenencias y él se marchó tranquilo

En estos momentos había pasado casi una semana desde que estaba en el país del té ya que estaba mirando con interés las islas que habían hacia el este, el país era poseedor de varias islas de diferentes dimensiones que le parecían atractivas ya que era un sitio aislado para habitar, pero no tanto y podría tener un espacio en que no anduvieran curiosos "de pasada" por lo que sería completamente libre de hacer lo que quisiera con los intrusos, llevaba dos días vigilando la "casa-castillo" del feudal de ese país y había llegado a averiguar que entre las 8 de la noche y las 9 era cuando había menor guardia ya que los soldados hacían el cambio de turno por lo que tenían que ir hasta la salida y revisar los alrededores, mientras que el sitio donde el feudal estaba quedaba justo en el extremo más retirado

El feudal estaba en su estudio, cuando de pronto sintió algo que le provocó un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo de forma súbita y violenta sorprendiéndolo y asustándolo al punto que dejó de hacer el papeleo en el que estaba y se arrimó a la puerta a mirar lo que ocurría, pero cuando pasó frente a la ventana se asombró por lo que inundaba sus orbes

Fuego

Todo estaba en llamas, el castillo entero que tantos años había tardado en levantar su familia y que él con tanto orgullo ostentaba, ahora era una simple brasa en las manos del poderoso y devastador elemento que lo consumía, el castillo ardía por completo y por más que él llamara a sus guardias o a su familia, nadie venía a ayudarlo, las llamas avanzaban y se acercaban a él, pero nada… seguía solo y desamparado hasta que frente a él apareció un tipo alto con una capa roja como la sangre y el cabello en un tono muy similar

-Yo que usted volvería a la silla – Kyubi

-¿Qu…..quién eres? Por favor ayúdame! – Feudal

-si usted me ayuda primero, con gusto lo saco de aquí – Kyubi

-¿Qué quieres? – Feudal

-Quiero una isla que tenga alrededor de 100 mil metros cuadrados – Kyubi

-¿Qué? Eso es mucho, sólo hay cuatro islas con esas dimensiones y dos de ellas no me pertenecen – Feudal

-(haciendo que el fuego los rodee más) bueno entonces creo que me tendré que ir – Kyubi

-¡Espera! Te daré la isla, pero sácame de aquí! – Feudal

-te protegeré, haz el documento y te pondré a salvo del fuego – Kyubi

Entonces muy asustado el feudal volvió al escritorio, tomó papel y lápiz y comenzó a hacer una sucesión de territorios como pago por servicios especiales a su persona, a nombre de…Kyubi no Yohuko, cuando el feudal oyó esto se llegó a caer de la silla por la impresión, pero luego pensó que debía tratarse de alguna trampa o algún tipo obsesivo ya que todo el mundo sabía que el rayo amarillo de la hoja había acabado al zorro, pero le siguió la corriente y tras firmar y timbrar el papel se lo entregó esperando que el hombre lo salve, pero el pelirrojo sólo miró el papel y al encontrarlo en orden hizo tronar sus dedos y todo volvió a la normalidad, no había fuego, no había nada

-¿Qué….Qué has hecho? – Feudal

-primero te puse una ilusión, ustedes lo llaman genjutsu y luego la disipé – Kyubi

-¡Guardias! – Feudal (pasaron unos instantes y nadie se oía ni se veía)

-creo que están tomando una siesta – Kyubi – ahora quiero que algo te quede muy claro, lo de ahora fue una advertencia, si alguien me persigue o sabe mi localización vendré y el fuego será real, y no habrá nadie para rescatarte

El feudal estaba tan atemorizado por la voz severa y gutural del Kyubi, acompañado de sus ojos felinos y rojos que sólo asintió a lo que le decía y se quedó contemplando como el tipo se deshacía en un montón de fuego, dándole a entender que si quería podía hacer una hoguera en su casa por lo que le convenía hacer como que eso nunca había pasado y que si bien había perdido una isla importante, al menos no había perdido la vida por lo que hasta donde importaba, le había dado la isla a un viejo amigo que no deseaba ser molestado…..ni debía serlo (más que nada por su seguridad)

Cuando apareció en la isla se sorprendió de que no estuviera habitada, habían algunas casas con lujos, algunos caminos señalizados que parecían ser utilizados para paseos por lo que intuyó que el feudal la utilizaba como destino en sus vacaciones, que lástima por él que ya no iba a poder disfrutar de ellas, puesto que ahora le pertenecían al rey de los bijou, al más fuerte de todos los demonios, quien sólo contaba las horas para dominar algo más que una simple isla

…..

..

-¿Qué crees que debemos hacer? - ¿?

-primero debemos averiguar bien la situación y después decidiremos nuestro plan de acción más eficaz - ¿? 2

-creo ser útil - ¿? 3 – uno de mis subordinados ha averiguado el estatus del Kyubi, el jinchuuriki ha sido dado por muerto, un médico lo confirmó poco antes de la liberación del nueve colas, luego éste se hizo con su cuerpo y lo modificó para llegar a ser un ente libre e independiente, además hace poco se reportó que atacó a la sanin Tsunade quien poco después de eso fue nombrada Hokage

-¿le ganó uno de los sanin? - ¿?

-no, él le dio una paliza y casi la mata de no ser por la oportuna aparición del Kazekage y casi todo el cuerpo ANBU de Suna, al parecer las otras aldeas lo quieren ver muerto - ¿?3

-eso puede ser un problema, creo que lo mejor será dejarlo - ¿?2 por ahora no estamos en condiciones de actuar con fluidez por lo que observaremos y nos mantendremos atentos, además de eso intentaremos restringir la información sobre él lo más posible, mientras menos sepan de él, mejor para nuestras posibilidades en el futuro

-¿Estás seguro? - ¿?

-sí, puedo con él recuerda que no por nada soy un dios – Pein


	6. De vida y muerte

Mari-chan Uchiuga, muchas gracias por el review.

ETOLPLOW-KUN , muchas gracias por seguir la historia, espero te guste y a todos los que lean, además contigo posteando así en todos los capítulos no hay forma que me desanime

******************************************************************************************************************

******************************************************************************************************************

CAPITULO 6 De vida y muerte

Era una de esas ocasiones en las que estaba viajando, estaba lejos de casa y aunque realmente no le importara mucho ese lugar ya que no se iba a aferrar sentimentalmente a un sitio tan simple que significara tan poco, se sentía algo molesto porque lo venían siguiendo y ni siquiera se tomaban la molestia de hacerlo correctamente, desde hacía horas que los había detectado y si ni había modificado ni su rumbo ni su modo de viaje era para ver de lo que eran capaces y darles su merecido por tal estupidez

Podía sentirlos con facilidad, eran cuatro ninjas en total, de los cuales uno en particular parecía ser el más fuerte ya que su presencia era mucho más fuerte e intensa que la del resto por lo que había llamado su atención, no es como si se comparara con él, pero no siempre tenía la posibilidad de disputar una pelea divertida, así que al final optó por detenerse en lo que para cualquier ninja podría ser una "parada para descansar" o para comer

….

-¡Se ha detenido! – ANBU 1

-debe estar cansado, si nos damos prisa lo encontraremos débil – ANBU 2

…..

Aquí vienen, en ese instante los cuatro sujetos rodearon al objetivo, un joven de oscuras vestiduras ya que su capucha estaba en el suelo, miró de reojo a quienes estaban en las cuatro direcciones en un intento por bloquear toda ruta de escape, pero tras sólo un instante, desde el cielo cayeron cuatro enormes bolas de fuego que se precipitaron sobre cada uno de los enemigos, reduciendo a tres de ellos a nada más que un montón de cenizas y restos carentes de toda forma alguna, mientras que el cuarto se auto-envolvió con una especie de arena que emanaba una gran cantidad de instinto asesino y olor a sangre

-¿Eres un jinchuuriki? – Kyubi

-soy Gaara del desierto jinchuuriki del Ichibi y me ha sido encomendada la tarea de acabarte – Gaara

-tienes una buena defensa con tu arena, pero necesitarías miles de veces el poder de tu bijou para derrotarme a mí – Kyubi

En ese instante el chico-zorro desapareció de donde estaba y apareció a uno de los costados del también pelirrojo jinchuuriki de Suna, quien pronto intentó dirigir su arena para apresarlo, pero entonces una gran oleada de fuego salió desde su boca, el fuego tenía tremenda intensidad y lo tomó absolutamente por sorpresa debido a la ausencia de sellos o de la recitación de jutsu alguno, afortunadamente su defensa automática fue más rápida que él y lo protegió, pero entonces cuando estaba encerrado por esta esfera de arena, sintió un fuerte impacto y vio una mano en el interior de ella, se asustó mucho cuando la mano separó los dedos y comenzó a liberar rápidamente una cantidad asombrosa de fuego, ahora dentro de su esfera

Gaara logró salir de esa, exclusivamente gracias a su armadura de arena ya que no había alcanzado a huir del fuego que amenazó con calcinarlo en el interior de lo que hasta antes de los exámenes chunin él consideraba su "defensa absoluta" ahora estaba a algunos metros de distancia de su enemigo quien lo miraba confiado, como si ni siquiera tuviera que hacer mucho esfuerzo para tenerlo en esas condiciones

-¿Quieres morir? – Kyubi

Gaara en un comienzo no sabía que decir, si le hubieran preguntado eso antes de haber sido derrotado hubiera contestado que no le importaba, ya que si no podía matarlo no podía probar su existencia y por ende la muerte era su única salida, pero ahora le importaba la gente, comenzaba a sentir emociones más allá del odio hacia todo el mundo y de inmediato recordó a sus hermanos y supo que responder

-no, tengo a quienes volver – Gaara

-pues vete, uno de mis hermanos reside en ti y no tengo intenciones de hacer tu destino más miserable de lo que ya a sido, tu misión ha fallado y no podrías matarme por más que lo intentes – Kyubi

Tras esas palabras el enemigo desapareció mediante su peculiar método de transporte, ya que si bien muchos usaban el sunshin no jutsu para moverse, éste ser autodenominado como Kyubi parecía consumirse cada vez que lo hacía y no era un simple reemplazo avanzado como sí lo era el jutsu, por lo que finalmente dejó a Gaara solo y sorprendido ya que dentro de lo mucho que le habían hablado de su objetivo, además de una fuerza sin igual en batalla, se decía bastante sobre su gran falta de piedad y deseo por matar, pero le había perdonado la vida aunque el aún genin de Suna no tuviese ninguna oportunidad contra él, claramente esto confirmaba lo que venía pensando desde hace algún tiempo y que en la vida no sólo existía el matar a otra persona para ratificar la propia existencia, en ocasiones era mucho más difícil perdonar y dejar a alguien con vida

….

-creo que me estoy ablandando, pero si lo mataba sería como volver a matar a Naruto y ni siquiera yo soy capaz de algo así – Kyubi

Con esto en mente el pelirrojo se acomodaba su chaqueta a una distancia bastante grande con el sitio desde el cual había desaparecido, prácticamente pasó desde el país del viento al país del fuego y sólo esperaba que ahora el viaje pudiera ser más tranquilo, quería comprobar algo y no tenía intenciones de perder el tiempo en el camino, pero tampoco tenía mucho que hacer por lo que iba viajando como lo solían hacer los ninjas para matar algo de tiempo

Su viaje acabó sin interrupciones ya que no estaba en plan de aceptarlas y con gran habilidad logró evadir cualquier encuentro con otro ser humano, por fina había llegado hasta su destino, la ciudad de "Dokusoteki Hono" (Flama Original) y por qué esta ciudad, bueno resulta que en la antigüedad, durante la época previa a la creación de las naciones ninja, cuando los clanes vivían como nómadas y estaban constantemente en guerra, él había habitaba en la tierra y específicamente en un sitio donde le habían construido un templo, ese lugar era especial y tenía algunas características que sólo tenía ese sitio en la tierra, desafortunadamente algún tiempo después alguien lo capturó en otra dimensión y no volvió a saber más del mundo como lo conocemos hasta ese fatídico diez de octubre cuando fue liberado por Madara y en gratitud accedió a cumplir su deseo de ver destruida la aldea oculta entre las hojas, con el resultado ya por todos conocido

En la ciudad afortunadamente pasaba inadvertido, para todo el mundo era sólo una persona más ya que nadie sospechaba al menos sobre su verdadera identidad, esto le resultó muy práctico ya que pudo acercarse hasta el templo que ahora estaba muy bien conservado y mantenido ya que era un sitio de gran atractivo turístico que era visitado día a día por muchos extranjeros y personas de la misma aldea que querían conocer más sobre las antiguas tradiciones de su ciudad, él pudo inmiscuirse con facilidad hasta el interior del recinto ya que habían dos cosas que debía hacer, primero quería averiguar si habían logrado abrir la cámara que él utilizaba y que había dejado sellada mediante su poder y lo segundo quería recoger algo que le fue arrebatado el día de su sello

Cuando el grupo en el que se había inserto llegó hasta el salón principal del museo se puso un poco ansioso ya que en ese lugar estaba la puerta de acceso a su santuario, la guía les mostró el lugar y les dijo que parte de la mística del sitio ese era que una de las habitaciones que había pertenecido al dios del fuego, también conocido como Kyubi no Yohuko aún permanecía cerrada con su poder, y ni los grandes ninjas o sabios habían logrado abrirla por lo que nadie sabía lo que había en su interior, él se acercó disimuladamente y se puso a contemplarla

Era una puerta redonda que estaba encajada en la muralla, la circunferencia tenía cinco metros de diámetro, por lo que el centro estaba bastante más alto que su cuerpo actual, por las orillas había nueve rubíes repartidos y en el interior iban alternándose algunos aros escarlata, con otros que parecían de oro y otros que tenían un color cobrizo

Sin que nadie sintiera llamada su atención ya que estaban atentos a la guía quien les indicaba que miraran al techo para explicarles las razones del agujero que había y que al mediodía recibía directamente los rayos de luz solar, dirigiéndolos al centro del suelo y desde ahí los reflejaba a un cristal que había en un muro que creaba una imagen casi holográfica del sol, el Kyubi creó una especie de columna de fuego en la que se apoyó para ganar altura y llegar a poner su mano sobre el centro de la puerta redonda, luego concentró algo de ese chakra rojo en su mano derecha la cual posó sobre el centro exacto del umbral de acceso, donde había una marca extraña, al sentir ese aumento en su chakra con el consecuente instinto asesino y poder que irradiaba, todos voltearon a ver al joven quien sin voltearse les dijo

-El Kyubi ha vuelto, ahora salgan si no quieren morir – Kyubi

Todos los presentes tuvieron una reacción similar, en un comienzo no hicieron nada y se quedaron como pasmados procesando lo que acababan de oír, pero cuando comenzaron a hacer memoria y recordaron lo que la guía les dijo sobre el Kyubi como el antiguo dios y señor del fuego y que ese sujeto estaba literalmente parado sobre una columna de fuego, rápidamente creyeron sus dichos y salieron todos huyendo y gritando lo mismo que el sujeto les había dicho

Mientras tanto los rubíes se fueron iluminando y el rojo de su cristal comenzó a brillar con intensidad hasta que todos estuvieron en el mismo tono y el pelirrojo desapareció de la vista de cualquiera ya que había accedido al interior de la última cámara de su templo que había por abrir y que contenía algo muy importante para él

El pelirrojo estaba como buscando algo, ese sitio tenía varias cosas en particular, por ejemplo para comenzar está el que estaba absolutamente aislado del resto del mundo, podría utilizar su poder al máximo y nadie en el exterior podría notarlo, incluso cuando entraba en ella para el resto del mundo es como si desapareciera ya que era absolutamente imposible rastrearlo hasta ahí, otra de las peculiaridades de ese sitio era que estaba hecho de tal forma que por dentro era muchísimo más amplio que por fuera, ya que en el exterior sólo parecía ser un muro de unos dos metros de grosor, pero en realidad desde el interior se apreciaba un templo hecho de cerámica, tanto el suelo como los pilares, los muros y el techo que medía varios cientos de metros cuadrados, subió por unas escaleras hasta llegar a un salón especial en el que había una especie de tarima con una esfera, la esfera estaba ocupada con una sustancia que ocupaba la mitad en forma vertical ya que estaba repartida por toda la mitad izquierda

Él miraba ansioso el cristal al que se acercó, lo sujetó con una mano contemplándolo y rápidamente rodeó su mano de chakra rojo y la esfera se deshizo, pero su chakra contuvo la sustancia que rápidamente se fundió en su mano y produjo una violenta y explosiva liberación de ese chakra rojo lleno de poder e instinto asesino, una densa capa cubrió todo su cuerpo y aunque no se formaban colas, sí se creaba una gruesa capa que probablemente serviría mejor que cualquier barrera y que indicaba que su poder era enorme, al punto que todo no cabía en su cuerpo, mientras tanto él estaba en el suelo apoyado en sus rodillas y sus codos con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

-¡Por fin!¡por fin estoy completo, ahora nadie se interpondrá en mi camino! – Kyubi

Luego comenzó a reír de forma un poco maníaca y malvada, ahí en la soledad de su templo, en donde estaba a salvo del resto del mundo de ahí afuera calculaba las directrices a seguir que adoptaría durante el corto plazo venidero ya que si bien planeaba destruir Konoha, primero quería atormentarlos y a algunos más particularmente que a otros, pero ya se le había ocurrido una forma estupenda de hacerlo

….

..

Sasuke estaba realmente cabreado, desde que su compañero de equipo había muerto muchas cosas en su vida habían cambiado y todo había sido para peor, por ejemplo su sensei Kakashi los había botado al desarmar el equipo siete en vez de sólo pedir un reemplazo para el difunto rubio, Sakura e Ino ya no lo perseguían y aunque inicialmente estaba contento de no tener a ese par de molestias tras él, poco a poco comenzaba a extrañar ser el centro de atención y el aprecio que todo el mundo le tenía antes de lo que había pasado, por si fuera poco la nueva Hokage Tsunade lo trataba pésimo y sólo le daba misiones de rango D, él le había pedido incorporarse a un nuevo equipo para poder realizar otro tipo de misiones, pero ella se lo había negado por su traición previa de atacar a un mismo compañero por lo que le decía siempre que no quería arriesgar a nadie más

Él sabía sin embargo que la razón del descontento de la rubia era otra, ya que oyendo los comentarios de algunos que trabajaban como asistentes para la quinta se enteró que ella actuaba así con todos los que tuvieron algún grado de participación en la muerte de Naruto y liberación del Kyubi ya que los culpaba a ellos de la muerte de Shizune su antigua amiga y estudiante

El Uchiha se moría de la envidia al ver que Hinata, la débil y tímida chica parecía alguien totalmente diferente y conseguía todo lo que quería, había logrado ganar en el evento masivo del examen chunin consiguiendo dicho título, había logrado ser reconocida como la más probable heredera del clan y ahora era la flamante alumna de la Hokage, era como si más que un insulto personal fuese un insulto a su clan y su linaje ya que el mensaje implícito que él entendía es que preferían al clan Hyuga por sobre al Uchiha y eso no podía ser, ellos eran superiores y por ese motivo estaban a cargo de la policía de la aldea, y él se iba a encargar de demostrarlo

-Uchiha Sasuke - ¿?

El joven se sorprendió cuando alguien habló a sus espaldas llamándolo sin que él hubiera advertido su presencia con anterioridad, por lo que su primera reacción fue la de ponerse en guardia ante un posible peligro, pero luego vio que se trataba de un ANBU y se relajó un poco, seguramente la Hokage lo quería para otra de esas aburridas misiones que le daba dos veces a la semana si estaba de suerte, ya que normalmente sólo le tocaba una

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Sasuke

-he sido enviado por Danzou-sama quien tiene algo que proponerte – ANBU

-¿Danzou? – Sasuke - ¿Quién es él?

-él es un antiguo miembro de la aldea que dirige la rama Raíz ANBU – ANBU

-¿es fuerte? – Sasuke

-sí que lo es – ANBU

-Está bien, dile que venga – Sasuke

-no, las cosas no funcionan así – ANBU

Sasuke de pronto sintió un dolor en la nuca y cuando volteó se dio cuenta que había otro ANBU a sus espaldas y probablemente lo había golpeado en la nuca para desmayarlo puesto que comenzó a ver todo borroso y finalmente las cosas se fueron a negro y perdió todo contacto con el exterior…

…la cabeza le daba vueltas, nunca había bebido pero ahora se preguntaba si eso era lo que se sentía al quedar ebrio ya que le dolía la cabeza y los ojos le pesaban, veía un sitio oscuro que no reconocía en lo absoluto y de fondo sentía un ruido de un objeto pequeño golpear repetidamente el suelo, cuando pudo recuperar algo más de control sobre su cuerpo se incorporó con los brazos para mirar hacia donde sentía el ruido y vio a un sujeto anciano con algunas vendas en su brazo y ojo derechos que estaba junto a dos ANBU

-¡Qué forma es esa de tratarme! – Sasuke

-siento si mis subordinados fueron un poco bruscos, pero era lo mejor ya que de esta manera no tendremos que matarte si no aceptas – Danzou

-¿Qué quieres de mi? – Sasuke

-quiero que seamos socios – Danzou – yo puedo entrenarte, puedo volverte fuerte para que puedas alcanzar tus metas como vengar a tu clan, pero también necesito que me seas leal, que cumplas cuando te pida que te encargues de alguien y ese tipo de cosas

-¿Qué tan fuerte podría ser? – Sasuke

-ya has visto lo que pueden hacer mis ANBU – Danzou – pero con tus habilidades únicas creo que fácilmente podrías dejarlos en ridículo luego de algunos años

-está bien, tenemos un trato – Sasuke

-me alegra oír eso, ahora para que veas que soy alguien generoso me gustaría compartir contigo la verdad detrás de la masacre de tu clan – Danzou

-¿De qué rayos hablas? Itachi pensaba que eran débiles y los mató – Sasuke

-Sasuke…eres un genio, pero aún así idealizas mucho a tu hermano, ciertamente él era un genio de esos a los que no estamos muy acostumbrados, pero sus poderes estaban levemente sobre los de tu padre, no pudo acabar con todo el clan tan rápido, él tuvo ayuda – Danzou

-¿Qué? Dime quien fue, también tengo que matarlo a él – Sasuke

-Créeme que yo mismo quiero verlo muerto, pero por el momento es alguien fuera de nuestro alcance – Danzou – su nombre es Uchiha Madara, él es el fundador de tu clan y formó un grupo de criminales de rango S llamado "Akatsuki"

-¿Acaso Akatsuki mató a mi clan? – Sasuke

-buen intento, pero no – Danzou – si tantos hubieran entrado nos habríamos dado cuenta, sólo fueron él y Madara, Itachi tenía que acabar con sus familiares, es decir tus padres y tíos, mientras que él haría el resto

-¿y qué pasó conmigo? – Sasuke

-tú estabas cubierto – Danzou – era un período difícil por lo que mi contingente en la aldea no era muy grande, la mayoría estaba constantemente en misiones, pero como tu clan era muy importante y como tú eras hijo del líder del clan teníamos hombres cuidándote a ti por si alguien intentaba algo en tu contra, dentro o fuera de la villa hasta que tuvieses edad para hacerlo tú mismo

-¿Por qué no hicieron nada por detenerlos? – Sasuke

-no pudimos, tu clan siempre mantenía un ostracismo bastante grande, las cosas del clan se resuelven en el clan, eso decía tu padre y por eso no le gustaba ver ANBU dentro de sus terrenos, estaban tan aislados que no advertimos el ataque hasta que fue muy tarde – Danzou – además nunca pensamos que alguien pudiera hacer eso tan rápido ya que el clan Uchiha era muy respetado, pero por lo mismo sólo miembros del mismo clan pudieron destruirlo

-¿Cómo sabes todo esto? – Sasuke

-soy uno de los miembros del consejo y esto se discutió allí – Danzou – Itachi mató a tu clan para pasar la prueba de Madara e ingresar a Akatsuki, por eso es que incluso podemos ayudarte a atraparlo

-¿qué hace Akatsuki? – Sasuke

-no sabemos muchos detalles, pero sí conocemos que están detrás de las bestias con cola o sus jinchuuriki – Danzou

-el Kyubi…por eso se apareció – Sasuke

-así es, quería asegurarse que nada le pasara a Naruto, porque se supone que cualquier jinchuuriki al morir se lleva a su bijou a la tumba con él, pero al parecer el sello del cuarto era especial – Danzou

-ya veo, pero mientras haya información acerca del paradero de los demás jinchuuriki podremos llegar a él – Sasuke

-exacto, y conocemos todo sobre el jinchuuriki de Suna y los dos de Kumo – Danzou

-que bien, creo que ambos saldremos ganando de este pacto – Sasuke

….

..

Tras dejar su templo personal todo su cuerpo brillaba con un fulgor escarlata de bastante intensidad, puso la mano nuevamente sobre la esfera que marcaba la clave para el ingreso a ese lugar y tras volver a concentrar su energía, con la salvedad que ahora fue en todo su cuerpo, la puerta entera comenzó a brillar y ser rodeada de ese chakra rojo que ahora cubría levemente todo su cuerpo y luego de algunos instantes la circunferencia desapareció dejando un hoyo en la pared donde antes solía estar esa puerta, sonrió ya que había logrado todo lo que se había propuesto y le resultó más fácil de lo que hubiera esperado ya que antes de llegar no sabía si ese sitio habría logrado ser vulnerado o no, afortunadamente las cosas le salieron bien y tuvo un éxito rotundo, ahora había cambiado de posición la puerta dimensional que conducía a su templo hacia un sitio del que nadie sospechaba puesto que era su nuevo refugio

Cuando terminó todos sus asuntos miró a su alrededor y tras decidirse dio un suspiro e instantáneamente una gran cantidad de flamas lo rodeó y destruyó todo el recinto, para la gente del exterior que se agolpaba asustada e intrigada afuera del antiguo museo esto acabó de confirmar sus miedos y provocó que la mayoría saliera corriendo por su vida alejándose lo más posible de la fuente de todo el fuego que ahora era visible entre los escombros que precipitaban al suelo por su propio peso gracias a que el estallido de fuego los había debilitado

Cuando todo el ruido cesó y ya todo se detuvo, de en medio de los restos del antiquísimo museo de la ciudad salió una figura, la figura de un joven gallardo con su traje negro y su capucha roja como la sangre, las llamas a su alrededor parecían fundirse con las de su ropa y le daba una apariencia aún más atemorizante, miró a su alrededor y su vista se clavó en la única persona que aún quedaba frente a él, puesto que no le temía y no había huido como los demás

-¿Tú otra vez? – Kyubi


	7. ReEncuentros

**ETOLPLOW-KUN**, realmente te agradezco que te interese tanto la historia y la sigas capítulo a capítulo

**KENSA-CHAN**, gracias lo cierto es que a mi también me molesta un poco que Hinata siempre aparezca igual de tímida de "inútil" que en la serie, así como me molesta que Naruto siempre sea como el paño de lágrimas y el que a todos los perdona y ayuda, sé que es una serie, pero me parece demasiado irreal, pero bueno eso es cosa aparte. Sobre lo de Neji, pues siento si te gusta el personaje pero había que hacer algo que marcara un cambio rotundo de parte de hinata, algo que no se pueda echar atrás y la muerte de alguien "cercano" lo es, especialmente después de toda el agua que había pasado entre ellos

********************************************************************************************************************

********************************************************************************************************************

CAPITULO 7Re-Encuentros

-¿Qué más quieres? Has llamado mucho la atención - ¿?

Frente a él estaba un tipo que no recordaba con exactitud por su apariencia, era un tipo de pelo negro corto, una túnica negra con nubes rojas y una máscara en espiral que dejaba sólo un especio descubierto para el ojo derecho, pero eso era lo de menos, ese chakra tan fuerte y malvado sólo podía pertenecer a una persona, no es que pudiera con él, pero era alguien cuando menos de cuidado ya que nunca se sabía que podía tener bajo la manga, especialmente por esos condenados ojos

-Madara…¿Qué es lo que deseas? – Kyubi

-tu ayuda nuevamente – Madara

-no gracias, ya lo hice una vez por gratitud y con eso no te debo nada – Kyubi

-entonces me temo que ya no será por gratitud – Madara

-oh cálmate! – Kyubi – el que tus ojos me hayan liberado de la prisión en que ese maldito Senju me puso no significa que puedas dominarme y te advertiré por tu ayuda en el pasado que he vuelto a recuperar mis poderes por completo

-no importa que seas el rey de los bijou, ante mis ojos caerás – Madara

En ese momento Madara intentó darle un puñetazo al pelirrojo, pero éste hizo aparecer un látigo de fuego para sujetarlo, Madara estaba confiado en su técnica espacio-temporal por lo que no le dio mucha importancia, pero increíble fue su sorpresa cuando sintió el fuego y la tracción que hacía la atadura ya que lo sujetó por una de sus muñecas y lo aventó bastante lejos

EL fundador del clan Uchiha, ese que se jactaba de ser invencible y que su poder no tenía límites ahora estaba impresionado por la gran hazaña del zorro, hasta ahora nadie había conseguido hacerle ni siquiera un solo rasguño gracias a la poderosa técnica especio-temporal que había creado con sus potentes ojos, pero ahora había sido atrapado y sorprendido como un novato, y aún no entendía qué había pasado

-¿Qué pasa nunca habías considerado que pudiera tocarte? – Kyubi

El joven estaba sonriendo confiado, su enemigo usaba una máscara, pero aún así él disfrutaba de imaginar su rostro de impacto e incredulidad al ver que su técnica no daba efecto y la verdad es que si hubieran estado luchando por primera vez hubiese sido probable que lo tomara por sorpresa al comienzo, pero ya se habían encontrado una vez anteriormente y aunque no habían luchado, él si había logrado presenciar y entender su técnica por lo que no suponía ninguna dificultad para él pasar a través de ella

El Uchiha estaba arrodillado en el suelo, pero rápidamente se movió para evadir una bla de fuego que salió desde la mano de su rival, la ciudad estaba quedando en condiciones deplorables y él no sabía si deponer su técnica o no, ya que por un lado no era de mucha utilidad en estos momentos, pero siempre si podría salvarle de algo que le tirara el zorro aunque no quería experimentar a la mala acerca de lo que era capaz de evitar y lo que no, por lo que se deshizo de su técnica para destinar su chakra y su concentración a la pelea

Madara se concentró y tras hacer unos sellos invocó una gran estatua que emergió del suelo, el Kyubi se sorprendió ya que no tenía idea de que era eso, pero sí sentía que era algo bastante poderoso de lo que debía cuidarse, pero no es como si no pudiera hacerlo su poder y sus habilidades especiales eran claramente una ventaja que su rival por muy Uchiha que fuese no podría soslayar

La estatua de pronto comenzó a liberar una gran cantidad de fantasmas levemente visibles e intangibles, pero al igual que Madara tenía la misma condición y fue atrapado, los dragones eran bloqueados por las muchas columnas de fuego que emergían desde el suelo y parecían tener vida propia con un único objetivo, el cual era proteger al pelirrojo de aquellos espíritus hambrientos de almas, pronto volvió a poner atención a su enemigo quien estaba reuniendo su chakra, pero no lo dejaría así que rápidamente se acercó hasta él con intenciones de atacarlo, mas él fue más rápido en esta ocasión y tras hacer desaparecer la estatua pronunció las palabras que traerían más energía espiritual al combate

-Susanoo – Madara

El ancestro del clan Uchiha prontamente se vio envuelto con el espíritu del dios de las tormentas, el espero yata y la espada totsuka vinieron a él como sus armas para ayudarle, el pelirrojo tomó algo de distancia y sonrió mientras contemplaba el paisaje, por lo que el más humano de los dos pensó que había vuelto a tener la ventaja sobre el bijou

-¿Dónde se fue toda esa valentía y vigor? – Madara

-es que me sorprende que un débil humano sea capaz de usar ese tipo de técnicas, pero ni creas que me tienes – Kyubi

El zorro se concentró un poco y el chakra rojo apareció como una fina capa alrededor de todo su cuerpo y en ese mismo instante desde el suelo comenzaron a brotar verdaderos géiseres de lava hirviendo que apuntaban hacia el moreno quien estaba confiado detrás del escudo de su espíritu ayudante y le servían de defensa aunque no los devolvía hacia su enemigo como debiera, cosa que probablemente se deba a que no era él quien le arrojaba la lava sino que la hacía brotar desde el subsuelo

Su sonrisa no era visible por la máscara, pero por su forma de pararse y mirar a su rival se notaba que estaba confiado y tranquilo gracias al último jutsu que había utilizado ya que consiguió frenar a su enemigo en seco e impedirle que siga atacándolo, ahora era sólo cosa de tiempo hasta atraparlo con la espada para tener un cuerpo de poder ilimitado vacío sin alma, esperando para ocupar…hasta que…

De pronto todo se volvió oscuro, no supo qué había pasado o por qué, no podía ser ¿Había caído en un genjutsu? Eso era imposible, nunca vio nada raro y además su Mangekyou Sharingan perfecto debería ser capaz de analizarlos, copiarlos y destruirlos al instante, pronto la luz volvió, pero no estaba su última técnica convocada, sólo estaba ese maldito zorro en frente suyo con una sonrisa en el rostro y ese molesto chakra…. Un momento! Ese había sido el origen

-veo que lo descubriste, pero fue muy tarde – Kyubi

-¡El olor! – Madara

-te felicito, ahora muere – Kyubi

El Kyubi se acercó hacia él con serias intenciones de acabar con su vida de una vez por todas, pero Madara rápidamente se dio cuenta de sus intenciones al sentir toda la energía que estaba acumulada en sus puños los que probablemente lo atravesarían, por lo que usó sus ojos y lo último de su chakra para conjurar otra de sus técnicas

-Kamui – Madara

El fundador de Akatsuki rápidamente formó un portal dimensional en el que entró antes que el Kyubi lo alcanzara, lo que le permitió salvarse y dejar al zorro solo en lo que alguna vez fue una popular y llena de vida aldea en el centro del país del fuego, pero que ahora no era más que un montón de restos humeantes y algunos que aún no dejaban de arder

-no tengo tiempo para seguir con esto – Kyubi

Tras eso el Kyubi alzó una mano al cielo y tras algunos instantes descendió de los cielos un gran dragón rojo con grandes alas y un cuerpo alargado con aspecto serpentil se posó delante suyo, el pelirrojo se subió detrás de su cabeza y el gran animal emprendió el rumbo de regreso a las alturas desde las cuales había provenido y en las cuales se perdió de la vista y del rastro del resto del mundo

[Imagen del dragón] .

….

..

"Maldición!"

En solitario Madara gritaba en un intento vano por dejar salir su frustración, él se creía el ser superior del mundo, aquel que estaba en la cima de la pirámide y que podía observar a todos los demás hacia abajo como simples marionetas que sólo cumplían sus caprichos quieran o no, pero algo había pasado y las cosas se terminaron saliendo de sus manos

Aún no entendía como ese maldito zorro había sido capaz de vencer su mejor técnica y pasar a través de todo lo que tenía en su repertorio para ofrecerle, al menos estaba vivo y había aprendido algo de su enemigo y ahora sabía que su única oportunidad era Susanoo ya que no lo había vencido, sólo usó una artimaña para atraparlo en un genjutsu y usar su falta de concentración para romper la técnica, pero ahora iría con cuidado y no dejaría que el efecto especial de su chakra lo volviera a tomar por sorpresa, pero de todas formas lo mejor era aguardar un tiempo y planear de mejor forma el próximo encuentro para que esta vez si sea el último

….

..

-¿En serio pasó todo eso? - ¿?

-así es, la información fue obtenida de muy buenas fuentes - ¿? 2

-bien, creo que la amenaza es un poco mayor de lo que habíamos creído en un comienzo, pero sigo pensando en que no está más allá de mis posibilidades, después de todo aún tengo algunos secretos que ni siquiera él espera - ¿?

….

..

Cinco meses han pasado y las cosas han ido de forma tranquila, en todo el país del fuego comenzó a correr una serie de rumores en torno a lo acontecido en la ahora destruida ciudad de Dokusoteki Hono, pero muy pocas personas sabían la verdad de lo ocurrido, entre esos pocos habían algunos ninjas que alcanzaron a huir con vida para informar a Konoha y al feudal del país del fuego y la noticia para la Hokage fue muy impresionante, los que sobrevivieron para hablar no habían presenciado la pelea, sino sólo su comienzo por lo que lo que llegó a oídos de los altos mandos en la hoja fue "El Kyubi y Madara Uchiha tuvieron un combate" y esa revelación fue sumamente impactante para todo el mundo ya que se suponía que uno estaba muerto desde hace años y el otro estaba desaparecido tras haber abandonado la hoja jurando destruirla

La rubia al principio se lo tomó mal como cada vez que alguien hablaba del zorro y de la amenaza que había puesto a la aldea ya que si tenía poder para luchar con Madara y salir con vida era un enemigo de cuidado, por otro lado si Madara había salido vencedor sólo se confirmaba su mítica fama y el poder de sus ojos, lo que le hacía un enemigo que nadie quisiera tener, pero que probablemente tenía a la aldea que lo marginó como su principal objetivo…ah..eran muchas preocupaciones, al menos habían buenas noticias y la mayoría de ellas protagonizadas por su flamante alumna nueva Hinata Hyuga, si bien sus antecedentes anteriores al evento que acabó con la vida de Naruto no eran en lo absoluto sobresalientes, sus capacidades actuales si que lo eran ya que estos primeros meses habían entrenado el área médica con mucho éxito puesto que el progreso de la chica estaba más allá de sus más auspiciosos pronósticos y lo más destacable es que según había oído de Hiashi, ella ocupaba su poco tiempo libre para seguir entrenando las costumbres del clan, por lo que estaba reuniendo un gran número de habilidades que la convertirían en un futuro cercano en una muy poderosa ninja que podría llegar a ser el futuro y esperanza de la aldea, contra el Kyubi o cualquier otro que amenace la villa

Aunque no todo con los ninjas de su aldea era color de rosas, Danzou había tomado a Sasuke como discípulo y como éste era el único de su clan, tenía independencia para hacer lo que quisiera mientras no sea nada ilegal, otro de los problemas que esto había ocasionado es que el líder de la raíz ANBU lo había quitado temporalmente del ejercicio activo de sus roles como shinobi hasta que la rubia consintiera de aceptarlo en los exámenes chunin cosa que Tsunade acabó aceptando ya que Danzou ofreció completar el equipo de Sasuke, por lo que la sanin no podía negarse por los antecedentes de Sasuke sobre su poca confiabilidad, así que al final entre artimañas y resquicios ahora Sasuke debía estar en Kiri junto con otros dos ninjas de la confianza de Danzou acompañando al grupo que también daría los exámenes en esa ocasión y que se efectuaban en la aldea de la niebla

La primera etapa del examen fue sencilla, ya que todos los que ya habían tomado el examen al menos por segunda vez conocían el sistema, había un mensaje implícito que los instaba a hacer trampa ya que se evaluaba su capacidad para obtener información, después de lo que venía una pregunta final que comprobaba sus habilidades de liderazgo y que ahora la correcta era renunciar por el bien de los demás, todos aquellos que descubrieron el mensaje oculto salieron del salón del examen para encontrarse con el segundo examinador que estaba esperando por ellos

El tipo se presentó como uno de los siete ninjas espadachines aunque no dijo su nombre y cuando le preguntaron el motivo, él les contestó sonriendo que no vivirían lo suficiente como para recordarlo, acto que provocó el efecto deseado, que muchos de los aspirantes sintieran unos tremendos deseos de salir corriendo de ahí cuanto antes

Para la parte del examen de supervivencia los volvieron a poner en una vasta área de entrenamiento, con la diferencia que ahora no sólo era un bosque, sino que era un área cercana a las montañas que tenía muchas irregularidades geológicas, habían árboles, habían quebradas con abruptos precipicios, habían cuevas e incluso algunos cerros y todo estaba dentro del área que tenían a su disposición, para la prueba les entregaron un pergamino por grupo y de forma individual les dieron una placa de plástico con un número

Después que todos tuvieron sus números y que les pidieron que se las colocaran comenzaron las explicaciones y les dijeron que el pergamino que llevaban era la clave para pasar la prueba, pero sólo podían abrirlo si cumplían los requisitos y esos eran muy estrictos, la prueba duraría una semana ya que presentaba mayor complejidad que otras pruebas realizadas en los exámenes de otras aldeas, luego les dijeron que debían arreglárselas por sus propios medios para encontrar la comida y el agua que necesitaran en el transcurso de la prueba y que para considerarse aprobados debían llegar todos en condiciones aceptables al final del examen

Uno de los jóvenes preguntó si les iban a decir el requisito para abrir el pergamino ya que lucía como si lo hubiesen olvidado, entonces el encargado del segundo examen les dijo que sólo les estaba dando algo de tiempo para conocerse mejor puesto que tendrían que reunir cuatro números de las placas y esos cuatro debían estar en orden sucesivo, es decir que cada integrante del grupo debía conservar su placa y además tenían que tomar otra más que fuera la anterior o la posterior a los números que tenían ellos, puesto que cada grupo tenía sus números consecutivos, pero la serie de números que se le había asignado a cada grupo era aleatoria, mientras decía eso todos se quitaban rápidamente sus placas para esconder sus números e intentaban recordar los números de los otros, el censor reía por la actitud de los jóvenes y les decía que iban a necesitar de todas sus habilidades durante la prueba y sólo los mejores podrían sobrevivir a ella, les dio el comienzo y todos comenzaron desde distintos puntos de la extensa área ya que cada grupo fue ingresado mediante el jutsu de transportación realizado por un ayudante para que no supieran el punto exacto donde se encontraban ellos o sus oponentes y una vez dispuestos en sus sitios, eran abandonados a su suerte y sus habilidades

Lamentablemente el ejercicio de supervivencia que en teoría sonaba simple para Sasuke Uchiha no lo sería tanto, estos cinco meses habían valido la pena y debía reconocerlo, se había vuelto más rápido, más fuerte y tenía dos nuevos jutsus, al comienzo pensaba que estaba perdiendo el tiempo ya que no aumentaba su arsenal de técnicas como él esperaba, pero además de eso estaba bajo el mismo régimen de entrenamiento que los demás ANBU de la raíz, excepto por la parte en que los sellaban y les lavaban el cerebro, así que el Uchiha había aprendido mucho de infiltración y kenjutsu

Sus compañeros de equipo eran bastante especiales y sobre calificados ya que el anciano le había asegurado que con ese equipo no podía fallar, estaba el hijo del jefe del cuerpo médico de Konoha, Kabuto Yakushi quien era un ninja muy capaz, pero que no solía demostrar sus verdaderas habilidades al mundo por lo que tenía el rango de genin, mientras que bajo su alero había salido un ANBU sin identidad, quien para la ocasión se llamó Sai, el chico era un dibujante de gran talento y su ninjutsu era sorprendente, sus habilidades como ANBU eran como las de cualquier otro que tuviera el doble de su edad y debido a su falta de emociones tenía un razonamiento lógico a toda prueba y era muy bueno siguiendo instrucciones, con ese equipo el mismo Sasuke pensaba que nada les podía pasar, aunque tuvieran que enfrentar a uno de los jounin de esa aldea saldrían victoriosos…

…desafortunadamente se encontraron con algo más que un jounin, era el segundo día y aún no podían completar la prueba, habían encontrado a dos equipos pero sus números no les servían para la prueba aunque de todas formas los tomaron todos, ellos tenían el 23, 24 y 25; mientras que el primer equipo que encontraron tenía el 45, 46 y 47 y el último que toparon y asaltaron tenía los números 4, 5 y 6; como era más fácil si tenían más números los tomaron todos y destruyeron los pergaminos de sus rivales para sacarlos de la competencia, aunque los dejaron con vida por si podían importunar a algún otro equipo, actualmente estaban en una cueva que había, la entrada estaba rodeada de niebla así como todo el sitio, pero al estar más cerca de la montaña la niebla era más abundante, aunque no lo suficiente como para impedirles sentir el exterior

-Hay alguien afuera – Sai

En ese momento los compañeros del miembro de la raíz se pusieron en alerta, ellos no habían detectado al intruso pero sea quien sea debía tener muy mala suerte de toparse con ellos ya que quedaría inmediatamente fuera del examen

-¿Quién es? – Sasuke

-¿Acaso ya te olvidaste de mi…Sasuke? – Kyubi

En ese momento el pelirrojo alto, con ojos felinos y su nueva vestimenta apareció frente a ellos, Sai se alarmó de inmediato puesto que Danzou se había encargado de difundir la imagen del nuevo Kyubi a sus ANBU de más confianza para que sepan a lo que se enfrentaban si se encontraban con él, mientras que Kabuto también se alarmó ya que lo identificó aunque supuestamente no debiera conocerlo, Sasuke era el más impactado de los tres ya que desde la muerte de Naruto y liberación del Kyubi no lo había vuelto a haber y realmente su vida había cambiado mucho y no siempre fue para mejor por lo que tenía algo pendiente con ese sujeto

Confiado como siempre cargó con su espada corta, agregándole algo de su recomposición elemental de tipo rayo a la navaja, cuando estaba a un metro del pelirrojo, éste lo miró sonriendo de forma confiada y en ese mismo instante apareció un muro de fuego que lo detuvo y le provocó algunas quemaduras en brazos y piernas, posteriormente el pelirrojo lo tomó del cuello y se quedó mirándolo a los ojos

-sabes puedes haberme liberado, pero Naruto me simpatizaba así que pagarás por lo que hiciste – Kyubi

En ese instante seis animales gigantes de color negro aparecieron casi encima suyo con claras intenciones de atacarlo, pero para él no eran amenaza alguna por lo que con la mano que tenía libre produjo un poco de fuego que llenó bastante de la cueva y deshizo las bestias de tinta, mientras que daba un puntapié hacia un costado para que luego de terminar el movimiento apareciera Kabuto recibiendo un golpe muy acertado

-al menos ellos son leales e intentan ayudarte, por más que tu no fueras a devolverles el gesto – Kyubi

El zorro comenzó a reunir chakra rojo en su mano, lo que hizo que Sasuke comenzara a quemarse y sentir el efecto negativo de su chakra que en el cuerpo de otras personas actuaba de forma similar a un veneno y provocaba muchísimo dolor, aún no lo soltaba aunque el Uchiha sólo gritaba y pataleaba para intentar calmar el sufrimiento que estaba viviendo, los compañeros de Sasuke contemplaban la escena en condiciones similares, Kabuto no se podía levantar ya que el golpe le había dolido bastante y al parecer le había roto una pierna, mientras que Sai quien se había quedado en el interior de la cueva estaba severamente lastimado producto del ataque de fuego y apenas si se movía

Sasuke comenzó a mirar con miedo a su rival, el mismo al que minutos antes había desestimado por haber "nacido" de Naruto quien en su mundo no era más que un perdedor y además de su estado actual de progreso que le hacía sentirse superior a cualquiera, lo que le atemorizaba es que su vida estaba en manos de alguien más y si esa persona lo deseaba podía poner fin a su existencia sin que cumpla su tan preciada venganza

-no temas bastardo, antes de destruir tu cuerpo destruiré tu vida – Kyubi

Entonces el zorro lanzó otro ataque de fuego hacia el interior de la cueva, con las obvias consecuencias que esto traía, lo que significaba que Sai estaba muerto indudablemente y Kabuto muy herido, mientras él aún sentía que le quemaban el cuello, y su rival levantaba la otra mano hasta ponerla también frente al rostro de Sasuke, el pelirrojo sonrió de forma macabra por lo que acababa de pensar y entonces lo hizo…

…dobló los dedos dejando extendidos sólo el índice y el medio y movió la mano hacia delante hasta que se encontró con algo de resistencia, destruyendo de la forma más dolorosa posible el Sharingan derecho de Sasuke, luego de hacer la herida reunió algo de fuego para evitar que fuese a morir desangrado y tras provocarle un desmayo producto de todo el dolor que estaba soportando lo soltó para que caiga pesadamente sobre el suelo

-te arrepentirás toda tu vida por tu traición – Kyubi

Tras esas palabras el poderoso rey de los bijou produjo una columna gigante de fuego que fue claramente visible por la aldea incluso con toda la niebla que había, era casi imposible que un grupo de genin fuera capaz de hacer eso por lo que pronto enviarían personas para que vayan a investigar lo que ocurría y al encontrarlos ayudarían a los que permanezcan con vida, Sasuke moriría, pero antes iba a sufrir muchísimo por lo que había hecho, al punto que desearía no estar vivo y su única salida sería el suicidio aunque él sabía que antes de matar a su hermano nunca haría una cosa como esa por lo que iba a poder divertirse mucho más con el Uchiha

-mi trabajo aquí ya está hecho – Kyubi

Entonces tras arrojar las placas en varias direcciones para que alguien más pudiera hallarlas y utilizarlas, el pelirrojo materializó unas columnas de fuego que lo elevaron lo suficiente para retornar al lomo de su dragón que lo esperaba entre las nubes a que regresara


	8. Tiempo

CAPITULO 8 Tiempo

En el mundo ninja las cosas habían estado quietas, las naciones se habían quedado tranquilas y nadie intentaba aprovecharse de nadie debido a que intentaban fortalecerse lo más posible ante un ataque del Kyubi que podría ocurrir en cualquier momento, en Konoha habían sido muy alarmistas al decir que el pelirrojo había dicho que quería conquistar el mundo entero y por lo que se rumoreaba de él, tenía el poder para hacerlo si se lo proponía, el mayor problema que tenían las aldeas ninja era el tiempo, puesto que muchos de sus ninjas más prometedores fueron puestos bajo intentos programas de entrenamientos para permitirles tener opciones frente al rey de los bijou, pero si no sabían con cuanto tiempo contaban era difícil hacer una buena planeación lo que hacía más complicada la tarea de diseñar los planes y rutinas de entrenamiento

La villa de la Nube era una de las que más esperanzas tenía de salir bien parada ante un ataque del bijou, puesto que contaban con 2 Jinchuurikis y uno de ellos tenía al 8 colas, quien se suponía seguía en poder al 9 colas, además que contaban con el Nibi lo que suponía una férrea defensa y un poderoso equipo sumamente capaz

Suna estaba con el mismo hermetismo de siempre y que se veía demostrado con los altos y gruesos muros que cubrían la aldea, ellos tenían esperanzas en Gaara quien era llamado el arma definitiva de la arena, por lo que no se sentían tan perdidos, lo que no sabían es que el mismo pelirrojo hijo del Kazekage había fallado una misión de asesinato cuya víctima era el bijou sin tener ni la más mínima oportunidad de herirle, esto alarmó al Kazekage quien comenzó a fortalecer mucho el entrenamiento y las exigencias para las promociones en todos los niveles, si no contaban con tantos ninjas como otras aldeas, iban a hacer que éstos valieran la pena y destaquen aún más entre sus pares, tal como sus hijos lo habían hecho durante el examen chunin (hasta que se toparon con una Hinata en modo Berserker que barrió con todo lo que le pusieron en frente)

La aldea de la niebla estaba un poco más paranoica que las demás, ya que el Kyubi había ingresado hace algunos meses en su espacio sin que nadie se percatase de ellos hasta que él mismo se puso de manifiesto, de no ser por la gran llamarada que provocó nadie se hubiera dado cuenta y tras ir a rescatar al equipo de Sasuke Uchiha e interrogarlos (por las buenas) supieron todo lo que pasó, lamentablemente por lo ocurrido el Uchiha fue descalificado puesto que necesitó ayuda de los examinadores, perdió sus placas y a uno de sus compañeros, mientras que el otro extrañamente se recuperó de sus heridas luego de tres días de descanso, quedando como nuevo para ese entonces

En Kiri reunieron todas sus fuerzas y crearon un escuadrón nuevo, lamentablemente varios de sus legendarios shinobi gatana habían dejado la aldea, por lo que carecían de tantos ninjas de renombre, por lo que tras hacer algunas pruebas y evaluaciones formaron un equipo llamado los 5 de la niebla, estos cinco eran ninjas fuertes con menos de 20 años que tengan un futuro prometedor, eran la élite de la aldea y fueron apartados del ejercicio ninja mientras recibían un entrenamiento exhaustivo de tiempo completo

En la aldea de la roca las cosas no cambiaron mucho, tras la tercera guerra ninja en la cual perdieron alrededor de cuatro quintas partes de sus filas aprendieron a quedarse dentro de sus límites, si alguien se metía por las malas casi nunca lograba salir para contarlo, por lo que las cosas que ocurrían dentro de sus fronteras eran un misterio para el resto del mundo

En la aldea oculta de las hojas las cosas iban con cierta normalidad, si bien era cierto que a los ninjas se les daba algo de tiempo para entrenar, la mayoría de nivel chunin y superior se turnaban para dedicar una semana a sus entrenamientos en ciclos de un mes, por lo que siempre había algunos entrenando mientras otros cumplían los deberes que mantenían la economía de la aldea a flote, habiendo ciertas excepciones obviamente

Seis meses habían pasado y debido a los incidentes sucedidos en los últimos exámenes de ascenso a chunin Sasuke Uchiha había sido ascendido gracias a las gestiones hecas por Danzou y los ancianos quienes siempre usaban como argumento que la fama de la villa y su prestigio aumentaría al saber que el último descendiente del clan Uchiha se volvía más fuerte, con el tiempo formaría una familia y la hoja recuperaría uno de los clanes más fuertes del mundo ninja, y uno de los más ambiciosos y arrogantes pensaba Tsunade cada vez que le venían con ese cuento, pero para ahorrarse problemas aceptó y al ser Sasuke un chunin tuvo que aceptar el trato que había para la mayoría de los chunin, es decir debía cumplir misiones y dedicar sólo una semana al mes en sus entrenamientos por más que los mismos ancianos hayan puesto el grito en el cielo por privar al moreno de su búsqueda por poder, lamentablemente ellos mismos habían sido en parte responsables de eso al pedir su ascenso, y el Uchiha estaba bastante cabreado por esto, pero para su mala fortuna no podía hacer nada ya que lo habían amenazado que si volvía a lastimar a un ninja o civil de la hoja sería encarcelado de por vida, y si actuaba en solitario sin apoyar a sus compañeros en momentos de necesidad, su carrera como ninja acabaría en ese mismo momento

Hinata era una de las pocas excepciones, Tsunade pasaba bastante tiempo entrenándola tanto en el campo de la medicina como en el del combate ya que quería hacer de su nueva alumna, una de las más poderosas ninjas de la historia, el único problema es que ella misma se presionaba demasiado…

…un día hace un par de meses ella misma lo comprobó cuando estaban en una sesión de entrenamiento y la chica se desmayó delante suyo, entonces Tsunade la revisó y se dio cuenta que tenía varios micro desgarros por todo el cuerpo, presentaba algunas heridas en la piel en las piernas y los brazos y sus niveles de chakra estaban muy bajos como para deberse sólo a media hora de entrenamiento, por lo que ella de inmediato dedujo que la chica estaba sobre exigiéndose y probablemente durante su tiempo libre lo único que hacía era entrenar, conversó con Hinata cuando ésta despertó aunque la actitud de Hinata había sido muy tozuda y le dijo que no volvería a tener un evento como ese, pero nada ni nadie le impediría entrenar para volverse más fuerte y cumplir sus objetivos, al final llegaron a un acuerdo y durante dos horas diarias la Hyuga asistiría a la Hokage con el papeleo y así se aseguraría que no entrenara durante ese tiempo

Este parecía ser un día tranquilo, miraba por la ventana y se alegraba al ver a toda esa gente haciendo sus deberes y yendo de un lado a otro sin mayores preocupaciones, por un momento pensaba que con la amenaza del Kyubi la gente se volvería paranoica y comenzaría a intentar aislarse del mundo para buscar refugio en sus casas o en algún lugar en particular dejando de lado sus vidas, pero afortunadamente la gente había tomado las cosas mejor de lo que cualquiera había esperado

-sensei si sigue mirando hacia fuera sólo va a conseguir que el trabajo aumente – Hinata

-jeje lo sé Hinata, muchas gracias por tu ayuda – Tsunade

Ambas mujeres estaban en la oficina, maestra y alumna se habían vuelto muy cercanas e incluso con la reticencia de Tsunade por acercarse a la gente, había desarrollado una estrecha relación de camaradería con la chica que tenía por alumna y ayudante, este era uno de esos momentos que disfrutaba más que ningún otro en el día puesto que en la mañana durante las dos primeras horas de trabajo nadie podía ir a la oficina de no ser por alguna urgencia, entonces ellas hacían mucho del papeleo sin perturbaciones menores, luego atendían las solicitudes y la dación de misiones, así como las reuniones diplomáticas y de negocios, en la tarde se dedicaban al entrenamiento de Hinata, pero de vez en cuando algún ninja iba a solicitar la presencia de Tsunade para algo y Hinata terminaba el día entrenando sola en el campo de entrenamiento o el hospital, para luego comer algo en su casa e ir a su sitio de entrenamiento solitario que hasta ahora nadie había encontrado, al final volvía a su casa cerca de la medianoche y se dormía para comenzar un nuevo día y con él una nueva rutina, faltaban alrededor de veinte minutos hasta que se acabara la tranquilidad y la oficina se volviese un paso constante de gente entrando y saliendo cuando ambas sintieron la puerta abrirse de forma normal, por lo que miraron al sujeto que venía sin mayor detención, por lo que éste que se movía a gran velocidad las tomó por sorpresa y pronto alcanzó la posición de Hinata, poniéndose detrás de ella y pasando su brazo alrededor de su cuello, mientras su mano libre apuntaba hacia su sien y una Tsunade miraba la escena con una mezcla de emociones, por un lado sentía una gran ira y por otro tenía miedo y algo de melancolía

-veo que aún me recuerdas – Kyubi

-¡Hinata! – Tsunade

-es…toy bien – Hinata

A Hinata le costaba un poco el hablar porque el joven que ahora era el Kyubi la estaba sujetando con fuerza y no podía respirar con normalidad, aunque si estaba tranquila el agarre no le provocaba daño, aunque la Hyuga se sentía extraña por un lado algo dentro de ella se encendió y tenía que recordarse a sí misma que quien la sujetaba no era su Naruto, él había muerto y este no era más que un ser que nació de él, por otro lado no sentía la misma maldad que todo el resto del mundo parecía sentir de él ya que no creía que la fuera a lastimar, pero el ver la mixtura de sentimientos en el rostro de su maestra era algo que por lo bajo la perturbaba

-Tranquila, si no vuelves a hacer mérito no le haré daño – Kyubi

-¿Qué quieres? – Tsunade

-Quiero saber por qué Sasuke Uchiha no está en los exámenes chunin que se realizan en Suna – Kyubi

-bueno dado tu encuentro con él, el consejo acordó alejarlo de los problemas y ascenderlo sin el examen, ¿por qué acaso quieres destruirle el otro ojo? – Tsunade

-te lo diré una sola vez y espero te quede claro, voy a vengarme de esta miserable aldea, pero antes hay algunos que lo merecen más, voy a destruir a Sasuke y haré algo mucho peor que matarlo

-¿Qué vas a matarlo 2 veces? – Tsunade

-(apretando el agarre sobre Hinata) ten cuidado, no creo que quieras perder otra alumna, la gente como Sasuke es fácil de destruir, pero eso no representa ningún castigo en sí por lo que primero acabaré con su vida y su espíritu, voy a arruinar todo lo que haga hasta el punto en que deseará quitarse la vida… - Kyubi

-…pero él nunca haría eso sin haber logrado su venganza… - Tsunade

-exacto, primero destruiré sus anhelos y luego lo destruiré a él – Kyubi - ¿Vas a intentar impedírmelo?

-no…se lo merece – Tsunade

-bien, has salvado a esta niña – Kyubi (la deja caer al suelo) – pero creo que tu gente vive demasiado feliz, creo que le dejaré un recordatorio

-¿Qué vas a ha…? – Tsunade

BOOM

En ese momento el zorro se pone a reír de forma malvada y desaparece en una llamarada, mientras un ANBU entra rápidamente a la oficina de Tsunade viendo a ésta con una cara de perturbada y a Hinata en el suelo

-¿Qué pasó aquí? – ANBU

-eso no importa, dime qué fue ese ruido – Tsunade

-dos enormes bolas de fuego han caído desde el cielo, la gente dice que es obra del Kyubi – ANBU

-¿Dónde? – Tsunade

-una de ellas en el mercado, la otra en los terrenos del clan Uchiha – ANBU

-Envía a todos los ANBU que manejen técnicas suiton a apagar el fuego, que los demás disponibles rescaten a los heridos y los lleven al hospital – Tsunade

Tras recibir sus órdenes el enmascarado dejó la oficina en un poof de humo, mientras que Tsunade le ofrecía la mano a Hinata para que se ponga de pie

-¿crees que puedas ayudar en el hospital? – Tsunade

-sí, no me hizo daño – Hinata

-bien acompáñame…una cosa más, lo que pasó en la oficina es secreto de clase S, entendido? – Tsunade

-hai – Hinata

Tsunade silenciosamente agradeció la confidencia de su alumna, no sabía si era porque ella también deseaba que hubiese un castigo para el Uchiha o por simple obediencia, pero para fines prácticos eso no importaba, lo rescatable era que podía contar con su silencio y ahora con su ayuda para atender a los heridos, podrían haber comenzado a entrenar hace casi un año y ella podía no ser tan buena como Shizune lo era, pero con el tiempo rápidamente alcanzaría el nivel de su anterior alumna y probablemente acabaría superándola a ella misma

El día había sido arduo, tres horas habían tardado en total los ninjas en apagar el fuego producido por los gigantescos proyectiles que habían caído sobre la ciudad, nadie más que las dos mujeres en la oficina de la Hokage habían visto al Kyubi, pero todos decían y rumoreaban que era él quien había hecho eso y entre la paranoia de algunos y el miedo de otros nadie podía explicar lógicamente por qué caían bolas de fuego desde el cielo, el territorio del clan Uchiha no tardó tanto en ser apagado, pero sí hubieron muchas pérdidas, libros y posesiones importantes del clan Uchiha se perdieron, así como todos los documentos y pergaminos que Sasuke guardaba en su habitación para sus entrenamientos personales, éste sin embargo no resultó herido puesto que estaba en el cuartel de Raíz al momento del ataque, sólo salió junto con Danzou y varios ANBU cuando se sintió el estruendo causado por el impacto de ambas esferas incandescentes

El proyectil caído en el mercado fue mucho más serio, esa zona de Konoha era altamente transitada y casi en su totalidad la gente que pasaba por ahí era civil por lo que no pudieron reaccionar ni hacer nada por protegerse hasta que fue demasiado tarde, sólo vieron una sombra en el suelo que crecía progresivamente y después comenzaron a sentir un gran calor, luego de eso nada más ya que muchos murieron y otros tantos resultaron heridos de diversa consideración, muchos ninja estuvieron poniendo sus esfuerzos en apagar el fuego, pero debido a que éste era muy amplio no conseguían extinguir la base o el origen de éste así que apagando las orillas era complicado ya que rápidamente volvía a consumir las cosas

Hinata estaba cansada ya que había pasado más horas en el hospital de las que solía pasar entrenando con Tsunade, atendió a muchos heridos, algunos más graves que otros y auque afortunadamente no perdió a ninguno de sus pacientes, sí vio a muchos en un estado deplorable, mientras oía los gritos y quejidos de varios más producto del dolor que sentían…lo peor de todo es que hasta cierto punto no sentía dolor ni compasión por ellos, sentía justicia ya que de alguna forma Naruto había tenido que sufrir las mismas quemaduras antes de su muerte, ahora había llegado a su campo de entrenamiento "oculto" y no es que fuera un área secreta en la aldea, sólo que estaba rodeada por varios árboles y si bien había una ruta de acceso fácil, ésta estaba tapada por algunas rocas aunque si se ponía atención las rocas estaban bien adelante, por lo que tras ellas había espacio más que suficiente para pasar por el sendero claro entre la arboleda para acceder a este sitio que era un verdadero oasis en medio del bosque, puesto que era una zona amplia sin árboles ya que sólo había una antigua caseta de vigilancia que por sus necesidades ella mantenía condicionada con cosas para su entrenamiento e incluso algo de ropa por si ocurría alguna eventualidad y debía permanecer ahí durante la noche

-sabes…me cuesta creer que eres alguien distinto de Naruto si sigues visitando los lugares a los que él iba – Hinata

-ya te lo dije, tengo sus memorias y este sitio le traía buenos recuerdos, las únicas personas que conocen este lugar aparte de ti son Iruka y Mizuki – Kyubi – uno debe estar en prisión, mientras el otro debe estar demasiado ocupado llenando el vacío con sus otros alumnos

-¿y? aún no me dices a qué has venido – Hinata

-podría decirse que a disculparme, no quise hacerte daño – Kyubi – puede que nunca le hayas dicho lo que sentías a Naruto, pero las pocas veces que trataste con él fuiste muy amable y si, yo me di cuenta de que siempre estabas ahí

-vaya…no sé que decir – Hinata

-no tienes nada que decir, sólo quería dejarte en claro que mis intenciones era hablar tranquilamente con tu maestra sin tener que matarla – Kyubi – ese Uchiha va a pagar hasta que no tenga nada por que luchar más que su ridícula venganza

-entonces deberías estar más atento, él está entrenando bajo la tutela de Danzou y se está volviendo más fuerte, dudo que algún día alcance el nivel de Itachi, pero con sólo lograr el título de jounin probablemente la aldea entera se rinda a sus pies – Hinata

-tranquila, he preparado algo que hará caer mucho su popularidad, puede que muchos lo alaben por su herencia, pero pronto clamarán por su sangre créeme – Kyubi

-supongo que sabes perfectamente que si necesitas ayuda para hacer sufrir a Sasuke puedes contar conmigo – Hinata

-lo sé perfectamente, pero no quiero que creas que me interesa relacionarme con humanos – Kyubi

Tras esas palabras nuevamente él se esfumó en una nube de fuego ante la atenta mirada de Hinata que no sabía que hacer o pensar cada vez que estaba frente a ese sujeto, que le recordaba tanto a Naruto, pero que insistía en que no era él; es como si el rubio hubiera nacido de nuevo aunque con un modo de ver el mundo y un poder totalmente distintos, justo como le había pasado a ella tras la muerte del rubio, su antiguo mundo se vino abajo y comenzó a ver las cosas como realmente son, no todo son cuentos donde el héroe rescata a la princesa y viven felices para siempre, la vida es dura y quienes son justos y generosos muchas veces sufren por eso hasta el punto de perder la vida, mientras que aquellos que son más astutos, tramposos e inteligentes son capaces de lograr todas sus metas sin sufrir percances, y desde aquel momento ella se cambió de bando con tal de lograr sus nuevos objetivos

…

..

En el centro de la aldea estaba Sasuke, quien estaba molesto lo cual no era novedad, pero ahora era más que de costumbre, su casa y todas las pertenencias suyas y de su familia habían sido calcinadas, Danzou y varios intentaban decirle que podría haber sido un accidente o un desastre natural (como si ese tipo de cosas pasaran…) y sólo había sido él uno de los desafortunados como los comerciantes del centro de la aldea, pero él sabía en su interior que era ese torpe de Naruto vengándose, él nunca se tragó ese cuento de que el dobe había muerto, tal vez tenía al Kyubi sellado en su interior y con él modificó su cuerpo y de algún modo obtuvo sus poderes, pero en algún sitio debía estar y por eso se vengaba de él por haberle demostrado su superioridad durante los exámenes, eso no podía ser un accidente sino que debía ser algo tremendamente premeditado en su contra

Con eso en mente caminaba por la aldea, al menos había una zona comercial que no se vio afectada, aunque tenía muy pocos negocios y sus precios no eran tan buenos, él tenía dinero y en estos momentos necesitaba comprar algo para comer y para tener durante estos días hasta que pudiera comprar otra casa mientras reparaban la suya, estaba observando los locales cuando tropezó con un niño y cayó al suelo por ir distraído

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado se enojó mucho y miró al niño… no….no, no….NOOO!!!!!...no lo podía creer, era el imbécil de su compañero con el mismo traje naranja que usaba antes, entonces lo sujetó por el cuello de su ropa y lo levantó, el chico sólo gritaba que le dolía y le estaba haciendo daño, mientras el Uchiha apretaba más el agarre en su incredulidad de haber visto a Naruto ahí

-¿No lo ven, el idiota está aquí? No le hice nada, trátenme como antes! – Sasuke

Luego del ataque por obvias razones los otros locales comerciales estaban fuera y tenían para largo, por lo que éstas calles donde estaba el "otro mercado" eran muy concurridas por las personas que buscaban distintas cosas desde comida, hasta herramientas para su trabajo, por lo que era mucha la gente que veía a Sasuke sujetar y lastimar a un niño que no debía tener más de 8 años, mientras desvariaba acerca de Naruto y que estaba ahí, la gente lo miraba extrañada y enojada por verlo dañar a un pobre chico que sólo era un civil, de pronto Sasuke oyó una risa detrás suyo y cuando volteó vio a Naruto….no puede ser, volvió a mirar al chico y era Naruto también, entonces uno a uno todos los presentes fueron convirtiéndose en su ex-compañero y la risa aumentaba en volumen al punto de volverlo loco, Sasuke estaba desesperado aunque de todas formas se dio cuenta que debía ser una ilusión por lo que activó su Sharingan, pero para su mala fortuna ésta no se deshizo y seguía aumentando la cantidad de gente que veía como a Naruto, mientras gritaba incoherencias que estaban asustando a la gente, la que se alarmó por completo cuando Sasuke totalmente fuera de sí comenzó a utilizar su técnica "Katon Housenka no jutsu" (flor de fénix) para arrojar varias flamas hacia la gente, en un intento por "acabar a Naruto"

Afortunadamente no hubieron heridos, gracias a la oportuna aparición de una patrulla ANBU bajo el mando de la Hokage que hacían un típico rondín de rutina y al sentir el chakra del chico decidieron investigar, por lo que estuvieron a tiempo para proteger a los civiles con una técnica de agua que neutralizó el ataque de Sasuke, mientras uno de los ANBU golpeaba al moreno quien sólo veía que Naruto se acercaba a él hasta que pudieron darle un golpe en la nuca y cayó al piso tras perder el conocimiento

Desde la ventana de su mansión, una chica utilizaba su línea sucesoria para averiguar lo que ocurría en el centro de la ciudad porque parecía haber algo de alboroto, por lo que presenció gran parte del espectáculo brindado por Uchiha Sasuke

-pensando: que movida más genial….pero…no puedo dejar de pensar que guarda cierta semejanza con las bromas que solía hacer Naruto – Hinata

Desde otro punto de la aldea, un pelirrojo contemplaba las consecuencias de sus acciones desde la cima del monte de los Hokages, nadie le prestaba atención a esta hora ya que el sol daba en él y era molesto mirar por el brillo que se producía, pero él no se molestaba por el sol o el brillo que produjese, el sol era la máxima representación del fuego y nunca sentiría molestia por su elemento, mientras tanto una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzaba su rostro al ver y percibir con sus afinados sentidos lo que ocurría en la ahora única zona comercial de la aldea

-supongo que lo descifraste algo tarde Sasuke…pero ni tu Sharingan podría salvarte de mi – Kyubi

….

..

Al día siguiente, Tsunade como siempre llegó temprano a comenzar con su trabajo en compañía de Hinata quien lucía extrañamente feliz, la rubia supuso que era debido al evento ocurrido con Sasuke y que ahora lo tenía en custodia por intento de ataque contra un civil de la misma aldea, mientras que el acto que Sasuke había cometido, con el espectáculo de locura y todo había sido difundido de tal modo que incluso en naciones aliadas cono Suna u otras aldeas menores ya corría el rumor

-Hinata, creo que he averiguado algo más de nuestro enemigo – Tsunade

-¿Qué cosa Tsunade-sama? – Hinata

-una de sus habilidades – Tsunade – lo que le pasó a Sasuke claramente fue un genjutsu que le hizo explotar una fibra sensible, pero ni su Sharingan pudo disiparlo y gracias a eso último pude culparlo y se olvidó la teoría del genjutsu porque toda la aldea piensa que el Sharingan es lo mejor del mundo, pero muchos Inuzuka y sus perros sufrieron algunos problemas menores o tuvieron extrañas visiones lo que sólo significa una cosa

-un genjutsu por medio del olfato! – Hinata

-así es, nunca antes se ha reportado que alguien tenga éxito en ello y muchos lo han intentado, pero al menos ya sabemos algo más de él – Tsunade - …ah! Y sobre eso

-es secreto de clase S, tranquila sensei no voy a andar comentando lo que conversamos, además no es como si tuviera con quien – Hinata

-¿Qué pasó con tus antiguos compañeros? – Tsunade

-ellos están más ocupados en sus misiones o con sus familias, mientras que yo tampoco tengo tiempo para ellos, usted debe ser la persona con quien más hablo en el día, luego mi padre y hasta ahí llega la cuenta – Hinata – y antes que lo pregunte sí, estoy segura de que tomé la decisión correcta y no tengo intenciones de cambiar la forma en que estoy haciendo las cosas

-bien, pues vamos al trabajo esos papeles no se van a firmar solos! – Tsunade

…….

…

Tres años han pasado para el mundo y ahora nos encontramos en un escenario diferente ya que tenemos a dos sujetos se apariencia perturbadora, con túnicas compuestas por trajes negros con nubes rojas mientras uno de los dos cargaba un maletín y el otro un cuerpo, llevaban como si de un bulto se tratase e cuerpo de una chica rubia, caminaban tranquilos sabiéndose invencibles ya que muchas veces antes habían estado en situaciones peligrosas para cualquier otro, pero ellos habían demostrado que para ellos una situación u otro ninja nunca sería tan peligroso como ellos podían serlo y muchas víctimas daban testimonio de ello, hasta que el que parecía ser el jefe de los dos se detuvo, por lo que el otro lo imitó

-¿Qué pasa? – Hidan

-hay una sombra – Kakuzu

El más avaro de la pareja dijo esto mirando el suelo, claramente no habían árboles alrededor y tampoco en el cielo había nada hasta donde su vista llegaba que indicara que pasaba y era casi imposible que alguien intenta atacarlos y rastrearlos ya que los ninjas con habilidad para surcar los cielos eran aún más escasos que los inmortales, Hidan que siempre se aburría de todo puesto que sea lo que sea no podía morir y eso le hacía ver la vida como un simple trámite y se aburría mucho todo el tiempo, ambos se sorprendieron cuando alguien calló frente a sus narices con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro

-si no es mucha molestia…¿Podrían dejarme a solas con su novia? – Kyubi


	9. Jinchuurikis

CAPITULO 9 Jinchuurikis

-Tú debes ser Kyubi – Kakuzu

-¿Qué Kyubi…no era un zorro gigante? – Hidan

-acaso no prestaste atención al líder cuando nos habló de esta amenaza? – Kakuzu

-nah…siempre dice puras tonterías, así que suelo ignorarlo – Hidan

-veo que no son listos, lo repetiré una última vez denme a la chica – Kyubi

Kakuzu rápidamente intentó algo pues soltó su maletín para liberar sus dos brazos, pero el pelirrojo fue más rápido y creó un muro de fuego entre ambos, quedándose él en el lado de Hidan quien sostenía a Yugito algo impactado por la demostración y mientras Kakuzu encaraba a tres zorros de fuego del porte de un caballo que acababan de brotar desde el suelo, al parecer, para retenerlo

-jajaja has elegido mal, no podrás matarme puesto que soy inmortal! – Hidan

-¿en serio? ¿serás inmortal cuando te descuartice y queme los pedazos? – Kyubi

El pelirrojo rápidamente creó dos especies de cuerdas de fuego que se movían según su voluntad, una en cada mano de la misma forma en que habían salido en la pelea con Tsunade, entonces los llameantes cordones se dirigieron a por Hidan quien los esquivó todo lo que pudo, pero con el peso extra de su más reciente rehén no era mucho lo que podía hacer y podría jurar que su rival estaba jugando con él, la chica estaba sobre su hombro izquierdo para poder usar su arma con la mano derecha, pero rápidamente esta extremidad fue cercenada por una de esas lianas incandescentes y ahora estaba en las manos del pelirrojo quien sólo encendió una gran llama en su mano, la cual consumió el miembro de Hidan sin siquiera dañar la ropa de su creador

-¡No quiero morir! – Hidan

-adoro ver a la gente quebrándose – Kyubi

Entonces rápidamente el Kyubi se movió y comenzó a golpear a Hidan quien ya decididamente dejó caer a Yugito al suelo para sacar una de sus picas con la cual luchar, si lograba obtener algo de su sangre no importaba si era el mismo Shinigami, él podría realizar su ritual y acabar con su vida, lamentablemente no contó con tanta suerte, apenas tenía su pica extendida vino otra de esas cuerdas y extirpó en un golpe limpio la otra extremidad superior del akatsuki con la diferencia que esta vez no la atrajo a su mano sino que la envolvió con la cuerda para quemarla y reducirla a cenizas igual que la anterior

Ya sin ninguno de sus brazos, Hidan estaba desesperanzado y totalmente entregado a su suerte, la única posibilidad era morderlo o darle de cabezazos por lo que arremetió directa y frontalmente hacia él quien acercó sus cuerdas a él y comenzó a girar con ellas, provocando que éstas formaran una excelente defensa a su favor y tras impactar Hidan con ellas, el pelirrojo aplicó más presión provocando que luego de terminar su ataque y alejarse un poco para ver el resultado encontrara con que Hidan ahora era un total de 17 partes esparcidas en el suelo

-NOOO!!!!! – Hidan

El akatsuki que se creía inmortal por primera vez experimentó el sentimiento de saber que estaba al borde de la muerte, el cual se concretó cuando el pelirrojo dio media vuelta para ir a recoger a la chica que él cargaba, mientras que un recién convocado zorro de fuego comenzaba a devorar los trozos en los que ahora estaba reducido

El Kyubi llegó hasta donde reposaba la inconciente mujer y le recogió, las levantar su brazo hacia el cielo con la mano abierta su dragón descendió y él puso a la rubia jinchuuriki sobre la cabeza del animal mientras miraba en dirección del otro sujeto a quien sentía con vida lo cual era extraño, puesto que sus zorros de fuego de ese nivel eran bastante fuertes

Pronto deshizo el muro y vio a su anterior enemigo sin su capucha y acompañado por 3 extrañas figuras de color negro que tenían una máscara por rostro, el pelirrojo hizo un gesto para que su dragón vuele y aleje a la rubia del peligro mientras él lidiaba con el tipo problema, lástima para él que no había sido vencido por los zorros

-Suiton Suishouha (Elemento agua, Onda acuática) – Kakuzu

-Raiton Wana Denki no Jutsu (Técnica de la Trampa Eléctrica) – Kakuzu

Con la ayuda de las extrañas criaturas Kakuzu rápidamente ejecutó dos técnica de alto nivel, con la primera hizo que una muy abundante cantidad de agua comenzara a emerger desde el suelo alrededor suyo y se dirigiera de forma violenta hacia su enemigo, mientras que la segunda técnica cargaba toda el agua con una poderosa carga eléctrica

El pelirrojo se sorprendió por la demostración de aquel sujeto, claramente era un tipo fuerte aunque para él no fuese más que un juego, en su espalda aparecieron un par de alas de fuego y cuando estuvo a casi dos metros de altura dio un rugido cual dragón que produjo una tremenda cantidad de fuego dirigida hacia el Akatsuki y todos sus monstruos

Cuando pudo volver a observar el sitio, contempló que su víctima aún seguía en pie, pero sólo había una de las criaturas junto a él, aquella que le había arrojado el ataque eléctrico desapareció, harto de perder el tiempo deshizo las alas y de un salto avanzó con presteza hacia su oponente quien sólo endureció su piel al máximo gracias a su jutsu doton, pero el Kyubi lo golpeó con el puño cerrado en pleno rostro provocando tras el golpe una violenta explosión que también alcanzó a la criatura que lo rodeaba y no dejó más que algunos restos que lo que hasta hace pocos momentos eran sus enemigos

Algo aburrido y sorprendido también por su último oponente por fin se relajó, ya se había acabado la amenaza y ahora tenía que preocuparse de la víctima a la cual había rescatado, afortunadamente como rey de los bijou tenía la habilidad de sentir el chakra de los demás cuando era liberado y de esa forma podía localizarlos si estaban en problemas, al levantar la mano volvió a descender el dragón en cuya cabeza reposaba tranquila y a salvo la mujer de cabellera rubia que en su interior contenía al Nibi, el pelirrojo se montó en el animal y todos juntos se alejaron un poco del sitio de la última pelea hasta llegar a una especie de pradera donde había un lindo césped con algunos árboles alrededor y un río que cerraba el paisaje de forma perfecta

Le dolía la cabeza y las manos, tenía los párpados pesados y sentía como si la hubiera apaleado recientemente, para ella ese tipo de sensaciones eran muy extrañas, puesto que por su condición de jinchuuriki y el dominio que tenía sobre su bijou normalmente resultaba ilesa casi siempre y nadie le ofrecía tanta lucha como para dejarla en ese estado….hasta que…

-Akatsuki! – Yugito

La chica despertó y levantó la cabeza rápidamente mirando a todos lados, como buscando a sus agresores e intentando averiguar el sitio en donde se encontraba, pero lo único que logró ver a su alrededor era un paisaje agradable y tranquilo y en un lado un joven de pelo rojo sentado sobre el suelo y apoyado en un dragón rojo que estaba enrollado en torno a su cuerpo y también reposaba sobre el césped

-si te refieres a esos que te atacaron no tienes que preocuparte más – Kyubi

-¿Quién eres? – Yugito

-Kyubi

-Kyubi…Kyubi el nueve colas? – Yugito

-si, pero estoy en un cuerpo distinto y dejé de ser un zorro gigante – Kyubi

-entonces las historias eran ciertas, tu jinchuuriki murió y tú sobreviviste – Yugito

-así es – Kyubi

-¿Por qué me ayudaste? Y ¿qué quieres de mi? – Yugito

-por qué te ayudé…bueno sentí al Nibi y creí que necesitaba ayuda por lo que acudí en su rescate y por extensión te ayudé, y que quiero de ti… nada, no necesito nada que pueda darme un humano como tú – Kyubi

-¿no vas a destruir Kumogakure? Porque si es así tendré que detenerte aunque me hayas salvado – Yugito

-¿Y por qué iba yo a querer destruir Kumogakure? – Kyubi

-a Raikage-sama le informaron en Konoha que el Kyubi quería dominar el mundo y destruir las cinco grandes aldeas ninja – Yugito

-jajaja ese viejo es más listo de lo que parece, nunca he manifestado interés por dominar el mundo y el único sitio que voy a destruir es Konohagakure, pero es por asuntos personales – Kyubi

En ese instante Yugito se tranquilizó, tras despertar estaba un poco preocupada por lo que les habían dicho sobre el nuevo Kyubi por lo que se había puesto en alerta ante una posible confrontación, pero ahora bajó la guardia y dejó que su verdadero yo actuara, por lo que su primera acción fue ir corriendo a abrazar a su salvador

-mucha, muchas, muchas gracias por salvarme – Yugito

-(algo incómodo) um…por nada – Kyubi

-¿Tú luchaste solo con esos sujetos? – Yugito

-si, uno de ellos tenía poderes extraños, pero ninguno me causó problemas – Kyubi

Estuvieron un rato así, el pelirrojo soportando la situación con algo de vergüenza, mientras que la rubia no quería soltar a su salvador, tras un buen rato le hizo caso y lo soltó, entonces él le preguntó si se encontraba bien o necesitaba algo, pero la rubia sólo quería un buen descanso y volver a su aldea para reportarse ya que debían estar preocupados por ella, mucha gente no la veía con buenos ojos, pero el Raikage y algunos cercanos a él como Killerbee siempre la habían tratado bien

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu aldea? Debes estar débil como para viajar sola – Kyubi

-la verdad es que te lo agradecería – Yugito

-Roco en marcha – Kyubi

De esa forma el dragón permitió que ambos subieran tras su cabeza y tras desenrollarse emprendió el vuelo con rumbo hacia la aldea oculta de la nube para llevar de regreso a la rubia, el fiel animal surcaba los cielos sumamente tranquilo ya que iba a una gran altura lo que hacía muy difícil el detectarlos y aún más complejo el atacarlos o intentar algo en su contra, el viaje duró cerca de dos horas hasta que estaban oficialmente dentro del espacio aéreo de la aldea de la Nube, entonces Yugito le indicó al pelirrojo donde estaba el edificio del Raikage y él sorpresivamente la tomó por la cintura y ambos saltaron desde el animal

La gente y más particularmente los ninja solían transitar ese lugar puesto que iban y venían de la oficina del Raikage con órdenes o distintas tareas por realizar así que no era extraño ver a mucha gente circulando por esa zona, lo que sí era muy peculiar era ver y sentir dos presencias que literalmente "caían del cielo" así que rápidamente los recién llegados pudieron notar que un gran número de escuadrones ANBU, ninjas de nivel jounin y el mismo Raikage les daban una estrecha bienvenida

-¡El Kyubi! – gritó uno de los ANBU

En ese momento algunos sacaron sus armas o se pusieron en guardia, el mismo Raikage iba a moverse hacia el enemigo de cabellos rojos, pero la actitud de Yugito lo descolocó totalmente puesto que la rubia se puso delante de su acompañante y extendiendo los brazos adoptó una posición protectora

-¡No le hagan daño, él me salvó! – Yugito

Muchos estaban dubitativos en cuanto a lo que debían hacer, por un lado estaban las instrucciones y lo que se les había dicho de acabarlo apenas haya oportunidad de hacerlo, pero ahora no sabían que hacer ya que Yuguito, la contenedora del dos colas que si bien no estaba en tan buenas relaciones con muchas personas que la discriminaban por su condición de jinchuuriki, era respetada por ser una poderosa jounin y alguien cercano al Raikage mismo, así que todas las miradas acabaron apuntando a este último hombre como esperando su juicio o autorización para actuar

-que ambos pasen a mi oficina – Raikage

-¡pero…Raikage-sama el Kyubi podría atentar en su contra! – dijo un Jounin

-él salvó a uno de los ninjas de mi aldea, eso me ha hecho deberle un gran favor y lo menos que puedo hacer es escucharlo – Raikage

De esa forma la multitud de guerreros se dispersó y la mayoría de ellos volvieron a sus actividades rutinarias, mientras que los dos recién llegados ingresaban a la oficina del Raikage seguidos de éste mismo quien iba cerrando el grupo en una medida de precaución ya que si les daba la espalda estaba en una posición peligrosa y vulnerable frente a un desconocido y potencial enemigo, cuando subieron hasta su despacho la secretaria de alarmó al ver al Kyubi, pero el líder de la villa la puso al tanto de lo que él sabía por lo que se calmó y permitió que la conversación ocurra sin problemas, finalmente el Kage llegó a su escritorio y se sentó en su puesto para mirar al visitante, iba a preguntarle algunas cosas hasta que…

-Raikage-sama él me salvó! – Yugito – loquedicendeélesmentira

La rubia hizo silencio de inmediato cuando el líder de la aldea la fulminó con la mirada, no era de enojo o ira, pero si era una mirada que hacía prevalecer su autoridad y que ella obedecía de inmediato cada vez que la presenciaba

-Yugito, por favor deja que el hombre este se presente y hable – Raikage

-muchas gracias, mi nombre es Kyubi no Yohuko y no sé quien les dio esa información, pero en ningún momento he planeado la dominación del mundo o la destrucción de la cinco grandes aldeas ninja, sólo pretendo destruir Konoha cuando sea el momento

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué deseas destruir Konoha? – Raikage

-simplemente unos asuntos personales…y que ellos se lo merecen, salvo muy pocas excepciones – Kyubi

-ya veo, ahora a lo que nos convoca en este momento – Raikage - ¿Es cierto que salvaste a Yugito de Akatsuki?

-no sé si esos tipos que la tenían era de Akatsuki o de cualquiera otro sitio, pero lo cierto es que sentí el chakra del Nibi hasta que desapareció y me preocupé, por lo que quise averiguar lo que pasaba y la vi a ella siendo llevada por dos sujetos, percibí el chakra de su bijou en su interior y supuse que la habían raptado, así que los acabé y luego la traje aquí – Kyubi

-bueno, creo que todos te debemos una disculpa por juzgarte mal, has salvado a una persona preciada para mí y te estaré eternamente en deuda – Raikage – pero creo que debes estar en conocimiento de la amenaza, porque podría afectarte…estos "Akatsuki" no son un sitio, sino que es el nombre de una información compuesta exclusivamente por criminales de rango S en los libros bingo y cuyo único objetivo conocido es capturar a los jinchuurikis para extraer sus bijou con la consecuente muerte del huésped, no se sabe que planean hacer con ellos o cual es su fin último, pero son tipos peligrosos

-¿Todos ellos visten esas túnicas negras con nubes rojas? – Kyubi

-así es, ese es su mayor distintivo aunque también está el hecho que algunos usan un sombrero de paja con un cascabel, aunque no todos lo hacen, pero sí todos llevan un anillo con un extraño símbolo en él – Raikage - ¿Acaso los has visto antes?

-no estoy seguro – Kyubi – pensando: así que Madara es parte de este "Akatsuki" creo que son más peligrosos de lo que la gente cree, no creo que haya alguien además de mi capaz de vencer a esa alimaña

-dime ¿podrías hacernos el favor de darnos información sobre los tipos con los que luchaste para llenar las fichas y repartirla entre las otras naciones? – Raikage

-sí como no, uno de ellos tenía el pelo gris, usaba una guadaña y presumía sobre ser inmortal – Kyubi

-¡Ese maldito me atrapó! – Yugito – le quité un brazo y le hice un tremendo hoyo en el abdomen, pero me descuidé y me atrapó por la espalda

-bien, como iba diciendo presumía ser inmortal, pero lo despedacé y quemé los trozos; después está el otro sujeto – Kyubi – ese era realmente peligroso, usaba unas criaturas extrañas que usaban distintos elementos, contra mi utilizó algunos ataques Suiton, Raiton y Doton bastante poderosos, pero lo destruí haciéndolo explotar

-bien, creo que con eso es suficiente – Raikage – además de compartir la información enviaré una misiva a todos mis contactos para esclarecer la verdad sobre tus intenciones para que no tengas problemas cada vez que vayas a otro sitio

-preferiría que se limite a poner que no pretendo dominar el mundo, no quiero que todos sepan de mis deseos de destruir la hoja – Kyubi

-me parece justo – Raikage

-una cosa más, pero me gustaría conversar con usted en privado – Kyubi

El Raikage analizó la petición del nuevo Kyubi y la verdad es que no tenía ningún problema en aceptarla, no veía en él una amenaza por la que debiera preocuparse, no es que se creyera superior a él porque no sabía nada de sus habilidades sino que no veía malas intenciones o sentía desconfianza con el tipo, tanto tiempo cerca de jinchuurikis y sus criaturas cautivas que ya se le hacían familiares los bijous

-déjennos a solas por favor – Raikage

Empleando el mismo tono autoritario el Kage dejó claro que no iba a escuchar advertencias o consejos ya que iba a hacer su voluntad sin tomar en cuenta los dichos de otras personas

-bien puedes hablar con tranquilidad – Raikage

-tuve un enfrentamiento con "cierto" individuo miembro de Akatsuki que es muy poderoso y veo difícil que alguien además de mi pueda vencerle – Kyubi

-ya veo, por eso preguntaste sobre los uniformes – Raikage – podrías decirme su identidad

-Madara Uchiha – Kyubi

-¿no es el fundador del clan Uchiha y uno de los fundadores de la aldea de la hoja? Se supone debería haber muerto hace años – Raikage

-pero está vivo y en qué forma, es un enemigo al que nadie querría enfrentar, aunque yo puedo con él sin tantos problemas – Kyubi – no quiero que esto se sepa ya que él no figura dentro de los vivos, por lo que se mueve en las sombras por lo mismo, si se difunde que está con vida podría tener un rol más activo y eso sería peligroso para todos, le sugeriría que apenas sepa algo de él o del escondite de su grupo me lo haga llegar y yo mismo me encargaré

-¿Por qué haces esto? Hasta donde yo sé, eres un demonio despiadado que sólo vive para destruir a los humanos – Raikage

-se dicen muchas cosas, pero más que alguien que sólo quiere destruir soy una especie de juez y los humanos no merecen ser destruidos, además como rey de los bijou debo proteger a mis hermanos – Kyubi – que haría un rey sin subordinados?

-ese es un modo muy sabio de pensar – Raikage – bien, personalmente te enviaré un ave mensajera si averiguamos algo, aunque necesito un destino

-vivo en una de las islas mayores del país del té, el feudal accedió amablemente a dármela y mantenerlo en secreto – Kyubi

-ya veo, bueno muchas gracias por toda tu ayuda – Raikage

Tras sellar su acuerdo con un apretón de manos, el pelirrojo abandonó la oficina del Raikage y al salir él, la secretaria entró para retomar sus labores, mientras que Yugito esperaba afuera para continuar hablando con él…hasta que

En ese instante algo pasó y una presencia se sintió, entonces el pelirrojo de un empujón hizo a Yugito a un lado, mientras que de su mano izquierda que estaba libre salían dos lianas de fuego que se dirigieron hacia la esfera que venía arremetiendo hacia él y sujetando un par de espadas tuvo el impulso necesario para aventarlo con fuerza al suelo y quedar alerta por si volvía

Tras todo el estruendo causado principalmente por el azote del atacante misterioso en el suelo, nuevamente aparecieron los ANBU de la aldea, junto con algunos ninjas que pasaban alrededor y el Raikage, sólo ahora no habían adoptado la misma posición defensiva como si fuesen a pelear con el pelirrojo, sino que estaban ahí para averiguar que es lo que había pasado, hasta que nuevamente fue el líder de la aldea quien rompió el hielo

-espero que disculpes a mi hermano menor, supongo que al oír que estabas aquí quiso enfrentarte, él contiene al Hachibi y por eso en ocasiones piensa que tiene algo que probar – Raikage (recogiendo a su hermano quien yacía inconciente en un pequeño cráter)

-no se preocupes, bien yo me tengo que ir – Kyubi

-Kyubi ¿te volveré a ver alguna otra vez? – Yugito

-espero que no porque tendrías que estar en problemas para hacerlo – Kyubi

Tras esas palabras nuevamente el pelirrojo materializó unas alas de fuego en su espalda y las utilizó para emprender el vuelo y alcanzar la posición en la que estaba esperando su dragón, Yugito pensó que no quería delatar a su invocación ya que si la gente no sabía que empleaba ese medio de transporte, no estarían mirando constantemente hacia el cielo con tal de buscarlo

…..

..

-No esperaba verte aquí – Gaara

En la aldea de la arena, estaba Gaara mirando hacia el horizonte por su ventana cuando apareció alguien a su espalda, él ya sabía de quien se trataba puesto que ya había estado en su presencia con anterioridad y el evento en sí es algo que no olvidaría jamás ya que fue parte de las cosas que cambiaron su vida y le permitieron ganarse el puesto que actualmente tenía

Hace casi tres años se planteó cambiar y volverse más humano, dejaría de ser Gaara el demonio que sólo se ama a sí mismo y comenzaría a darle una oportunidad a la gente, especialmente a sus hermanos quienes nunca le habían hecho daño ni lo habían tratado mal como sí lo hacía el resto del mundo, su padre constantemente lo mandaba a misiones de asesinato o cualquier otra con muy poca probabilidad de éxito, pero él se las arreglaba para llevarlas a cabo y casi siempre traer de regreso a todo su equipo por lo que progresivamente fue haciéndose un nombre, ya sea por tener grandes dotes como ninja y haber realizado muchas proezas en combate, como por salvar y proteger a sus camaradas, muchas mujeres y niños le estaban agradecidos por traerles de regreso a sus esposos o padres y poco a poco el pelirrojo comenzó a ganar popularidad entre la gente

Un día el Kazekage lo iba a enviar a otra misión casi suicida y algunos miembros del consejo del país del viento se opusieron ya que no querían arriesgar a alguien tan valioso, el Kazekage dijo que él decidía eso y al final acabaron llamando a Gaara para pedir su opinión, él expresó que preferiría no tener que hacer misiones en donde el único objetivo era matar a alguien y al final el padre le dijo que si quería elegir sus misiones tendría que ser el Kazekage, se armó una discusión y las cosas se zanjaron cuando hubo una lucha padre-hijo por ver quien se quedaba con el puesto

La pelea fue intensa y dura para ambos bandos, Gaara nunca sintió mucho aprecio por su padre principalmente porque éste tampoco lo había sentido o demostrado por su hijo menor y por los numerosos intentos de asesinato que él había ordenado en su contra, el actual Kazekage se las veía difícil con todas las defensas de su hijo, así como su habilidad para manipular la arena que lo asemejaba tanto al tercer Kazekage y que en varios creaba la ilusión de que el antiguo y querido Kazekage había renacido en su hijo, el final Gaara lo atrapó con su ataúd del desierto, mas no lo mató y fue declarado vencedor, frente a muchas personas importantes el padre del pelirrojo se sentía humillado e intentó atacar a su hijo incluso luego de haber sido declarado perdedor después que el muchacho le perdonara la vida, afortunadamente no pudo herirlo y pronto fue arrestado, Gaara fue nombrado Kazekage y su primer mandato fue liberar a su padre, a él podía no simpatizarle pero a sus hermanos sí y no iba a buscar venganza si con ello lastimaba a quienes le importaban más que nadie

Al final Gaara se mudó solo, pero al poco tiempo llegaron a acompañarlo sus hermanos quienes solidarizaron con él tras enterarse de lo sucedido y luego de decepcionarse por última vez de su padre lo acabaron abandonando para seguir a su hermano

-¿Acaso no soy bienvenido? – Kyubi

-si fueras una amenaza me hubieras acabado hace mucho tiempo atrás, pero me intriga el motivo de tu visita – Gaara

-bien, me enteré que te volviste Kazekage y eso significa que debo alertarte sobre Akatsuki – Kyubi

-veo que te enteraste de lo que hacen esos payasos – Gaara – ya intentaron tomarme, causaron varios estragos, pero afortunadamente pude defender la aldea y salir victorioso, estuve cerca de perder contra un tipo rubio que creaba figuras explosivas, pero finalmente le rompí los brazos con mi arena, pero estaba muy débil para ir tras él, así que escapó

-debes tener cuidado ya que son muy peligrosos, especialmente un sujeto con una máscara ya que no es quien dice ser – Kyubi

-¿Y Quién es? – Gaara

-dudo mucho que lo conozcas, pero lo importante es que sólo yo puedo con él, así que si sabes algo de él o necesitas ayuda con esos tipos envíame un mensaje a este sitio (le entrega un papel) – Kyubi – espero que no me molesten así que agradecería que seas discreto y lo mantengas en secreto

-por su puesto, te estoy aún más en deuda que antes – Gaara

-no te equivoques, no busco tu gratitud es sólo…una ayuda hacia un súbdito fiel que por extensión te cae a ti – Kyubi

-el Ichibi? – Gaara

-correcto, ah! Y otra cosa esas amenazas de Konoha sobre mis intenciones de dominar el mundo y destruir las cinco grandes naciones – Gaara

-son falsas lo sé – Gaara – desde que asumí las di por falsas basándome en lo poco que te conozco, no buscas destrucción masiva, tú no eres alguien sádico sino alguien que juzga

-veo que eres muy bueno evaluando a la gente, te deseo suerte Kazekage, si ves a akatsuki pide mi ayuda, la próxima vez podrías no tener tanta suerte – Kyubi

El zorro desapareció en una nube de fuego tras decir esas últimas palabras, Gaara por mientras se quedó viendo todavía su aldea, ahora tenía un aliado más y uno muy poderoso, lo perturbaba esto del individuo al cual solo él podía vencer, pero posiblemente se refiera al líder de akatsuki o a alguien con quien ya se haya encontrado y si fue capaz de sobrevivir a él sin duda era alguien de cuidado, más le valía extremar las precauciones hacia su persona y su aldea ya que a estos tipos no les importaba poner de rehén a toda la aldea con tal de lograr su objetivo

…..

..

-Hemos perdido dos miembros – Zetzu

-ahora que ese avaro de Kakuzu no está voy a demorar más tiempo en estar de vuelta a la acción – Deidara

-Supongo que nadie ha logrado capturar a su jinchuuriki? – Pein (nadie habló) – Sasori, Deidara tienen tres meses para ir por el Sanbi, Zetzu procura recuperar los anillos y reunir información sobre su agresor, no creo que el Nibi haya sido capaz de vencerlos, sus habilidades eran muy especiales

-¿Qué haremos con el Ichibi? – Zetzu

-si actuamos ahora llamaremos mucho la atención ya que deben estar alerta, esperaremos dos meses antes de atacar nuevamente y ahora lo haremos con un mejor plan – Pein – Zetzu busca a los demás para tenerlos vigilados, los demás prepárense para cuando tengan que enfrentar a sus víctimas, no toleraré fallos

Tras esa conversación las imágenes de los demás desaparecieron con excepción de dos figuras, la de la única mujer del grupo que lo acompañaba principalmente a él y no se iría hasta que él no lo haga y la otra figura era de Zetzu

-Líder, uno de mis colaboradores desea unirse al grupo – Zetzu

-si tú crees que es leal y capaz le haré una prueba – Pein

….

..

-Okay Hinata creo que es hora que realices tu primera misión como jounin a cargo, me enorgullece que seas mi alumna y espero lo mejor de ti de ahora en adelante, así que suerte – Tsunade

-muchas gracias Tsunade-sama – Hinata

De esta forma Hinata salía de la oficina de Tsunade con una gran sonrisa, desde hace algún tiempo había sido promovida a jounin, era la primera de su generación en alcanzar dicho rango aunque nunca lo había empleado para misiones ya que hasta ahora su tiempo se repartía exclusivamente en entrenar y cubrir algunas horas en el hospital, sus habilidades como ninja médico eran excelentes y era mejor que cualquier médico del hospital o del cuerpo médico oficial de la hoja, Tsunade pensaba que ya había sobrepasado el nivel que tenía Shizune siendo ella su maestra una de las pocas personas que la superaba, pero en cuando a nivel de pelea no sabía realmente cual era su poder real

Lo cierto es que en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntas nunca había tenido una lucha real con Hinata, con la Hinata confiada, fuerte y valerosa que enfrentaba a alguien y lo vencía en todas las áreas posibles, ya que cuando tenían combates de práctica, la Hyuga se limitaba a poner en ejercicio lo que ella le había enseñado y básicamente se convertía en un duelo de súper golpes aunque la rubia Hokage sabía que su alumna tenía mucho más en el arsenal ya que solía dedicar todo su tiempo libre a entrenar ya sean cosas del clan como cosas en general

Ahora había una misión que para ella debía ser sencilla, era de rango B y estaba compuesta por ella, o sea un jounin, un chunin y dos genin, todos conocidos por ella, estaban con ella, Chouji, Konohamaru y Udon; la misión en el papel resultaba sencilla puesto que consistía en llevar unos documentos oficiales de la Hokage a la capital del país del fuego, pero como eran cosas clasificadas y alguien podría tener interés en ellos aunque no contengan cosas que pongan la aldea en peligro se le daba el rango B más que nada por precaución y por lo que significaba ir ante la presencia del feudal del país

Cuando ella llegó a la puerta su equipo ya la estaba esperando, revisó la hora y aún faltaban cinco minutos para lo acordado por lo que se alegró de la puntualidad del grupo, ella explicó en forma breve la misión, como harían el viaje y una planificación a priori de las cosas, y tras su orden se pusieron en marcha hacia la capital

Tras un día de viaje habían completado el recorrido, al llegar frente al complejo donde vivía el feudal los recibieron unos guardias que al ver sus bandanas ninja y ver los papeles con los emblemas de la Hokage les permitieron pasar sin problemas hasta un salón utilizado para reuniones por el feudal

-Hola amables ninja, espero que hayan tenido un viaje tranquilo – Feudal

-si que lo ha sido, muchas gracias por preocuparse por nosotros – Hinata

-(le entregaron los papeles) con que tú debes ser Hinata Hyuga, tanto tu padre como tu maestra hablan mucho sobre ti la verdad no quiero molestarte, pero me gustaría ver una demostración de tus habilidades – Feudal

-responder a las peticiones de nuestro feudal no es molestia, dígame como puedo responder sus dudas – Hinata

-me gustaría conocer tu nivel de combate, por lo que me gustaría que te enfrentes a alguno de mis ninjas guardianes – Feudal

-está bien y aunque no deseo parecer arrogante, creo que si desea ver una demostración más cercana a la realidad debería ponerme contra todos ellos – Hinata

-bien, si tienes esa confianza en ti misma significa que esto será algo memorable – Feudal

Entonces el feudal mandó a llamar a uno de sus sirvientes a quien le pidió que convoque a sus doce ninjas guardianes para un enfrentamiento de exhibición, mientras que los otros compañeros de Hinata estaban inmensamente sorprendidos, ellos esperaban que Hinata se haya vuelto alguien fuerte ya sea por su linaje o por las enseñanzas de la Hokage, pero nunca creyeron que Hinata fuera alguien arrogante o que fuera tan capaz, por lo que estaban muy intrigados acerca de las capacidades de Hinata y tenían muchas ansias por presenciar el combate

Cuando el sirviente volvió a avisarle al feudal que su petición estaba lista, el hombre condujo al grupo hasta uno de los patios en donde esperaban los doce guardaespaldas que le protegían a él y su familia, los que estaban a cargo de Hinata se quedaron observando en una posición cercana al feudal, mientras que los doce guardianes rodearon a Hinata como en una especie de reloj siendo el eje de giro la joven heredera de su clan, la mayoría de los hombres la miraba con desdén, como irritados por lo presumida que era ya que ellos eran jounin reconocidos y debían tener un buen nivel para obtener ese trabajo, mientras que ella era una aparecida que por ser alumna de la Hokage y miembro de un clan importante de la aldea ninja del país del fuego creía ser superior a los demás, al menos iban a poder tener algo de diversión viendo su confianza desmoronarse en sus propias manos

Cuando dieron la orden de comenzar el combate, Hinata adoptó una posición casi ceremonial, estaba haciendo una reverencia al hombre que tenía en frente suyo como su fuese un entrenamiento en el cual demuestras tus respetos, tras esa pausa juntó sus manos y se concentró

-Byakugan! – Hinata – estoy esperando…

En ese momento dos de los ninjas se lanzaron a atacarla, pero la chica ágilmente fue capaz de mover el tronco hacia atrás y hacer que uno de los ninjas pasara de largo en su intento por darle un puñetazo, para luego darle un rodillazo que no pareció tener mucha fuerza, pero que lo dejó tirado en el suelo incapacitado; el segundo no falló, pero fue bloqueado por el brazo de Hinata quien hizo un movimiento que parecía de baile flamenco con el cual usaba las manos para desviar los golpes de sus adversarios sin oponer resistencia directa, ya que los desviaba en vez de bloquearlos, entonces puso una mano frente al rostro del ninja y lo golpeó con un solo dedo en la frente, aunque de todas formas el tipo salió volando hasta golpearse en un muro

-Katon Gokakyo no jutsu! (gran bola de fuego) – 3 ninjas

Tres de los ninjas guardianes que eran capaces de usar Katon se unieron para lanzarle a Hinata una bola de fuego, pero la mujer había visto eso venir desde el momento en que comenzaron a hacer los sellos, por lo que se limitó a darle un fuerte puñetazo al suelo que levantó muchas rocas que le sirvieron de escudo y armaron una nube de polvo y humo entre ella y sus atacantes, antes que ellos pudieran ver bien fueron alcanzados por unas rocas de las que Hinata había levantado ya que demás de usarlas para bloquear, las golpeó en el aire con su super fuerza para arrojárselas a los sujetos, mientras de cuando pasó un poco toda la cortina y hubo visibilidad normal se unieron los demás

Aún quedaban siete de los guerreros, tres de ellos la atacaban con espadas normales, uno de ellos usaba una espada corta, mientras que los otros tres usaban kunais, ella se movía con mucha gracia en el campo de batalla evitando todos sus golpes resultando ilesa, entonces comenzó su ofensiva, golpeó a uno con el Juuken en una pierna, le dio a otro con el puño blando en el hombro, y luego hizo como que iba a dar un puñetazo demoledor en el suelo, por lo que los otros saltaron para atacarla, pero ella en vez de hacer eso apoyó su mano en el suelo y comenzó a girar al revés y usando su fuerza bruta despachó a los demás a punta de patadas a medida que caían al suelo y estaban a su alcance, tras hacer acabado con todos de un solo golpe, volvió a la posición inicial repitiendo la pose

Clap, clap, clap (aplausos)

-Creo que quienes hablan de ti se quedaban cortos al referirse a tus habilidades, es un placer ver que el futuro de Konoha está en buenas manos – Feudal

-muchas gracias señor feudal, si no es molestia me gustaría darme un baño – Hinata

-como no, los cuartos de invitados tienen sus propios baños, sigue a mis sirvientas a tu habitación y pídeles lo que sea que necesites – Feudal

-muchas gracias por todo – Hinata

Hinata pronto siguió a las mujeres que se le habían acercado para conducirla a su habitación y ayudarle con el baño, mientras que los hombres que iban con ella aún no se lo podía creer y estaban como pasmados por lo que acababan de presenciar, Hinata había barrido con los doce ninjas guardianes sin recibir un solo golpe y apenas usando taijutsu y su línea sucesoria, claramente se había vuelto alguien muy fuerte y más les valía obedecerle si no querían terminar como aquellos que yacían en el suelo

El feudal felicitó a sus hombres y les agradeció su cooperación, éstos estaban molestos y frustrados por haber sido humillados por una chiquilla, pero su jefe les dijo que no debían sentirse mal ya que era sólo una lucha de exhibición y que ella era una de las más prometedoras ninjas salidas de Konoha en varios años, probablemente en un tiempo más su nombre sería tan respetado y temido como el del Rayo amarillo, los hombres que se recuperaban dieron crédito a las palabras de su líder ya que con algo más de experiencia esa mujer sería muy difícil de vencer

Tras realizar todo lo relacionado a su misión de forma normal y tranquila, comparado con lo ocurrido en sus primeros momentos tras haber encontrado al feudal, el equipo retornó a la aldea sin percance alguno, Hinata estaba relajada y satisfecha por haber realizado su primera misión exitosa en mucho tiempo, mientras que los demás aún estaban asombrados por la gran habilidad demostrada por Hinata durante el combate y no podían esperar el poder contarle a todo el mundo de lo hecho por la heredera del clan Hyuga, pero primero era lo primero y estaban llegado hasta la oficina de la quinta para dar el reporte de la misión, tras golpear entraron y esperaron a que ella les diera la orden para comenzar

-Tsunade-sama llegamos a la capital y le entregamos los documentos al feudal en persona, la misión pasó sin mayores incidentes aunque él me pidió una demostración de mis habilidades por lo que me enfrenté a sus ninjas guardianes a quienes vencí, tras eso nos quedamos el resto del día y partimos a la mañana siguiente llegando de regreso sin novedades – Hinata

-muy bien felicitaciones a todo el equipo, a excepción de Hinata los demás pueden irse – Tsunade

Tras las palabras de la rubia, los demás obedecieron y dejaron en la oficina a las mujeres que compartían cierta complicidad por el tiempo que llevaban una cerca de la otra gracias a su relación de alumna y maestra, Tsunade ya había recibido noticias de parte del feudal quien esa misma noche en que los ninjas alojaron en su morada envió una nota a la Hokage por medio de un ave mensajera, en aquella informal misiva le comunicaba sobre lo acontecido con Hinata y sus ninjas guardianes y se deshacía en elogios para la joven por el modo en que venció a sus doce ninjas usando sólo taijutsu y sin recibir un solo golpe, puso a título personal que iba a comenzar a seguir su carrera porque en ella podría recaer el título de Hokage cuando el tiempo pase

-Hinata, me llegó una nota del feudal y déjame decirte que quedó muy impresionado por tu desempeño – Tsunade

-sólo luché lo mejor que pude para dejar bien el nombre de la aldea – Hinata

-puede que hayan sido esas tus razones y me alegra oírlas, pero déjame decirte que te has hecho un nombre para el feudal y ahora tendrás que respaldar las esperanzas que tiene puestas en ti – Tsunade

-no dude que seguiré entrenando y dedicándome de la misma forma en que lo he hecho hasta ahora – Hinata

-¿Hinata por qué siempre te contienes en nuestras sesiones de entrenamiento? Digo, sé que luchas con fuerza y todo, pero ocupas sólo lo que te he enseñado y según palabras del feudal tu combinación entre juuken y goken es impresionante – Tsunade

-bueno, dado que usted me ha enseñado a luchar empleando un goken muy poderoso, supuse que era eso lo que esperaba ver, además no tiene sentido mostrarle el taijutsu de mi clan ya que si no lo conoce no puede ayudarme a mejorarlo – Hinata

-bien, quiero que mañana tengamos una lucha de práctica y pelees al máximo – Tsunade

-como diga Tsunade-sama – Hinata

-bueno Hinata, ahora puedes descansar un poco hasta mañana te lo has ganado y felicitaciones por tu primera misión a cargo – Tsunade

-muchas gracias – Hinata


	10. Reacciones

CAPITULO 10 Reacciones

-Sasuke creo necesario informarte que otra persona ha ocupado las miradas además de ti y es tu rival más lógico – Danzou

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando? – Sasuke

-Hinata Hyuga – Danzou – ella es la heredera del clan rival al tuyo, el Hyuga, y hace poco se lució frente al imbécil del feudal del fuego ganándose su atención

-ella es una perdedora, esa mocosa es un desastre y siempre lo ha sido, desprestigia a todos los ninjas y su clan es un grupo de patéticos pomposos – Sasuke

-creo que no deberías menospreciarla tanto, ya te dejó en ridículo una vez y hasta el día de hoy no logras recuperarte – Danzou

-esa maldita pagará por lo que me hizo, por su culpa no podré hacer renacer mi clan así que deseará haber muerto junto con Naruto ese día – Sasuke – si no tienes nada más que decirme me largo de aquí

Cuando el Uchiha se fue del sitio ese, el anciano lentamente se sirvió un poco del té que tenía en una taza que sujetaba mientras miraba hacia el horizonte con la mirada perdida en sus reflexiones

-mis planes no habían considerado a la Hyuga en este nivel, me pregunto qué será lo que acabe pasando cuando llegue el momento – Danzou

Algunos días han pasado desde la última vez, en estos momentos Tsunade estaba haciendo el papeleo como era costumbre mientras repasaba mentalmente su duelo con Hinata, claramente la chica se había vuelto endemoniadamente fuerte y hábil, en la lucha de práctica que ambas habían sostenido le costó mucho darle y las pocas veces que lo hizo, la Hyuga siempre lograba concentrar su chakra en la zona para contrarrestar el efecto de su súper fuerza, mientras que Hinata muchas veces cerró sus puntos de chakra sin siquiera que ella lo notara, maldición era la Hokage, una sanin legendaria y esta chica casi la vence si no es porque detuvo su ataque justo un momento antes de darle en el pecho acusando cansancio y falta del chakra necesario como para finalizar el golpe, ella sabía que eso era mentira ya que Hinata se había presionado hasta más allá de los límites razonables durante su entrenamiento todo este tiempo, por lo que debía poder soportar varias luchas como esa en un día y salir airosa, pero seguramente lo hizo para no herir su orgullo…más de lo que ya estaba

-creo que durante todo este tiempo yo misma la menosprecié y ahora me ha sobrepasado con creces – Tsunade

….

..

En uno de los primeros días libres que se daba en los últimos cuatro años, la joven heredera del clan Hyuga se daba como no hacía en mucho tiempo un momento para ella misma, en estos instantes estaba comiendo en bol de ramen en Ichiraku

-oh! Hinata-san hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía – Ayame

-es que estuve muy ocupada entrenando con Tsunade-sama y con mi clan – Hyuga

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? – Ayame

-vine a celebrar un pequeño logro personal – Hinata

-ah! Que bien, pues entonces felicidades espero que tengas mucho éxito – Ayame

Tras conversar un rato con ella, la chica volvió a la cocina para ayudar a su padre a preparar los platillos, el local pasó por un tiempo de crisis debido a que su mejor cliente ya no estaba, por lo que ahora habían ampliado la oferta gastronómica y servían más cosas además de ramen, como por ejemplo dangos, jugos y té, sopas y algunos aperitivos para llevar que le habían dado nueva vida al local

-pensando: Naruto-kun deberías haberme visto luchar contra Tsunade-sama ella ahora es la Hokage y si hubiera querido hubiera podido barrer el suelo con ella, creo que por fin todos estos años de arduo entrenamiento han dado frutos…sólo espero poder alcanzar tu sueño, llegar a ser Hokage y hacer cierto lo que siempre creíste, que con mucha determinación y esfuerzo cualquiera puede lograrlo, me he empeñado mucho y ahora veo los resultados, por favor sólo mírame y dame ánimos para seguir – Hinata

…

..

Ese día Hinata no tenía ninguna cita programada con su maestra y tampoco quiso ir a verla como solía hacer cuando estaba desocupada, tal vez ella estuviera algo incómoda o molesta así que le iba a dar tiempo…o eso creía ella

…ahora estaban Kakashi, Hinata y Shikamaru frente a su escritorio esperando a que les termine de dar la información relevante acerca de su próxima misión la cual consistía en ir hasta un lago dentro del país del campo de arroz en el cual se rumoreaba habitaba el bijou de tres colas, como era un lugar peligroso por la proximidad con la aldea del sonido y los bijou podrían atraer la atención de Akatsuki esta era una misión de investigación catalogada de rango A, debían ir averiguar si el rumor era cierto e informar para enviar otro equipo a ejecutar las órdenes que se tomarían con la información que ellos recavasen, quien estaba a cargo del grupo por tener mayor trayectoria era Kakashi, por más que los otros dos miembros del equipo también sean jounins

-bien equipo recuerden que la misión es una de investigación, no busquen las confrontaciones directas a menos que éstas sean inevitables – Tsunade – bien les deseo suerte

-muchas gracias Tsunade-sama, vamos equipo en marcha – Kakashi

Tras la orden de Kakashi el resto de los jóvenes salió de la oficina y se reunieron de inmediato en las puertas de la aldea, ya les habían informado que realizarían una misión fuera de la aldea por lo que estaban preparados para partir de inmediato, debido a que estaban cerca de la aldea y dentro de los límites de su país el comienzo del viaje fue tranquilo, saltaban de rama en rama sin tantas preocupaciones acerca de posibles enemigos porque era difícil que los hubiera dentro de sus límites, los cuales eran atentamente custodiados

De todas formas cada una hora Hinata activaba su barrera de sangre para inspeccionar el área alrededor y hasta ahora no detectaba nada fuera de lo normal así que continuaban viajando tranquilos, cuando se hizo de noche se detuvieron para descansar, en el día avanzaron bastante y ahora podían tomar un buen descanso con tal de estar en óptimas condiciones si había que pelear o evitar los problemas así que se pusieron a dormir haciendo turnos para vigilar, el primer turno le había tocado a Hinata quien se ofreció para quedarse en ese lugar porque dijo que no estaba cansada, Kakashi aceptó su palabras y se refugió en su saco de dormir el cual estaba cerca de la fogata, mientras que Shikamaru pensó que era muy problemático discutirle así que le pidió que lo despierte tras algunas horas para relevarla

Hinata se quedó parcialmente sola, ya que si bien había gente con ella, éstos estaban durmiendo y no hacían compañía real, ella se relajó y estiró un poco, el viaje había sido aburrido y a veces pensaba que se le habían pegado algunas de las manías de su eterno amor, ya que hubiera deseado toparse con algún enemigo para poner en práctica lo que había adquirido todo este tiempo gracias a su arduo entrenamiento, pero al menos ahora podía darse un momento a solas para pensar y mirar las estrellas

-pensando: ¿Por qué tuvo que ser así? Preferiría mil veces que estuvieras aquí con vida aunque eso me volviera a convertir en la niña torpe, tímida y débil que conociste, sería capaz de devolverlo todo con tal de tenerte de nuevo entre los vivos – Hinata

La Hyuga dejó uno de sus clones de sobra cuidando el sitio mientras que la original se alejaba un poco, ella fue sola hasta un lago que había cerca de donde se encontraban, sin importarle la noche, el frío y la oscuridad se quitó la ropa y se sumergió al agua dejando que ésta bañe todo su admirado cuerpo que muchas envidiaban y muchos deseaban, desde hacía tiempo que se había vuelto toda una belleza lo que sumado a ser la alumna de la Hokage y la heredera del clan Hyuga hacían de ella un excelente partido, Hiashi nunca sintió mucho cariño por su hija, pero realmente se comenzó a sentir presionado cuando el consejo del clan comenzó a proponer la idea sobre comprometer a Hinata en matrimonio con algún buen partido de dentro o fuera de la villa, habían tenido esa conversación hace poco y ella acababa de venir de su misión en la capital

Flash Back

-Hinata yo sé que no he sido el mejor padre que pude haber sido, pero ahora no es momento de hablar sobre el tiempo perdido, debo advertirte que el consejo está comenzando a proponer la idea de comprometerte en matrimonio y no podré descartar la idea por mucho tiempo – Hiashi

-no lo hagas padre – Hinata

-¿Qué…acaso no te molesta casarte con alguien por conveniencia? – Hiashi

-no he dicho que acepte casarme por conveniencia, te dije que no intentes oponerte, sólo transmíteles a los ancianos que aceptaré casarme siempre y cuando mi supuesto novio cumpla dos condiciones – Hinata

-¿Cuáles condiciones? – Hiashi

-primero que no sea un jinchuuriki, no quiero saber de personas que han tenido una vida miserable porque no estoy para hacerme cargo de nadie y segundo esa persona debe ser capaz de vencerme a mí en una pelea – Hinata

-¿pero…acaso quieres que acepten eso? – Hiashi

-no es una opción, si les molesta pueden intentar vencerme…si lo logran me casaría hasta con alguno de esos inútiles viejos, si no lo logran haré lo que quiera y el que intente impedirlo sólo conseguirá recibir una paliza o que me vaya del clan si se vuelven un obstáculo en mi camino – Hinata

-está bien, les transmitiré tu mensaje sólo espero que sepas lo que haces – Hiashi

Fin Flash Back

-créeme padre, lo sé perfectamente – Hinata

Después de ese momento de encuentro consigo misma, Hinata regresó al campamento en el cual descansaba su equipo, despertó a Shikamaru para que continuara con la guardia mientras iba a descansar un poco para continuar al día siguiente

-geez…es tan aburrido hacer guardia de noche, es muy difícil ver nubes en el cielo – Shikamaru – tengo el presentimiento que esta misión será problemática

El resto de la noche pasó sin mayores percances, Shikamaru se quedó un tiempo más hasta que cuando faltaban casi tres horas para el momento de vuelta a la marcha, Kakashi despertó para relevarlo y permitirle descansar un poco, como era de esperarse el Nara no se hizo de rogar y durmió un tiempo más, al final todos se alistaron y continuaron con su camino

Tras cruzar las fronteras del país y abandonar la seguridad de la tierra del feudal del fuego y la aldea de la hoja iban más alerta, su velocidad era la que les permitían sus músculos sin sobre exigirlos y sin usar chakra por si éste era necesario en una pelea, Hinata revisaba constantemente las zonas en busca de enemigos, mientras que los miembros masculinos iban muy atentos y alerta al entorno puesto que deseaban volver de esta misión

Finalmente luego de casi un día más de viaje consiguieron llegar a su destino, el lago en cuestión dentro del país del campo de arroz donde se suponía que estaba escondido el Sanbi, a primera vista no se observaba nada extraño ya que era un lago común y silvestre, con vida natural a su alrededor; había que reconocer que se esperaban un paisaje desolado donde el demonio de 3 colas estuviera ostentando sus poderes cual exhibicionista

-Hinata – Kakashi

-sí – Hinata – Byakugan!

-¿Vez algo? – Shikamaru

-no alcanzo a ver con claridad el fondo del lago, pero en toda el agua y parte de la superficie alrededor se ve una gran cantidad de chakra, seguro que está ahí – Hinata

-es un buen comienzo, pero para informar debemos hacerlo sobre la base de certezas y hechos – Kakashi – esperen en un lugar seguro que yo iré a inspeccionar el lago

Kakashi se zambulló en el agua como un experto, en ocasiones como esa se evidenciaba que él era un experimentado capitán ANBU y ellos por mucho talento y futuro que tuvieran carecían de su gran trayectoria, mientras contemplaban la superficie del lago el ninja copia quitaba su bandana ninja de su sharingan para comprobar lo que había dicho antes Hinata, en toda el agua había una gran cantidad de chakra y en el fondo pudo ver con el ojo que le fue regalado que reposaba quieto y tranquilo el bijou de 3 colas, era una suerte que estaba tranquilo porque así podrían tener una misión tranquila

Hinata y Shikamaru observaban con tranquilidad el lago en el que Kakashi estaba… hasta que de pronto algo comenzó a descender desde el cielo y tras entrar en el agua causó una serie de explosiones en el interior de esta, los jóvenes jounin de la hoja miraron hacia arriba buscando la fuente de esas explosiones para ver a un tipo rubio usando una túnica negra con nubes rojas, hasta donde Hinata sabía eso sólo significaba una cosa

-Akatsuki – Hinata (murmurando)

-¿Qué? – Shikamaru

-tenemos problemas, yo me encargo del rubio, tú del otro – Hinata

-¿Qué otro? – Shikamaru

Shikamaru no estaba al tanto de toda la información que se conocía sobre la organización criminal, puesto que ese tipo de información era conocido por la Hokage y muy poca gente además de ella, y como la Hyuga pasaba tanto tiempo con ella y la ayudaba con el papeleo se había enterado, ella estaba conciente del hecho que siempre trabajaban en parejas, por lo que el compañero del rubio no debía estar muy lejos, a primera vista no tenía idea de quien era ese sujeto, pero cualquier miembro de una banda compuesta por criminales de rango S debía ser alguien de cuidado que le serviría espléndidamente para probarse a sí misma

El Nara estaba parado sin saber que hacer, cuando de pronto sus instintos le dijeron que algo pasaba y decidió saltar a la rama de un árbol, afortunado fue ya que pocos instantes más tarde un hueso sumamente agudo emergió desde el suelo donde él estaba parado con serias intenciones de hacerle daño, cuando se fijó en la presencia que había sentido pudo ver a su oponente vestir la misma túnica que el tipo a quien perseguía Hinata por lo que dedujo que debía ser el otro al que su colega de misión había hecho referencia

-Byakugan! – Hinata

Hinata veía a su rival en lo alto gracias a su animal de arcilla y se dio cuenta que tenía una leve desventaja ya que ella era una Hyuga y su especialidad era el taijutsu de su clan… al menos eso fue lo que Deidara pensó

-jajajaja niña nunca podrás alcanzarme aquí arriba! – Deidara

-eso está por verse – Hinata – Suiton Suryuudan no jutsu (dragón de agua)

De pronto desde la superficie del lago el agua comenzó a moverse en contra de la gravedad tomando la forma serpentil del dragón que Hinata había creado y el rubio se vio algo amenazado al verlo tan cerca suyo, por lo que le lanzó algunas de sus esculturas más pequeñas a la mujer quien las veía atentamente, cuando estaban a punto de golpearle ella se preparó y comenzó a girar justo a tiempo

-Katsu! – Deidara

-Kaiten! – Hinata

Hinata utilizó la defensa de su clan para protegerse del ataque del Akatsuki y de paso aprendió su modo de luchar, ahora sabía que era lo que había causado esas explosiones híncales, así como el hecho que las bombas podían tener diferentes formas y eran detonadas tras una orden del rubio, probablemente el ave en la que esta montado también sea una bomba potencial en caso de emergencia

Deidara se ofuscó un poco al ver que su ataque había sido fútil así que comenzó a arrojarle más de sus figuras de arcilla, algunas con diseños de arañas, insectos y aves pequeñas, Hinata comprendía a la perfección que estaba en leve desventaja por ser una luchadora de corto a mediano alcance, mientras que su enemigo era claramente alguien que luchaba a distancia, pero si quería deshacerse de sus bombas debía experimentar sobre el calor de la batalla

-Hakke Rokujuuyonshou (64 golpes) – Hinata

La joven heredera del clan Hyuga utilizó los 64 golpes Hakke para "desarmar" las figuras explosivas y aunque golpeó más de un par de veces cada una, sentía que el efecto hubiera sido el mismo con un golpe

-Katsu! – Deidara

Cuando el rubio Akatsuki detonó sus obras de arte nada ocurrió, el chakra puesto en ellas para detonarlas había sido eliminado por las técnicas blandas de Hinata, por lo que acababan de encontrar el secreto para vencer sus obras de arte, se trató de calmar un poco mientras sobrevolaba la zona para que sus anormales apéndices pudieran obtener algo más de arcilla con tal de atacar con algo más devastador

-Kuchiyose no jutsu! – Hinata

Cuando Hinata utilizó el jutsu de invocación apareció en pleno Katsuyu, la jefa de las babosas para elevar a Hinata y ponerla a la altura de su enemigo quien quedó totalmente sorprendido por el imprevisto escenario, especialmente cuando la chica aprovechándose del factor sorpresa lanzó un ataque

-Hakke Kuushou (palma de aire) – Hinata

Hinata utilizó la liberación explosiva del chakra de su clan para producir un efecto similar, pero a media distancia que alcanzó a Deidara justo en el abdomen, causando que éste quedara resentido y se precipitara violentamente contra el suelo mientras su ave seguía sobrevolando la misma zona

Hinata bajó hasta el que se suponía era su rival luego de recibir su golpe, pero era muy difícil engañar a sus ojos y ella pudo notar rápidamente que se trataba de un clon de arcilla que estaba listo para explotar, pero tras tocarlo con la punta de los dedos en dos lugares distintos, toda la concentración de chakra cesó y el cuerpo falso recuperó su aspecto original de arcilla, pero sin la capacidad explosiva

El artista estaba sumamente molesto por como su rival bloqueaba y hacía inútiles sus mejores creaciones artísticas impidiéndole crear ninguna explosión, él creía estar a salvo escondido en el interior de su ave de arcilla mientras la chica había quedado en el suelo, pero de pronto la babosa comenzó a lanzarle ácido altamente corrosivo por lo que su creación artística se precipitó con rapidez hacia el suelo, Hinata aprovechó el momento para acercarse a su oponente, y ejecutar una de sus más variadas y eficaces combinaciones

Deidara al sentirse amenazado por no ser un luchador especialista en cortas distancias sacó de su bolso una figura que tenía preparada con anterioridad por si la necesitaba y le arrojó un extraño insecto bastante largo que debía atraparla y luego explotar, pero tras recibir un Kaiten quedó igual de inservible que todos los otros trozos de inútil arcilla que habían en el suelo a su alrededor, entonces la Hyuga concentró energía de forma distinta en ambas manos y terminó de recorrer la distancia entre ambos para quedar finalmente frente a su oponente

Hinata con la mano izquierda realizó un bisturí de chakra, el cual alargó a tal punto que le permitió cortarle un brazo desde el codo hacia abajo a su blondo oponente, entonces con la mano derecha le dio un golpe de juuken en el pecho, justo donde tenía una boca que pudo notar gracias a su Byakugan y finalmente volvió a atacarlo con la mano izquierda, sólo que ahora fue con toda la fuerza que pudo producir causando un solo resultado muy esperable

Un gran ruido como de implosión por el quebrar de la mayor parte de los huesos de Deidara quien recibió un daño demoledor que destrozó todo lo que había en su zona de tronco y lo mandó a volar lejos de donde estaba peleando, por fin la pelea se había acabado para ella, fue algo más fácil de lo que esperaba en un principio aunque no debía subestimar a su rival ya que posiblemente él la haya subestimado por lo que se suponía era el estilo clásico de todos los Hyuga y eso le impidió tener su mejor desempeño

-señorita Hinata ¿está bien? – Katsuyu

-si Katsuyu muchas gracias por tu ayuda, por favor quédate hasta que Kakashi llegue para enviarle un mensaje a Tsunade-sama

-como usted diga – Katsuyu

…Mientras tanto Hinata luchaba…

Shikamaru estaba combatiendo contra Kimimaro, el akatsuki manipulador de huesos era un fiero oponente, en estos momentos estaba usando un duro hueso como mazo para luchar y de vez en cuando le arrojaba huesos de sus manos como proyectiles que hasta ahora el Nara había podido esquivar, su mayor problema de luchar uno a uno era que no le daban tiempo suficiente para ejecutar las técnicas de su clan ya que el joven que tenía por enemigo cada vez que él se alejaba un poco, volvía a cerrar las distancias y ya en varias ocasiones le había acertado un golpe con ese rígido trozo de hueso

Hasta ahora las cosas no pintaban bien para Shikamaru ya que estaba muy apremiado por su rival quien no parecía ceder, mientras que por lo que alcanzaba a ver de reojo Hinata luchaba sin mayores problemas contra su oponente, tal vez los rumores eran ciertos y la otrora tímida y retraída chica ahora sea una de las mayores promesas de la aldea, pero eso no era lo que importaba ahora, ya que tenía un oponente frente a él y su vida estaba en la línea, Shikamaru sabía que su ascenso a jounin no se debió a su gran resistencia ni a su habilidad sin igual en combates ya que no eran esos sus puntos fuertes, sino su capacidad para hacer ingeniosas estratagemas y vencer mediante sus ingeniosos planes, así que revisó entre sus ropas sacando una bomba de humo que arrojó a los pies de su enemigo

Kimimaro se vio temporalmente imposibilitado de ver y por lo mismo atacar ya que estaba rodeado de humo, mientras tanto Shikamaru hizo una técnica simple y se puso a cubierto tras ella, el Kaguya comenzó a rotar su cuerpo como una especie de trompo mientras disparaba huesos desde sus manos como proyectiles, creando una fuerte y peligrosa ráfaga de los mismos que afortunadamente para el de la hoja no le alcanzó

El Akatsuki recuperó la visión de su entorno y se topó con su rival frente a él, arremetió con su arma blanca (puede no ser cortante…pero vamos el hueso es blanco) y le propinó un certero golpe en el abdomen que no pudo evitar…

…lo más sorprendente fue cuando lo traspasó como si nunca hubiese esta ahí, el antiguo seguidor más devoto de Orochimaru se reprendió a si mismo por caer en un truco tan simple como un bunshin básico, cualquier mocoso salido de la academia podría realizarlo y él cayó completamente, estaba alrededor de algunos árboles y cuando intentó girar para buscar al verdadero Shikamaru se dio cuenta que no pudo

-Kage Mane no jutsu exitoso – Shikamaru

El Nara dijo eso saliendo de entre algunos árboles, mientras que Kimimaro vio como de la sombra del árbol se despegaba otra sombra más oscura y más delgada que era la que le tenia atrapado en esos momentos, se fijó que a medida que el chico de pelo negro se movía, él imitaba sus movimientos así que supuso que debía ser posible vencerla si tenía más fuerza que el joven, aunque quiso esperar a ver que haría con tal de estar mejor preparado para contrarrestar su próximo movimiento

-Kage Kubi Shibari no jutsu – Shikamaru

El Nara juntó las manos en una posición diferente para realizar la segunda técnica y comenzar con la estrangulación de sombras, Kimimaro al oír del nombre y sentir como una especie de mano formada a partir de la misma oscuridad que lo apresaba supuso de qué iba la cosa por lo que no hizo nada, tras algunos instantes sintió la fuerte presión sobre su cuello y además de poner una gran cantidad de sus huesos más resistentes fingió como si le faltara el aire y tuviera dificultades para respirar

Shikamaru sonrió por el éxito de su plan y vio con satisfacción como el akatsuki frente a él comenzaba a agacharse y bajar su posición a medida que el tiempo en el que estaba privado de aire aumentaba, tras unos momentos acabó recostado en el suelo sin moverse en lo más mínimo, así que por fin deshizo la técnica; en ese mismo momento sintió un ruido extraño y vio que Hinata le acababa de propinar uno de sus puñetazos demoledores al rubio que tenía por contrincante por lo que debía haber sido lo último que éste sintiera en la vida ya que por el sonido se notaba que había perdido la integridad de muchos huesos y por la zona del golpe sólo podía significar que su columna también estaba comprometida, ya más tranquilo por haber terminado a su oponente dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su compañera con tal de averiguar su estado, sin esperar…

-Sawarabi no Mai (danza de helechos) – Kimimaro

En ese preciso instante desde el suelo alrededor a Shikamaru brotaron una inmensidad de estacas y columnas blancas, eran huesos al igual que todos los otros que el tipo había utilizado durante la pelea, pero éstos habían brotado desde el suelo y no de su cuerpo, lo que hacía difícil de creer el panorama que se veía ante sus ojos

Shikamaru quedó absolutamente sorprendido por el último ataque y no alcanzó a reaccionar por lo que las columnas blancas le perforaron ambas piernas y una parte baja del abdomen por lo que quedó en muy malas condiciones, Hinata ya había terminado su combate aunque se encontraba recuperando el aliento y estaba muy lejos como para hacer algo

Al parecer las sorpresas no acabarían pronto ya que intempestivamente en el lago se vio un resplandor y tras él brotó una enorme cantidad de agua, cual erupción de la misma que llamó poderosamente la atención de todos

-Katsuyu ayuda a Shikamaru! – Hinata

En ese instante los demás prestaban atención al fenómeno que había provocado eso en la superficie del lago y cuando el agua comenzó a caer se vio que había provocado todo eso, desde las profundidades del lago emergía el Sanbi que parecía molesto y encima de su cuerpo iba lo que parecía ser un aturdido Kakashi

Sacando provecho de la conmoción Katsuyu se separó en varios trozos más pequeños y comenzó a moverse rápidamente para llegar al sitio de la otra pelea, cuando estuvo a alcance sus muchos cuerpos comenzaron a arrojarle ácido a Kimimaro quien tuvo que hacerse hacia atrás para evadir el corrosivo elemento, mientras que las pequeñas babosas se acercaban a Shikamaru para intentar liberarlo y protegerlo

El Kaguya rápidamente sintió que su límite estaba cerca y con toda la conmoción que se había armado no iba a poder luchar con comodidad contra el chico al que había lastimado y que probablemente la otra ninja de la hoja también se uniría al combate, provocando que las cosas se tornen altamente desfavorables así que decidió que era mejor opción retirarse e informar la situación, por lo que juntó las manos y desapareció dejando un montón de lodo que se deshizo en la tierra una vez que el akatsuki se fue del lugar

Tras la retirada del enemigo, Hinata se tranquilizó un poco porque Shikamaru no corría peligro así que ahora tocaba otra cosa, rescatar a Kakashi del Sanbi quien rugía al aire haciendo evidente su molestia por lo que había pasado hace algunos instantes en su normalmente tranquilo lago

Hinata intentó usar su palma de aire para debilitar un poco al gran bijou, pero éste utilizó una de sus colas y además de protegerse creó una gran ola que Hinata tuvo que saltar ya que por la fuerza con la que iba devastó todo lo que hubo en su camino y ella afortunadamente alcanzó a salirse de él, con el movimiento y el ataque acuático Kakashi reaccionó y pudo liberarse, se sentía algo débil aunque con fuerzas suficientes como para separarse del furioso ser de tres colas, por lo que saltó hasta otro lugar del lago con tal de llegar lo más lejos que pudiese nadando, Hinata vio esto y se tranquilizó un poco más ya que al menos sus otros compañeros ya no corrían peligro, en ese momento los ojos de la tortuga gigante brillaron y su cuerpo se comenzó a rodear de chakra, ella pronto supo que probablemente sería su mayor ataque y temió por su seguridad ya que no estaba en plenitud de sus condiciones, pero justo cuando se iba a mover…

Una enorme cortina de fuego lo rodeó por completo dejando sólo la superficie al descubierto, el fuego tenía cubiertos todo lugar al que el bijou pudiera mirar y por más que le arrojara sus ataques de agua, no conseguía extinguirlo, rápidamente Hinata identificó la figura del Kyubi por medio de su Byakugan y le arrojó un kunai que él atrapó sin tanto esfuerzo, finalmente abrió los brazos hacia delante y la cortina se contrajo rápidamente haciendo desaparecer de la vista de todos, incluso la sorprendida Hinata al mítico ser que habitaba ese lago para luego de darle una fugaz mirada a la Hyuga desaparecer él también

Finalmente después de todos esos sobresaltos, peligros e imprevistos el grupo enviado de la hoja estuvo a salvo, Hinata se comió una píldora de soldado para recuperar su energía con tal de tratar a sus compañeros, después de todo además de ser una bella y mortal kunoichi era una excelente ninja médico, los distintos cuerpos de Katsuyu se encargaron de acercarle a sus otros compañeros de misión, ambos estaban despiertos y heridos con distintos problemas

Shikamaru tenía fracturas en ambos fémur, mientras que sufría una hemorragia abdominal leve que ella podía tratar sin que se fuera a complicar, por otro lado Kakashi tenía quemaduras eléctricas por todo el cuerpo aunque ninguna era de mucha gravedad y tras drenar algo del exceso de energía que su cuerpo tenía retenido podría estar mejor si reposaba, Hinata le indicó a Kakashi que le enviara un mensaje a Tsunade-sama para informarle de lo acontecido en la misión, mientras ella curaba todo lo que podía a Shikamaru, tras algunos minutos la chica arregló las heridas abdominales y detuvo el sangrado con lo que el Nara quedaba fuera de peligro, el problema es que a diferencia de los tejidos blandos, los huesos necesitaban más tiempo aún si se aplicaba algo de chakra curativo, por más que lo intentara lo único que podía hacer era volver a poner los huesos en la posición correcta y estimular levemente la reparación, por lo que la mayor parte seguía siendo tarea del cuerpo del muchacho y requeriría al menos tres semanas para volver a quedar bien; tras Shikamaru vino el turno de Kakashi, las quemaduras del ninja copia no eran de gravedad, pero en las manos estaban aún algo expuestas por lo que le curó esa zona con tal de evitarle el dolor, mientras que para el asunto de la energía retenida en su cuerpo bastó con mezclar un poco las enseñanzas de Tsunade con algunas maniobras de su clan y pudo solucionarlo, luego le dijo que debía descansar al menos unas seis u ocho horas para poder volver a la normalidad ya que su red de chakra estaba algo débil y necesitaba re-estabilizarse

Como era la única que se encontraba en buenas condiciones, Hinata tuvo la poco honrosa misión de ir a buscar el cuerpo del enemigo al que había acabado (el cuerpo y el brazo) y acercarlo, además de hacer guardia mientras esperaban el mensaje de la Hokage como para ratificar lo que ella suponía serían sus órdenes de "vuelvan de inmediato" y aprovechar el tiempo para comenzar con la recuperación de sus compañeros, como estaba en calma y no parecía como si hubiese alguien que la fuera a molestar hizo un ejercicio de análisis mental de la misión hasta el momento

La salida de la aldea y el viaje hasta el sitio de destino estuvieron bien, fue un trayecto tranquilo aunque no por eso ellos bajaron la guardia en algún momento, cuando estaban en el lago Kakashi como líder del grupo quiso asegurarse y era uno de los indicados a hacerlo ya que con su Sharingan podría estar seguro, así como ella con su Byakugan, posteriormente vino la sorpresiva llegada de los 2 Akatsuki que si bien los había tomado desprevenidos, no podía culparse por no estar mirando al cielo en todo momento, cuando apareció el primer sujeto ella supuso que probablemente serían rivales complejos y aunque en todos lados les dijeran que la clave era el trabajo en equipo, tener que luchar junto a alguien que no conocía mucho y sobre todo cuando el enemigo podría ser mejor trabajando juntos no era la mejor de las ideas, ella creyó más eficiente separarse ya que como jounin Shikamaru debía ser capaz de manejar a un enemigo así, luego las peleas donde ella tuvo un combate que fue complicado y muy demandante, pero afortunadamente no tuvo problemas ya que durante la mayoría del tiempo controló la situación; Shikamaru por otro lado tuvo más problemas aunque ya eso no era deber suyo, el líder de la misión era Kakashi y si había algún problema de coordinación o manejo era responsabilidad suya, según lo que el ninja copia le había explicado, las explosiones lo afectaron bastante, mientras que al Sanbi lo perturbaron, cuando el monstruo alcanzó al ninja copia, éste pensó que la mejor forma de tranquilizarlo sería con una técnica eléctrica, pero al estar ambos sumergidos, el agua jugó su papel de conductor y electrocutó a todo ser que estuviese en su interior, al final el animal de 3 colas salió furioso y él alcanzó a saltar a tiempo…

…creo que como diría Shikamaru esta misión fue problemática

¡Poof!

Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos apareció nuevamente uno de los trozos pequeños de Katsuyu con un mensaje para el grupo, como lo había supuesto la alumna de la quinta la orden era de volver lo antes posible a la aldea y notificar si requerían apoyo o asistencia, y además había un mensaje al final indicando que Hinata tendría que explicarle algunas cosas en detalle cuando volviera a la aldea

Antes que cualquier otra cosa Hinata retomó su papel de médico y se mantuvo firme en decirle a los demás que primero estarían ahí descansando seis horas más, que si lo deseaban podían dormir o hacer alguna otra cosa ya que ella estaría haciendo guardia, pero antes de ese tiempo nadie se movería de ahí y los otros además de necesitar el descanso no querían ver ala nuevo prodigio de la aldea molesta así que se comportaron como dos pacientes ejemplares

Tras poco más de dos días de viaje por fin llegaron de regreso a Konoha, Kakashi había invocado a uno de sus perros para transportar a Shikamaru ya que el Nara debía mantener sus piernas en el mayor reposo posible, a su llegada fue inmediatamente enviado al hospital mientras Kakashi y Hinata iban con la Hokage para dar el reporte de la misión, Tsunade se alegró de verlos con bien ya que al menos no parecía que hayan sufrido algún tipo de problema serio, ellos dos, así que le permitió al ninja copia dar el reporte que fue muy breve y resumido ya que él se había perdido lo principal de las batallas

Finalizado el reporte, Tsunade le ordenó a Kakashi ir al hospital a hacerse una revisión ya que debía cuidarse con tal de estar en óptimas condiciones durante las misiones venideras y el ninja copia volvió a aceptar ya que sabía perfectamente que contrariarla sería inútil y peligroso, tras su salida la quinta miró a Hinata con curiosidad

-vamos escupe todo – Tsunade

De esta forma Hinata narró lo mismo que había estado analizando durante su descanso tras las peleas, le contó cómo habían viajado, el motivo por el cual Kakashi había entrado al agua, la inesperada aparición de los enemigos y la forma en que habían sido las peleas, con más detalles de los que Kakashi expuso anteriormente, luego explicó los procedimientos médicos y como habían sucedido las últimas cosas hasta su llegada a la aldea

-bien Hinata, por un lado el separarte voluntariamente de tu compañero me parece algo arriesgado, pero bajo las circunstancias créeme que hubiera hecho lo mismo en tu posición – Tsunade – te felicito

-muchas gracias maestra – Hinata

-aunque me ronda una duda, ¿Por qué el Kyubi les ayudó? – Tsunade

-bueno, yo supongo que era el Kyubi por todo el fuego que se levantó repentinamente aunque nunca lo vi realmente, pero más que ayudarnos creo que vino por el bijou, tal vez quería ponerlo a salvo de Akatsuki o incluso de nosotros – Hinata

-es cierto, no lo había pensado así – Tsunade – aunque para qué querría él reunir a los bijou?

-discúlpeme, pero no ha pensado que no planea reunirlos – Hinata – tal vez al ser sus semejantes le preocupa que otros pongan sus manos en ellos

-NO! Hinata sé que eres alguien de buen corazón, pero no todo el mundo es así, ese zorro es malvado y despiadado si quiere a los bijou es porque algo malo trama y debemos hacer algo para evitarlo – Tsunade

-bueno no es que me esté ofreciendo, pero si sigue ese punto de vista la mejor forma de frustrar sus planes como los de Akatsuki sería matando a un bijou o a su jinchuuriki – Hinata

-es verdad, pero hasta donde mis informantes han podido recabar los jinchuurikis están custodiados – Tsunade – por ejemplo el de Suna es el Kazekage, en Kumo hay otro aunque ni su identidad es conocida y algunas otras aldeas también se dice que poseen al menos uno, pero están muy bien ocultos

-si me permite dar mi opinión creo que lo más inteligente sería no hacer nada por un tiempo al menos – Hinata

-¿Por qué? – Tsunade

-porque si Kyubi y Akatsuki buscan lo mismo, tarde o temprano se tendrán que enfrentar y sin importar el resultado, nosotros ganamos – Hinata

-tienes mucha razón, para qué enviar nuestros ninjas a misiones peligrosas si podemos hacer que se saquen los ojos los unos a los otros? Una vez más me ha encantado tu idea Hinata – Tsunade – poco a poco te estás haciendo un nombre, dentro de un tiempo podrías ser mi candidata para sucederme

-bueno…yo sólo intento hacer lo mejor – Hinata

-y eso tiene su recompensa – Tsunade – me imagino que estás cansada, ve tranquila a casa, quedas en libertad

-muchas gracias Tsunade-sama

Tras esto Hinata hizo una leve reverencia que evidenciaba su clase ante los ojos de cualquiera que la pudiese observar, eso indicaba que podría ser la más fiera de las guerreras, pero aún seguía siendo una chica elegante y sofisticada proveniente de un clan respetado y de mucho prestigio…

…aunque a veces ella deseara que esto no fuese así, y esta era una de esas ocasiones ya que el panorama que la esperaba en casa era uno de los más molestos que podría haber imaginado


	11. Oportunidades

CAPÍTULO 11 Oportunidades

Cuando iba llegando a su casa vio a muchos hombres amontonados afuera de la misma, al verlos con flores, chocolates y ese tipo de regalos dedujo rápidamente de qué se trataba eso por lo que sus niveles de fastidio llegaron a niveles estratosféricos, para evitarse problemas durante el mayor tiempo posible decidió ocultarse saltando por los tejados y haciendo una desviación para entrar a su casa desde atrás

Luego de saltar el muro algunos de los miembros de la rama secundaria que custodiaban la casa se acercaron alertados por lo que parecía ser un intruso, pero al ver que era la heredera de la casa principal se tranquilizaron y volvieron a la actitud servil, ella no dijo nada ya que desde que había cambiado su actitud también lo había hecho y aunque no trataba mal a nadie, tampoco era muy cortés con ellos a menos que fuera necesario, era como si viera un poco de Neji en cada uno de ellos y eso le molestaba y le dolía, aunque ya estaba acostumbrada

Al entrar a su casa rápidamente la recibió su padre por lo que intuyó que le explicaría en más detalle lo que estaba sucediendo en la entrada del clan puesto que era inusual por decirlo menos ver a tantos tipos agolpados en la entrada

-¿Vienes a explicarme qué pasa afuera?

-así es – Hiashi – es sobre lo que hablamos la última vez, verás a uno de los ancianos le pareció buena idea echar a correr el rumor de que te casarías con el primero capaz de vencerte y cuando vinieron yo no me imaginaba todo esto por lo que dije que era cierto, después la noticia comenzó a correr y así es como terminó, algunos esperan tu regreso desde ayer sin moverse de ahí

-bueno ya que han esperado tanto diles que lo sigan haciendo, dentro de un par de horas los atenderé – Hinata

-¿Te fue bien en la misión? – Hiashi

-a mi si, aunque a mis compañeros no tanto, al menos no hubo nadie grave

-¿segura de poder enfrentarte a todos ellos tú sola? – Hiashi

-hace poco acabé a un bandido de clase S del libro bingo que era perseguido por todo el país de la tierra, créeme que estos idiotas no durarán ni dos minutos – Hinata

Tras eso Hinata hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza para indicarle a su padre que se marchaba, prosiguió su camino hasta su habitación ya que estaba cansada y quería darse un baño y reposar unos momentos antes de salir a demostrarles a esos inútiles lo inútiles que eran, al menos esos eran sus planes originales…

Ahh!!

Fuerte fue su sobresalto al ver a alguien en el interior de su cuarto y especialmente por verlo a él, Kyubi no Yohuko o como ella lo veía, Naruto, si bien el grito no salió de su boca si hizo un leve ruido aunque no capaz de llamar la atención de la demás gente de la mansión, así que mirando hacia los lados en un intento por prevenir el ser sorprendidos entró a su habitación algo perturbada

-¿Por qué?

-es normal asustarse cuando vez a alguien de sorpresa en tu alcoba no crees? – Hinata

-no me refiero a eso, sino a esto – Kyubi (cogiendo una nota pequeña de un papel) – "Oye Tsunade-sama sabe que usaste una ilusión por medio del olor en Sasuke, ten cuidado"…no se supone que ustedes los ninjas de la hoja son muy leales y castigan mucho la traición

-es cierto, pero yo no he quebrado ninguna lealtad, mi principal lealtad y convicción es para con Naruto y por extensión hacia ti – Hinata – Tsunade puede ser una ninja fuerte, una gran médico y una buena maestra, pero no es una buena persona ni una buena Hokage, ella está ahí por las razones equivocadas, lo único que desea es vengarse de lo que le hiciste a su anterior alumna ni siquiera se interesa en defender la aldea de ti

-¿cuántas veces será necesario decirte que Naruto está muerto para que lo creas?

-no me importa cuánto lo niegues, yo seguiré creyéndolo y cada vez que haces algo, esto mismo por ejemplo me dice que aún hay algo de Naruto ahí dentro – Hinata

-ya te lo dije una vez, no persigas fantasmas porque son inalcanzables

-¿Por qué nos salvaste? Ese último ataque del Sanbi nos hubiera dañado – Hinata

-no me malinterpretes, yo no soy bueno ni malo en realidad, soy una especie de juez y ustedes le hicieron un favor a uno de mis hermanos al encargarse de ese tipo, yo sólo les devolví el favor e impedí que el tres colas ataque a sus propios guardianes

-me parece que hubieras podido hacer eso en otro momento, ese tipo de cosas son precisamente las que Naruto haría – Hinata

-piensa lo que desees, pero con eso no vas a lograr traerlo de vuelta, gracias por la información aunque no es como si le temiera a esa mujer que tienes por maestra, por más que haya descifrado eso mi poder es incomparable y aún me quedan varias habilidades que desconoce, te daría un recado para ella pero sería una pérdida de tiempo ya que nunca le dirás que estuvimos hablando o que me dijiste algo así de importante

-¿Cómo me conoces tanto? – Hinata

-digamos que se me da bien el identificar las conductas de las personas, te daré un consejo ya que has sido alguien que no ha hecho nada malo, no te pongas en mi camino y disfrutarás de una larga vida – Kyubi

-¿Me vas a proteger? – Hinata

-jajaja no tientes tu suerte niña

Tras esas palabras el pelirrojo desapareció en las llamas como era habitual en él, Hinata decidió que lo primero que haría sería darse un baño y después pensaría en la conversación y en qué iba a hacer ahora…

…dos horas después…

Kaiten!

BOOM

ARRGH!!!

Hakke Rokujuuyonshou! (64 golpes)

Juuken!

Tras un montón de golpes, quejidos, gritos y alrededor de veinte minutos Hinata volvió a cerrar su combate con la formal posición de reverencia y respeto que le habían enseñado, mientras a su alrededor yacían tirados y fuera de combate poco más de ochenta sujetos que habían intentado "ganar su corazón" y la verdad es que si bien su corazón sólo pertenecía a una persona y lo haría por siempre, sí podían ganar al menos el derecho a convertirla en su esposa por lo del desafío, lástima que ninguno estuvo a la altura y todos fueron vapuleados con suma facilidad

Hiashi y algunos ancianos que conformaban el consejo del clan estaban asombrados por los movimientos y la forma de pelear de la joven promesa, la chica se movía dócil y armoniosamente como si estuviera bailando, mientras intercalaba golpes blandos y potentes de una forma absolutamente impredecible, el mismo padre de la muchacha nunca pensó que la pelea sería así, ya que se esperaba que Hinata los recibiera y enfrentara de a uno, pero acabar con todos esos tipos a la vez y habiendo vuelto recién de una misión parecía ser una nueva marca a su favor, y lo que más le inquietaba a algunos de los miembros del consejo que tenían mayor edad es que al parecer la jovencita parecía darle más duro a los tipos más viejos ya que habían varios de sus "pretendientes" que pasaban con algo de facilidad las cuatro décadas y ella aún tenía 16 años, lo que a ellos no les importaba pero por lo que daba la impresión a ella sí

Tras el notable espectáculo en que la mayor parte de su familia quedó asombrada por su demostración de habilidad y gracia, ella volvió a dirigirse a su cuarto con tal de obtener el descanso que tan merecido tenía, los hombres del consejo estaban un poco contrariados ya que un par de ideas cruzaban sus cabezas, por un lado era cierto que el hecho que Hinata se vuelva alguien fuerte y reconocida era bueno para el clan aunque si llegaba a un punto que nadie pudiera vencerla a menos que sea un kage o alguien realmente peso pesado sería difícil buscarle un pretendiente y temían que si intentaban no respetar sus condiciones, ellos mismos pudieran acabar como los que estaban tirados por el jardín del clan así que lo mejor sería esperar a que las cosas pasen y ver qué deparaba el destino

-No creas que me impresionaste con ese show – Hanabi

-_pensando__: cielos…qué he hecho para no ser merecedora de un simple descanso_ – Hinata – hermana, no me importa lo que pienses o cuan fuerte creas que soy en relación a ti, he vuelto de una misión y si tienes curiosidad vencí por mi misma a un criminal de rango S, así que necesito descansar

Después de esa conversación tan directa Hinata siguió su camino sin importarle lo que haga, piense o diga su hermana; Hanabi aún no terminaba de asimilar el cambio de su otrora tímida y débil hermana mayor, al comienzo la chica se alegró por el cambio de actitud y todo el reconocimiento que le brindaba aunque eso cambió cuando la actitud de su padre también lo hizo y terminó de molestarle cuando se enteró que los planes originales de su padre de instaurarla a ella como futura líder del clan habían sido desechos desde que la primogénita de la familia obtuvo la victoria en la ronda final de los exámenes chunin en los que obtuvo la promoción

….

..

-buen trabajo, la información ha sido muy valiosa - ¿? – Kabuto ¿puedes ocuparte de tu amigo?

-sí, no es ningún problema – Kabuto

-cielos! Ahora que Kakuzu no está, Kabuto realmente está haciendo un buen trabajo – Zetzu

-recuerda que debemos ser precavidos, nadie en quien Orochimaru haya confiado es digno de confianza - ¿?

-¿Cuáles son las órdenes? – Zetzu

-ten un ojo sobre la chica Hyuga esa, pero no actúes - ¿? – aún no se convierte en una amenaza para nosotros

Tras otorgar las instrucciones las otras figuras desaparecieron, dejando sólo a aquella que las había oficiado de líder en aquella ocasión, él estaba de forma real en ese sitio y ahora que estaba solo en ese sitio se sentía como si pudiera controlarlo todo

-pronto lograré mis objetivos y lo haré con mi poder…con mi gran poder - ¿?

….

..

Al día siguiente Hinata se levantó temprano, había dormido bastante así que se sentía con mucha energía y qué mejor para comenzar el día y comenzar a disfrutar la recompensa por traer el cuerpo de un criminal buscado que un buen bol de ramen, fue a Ichiraku en donde se sirvió un platillo de esa comida que Naruto disfrutaba tanto, la hija del dueño notó que ahora se veía más alegre que la última vez que había ido a ese sitio y la verdad es que mucho de razón tenía, estaba de mejor ánimo así que comenzó a relatarles en términos resumidos su última misión por lo que los dependientes le felicitaron por ser capaz de vencer a un tipo tan peligroso

Tras el desayuno aprovechó el tiempo para dar un paseo por algunos lugares de la villa, podría no haber salido durante los últimos años, pero había estado tan dedicada a su entrenamiento que muchas cosas le parecían distintas, casi como si fuese una extraña en su propia aldea aunque no es como si le importara mucho

-Hinataaa!

La Hyuga oyó que alguien la llamaba y además la voz le sonaba conocida, así que se dio vuelta para averiguar de quien se trataba cuando vio a su antiguo compañero de equipo y amigo acercarse a ella montado sobre su gran can blanco

-Hola Kiba tanto tiempo sin verte – Hinata

-sí, ha sido mucho tiempo ¿Cómo has estado? – Kiba

-bueno supongo que has oído los rumores, he llamado un poco la atención, pero estoy bien – Hinata

-me alegra oír eso ¿Por qué nunca ibas a nuestras reuniones? – Kiba

-estaba avocada por completo a mi entrenamiento, realmente no he visto a nadie en estos años además de Shikamaru quien me acompañó en la última misión – Hinata

-es verdad, ayer pasé a verlo y me dijo que lo habías salvado y que luchaste contra uno de esos bandidos tú sola – Kiba

-¿A dónde ibas? – Hinata

-¡Es verdad, casi olvido que tengo una misión! – Kiba

-pues date prisa, a Tsunade-sama no le gusta que la hagan esperar – Hinata

-está bien, adiós y procura no perderte – Kiba

Pasaron algunos días que se convirtieron en semanas, en los que no tuvo nada que hacer, no habían misiones para ella por lo que pasaba gran parte del día entrenando y de vez en cuando pasaba un rato por el despacho de su maestra para ayudarle en sus labores, cosa que la rubia agradecía, en eso estaban cuando poco después de la hora de almuerzo ambas estaban en la oficina y la quinta le pidió que le acerque un papel que estaba en lo alto de su estante, al pararse tan repentinamente la chica más joven se mareó un poco y al final acabó cayendo al suelo, Tsunade se preocupó por su alumna y le revisó de inmediato para encontrarla durmiendo, al parecer tenía algo de cansancio acumulado y puesto que tenía bastante que hacer no pudo dejar el despacho y la dejó durmiendo en una silla que había cerca

Todos los que entraban a la oficina y veían a la Hokage trabajando y a su alumna durmiendo pensaban lo mismo, que la rubia era una aprovechadora o una explotadora y se compadecían de la chica que si no estaba haciendo misiones muy complicadas, estaba trabajando más de la cuenta para la Hokage y así la gente hacía ese tipo de comentarios, cuando se estaba acercando la hora de salida Hinata comenzó a moverse y su maestra se alegró porque haya despertado por su cuenta

-¿Qué paso? – Hinata

-eso quisiera saber yo…¿Cuántos? – Tsunade

-tres días – Hinata

-ya te he dicho que no te hace bien, el que tengas tiempo libre significa que debes descansar, puedes entrenar o hacer algo para mantenerte ocupada, pero si sigues sobre demandándote así acabarás enfermándote, debes dormir apropiadamente mira que pasar tres días sin dormir, imagina que te hubiera dado una misión hoy, podrías incluso haber muerto – Tsunade

-… - Hinata

-anda dime algo – Tsunade

-qué le puedo decir, tiene razón aunque sabe que deseo volverme fuerte y estoy trabajando en una nueva técnica, sé que estoy cerca aunque todavía no la logro por completo – Hinata

-a ver Hinata, sé que tienes buenas intenciones, pero si tú no te preocupes por ti misma debo hacerlo yo – Tsunade

-¿Qué significa eso? – Hinata

-ve a tu casa, duerme y ven mañana a eso de las nueve – Tsunade – quiero que realmente descanses, sabré si me estás engañando

-está bien maestra le haré caso – Hinata

De esa forma la Hyuga se marchó a su casa con deseos de ir a dormir, afortunadamente en esta ocasión no hubieron interrupciones en su camino y tras avisar que no deseaba comer pudo ir a su cuarto y ponerse a dormir en el acto, llevaba tres días completos sin dormir y ahora podría tener un descanso de alrededor de doce horas por lo que no iba a desperdiciar ni un minuto

Era un nuevo día y como era habitual cuando tenía algún compromiso estaba llegando con cinco minutos de anticipación a la cita que le había hecho su maestra, estaba algo intrigada ya que posiblemente sea algo para mantenerla ocupada y "forzarla" a cuidarse y mantenerse en buenas condiciones, pero no se le ocurría que podía ser, tal vez trabajar con ella o en el hospital, aunque esas cosas ya las había hecho y la rubia no solía repetir las cosas cuando estas no eran del todo exitosas, por lo que se encontraba intentando descifrar lo que su maestra le había preparado con tal de estar más preparada…

¡QUEEEE!

-pues como te dije, revisa las carpetas y elige un equipo de genin – Tsunade

-pero…pero yo no estoy lista…y… - Hinata

-vamos no digas eso – Tsunade – eres una ninja muy fuerte que puede proteger a un grupo de mocosos, además Kurenai les enseñó muchas cosas, sólo intenta inculcarles trabajo en equipo y ayúdales en lo que creas necesario ese es todo el trabajo

Hinata se puso a pensar en muchas de las cosas que habían pasado con su sensei, Kurenai para ella no sólo fue alguien que la protegió de los enemigos y le inculcó trabajo en equipo, ella fue un nuevo apoyo y quien la reconoció como alguien valioso, cuando en su clan era maltratada y su confianza y corazón estaban muy lastimados, ella se enfrentó a su padre y siempre estuvo ahí para ella, la animaba, le enseñaba y siempre estaba disponible cuando necesitaba desahogarse o bien requería una palabra de apoyo, se preguntaba si ella podría hacer lo mismo con un equipo de genin ya que esto suponía un desafío completamente nuevo e inesperado para ella, asimilando que no tendría más opción que aceptar la oferta tomó las carpetas que habían sobre la mesa de la Hokage y comenzó a examinar los distintos grupos que habían, como siempre eran alrededor de 9 ó 10 equipos, de los cuales normalmente sólo aprobaban 3 cada año

El problema es que no sabía que buscar, podría intentar buscar un grupo de jóvenes fuertes y bien equilibrados, podía intentar con el grupo del novato del año y el último de la clase, en fin habían variadas posibilidades y no sabía cuál escoger, seguro que si le decía a su maestra ella le asignaba aquellos que peor comportamiento tuviesen con tal de mantenerla lo más ocupada posible, así que sin tener una correcta solución descartó algunas carpetas y miró a su maestra

-¿Tiene un dado? – Hinata

-si (pasándoselo) ¿para qué lo quieres? – Tsunade

La peliazul hizo rodar el dado y el resultado fue el número tres, por lo que tomó la tercera carpeta del lote de seis que ella misma había hecho antes, la rubia sonrió al ver que algunas de sus malas costumbres también habían sido parcialmente traspasadas a su alumna y no quiso hacer mayor comentario ya que era decisión de ella, cuando iba saliendo de la oficina con la carpeta en la mano, la rubia mujer que tenía por maestra quiso hacerle un comentario

-veo que no soy la única que escucha a la suerte – Tsunade

-con mucho respeto Tsunade-sama yo creo mi propia suerte – Hinata

En ese momento la Hyuga movió uno de sus dedos y acto seguido el dado que aún estaba sobre la mesa se movió hasta caer de la misma, y ahí la quinta entendió que estaba usando un hilo de chakra de la misma forma en que lo hacían los marionetistas, cosa valorable teniendo en cuenta que ella no lo era y que sólo tomó el dado una vez sin demostrar en ningún momento el tener que concentrarse para pegarle el cordón invisible. Tras eso Hinata dejó a su maestra sola mientras pensaba en su alumna, sin duda la chica era brillante incluso cuando no tenía que ver con el entrenamiento

Tras mirar la carpeta un rato la fue a dejar a su casa con tal de examinar con mayor detención la información sobre sus alumnos durante la noche, entonces retomó al camino hacia la academia ninja, para encontrarse por desgracia con otro de los jounin sensei de ese año…aunque lo más preciso sería decir otra

-veo que la niñita consentida de la Hokage bajó de su palacio – Tenten

-… - Hinata

-¿Acaso no vas a contestarme? Te recuerdo que quien debería estar molesta soy yo, y no tú puesto que yo no te he quitado nada, mientras que tú si a mí – Tenten

-no tengo nada que discutir contigo – Hinata

Tras eso Hinata juntó las manos y desapareció en una nube de humo ya que había usado el jutsu de transportación, al llegar a la academia se sorprendió de ver ahí a Shikamaru

-hola Shikamaru, ¿cómo se encuentran tus piernas? – Hinata

-hola Hinata, ya están mejor aunque debo evitar levantar objetos pesados o demandarme tanto – Shikamaru

-me alegro que te encuentres mejor, no sabía que tendrías un equipo – Hinata – pensando: _genial ahora tiene una razón más para hacer el vago_

-fue idea de mis padres y me pareció lo menos problemático – Shikamaru

Tras la breve conversación arribaron Tenten, Hana (la hermana de Kiba) y Genma quienes por lo visto también probarían a un equipo de jóvenes ninjas, antes que pudieran saludarse y de dar lugar a la tensión entre las dos mujeres más jóvenes, Iruka apareció diciéndoles que ya estaban los genin para que los llamen y comiencen, les deseó suerte y que les tengan paciencia a los jóvenes tal como sus maestros la habían tenido con ellos cuando estuvieron en esa etapa

Uno a uno los jounin fueron entrando a la sala para luego salir acompañados de sus jóvenes pupilos, la Hyuga tuvo el tercer turno para llamar a sus alumnos quienes debían estar agradecidos de que Kakashi se haya retirado de esas prácticas ya que a la mayoría de los equipos los hacía esperar muchísimo y luego los reprobaba

-equipo 2 por favor acompáñenme – Hinata

Entonces dos mujeres y un niño se levantaron de sus asientos y siguieron a Hinata quien las condujo hasta la azotea del edificio en que habían estado todos estos años, la Hyuga les dijo que se sienten frente a ella, quien se apoyó en el barandal que había para no caerse, mientras el viento movía su cabello dándole una apariencia irresistible para cualquier hombre mayor al que tenía en frente

-bien me gustaría que me hablen de ustedes, sus sueños, sus gustos, las cosas que detestan y ese tipo de cosas – Hinata

-yo, yo, yo parto! – niña

-está bien, puedes comenzar – Hinata

-gracias, mi nombre es Maya Saito, lo que más me gusta es pasar el tiempo con mi mamá, lo que no me gusta es la gente que es mala con los demás sin razón y mi sueño es convertirme en una kunoichi fuerte de la que mi padre estuviese orgulloso

Maya era una chica de estatura normal, su cabello era café y lo usaba largo y suelto, sus ojos eran verde claro y muy bonitos, su piel era clara aunque no tanto como la de Hinata y era bastante buena, sus habilidades eran equilibradas y aunque no pertenezca a un clan ninja, su padre era un ANBU que murió durante una misión; el mayor problema que tenía es que era muy hiperactiva e hiperkinética, lo que en ocasiones colmaba la paciencia de la gente

-continúa tú…la chica de al lado – Hinata

-bien, me llamo Yuna Ito, mis gustos son ir de paseos y aprender nuevas cosas para enseñárselas a mis padres, no me gusta…mmm…no lo sé, no hay algo en particular que me moleste y mis sueños, bueno más que un sueño es mi meta el convertirme en un ninja de buen rango para ganar mucho dinero

Yuna era una chica bastante bonita, y era la que más pretendientes tenía en su clase, ella tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos azul claro, usaba el cabello tomado en una trenza y era de las niñas con el cuerpo más delineado de la clase, puesto que su cintura se comenzaba a diferencias de sus caderas mucho más que en el resto (teniendo en cuenta que sólo tiene 12) era bastante amable, sus padres eran civiles su padre trabajaba en un local comercial de la villa que afortunadamente no fue atacado, mientras que su madre llevaba la casa y hacía de sastre o modista para tener ingresos extra, lo que nadie sabía con unas muy pocas excepciones es que ella siempre quería dinero no por avaricia, sino porque durante su infancia tuvo algunas carencias y siempre vio a sus padres sufrir y esforzarse mucho para ganar justo lo necesario para vivir, por lo que quería dejar esa vida, quería tener dinero para ayudarlos a ellos y hacer que a su familia nunca más le falte nada, como ninja era buena en el plano físico y tenía una cantidad de chakra levemente superior al resto de las mujeres de su edad, aunque su control era bueno, su habilidad con el genjutsu era su lado débil

-supongo que ahora voy yo, soy Aoi Yamada, me gusta entrenar y competir con Hito, no me gusta perder…en nada y mi sueño es poder formar una familia y tener una larga vida

Aoi era un chico sencillo, era de los mejores de la academia siendo el segundo por muy poca diferencia con Hito Hyuga su amigo y rival, su madre trabajaba como médico en el hospital mientras que su padre era un jounin que solía trabajar en las patrullas de exploración, al ser el segundo de la clase era muy bueno en todo y el único punto en que perdía siempre contra Hito era en taijutsu ya que las cosas que le enseñaban en la academia sumado a lo que su padre le entregaba no alcanzaba para vencer al juuken y todo el estilo que el clan Hyuga ha cultivado por muchos años, el joven siempre había visto que sus padres eran muy unidos entre ellos y con él, se podría decir que era un chico feliz que valoraba más a la gente que a las posesiones o los logros, por lo que su principal objetivo en la vida era vivir lo suficiente como para formar una familia tal y como la que habían formado sus padres, su único defecto si es que se le puede llamar así es que era muy perfeccionista, cuando comenzaba algo no podía hacer otra cosa hasta que terminaba con ello, por lo mismo detestaba perder aunque no era arrogante ni resentido, en términos simples era un chico a quien le gustaba ganar porque significaba que estaba haciendo las cosas bien, aunque nunca era desagradable ya sea que gane o pierda, por lo mismo se llevaba bien con casi todo el mundo

-bien creo que son un buen equipo aunque – Hinata (la interrumpen)

-sensei ¿usted no se va a presentar? – Maya

-no seas tonta, ¿acaso no sabes que ella es la gran Hinata Hyuga? – Yuna

-vaya no sabía que fuese tan conocida, aunque tienes razón ya que ustedes lo hicieron, como lo dijo Yuna me llamo Hinata y soy la hija de la familia principal del clan Hyuga por lo que soy la futura heredera, me gusta entrenar y … recordar viejos tiempos, lo que no me gusta es la injusticia y la maldad y sobre mis sueños…(recordando la imagen de Naruto mientras sonreía y decía que algún día sería Hokage) no lo he decidido, pensando: _Ser Hokage_

-em…¿sensei iba a decirnos algo antes que Maya la interrumpa? – Aoi

-(volviendo al presente) ¡es cierto! Gracias Aoi por recordarme que tengo que hacerles una prueba – Hinata

-sí, gracias Aoi – Maya

Así es como el equipo 2 fue hasta la zona de entrenamientos 34, un lugar donde había un pequeño bosque y una gran planicie, con algunas rocas y todo eso convirtiéndolo en un útil sitio ya que habían sitios donde ocultarse, Hinata les enseñó los dos cascabeles y les dijo todo lo relacionado a la prueba, que tenían que quitárselos y tenían tres horas para ello, de lo contrario serían atados por toda la noche y serían rechazados como genin, cuando dio la orden de comenzar los chicos rápidamente se escondieron

-pensando: bien Maya y Yuna se escondieron juntas en los arbustos, mientras Aoi está entre algunas rocas, creo que peleando son buenos para ser genin así que no necesito enfrentarlos, mejor los tentaré – Hinata

Entonces Hinata utilizando el jutsu de transportación apareció detrás de Aoi de forma algo sigilosa aunque nunca tanto, el niño sin embargo logró advertir su presencia y lanzarle una patada de media vuelta, Hinata rápidamente bloqueó el golpe como si hubiera sido un mosquito lo que motivó al chico a intentarlo con más ánimos, estuvo arrojándole todo lo que tenía hasta que Hinata le hizo una zancadilla y lo tumbó al suelo, entonces puso una rodilla en su espalda y le iba a hablar hasta que vio que en su lugar había una roca, el chico era hábil y eso había que reconocerlo, lamentablemente para él era sólo un genin, así que ella movió su mano derecha hacia delante y a los pocos segundos apareció Aoi frente a ella con intenciones de darle un puñetazo, pero la jounin le tomó el puño y le dobló el brazo con tal de impedirle usar jutsus mientras se ponía a sus espaldas

-Aoi no podrás vencerme, pero como veo que eres hábil te tengo una oferta

-¿Cuál?

-si me dices cuál de tus compañeras es más débil te daré los cascabeles a ti y a la otra

-pero si hace eso una de ellas tendría que volver a la academia – Aoi

-¿Qué importa? Son ellas o tú – Hinata

-me temo que no puedo aceptar, si me pide que elija a uno para regresar a la academia entonces déjeme hacerlo a mi – Aoi

-¿Tú mismo…por qué?

-porque ellas tienen sueños y objetivos por cumplir, yo aún puedo entrenar y pasar al próximo año sin perder tanto como ellas – Aoi

-pensando: has pasado – Hinata

En ese momento Hinata le dio un golpe en el cuello al chico y lo cargó sobre su hombro mientras se acercaba caminando al sitio donde se ocultaban las mujeres del grupo

Al ver a su compañero de equipo en peligro las prospecto de kunoichi rápidamente salieron en su ayuda, atacando a Hinata con todo lo que tenían, obvio era que para la Hyuga no hubo ni necesidad de quitarse al chico de encima, pero de todas formas la evaluación de sus habilidades era buena, ahora quedaba la otra parte

-chicas, terminemos con esto, no podrán vencerme – Hinata

-pero tenemos que ayudar a Aoi – Maya

-olvídense de él un momento y escúchenme – Hinata – les doy dos opciones, pueden pedirme que les entregue a Aoi y seguimos con esto por más que sepan que no podrán quitarme ni un solo cascabel o bien pueden decirme que prefieren terminar esto aquí, les doy un cascabel a cada una y dejamos que Aoi repruebe, bien ¿Qué dicen?

-De ninguna manera! – Maya – Aoi es nuestro compañero y no lo dejaremos así

-(mirando a Yuna) ¿Tú qué dices? No quieres ser pronto una ninja con tal de comenzar a ganar dinero – Hinata

-si…pero no a este precio – Yuna – sensei por favor denos a Aoi para intentarlo todos juntos

-no será necesario – Hinata

-¿Qué? – ambas chicas

Entonces Hinata comenzó a mover al niño que llevaba sobre sus hombros hasta que éste de a poco fue recobrando el conocimiento y al ver a su sensei en frente lo primero que hizo fue lanzarle una patada, Hinata reconoció que el chico era persistente y no se rendía

-basta Aoi – Hinata

-¿Qué?

-he dicho que te detengas, esta prueba ha terminado – Hinata

-¡Pero si aún no pasan las tres horas! Además no le hemos quitado ningún cascabel – Maya

-esta prueba no era para medir si me podían quitar un cascabel – Hinata – lo que quería comprobar era si tenían lo necesario para trabajar como un equipo, Aoi tú te ofreciste como sacrificio para que tus compañeras avanzaran, mientras que ellas prefirieron que yo te entregara a ellas en vez de darles los cascabeles, eso dice mucho de ustedes y estoy contenta de haberlo conocido, puede que ustedes sean más fuertes o más débiles que otros, pero si trabajan como un equipo unido podrán lograr todos sus objetivos, siempre tengan eso en mente

-¿Entonces pasamos? – Maya

-si me dejaras terminar les diría que todos han aprobado – Hinata – bien chicos, nos reuniremos mañana a las nueve en la entrada del edificio de la Hokage, que descansen

Entonces Hinata se despidió de sus alumnos y se fue mediante el jutsu de transportación con tal de darles algo de tiempo para que compartan sus reacciones sobre el examen y se conozcan un poco mejor

-chicas, gracias por ayudarme – Aoi

-no tienes nada que agradecer, tú hiciste lo mismo – Maya

-ahora sólo nos queda llevarnos bien y trabajar como un buen equipo – Yuna

-¡El mejor de todos! – Aoi

-así se habla – Maya

…..

..

-Veo que los pasaste – Tsunade

-sí, son buenos chicos y demostraron saber trabajar como equipo – Hinata

-bien, te deseo suerte – Tsunade

Al día siguiente estaban todos reunidos para tener su primera misión, algunos más entusiasmados que otros, aunque la mayoría se decepcionó cuando recibieron la primera misión de rango D que tuvieron, la cual consistió en ir a pintar una casa

Tras algunos reclamos Hinata les dijo que eso era la costumbre en la aldea, comenzar con labores menores para confirmar los lazos como equipo y además de conseguir algo de tiempo para entrenar por mientras para hacer misiones más peligrosas y emocionantes luego, la Hyuga a diferencia de otros jounin no tomaba dos misiones diarias ya que algunos utilizaban la mañana y la tarde para hacer más misiones con tal de obtener experiencia y permitirle a sus jóvenes contar con algo más dinero, ella prefería prepararlos como es debido así que desde el primer día usaron el tiempo restante para entrenar, comenzaron con simples ejercicios físicos sumados a algunos de control de chakra

El día después de eso tuvieron la tarea de devolver al condenado gato Tora a la esposa del feudal, los niños tuvieron algunos problemas para encontrarlo aunque Yuna logró calmar y volver al antes arisco animal en una dócil mascota…al menos hasta que lo devolvieron con su dueña quien casi lo aplasta de un abrazo, al final todos salieron rápido de ahí antes que el gato volviera a huir con tal de no tener que volver a atraparlo

Así se pasaron la primera semana, un día tuvieron que poner una reja para cerrar algunos patios de juegos en la parte residencial de la villa, un día hicieron una limpieza de las caras de los hokages que estaban talladas en la montaña, etc.

Entre misiones aburridas y entrenamientos se pasaron el primer mes, hasta que Maya estaba harta y se lo dijo a su sensei, bueno ella se lo había comenzado a decir desde el primer día, pero Hinata no le hacía mucho caso porque era normal que los genin reclamaran por lo poco estimulante de las misiones de rango D, pero ya desde la semana pasada lo había estado considerando y la noche anterior había hablado con su maestra Tsunade diciéndole que creía que su equipo estaba listo para una misión de rango C, basándose en que sus habilidades individuales estaban por sobre el promedio para un genin, además de la buena disposición que tenían para cooperar y que ella estaría ahí para que nada les pase, al final la quinta aceptó y es gracias a lo anterior que nos encontramos en la situación actual

-bien chicos les tengo algo un poco más motivante, una misión de rango C – Tsunade

-¡EEE! – Maya

-¡Maya! – Hinata

-está bien, lo siento Hokage-sama no la volveré a interrumpir

-como les iba diciendo su nueva misión los llevará fuera de la aldea, más precisamente irán hasta la aldea de la arena para entregar algunas dotaciones e insumos médicos que ellos necesitan y forman parte de lo que periódicamente les enviamos – Tsunade – las cosas van selladas en este pergamino y los detalles de la misión van en este otro, tienen cuatro días para ir, dos para descansar allá y luego cuatro más para volver, por lo que deben preparar sus cosas para pasar diez días fuera de la aldea

El equipo número dos había oído y entendido su nueva misión y ahora iban a preparar sus cosas para ponerse en marcha cuando la quinta habló para detener a una de las miembros del equipo

-Hinata? – Tsunade

-chicos, arreglen sus cosas y nos veremos en una hora en la entrada de la aldea – Hinata (los genin se fueron)

-dígame Tsunade-sama

-Hinata, no te parece que extraño que les encomiende una tarea que usualmente le doy a un grupo de mercaderes? – Tsunade

-la verdad es que no, algo les puede haber pasado – Hinata

-es cierto, pero no es ese el caso – Tsunade – si les otorgué esta misión es porque el Kazekage mismo pidió que tú fueras hasta su aldea

-¿Gaara? – Hinata

-así es

-¿Qué es lo que quiere? – Hinata

-no lo sé, sólo solicitó tu presencia dentro de poco – Tsunade – no sé lo que pase aunque no creo que sea nada malo, pero si te dije esto es para que tengas cuidado y estés alerta

-muchas gracias maestra – Hinata – y descuide, antes de perder a su alumna perderá a su aliado

-jajaja no me cabe duda alguna que podrías vencerlo, sólo te pido que tengas cuidado

A la hora acordada Hinata estuvo en las puertas de la aldea para encontrarse con que su equipo llegó junto y a la hora correcta, le daba gusto ver que los chicos fuesen unidos, tal vez era porque no tenían mayores ambiciones o hambre de poder o venganza, o tal vez porque no eran fan de nadie en particular y su comportarse era más objetivo, sea lo que fuere no importaba mucho, lo único que importaba es que esperaba que sus chicos puedan volverse buenos ninjas y ella les pueda ayudar en sus habilidades y en sus vidas

El viaje de ida hasta la frontera fue tranquilo, estaban dentro de su país y les tardó dos días en los que los árboles copaban la vista, no debía por qué haber peligros en ese sitio, pero de todas formas Hinata iba con su Byakugan activo en todo momento, para algunas otras personas incluso dentro del clan eso podía ser muy demandante por el chakra que se consumía, pero aunque ella no tuviese algún tipo de habilidad sobrenatural, si había tenido un entrenamiento sobrenatural en el cual pasaba varios días seguidos sin dormir, entrenando hasta no poder más y todo eso ahora se reflejaba en que su resistencia actualmente fuese inmensa

Cuando llegaron al país del viento Hinata les dijo a sus genin que mantuvieran la guardia alta por si acaso y si veían a un ninja con el emblema de la arena intentaran hablarle directamente y no hacer nada que parezca sospechoso, y así fue como estuvieron viajando por otro día más

Se estaba haciendo tarde y afortunadamente encontraron una cueva en la que tomaron un descanso, ella no estaba tan cansada aunque quiso darle algo más de emoción a sus alumnos por lo que repartió la guardia sólo entre los genin y les dijo que le despertaran si ocurría algo, cosa que para fortuna de la Hyuga, pero incomodidad de los más pequeños no ocurrió

Al día siguiente llegaron a la aldea ya bien entrada la tarde, Hinata se adelantó y presentó los documentos a los guardias que vigilaban el acceso a la villa, entonces éstos le dijeron que el Kazekage quería recibirlos en persona y ella y su equipo entraron a la villa siguiendo las indicaciones que les habían sido dadas para encontrar el edificio del kage

Los chicos habían estado bastante aburridos, pero ahora estaban entusiasmados y muy sorprendidos, Sunagakure era una villa tan distinta a Konohagakure que todo les llamaba la atención, los fuertes vientos, las casas bajas y el tono café de las mismas, la arena que había por todos lados, la poca densidad de gente yendo de un lado a otro por las calles, entre otras cosas

Cuando llegaron al edificio del Kazekage un hombre que las hacía de ayudante los recibió, les dijo que Gaara-sama estaba atendiendo a unas personas y enseguida les recibiría, así que ellos esperaron; Hinata aún estaba intrigada sobre los motivos para que el pelirrojo haya solicitado su presencia de forma tan específica, después de todo ella quería que la pidieran para misiones y eso, pero no de ese tipo, lo que ella deseaba es que la solicitaran a ella para hacer misiones complejas que sólo ella pueda hacer y que signifique que sus habilidades son reconocidas, pero al menos se comienza por algo; mientras tanto los genin miraban por una ventana el paisaje que a través de ella llenaba su visión, desde lo alto se veían muchos remolinos y toda clase de artefactos que utilizaban el viento, como banderas, rosetas o cruces que apuntaban en la dirección del viento y esas cosas

-equipo de Konoha, pueden pasar – Asistente

Tras eso los cuatro ingresaron a la oficina del Kazekage donde habían algunos ANBU en las esquinas de la habitación, cuando entraron Gaara los miró y Hinata se dio cuenta de inmediato que algo distinto había en él

-Gaara-sama aquí están los productos médicos y las hierbas que solicitó a nuestra aldea – Hinata (puso el pergamino sobre la mesa)

-muchas gracias, han viajado bastante…les importaría ir a cenar hoy a mi casa? – Gaara

-creo responder por todos diciendo que sería un honor – Hinata (los demás asentían)

Después de la conversación Gaara le pidió a uno de sus ANBU que escolte a los ninjas de la hoja hasta un hotel en particular para que dejen sus cosas y descansen un poco, para que tras 3 horas estos fueran a su casa, y les indició la forma de llegar

Hinata aún estaba intranquila, al menos no sentía peligro hacia ella o sus genin, pero no le gustaba cuando ocurría algo en torno a ella y no lo sabía, el desconocimiento le hacía sentir vulnerable y detestaba esa sensación, no había pasado cuatro años entrenando hasta los límites para sentirse vulnerable por los caprichos de un tipo que hace poco había obtenido poder, tras bañarse y relajarse un poco dejó eso de lado y aprovechó la comodidad, tras haber viajado y dormido a la intemperie durante varios días, esto le parecía lo mejor que le podría haber pasado

Tras el tiempo presupuestado el equipo de Konoha llegó hasta la residencia particular del Kazekage, en ella le abrió un chico con pintura en el rostro y un traje negro de cuerpo entero, Hinata lo reconoció como uno de los que acompañaban a Gaara aquella vez que lo conoció, él se presentó como Kankurou no Sabaku hermano del Kazekage así que todos lo saludaron de forma respetuosa, tras entrar a la casa él le dijo que su hermano deseaba hablar con ella y estaba sobre la casa, subiendo las escaleras

-Quédense aquí y hagan caso a lo que les dicen – Hinata

La Hyuga y última estrella de la hoja llegó hasta la parte superior de la casa donde pudo ver al Kazekage contemplando la villa, lucía tan pacífico y devoto a su gente que le costó mucho esfuerzo reconocerlo si lo comparaba con el chico perturbado y sediento de sangre que ella había conocido años atrás

-(dándole la cara) Hola Hinata-san me da gusto que haya venido – Gaara

-puede tratarme de usted Gaara-sama – Hinata

-entonces lo mismo digo Hinata

-está bien, podrías decirme el motivo de todo esto – Hinata

-siento las molestias, pero quería darte las gracias – Gaara

-¿Las gracias?

-sí, es en gran medida gracias a ti que he llegado a donde estoy, antes que nos encontráramos en esa pelea yo estaba muy perturbado por efecto del Ichibi no Shukaku y eso me alejaba de la gente, muchas veces mi propio padre enviaba asesinos por mi aunque nunca tenían éxito, eso me hizo pensar que en la vida lo único que importaba era matar y contemplar la sangre de tus enemigos, según mi opinión la gente no cambiaba porque todos siempre eran malos conmigo – Gaara – eso fue hasta que luchamos, cuando te conocí eras una chica tímida y retraída, espero no sonar grosero, pero eras patética y esa fue mi impresión de ti, cuando nos enfrentamos eras alguien totalmente distinta, tu mirada era más confiada y altanera, tu porte y caminar eran distintos como si quisieras que todo el mundo supiera que ibas pasando y tu actitud era como si fuese imposible que perdieras, eso me hizo pensar en mis convicciones ya que claramente habías cambiado, más tarde cuando me venciste dormí durante dos semanas, yo no podía hacerlo normalmente por mi bijou así que aproveché para recuperar lo perdido…en parte, pero al despertar vi a mis hermanos junto a mí, Temari estaba muy contenta de verme y Kankurou tenía ojeras que indicaban que se quedaba despierto velando por nosotros, eso realmente me conmovió y me hizo cambiar, así como descubrí que todos pueden cambiar y me volví alguien que en vez de matar a sus rivales persigue el proteger su villa y a su familia, tú comenzaste todo eso y te estaré eternamente agradecido

-me alegra haberle ayudado de esa forma aún sin proponérmelo, suena como una persona totalmente distinta y su devoción al hablar y contemplar la aldea que tiene a cargo me hace admirarlo – Hinata

-espero no abusar de tu confianza, te preguntaré algo aunque si no te sientes dispuesta a contestar estás en todo tu derecho de no hacerlo – Gaara – ¿Ocurrió algo que te hiciera cambiar así de la noche a la mañana?

-(su rostro se volvió triste y tuvo que esforzarse para contener las lágrimas) sí, usted lo vio así como todos quienes estábamos ahí – Hinata – yo amaba a Naruto, desde pequeños él siempre fue lo que yo quise ser, lo admiraba, adoraba y amaba…al matarlo Neji tomó lo único que me mantenía en pie y destruyó mi mundo, tras eso vi que con amabilidad, ternura y buenas maneras no se consigue nada, ese día entendí que si quería algo tendría que ser diferente, más asertiva, más valiente, más confiada y sobre todo más fuerte, tan fuerte que nadie nunca me haga hacer algo que no desee o tan fuerte como para impedir que se vuelva a cometer alguna injusticia como las muchas que sufrió él en su corta vida

-veo que tienes fuertes ideales y convicciones, ten siempre presente que tienes mi gratitud y mi apoyo, si necesitas ayuda cuenta conmigo y el día en que te conviertas en Hokage estaré honrado de ir a verte – Gaara

-muchas gracias – Hinata

En ese momento ambos iban a bajar al interior de la casa cuando ven que Kankurou se asoma a la escalera de forma muy rápida como si quisiera subirla con mucha prisa

-¿Kankurou qué pasa? – Gaara

-¡Gaara hay una ola gigante frente a la aldea!

En ese momento ambos jóvenes que hace nada estaban conversando, volvieron al techo rápidamente para mirar desde ahí lo que el marionetista les decía de forma tan alarmada, una ola gigante se veía erguirse sobre los muros de la aldea de la arena y eso sólo significaba problemas


	12. Problemas

CAPITULO 12 Problemas

-Iré a ver qué pasa, que todos en la villa se pongan a salvo – Gaara

-equipo, les ordeno que se queden en el techo de esta casa hasta que yo regrese! – Hinata

Al momento de dar las órdenes, ambos ninjas Gaara y Hinata comenzaron a saltar por los techos hacia el muro que se veía amenazado por el gran ataque Suiton que los tenía bastante impresionado

-Hinata, ¿acaso no me escuchaste? – Gaara

-lo siento, pero no soy una de sus ninjas por lo que no es mi obligación seguir sus órdenes – Hinata

Así fue como ambos jóvenes eran los únicos que se acercaban y afrontaban la amenaza, mientras los demás se ponían a cubierto buscando sitios altos donde refugiarse del agua que tan escasa era en ese sitio, los dos se estaban acercando al muro cuando súbitamente apareció una extraña figura frente a ellos e intentó atacarlos dándoles con una extraña cola metálica, tras eso Hinata reaccionó e inmediatamente activó su Byakugan, mientras que Gaara sacó bastante arena de su calabaza para mantenerla flotando en el aire con tal de utilizarla

-sé que es raro, pero es un tipo dentro de un muñeco – Hinata – usa hilos de chakra así como Kankurou

-Sasori! – Gaara

Lo que Hinata también vio claramente era la vestimenta del sujeto ese dándose cuenta de inmediato que eran miembros de Akatsuki, además pudo observar que había otro afuera del muro y que había sido él quien provocó esa ola gigante que amenazaba la aldea

-bien, ya que lo conoces te dejo con tu amigo – Hinata

Tras esas palabras Hinata siguió avanzando y aunque el sujeto intentó atacarle con esa extraña cola metálica, ella pudo evadir el ataque con facilidad gracias a su destreza y habilidad física, sumado al gran campo visual que le proporcionaba su ojo blanco, mientras tanto Gaara se quedó frente a él como encarándolo, el muro era muy alto y perdería bastante tiempo si se ponía a escalarlo, así que sólo tenía una opción

-Kuchiyose no jutsu! – Hinata

En ese momento una gran nube de humo apareció y cuando pasó se pudo ver a Hinata sobre la babosa que había salido del humo, nuevamente había invocado a Katsuyu y gracias al gran tamaño de esta pudo pararse sobre el muro

-Katsuyu necesito que me ayudes a sostener el muro! – Hinata

La ola se venía acercando y detrás de ella estaba el otro sujeto de Akatsuki, un hombre con dientes como de tiburón y un gran bulto que con su ojos blanco pudo ver que era una enorme espada llena de dientes o pinchos

- Doton: Doroku Gaeshi (Pared de Roca) – Hinata

Hinata aprovechó que el desierto tenía muchos minerales y la tierra de ese lugar permitía hacer técnicas doton de mayor resistencia que las que podría hacer en Konoha así que se valió de esa ventaja para levantar un muro de rocas de la misma altura que el muro de la aldea, aunque no tan ancho como la ola que amenazaba la defensa de la aldea, pero de todas formas serviría

Cuando el agua impactó en la técnica de Hinata, rápidamente destruyó la muralla que ésta había levantado aunque al menos esto le quitó fuerza para no embestir de manera tan violenta la estructura que estaba con anterioridad protegiendo la aldea, además con Katsuyu haciendo fuerza desde atrás, el muro pudo soportar al impacto y no ser destruido, algo de agua entró si a la aldea, pero no fue mucha ya que era lo que rebasó por alto al muro, así que además de mojar un poco las calles no hizo absolutamente nada más

El problema ahora comenzaba para Hinata ya que no pudo relajarse por su victoria sobre la masa de agua, puesto que el tipo que la había creado había dado un gran salto y amenazaba con atacarla con su espada, entonces Hinata se movió a tiempo haciendo que la Samehada destruya una porción muy menor de la parte superior de la muralla, ella le dio un golpe con las puntas de los dedos en uno de sus brazos y luego saltó desde la cima del muro hacia el exterior con el objetivo de luchar en el desierto y provocar los menos destrozos posible en la aldea

Para su mala fortuna, el Akatsuki saltó impulsándose hacia abajo y no sólo dejándose caer, así que la interceptó en el aire y con una estocada limpia de su espada logró partirla en dos…

…al menos eso había pensado hasta que su víctima se deshizo en dos pequeñas nubes de humo, entonces volvió a mirar la muralla y se sorprendió de ver algo líquido de composición extraña cayéndole encima, no supo qué hacer y cuando esa cosa se le estaba acercando demasiado notó por el olor que debía ser algo altamente corrosivo por lo que intentó una técnica de agua mientras caía

-Suiton: Suikōdan no jutsu (Técnica del misil del tiburón) – Kisame

En ese momento el Akatsuki cayó al suelo, aún estando en el desierto logró hacer una gran cantidad de agua a su alrededor, entonces poniendo la mano sobre ésta, emergió un gran tiburón de agua que esparció el ácido que casi lo daña mientras caía, lo que no se esperó en ningún momento es que escondida detrás de dicha sustancia venía su enemiga quien tenía las manos en una posición como si estuviera haciendo una técnica, mientras él que acababa de hacer una y aún estaba entre toda esa agua no podía hacer nada

-Raiton Kami-Kôsen (Gran rayo destructor) – Hinata

Hinata dijo el nombre de la técnica y desde su mano salió disparado un flash de energía eléctrica, ésta tenía mucha intensidad y valiéndose de la conductividad del agua se guió hasta llegar a su oponente y más encima atraparlo al electrocutarlo desde todos lados al estar él parado sobre el mismo líquido, la técnica era bastante poderosa ya que convirtiendo su chakra en uno de los tres elementos que manejaba, podía lanzar una especie de rayo que tenía un alcance máximo de diez metros y un grosor de medio metro que contenía mucha energía, si a esto se le sumaba una técnica de agua hecha por ella misma o por el enemigo, los efectos eran devastadores y el tipo azul los estaba sintiendo

Kisame sintió un dolor tan grande como hacía mucho que no recibía, esto le molestó un poco y aunque estaba en condiciones paupérrimas se valió de sus habilidades sobrehumanas para tomar su espada e intentar atacar a la Hyuga que se había cruzado en su camino, hasta que la vio en una extraña postura

-Hakke Hyaku Nijuhachi Shō (128 golpes Hakke) – Hinata

Hinata formó el símbolo de la técnica y comenzó a golpear a Kisame con las puntas de los dedos, de forma cíclica y sumamente estructurada, para finalizar con los últimos 128 golpes que repasaron todo el daño ocasionado con los anteriores

Finalmente Hinata terminó su ataque y finalizó con una postura elegante de la cual cualquiera en su clan estaría orgulloso, puesto que según lo que le habían inculcado desde siempre, para la gente del clan la apariencia era lo más importante y si podía enfrentar un criminal de rango S y acabar con una postura distinguida era doble mérito

Por otro lado Gaara peleaba al mismo tiempo que lo hacía Hinata, el Kazekage ya había escuchado algo de la buena fama de Hinata, pero de todas formas sabía que esos sujetos eran muy peligrosos y temía por su seguridad, al menos se tranquilizó un poco cuando vio que la chica protegió la villa de esa ola gigante aunque cuando la vio salir al exterior volvió a preocuparse ya que no sabía si lo necesitaría, de todas formas él ahora tenía un oponente propio y debía concentrarse en él, rápidamente utilizó su arena para crear un arma pesada y violenta que destruyó la marioneta en la que se escondía, forzándolo a mostrarse como era realmente

El Kage se sorprendió ya que según las informaciones ese sujeto había abandonado la aldea hace alrededor de 20 años, por lo que debía haber envejecido y no lo demostraba, entonces recordó que Sasori era un experto marionetista como no había otro y seguramente se había convertido a sí mismo en una de esas armas, ambos comenzaron a luchar en un enfrentamiento que de buenas a primeras daba la impresión que no los conduciría a nada, Sasori lanzaba cosas envenenadas e intentaba herir al jinchuuriki, pero su defensa automática lo hacía prácticamente invulnerable, mientras que Gaara intentaba atraparlo con tal de utilizar su ataúd de arena, pero no tenía éxito ya que el enemigo era ágil y cuando creía que lo iba a atrapar, simplemente se desprendía de una pieza como un brazo, una pierna o algún arma y en sólo algunos instantes la reemplazaba

-¿Sabías que no es la primera vez que enfrento a un Kazekage? – Sasori

-¿De quién hablas? – Gaara

-hace mucho tiempo me enfrenté al tercer Kazekage y luchas muy parecido a él

-no hay forma en que puedas haberle ganado, él fue el más poderoso de todos los Kazekages que ha habido y aunque desapareció nunca podrías haberle hecho daño – Gaara

-yo no estaría tan seguro – Sasori

Entonces Sasori dejó de jugar y sacando un pergamino trajo a vista del actual Kazekage la marioneta del que hace muchos años antes ocupara su mismo puesto

-¿Qué significa esto? – Gaara

-esto es una demostración de mi habilidad para crear marionetas humanas – Sasori – es un arte realmente complejo, pero vale la pena ahora el Kazekage puede vivir por siempre como una de mis creaciones

-¡Qué le has hecho! – Gaara

-supongo que en este momento eso es obvio – Sasori

Entonces desde esta nueva marioneta comenzó a salir una arena de color grisáceo que por todos en esa aldea era conocida como la arena de hierro que tan famoso hiciera al sandaime Kazekage, esta sustancia comenzó a atacar a Gaara quien se tuvo que defender con su propia arena y aunque tenía un mejor control y velocidad con ella, no lograba tanta dureza o resistencia de los materiales debido a la diferente composición de las arenas y la diferencia que había en sus técnicas, mientras que el Kazekage de antaño usaba polos magnéticos para manipular la arena mediante electromagnetismo, el de ahora tenía una habilidad nada para manipular la arena otorgada por el Ichibi que esos tipos buscaban, tras defenderse un largo rato Gaara pensó en algo que podía ser una solución ya que esa arena que su rival usaba seguía siendo arena y él debería poder controlarla, así que dejó su arena regresar a la calabaza y se concentró para detener la arena de hierro, en un comienzo le costó, pero antes que su barrera automática reaccionara fue capaz de parar su ataque

Sasori bufó algo molesto, no imaginaba que alguien tan joven tuviera tal maestría con la arena, al punto de hacer ver al tercer Kazekage como un principiante en cuanto al manejo de ésta, pero haciendo uso de su poder de observación notó que Gaara estaba totalmente enfocado en detener la arena y no prestaba mucha atención a su yo real, sino que estaba pendiente de la marioneta del Kazekage, así que sacó de entre sus ropas una bomba de humo y la arrojó cerca suyo, aunque no tanto como para que la barrera automática lo fuese a proteger

Gaara vio la bomba cuando ésta comenzó a liberar el humo, en un principio estaba confiado ya que por más humo que produjese, su defensa automática lo protegería de cualquier peligro y en caso de no ser suficiente seguía su armadura de arena, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba cuando se empezó a sentir extraño

-rayos, es un somnífero! – Gaara

Entonces el gas fue haciendo efecto provocando que el pelirrojo a cargo de la aldea de la arena comenzara poco a poco a perder el conocimiento, mientras que su marioneta atacaba infructuosamente ya que las defensas automáticas que le proveía el Shukaku lo protegían, pero al dormirse perdía el control sobre la bestia sellada en su interior, por lo que tras dormirse completamente, el pelirrojo se envolvió en una esfera perfecta y muy gruesa formada enteramente por arena, Sasori observaba con atención mientras decidía cual sería su siguiente acción, bien podía lanzarle agua o fuego de forma violenta, pero no podía arriesgarse a quitarle la vida, puesto que lo necesitaban vivo con tal de extraerle su bijou, bueno eso era lo que pensaba hasta que un gran rugido se oyó llamando poderosamente la atención de todo el mundo

-creo que es hora de actuar - ¿?

De la esfera de arena rápidamente salió un extraño apéndice formado por la misma y cuando el pelirrojo Akatsuki puso atención se dio cuenta que era una cola, luego salieron al unísono un par de brazos y piernas muy extrañas, para finalmente liberarse completamente y emerger desde un enorme montículo de arena el Ichibi no Shukaku en su forma completa

-al fin soy libre! – Shukaku

-Detente! - ¿?

En ese momento para describir a Sasori las palabras anonadado y sorprendido serían poco ya que no entendía como alguien podía aparecer así frente a él, sin que pudiera darse cuenta antes, cuando prestó atención de forma más detenida se dio cuenta que concordaba con la descripción que existía del nuevo Kyubi así que sabía que sólo podía significar problemas, intentó moverse aunque rápidamente desechó la idea cuando su marioneta utilizada para atacar se prendió en un montón de llamas y alrededor suyo de formó un círculo de fuego que le coartaba todo tipo de escape

-Ichibi detente – Kyubi

El pelirrojo liberó algo de su chakra como para identificarse frente al bijou, mientras ponía la mano abierta frente a él en un intento de detenerlo, pero el Tanuki gigante no parecía querer obedecerle, ya mucho había esperado por una oportunidad de salir libre como para dejarla pasar sólo porque el más fuerte de los bijou se lo decía

Como no veía que el una cola tuviera intenciones de seguir sus mandatos, el Kyubi dio un salto y puso su mano abierta en la frente del bijou, produciendo un gran resplandor del color del animal gigante que poco a poco fue disminuyendo hasta desaparecer, lo que ocurrió tras eso fue que lo que antes era un animal gigante que amenazaba con destruir la aldea, ahora no era más que un montón de arena que se venía a pedazos hacia el suelo, Gaara estaba en medio de todo eso y aún sedado por efectos del gas que había utilizado Sasori durante la pelea

El pelirrojo se volteó al sentir una presencia conocida y vio a Hinata de pie sobre el borde del muro de la aldea cargando a otro tipo vestido de la misma forma que Sasori y que recordaba de las memorias de Naruto

-¿A cuántos de mis hermanos tienen? – Kyubi

Sasori no podía creerlo, pero aún en su inanimado e inhumano cuerpo podía sentir miedo, el miedo que le infundía este ser aparentemente todo poderoso que hablaba con una voz sobrenatural

-¡¿A cuántos?! – Kyubi

En ese momento el zorro hizo crecer las llamas que lo rodeaban, dejando a Sasori en un especio mucho más reducido y haciendo notar la poca paciencia del pelirrojo

-.a….a…doo….dos – Sasori

Tras esas escuetas palabras fue el turno de Sasori para arder entre las llamas, luego el pelirrojo se giró para quedar viendo a Gaara quien era rescatado de entre toda esa arena por sus dos hermanos, él no tenía mucho tiempo para perderlo con ellos así que fue escueto

-díganle a ese humano que le he extraído el alma de mi hermano, ahora él sólo posee su chakra el cual se agotará si lo usa con frecuencia – Kyubi

-¿Eso significa que ya no es un jinchuuriki? – Temari

-no – Kyubi

Luego el flamante salvador del Kazekage se tornó una vez más para mirar hacia donde estaba Hinata quien sólo miraba desde la distancia, para finalmente desaparecer entre las llamas, dejando a una aldea entera con una mezcla de agradecimiento y miedo

Algunas horas habían pasado y Gaara estaba nuevamente despierto, en su casa cerca de Hinata, los alumnos de ésta y sus hermanos

-¿Así que ya no tengo al Shukaku? – Gaara

-no, según lo que él dijo había extraído su alma y sólo te dejó su chakra, el cual se agotará si lo usas – Temari

-…no sé qué decir, casi dejo que el Ichibi dañe la aldea y aunque él me ayudó me siento como si hubiese perdido, como si esos tipos hubieran logrado lo que querían – Gaara

-al menos estás con vida y eso es lo que importa, ahora deberías alegrarte de no tener que llevar esa carga – Hinata

-pero…es que no sé si pondré ser un buen Kage sin su ayuda – Gaara

-hermano, no venciste a papá ni llegaste a donde estás gracias a esa cosa, lo has logrado con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación, no dejes que tus miedos te dominen – Kankurou

-¿No es por ser aprovechada pero…me puedo llevar a Kisame? – Hinata

-sí, tú lo venciste y todos te estamos muy agradecidos, les daré un carro y una prisión especial para que lo transporten – Gaara

-muchas gracias, aunque no creo que pueda levantarse en esta semana – Hinata

Al final el equipo de la hoja pasó la noche descansando en un hotel y los genin si bien al principio estaban un poco asustados con lo que había pasado, ahora sólo adoraban más a su sensei quien fue capaz de salvar la aldea vecina venciendo a un poderoso tipo, una vez más la fama de Hinata aumentaría sin siquiera proponérselo ella. Al día siguiente salieron desde la aldea de la arena, iban con un carro que consistía básicamente de una celda con muchos sellos e inscripciones para contener al prisionero y una parte delantera con asientos para que alguien lleve a los caballos que tiraban del carro

Hinata le pidió a su escuadrón que se turnaran para manejar el carro, mientras ella iba en la parte superior con su ojo blanco para revisar el área en busca de enemigos o peligros potenciales, el viaje fue tranquilo ya que los niños estaban tan asombrados por las capacidades de su jounin a cargo que la obedecían en todo, mientras tanto Hinata iba con el Byakugan activo todo el tiempo y apenas dormía un par de horas cuando estaba amaneciendo, ya estaba acostumbrada a ello por lo que podía hacerlo, pero al regresar a la hoja iba a necesitar un buen descanso

Tras tres días y medio de viaje llegaron por fin a la aldea, cuando se acercaron a las puertas los guardias se sorprendieron por el carro ya que no lo habían llevado en el viaje de ida, entonces Hinata les explicó que hubo un ataque a la villa de la arena y ella venció a ese tipo sin matarlo con tal de extraerle algo de información, Kisame aún venía durmiendo o más bien recuperándose de la clausura de todos sus puntos de chakra y las severas quemaduras eléctricas que sufrió en su última pelea, al final los guardias llamaron un escuadrón ANBU para llevar al prisionero hasta la cárcel mientras Hinata y su equipo iban con la Hokage para dar el reporte de la misión

-y eso fue lo que pasó – Hinata

-bien, Hinata quédate por favor y los demás (mirando a los genin) los felicito, cumplieron las órdenes de su sensei y no hicieron cosas estúpidas, sigan igual de prudentes y vivirán mucho – Tsunade

Entonces los niños se despidieron de la Hokage y de forma más cariñosa de su maestra y abandonaron la oficina dejando solas a las ninjas médicos, aunque Hinata no entendía mucho por qué Tsunade se estaba poniendo su chaqueta verde y arreglaba las cosas en la oficina

-¿Qué está haciendo Tsunade-sama? – Hinata

-estoy arreglándome para salir

-¿Salir a dónde? – Hinata

-¿Cómo que a dónde? Pues a celebrar, has vencido a dos poderosos y peligrosos criminales tú sola y eso amerita una celebración, además hace mucho que no bebo un buen trago – Tsunade

-pensando: _oh! Por Dios…no de nuevo_ – Hinata


	13. Fama

CAPITULO 13 Fama

Tras la "celebración" de Tsunade quien insistió mucho en que su alumna la acompañara ya que no cualquiera podía presumir el haber vencido sola a dos peligrosos criminales de rango S del libro bingo y menos a una tan corta edad, así que según la rubia, su alumna tenía mucho que celebrar

El día siguiente fue uno de los peores que recordaba en mucho tiempo, entre el cansancio y el dolor de cabeza producido por el licor, apenas si se pudo despertar al día siguiente, aunque no estaba en condiciones de moverse mucho pero no quería decepcionar a su equipo así que les envió un clon de sombra y los tuvo todo el día trabajando en el ejercicio de trepar árboles para mejorar su control de chakra, los chicos al ver que el ejercicio daba resultados y esa era una habilidad de utilidad en el futuro no reclamaron por la falta de misiones del día, que la original Hinata pasó casi por completo durmiendo

Así fue como pasaron dos tediosas semanas, el entrenamiento con sus genin iba bien, los chicos estaban motivados y aprendían rápido, tal vez motivados por la fama de su maestra, quien sabe; durante ese tiempo sólo realizaron algunas misiones de rango D y aunque las detestaban, las cosas y los ánimos mejoraban con los entrenamientos

Cada cierto tiempo alguien conocido iba a la aldea para conocer a Hinata quien tenía que acudir a las reuniones ya que era la "nueva joya" de la aldea y en todos lados se hablaba de ella y de sus recientes hazañas, muchos hombres importantes la solicitaban en misiones, pero la quinta se las ingeniaba para convencerlos que otro ninja era más adecuado para no apartarla de su equipo ya formado

Los viernes cuando llegaba a su casa solía haber un montón de hombres que tenían intenciones de desposarla por lo que debía derrotarlos, ahora al parecer venían algunos desde sitios más lejanos, pero hasta el momento seguían siendo perdedores… incluso se topó con una cara conocida entre la multitud un día

Flash Back

Hinata miraba a los engreídos que pensaban ser suficientemente fuertes para vencerla, y cuando ya quedaban pocos se fijó más en ellos y reconoció a alguien

-¿Kiba? – Hinata

-ehm…hola Hinata

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Hinata

-bueno…yo…tú…esto…tú siempre…me has gustado…así que… - Kiba

Hinata en un comienzo se reconoció a ella misma en el pasado, el chico era tímido y no conseguía decir dos palabras de corrido sin ponerse a titubear, realmente se detestaba ya que no podía entender cómo esa debilidad no le permitió sincerarse con Naruto, tal vez si le hubiera dicho…tal vez

-Kiba vete – Hinata

-pero…

-no quiero lastimarte y ni tú ni akamaru son rivales para mí – Hinata

-está bien, vamos Akamaru – Kiba

Y así su amigo perruno se fue prácticamente con la cola entre las piernas (en sentido figurado) ya que ni siquiera había tenido una oportunidad por la chica que le gustaba, mientras Hinata se asombraba por lo poco que le había importado todo eso, Kiba era uno de sus viejos amigos y de su primer equipo ninja, hasta donde recordaba en el pasado lo apreciaba al menos como un buen amigo, por lo que se extrañó de la facilidad con que lo mandó a largarse

Fin Flash Back

-chicos tenemos una nueva misión – Hinata

-¿Es otra de esas cosas aburridas? – Maya

-no lo sé, pero Tsunade-sama me dijo que sería de rango C así que estaremos fuera de la aldea por unos días – Hinata

…en el despacho…

-bien equipo dos, su misión será acompañar a Swang hasta su hogar, él es un diplomático desde la aldea de la lluvia y estamos comenzando algunas negociaciones, como acto de buena fe lo escoltarán hasta la entrada de su aldea – Tsunade - ¿Alguna duda?

-no le molestará que su escolta sea por un equipo de genins? – Hinata

-no, porque pidió específicamente que fueras tú, le dije lo del resto del equipo y dijo que mientras tú estuvieras ahí no le importaba – Tsunade

-sensei usted es muy fuerte, no tenemos de qué preocuparnos – Maya

-te recuerdo que es una misión de todos, si hay bandidos o ninjas de bajo nivel será su labor enfrentarlos, entendido? – Hinata

-sí! – Aoi

-¡Señor Swang pase por favor! – Tsunade

Entonces entró al despacho un hombre relativamente joven, debía estar comenzando su tercera década, tenía el pelo largo y de color negro con un pequeño lazo a la mitad de su extensión, su piel era café claro y sus ojos eran rasgados, no era tan alto aunque su porte era promedio por lo que tampoco era un enano, vestía unos pantalones blancos algo formales y una polera del mismo estilo y color, sobre esto llevaba una chaqueta amarilla algo más casual y en su cintura llevaba atada una cimitarra con la cual posiblemente el hombre se defendía en caso de algún asalto, ahora llevaba un pequeño bolso con documentos probablemente relacionados con las tratativas de alianza

-por fin tengo el placer de conocer a la señorita Hyuga – Swang

-mucho gusto señor Swang – Hinata

-bien, deberían reunirse pronto, mientras antes partan antes regresarán – Tsunade

-bien equipo, en treinta minutos nos encontramos en las puertas de la aldea, preparen sus cosas para ocho días de viaje – Hinata

Cuando pasó el tiempo acordado Hinata llegó a las puertas de la aldea para ver que Tsunade estaba esperando ahí con el diplomático, mientras esperaban por el equipo, dos de los chicos llegaron levemente antes, mientras que Yuna se retrasó unos minutos aunque no era como para decirle algo puesto que no solía hacerlo

-bien, les deseo un buen viaje y buena suerte – Tsunade

-muchas gracias, equipo en marcha! – Hinata

Así fue como partieron los cinco viajeros, la formación era sencilla, los tres genin iban adelante en una formación de punta de flecha con tal de ir alerta mientras que la líder del equipo iba detrás de ellos caminando junto al hombre escoltado, éste hombre era joven y de buena condición física por lo que iban caminando a paso rápido, mas no podían ir por los árboles ya que el tipo no tenía entrenamiento ninja o de otro tipo que lo faculte para hacer eso

-disculpe mi atrevimiento Hyuga-san pero me podría decir cuántos años tiene? – Swang

-¿no sabe es que poca cortesía preguntarle la edad a una mujer? – Hinata

-me disculpo nuevamente, pero tengo curiosidad por saber la edad de la tan famosa ninja que tiene Konoha – Swang

-estoy muy cerca de cumplir 17 – Hinata

-vaya sí que es sorprendente que alguien tan joven tenga sus capacidades – Swang

-en la villa hay muchos ninjas fuertes que no son muy mayores que mi, además provengo de un clan muy noble y respetado por su fuerza, si a eso le suma mi entrenamiento bajo el alero de la Hokage en persona, digamos que no tenía cómo no volverme fuerte – Hinata

-tiene usted razón – Swang

Las horas pasaron y cuando se hizo más oscuro decidieron detenerse a descansar, armaron un campamento con dos tiendas, una para hombres y otra para las féminas, afortunadamente el tipo no era un engreído ni alguien con aires de grandeza lo que hacía fácil el tratar con él y disponerlo de forma práctica, cuando habían hecho una fogata, tenían las carpas instaladas y todo preparado estaban en torno al fuego…

-chicos hay cuatro sujetos acercándose y no parecen ninjas, son todos suyos – Hinata

Entonces los genin rápidamente se movieron de donde estaban con tal de interceptar a quienes intentaban atacarlos

-¿está bien dejarlos luchar a ellos? – Swang

-no se preocupe, un genin de Konoha es capaz de enfrentar a varios bandidos, además si algo les pasa yo también soy médico y podré ayudarlos – Hinata

Aoi fue el primero en encontrarlos y aprovechó de avisarle a sus compañeras, los bandidos pensaron que los subestimaban al enviar a cuatro niños para enfrentarlos, así que dos de ellos se quedaron a luchar frente a Aoi y los otros dos se separaron con tal de alcanzar a las chicas

Los que fueron contra Aoi portaban distintas armas, uno tenía un cuchillo y el otro tenía un hacha, el genin sacó un kunai y con él en la mano creó varios clones simples, los poco entrenados sujetos no sabían que eran simples ilusiones y se asustaron mucho cuando las réplicas les arrojaron sus kunai, por lo que soltaron las armas y pusieron los brazos en forma defensiva, aprovechando su estado de desarme el joven aprovechó para darles varios golpes y dejarlos fuera de combate

Maya se limitó a enfrentarse a su rival en un enfrentamiento directo de taijutsu, el cual venció sin dificultad gracias a las enseñanzas que habían recibido en la academia puesto que su enemigo era alguien que sólo tiraba golpes sin ningún tipo de orden o estrategia

Yuna demostró algo más de habilidad al arrojarle dos kunai a su adversario, pero que le pasaron por los lados, el bandido creyó que la pequeña había fallado hasta que sintió que algo le hacía presión y lo arrastraba, finalmente gracias al cordón ninja que tenían atados los cuchillos ninja quedó atrapado con un árbol, la chica le arrojó un par de shuriken más y sintió que otra amarra lo sujetó sólo que ahora en la zona de las piernas, dejándolo totalmente incapacitado

-buen trabajo equipo, yo me haré cargo del resto – Hinata

Así fue como los genin volvieron al campamento y Hinata tomó a los tres sujetos, les hizo un genjutsu para hacerlos más susceptibles y temerosos y entonces les dijo que si volvían a acercarse los golpearía ella, entonces usó su súper fuerza para reventar un árbol en muchas astillas y los ladrones sólo quisieron salir corriendo de ahí y ojalá no encontrarla nunca más en la vida

Tras una noche de descanso, en que tantos los genin como Hinata se turnaron para hacer guardia y descansar, todos retomaron el rumbo cuando salió el sol al día siguiente, siguieron sus ritmos sin más percances y tras tres días de viaje consiguieron llegar hasta los límites de la aldea de la lluvia, el señor Swang por fin dejó de flirtear con Hinata y tomó un aire algo más solemne para dirigirse a los ninjas

-jóvenes ninja, hermosa señorita Hyuga ya estoy en mi hogar, su misión ha sido un éxito y para mí un placer, pueden volver en paz - Swang

-muchas gracias, espero que tenga un buen día hasta pronto – Hinata

Entonces el equipo dos volvió a la aldea, el viaje les tomó casi dos días y medio ya que ahora iban viajando mediante saltos sobre las ramas de los árboles puesto que este método era más rápido, cuando vieron las puertas de la aldea a lo lejos Hinata se relajó ya que significaba que estaban a salvo, por fin una misión salía como se suponía y no tenía ningún tipo de complicaciones, eran casi las siete de la noche por lo que Hinata puso en libertad a su equipo diciendo que ella daría el reporte de la misión a la Hokage

Hinata encontró a su maestra preparando sus cosas para irse de la oficina, la rubia al verla se alegró y decidió sentarse y escucharla un momento

-¿Y cómo fue todo? – Tsunade

-bien, la misión fue sencilla y sólo nos encontramos con unos bandidos sin instrucción alguna – Hinata – dejamos al señor Swang en la frontera de su aldea sano y salvo

-me alegra oír que no tuvieron problemas, aunque tendrás bastante trabajo de ahora en adelante – Tsunade

-¿Por qué tanto?

-el precio de la fama – Tsunade

….

..

-no sé por qué me estás siguiendo, te digo que no necesito una niñera – Killerbee

-y yo te seguiré diciendo que no debes subestimar a esos tipos, yo lo hice y casi muero por eso – Yugito – pensando: además si estoy contigo…tal vez vuelva a verlo

Los dos jinchuurikis de la aldea de la nube estaban encaminándose hacia unas montañas que habían cerca de la aldea, ese sitio pertenecía a otra aldea y había que atravesar una quebrada bastante peligrosa para los civiles, pero no era mucho desafío para alguien que pudiera caminar sobre los muros, los dos iban cubiertos con túnicas largas que les cubrían todo el cuerpo para mantener oculta su identidad con tal de resguardarlos y muy a pesar del espadachín iban juntos

-Yugito – Killerbee

-¿Qué pasa ahora?

-tenemos problemas, estamos rodeados – Killerbee

En ese instante ella también pudo sentir la presencia de alguien, pero era muy extraño ya que esa sensación era como si una sola persona estuviera en todos lados rodeándolos él solo

-¡Sal y muéstrate! – Killerbee

En ese instante apareció un tipo extraño frente a ellos, llevaba el rostro cubierto por una máscara con un agujero como para ver con sólo un ojo, además de poseer un extraño diseño en espiral, lo que Yugito reconoció de inmediato fue la vestimenta negra con nubes rojas

-es de Akatsuki! – Yugito

La rubia rápidamente hizo uso del poder del Nibi y pronto estuvo completamente cubierta por chakra negro y dos colas del mismo en su espalda, entonces se abalanzó sobre el enemigo quien no hizo intento alguno por protegerse y aún así no fue herido ya que la rubia simplemente lo atravesó

-¿Qué fue eso? – Killerbee – pude ver claramente que le dio un ataque directo…pero lo atravesó

-rápido libera al Hachibi es la única forma de tener una oportunidad! – Yugito

-créeme ilusa niña, hagan lo que hagan no tienen oportunidad alguna contra mi – Madara

_El hermano del raikage hizo como la chica le ordenó y liberó todo el poder que pudo de su bestia interna, su cuerpo se comenzó a cubrir por entero de ese chakra morado y las colas comenzaron a salir de forma sucesiva, una tras otra hasta que tras superar la cuarta, se formó una enorme masa de chakra que envolvió a Killerbee y comenzó a darle forma al bijou _

_Ambos jinchuurikis lucharon con todo su poder contra el hombre de Akatsuki, pero éste parecía disfrutar de ver como perdían el tiempo atravesándolo una y otra vez, pasaron casi quince minutos y ambos terminaron con sus transformaciones ya que estaban muy cansados y al parecer el liberar tanto poder los debilitaba así que no podían mantenerlo por mucho tiempo, ahora estaban en la cúspide de un montículo, mientras Madara los observaba con unos ojos de depredados (claro que por su máscara ellos no lo apreciaban)_

_Cuando el Uchiha dio un salto amplio para dar el golpe final a sus presas, una cortina de fuego los envolvió y causó que el atacante sintiera las quemaduras en su mano derecha _

_-ahh! El único que puedes hacer esto es…. – Madara _

_-¡Kyubi! – Yugito _

_El pelirrojo apareció justo al lado de los dos provenientes de la nube, en el interior del muro de fuego y frente a la mirada llena de gratitud de ambos _

_-¿Están bien? – Kyubi _

_-sí! – Yugito _

_-he estado mejor – Killerbee _

_-no se les ocurra salir, dentro de este muro estarán a salvo – Kyubi _

_-pero no pudimos tocarlo, cada ataque que usamos lo atravesó – Hachibi _

_-lo sé, una de las pocas cosas en este mundo que pueden dañarlo es mi fuego etéreo así que soy el único indicado para luchar con él – Kyubi _

_Tras eso el pelirrojo atravesó caminando el muro de fuego como si no fuera más que un simple montón de papel para encarar a su enemigo _

_-nos volvemos a ver, créeme que esta vez no podrás huir – Kyubi _

_-no esperaba encontrarte aquí, parece que el gran Kyubi no Yohuko si tiene puntos débiles después de todo – Madara _

_-no son puntos débiles, deseo proteger a los demás bijou aunque no pierdo nada si ustedes los capturan ya que sin importar sus esfuerzos puedo vencerlos a todos ustedes y recuperarlos – Kyubi _

_Así la pelea comenzó con Madara intentando dar el primer golpe, pero apenas se acercó con el puño en alto volvieron a aparecer esos dos látigos de fuego que tanto lo habían atormentado en la última pelea, uno en cada mano se convertían en el arma más eficaz que alguien pueda tener ya que se movían y extendían a voluntad, y lo peor de todo es que eran capaz de atraparlo cosa que el Uchiha aún no se explicaba _

_-pensando: no sé qué es esto que siento…es como otra presencia…y ahora que lo pienso la otra vez también la sentí, pero estaba demasiado concentrado dándole la propiedad etérea al fuego como para notarlo – Kyubi _

_El pelirrojo siguió su persecución al enmascarado quien sólo trataba de evadir los ataques enemigos, el Kyubi rápidamente hizo emerger desde el suelo otro par de látigos con el que sujetó los pies de su enemigo, se acercó lentamente y cuando estuvo frente a él iba a decirle algo cuando sintió una fuerte energía que lo hizo titubear y entonces cerró los ojos por un momento por la sorpresa y se topó con el fuego negro producto del amaterasu, técnica que Madara había empleado para consumir el fuego que lo apresaba y alejarse de la vista de su enemigo _

_El pelirrojo volvió a prestar atención a su entorno tras apagar ese fuego negro con la mano, no le produjo daño alguno aunque no podía atacarlo o hacerle algo con su fuego normal y cuando buscó a su enemigo no lo halló por ningún lugar al que su vista llegara, pero sabía que estaba ahí por lo que comenzó a hablar en voz alta _

_-llamas negras…las llamas amaterasu?...esas llamas existen desde antes que el sol así que estás equivocado, aunque no conseguirás dañarme con eso – Kyubi _

_En ese momento un dragón de fuego de gran tamaño se dirigió hacia él, pero al pelirrojo le bastó con una mirada a dicha técnica, para que la criatura formada por fuego ascendiera volando hacia los cielos _

_Después de la técnica katón que no vino de ninguna parte (como se mueve a la velocidad de la luz es imposible deducir su ubicación por el sitio de donde proviene la técnica) venía el turno de un elemento diferente _

_Un dragón de agua fue lo próximo que advirtió y a diferencia del anterior, a éste no podía controlarlo así que lo evadió, su enemigo pensó que probablemente al ser el fuego su elemento, tendría algún tipo de debilidad por el agua y por eso lo esquivó así que volvió a intentar aunque con algo más de empeño en esta ocasión _

_Tres dragones de agua era lo que se le acercaba a Kyubi ahora, éste se dio cuenta que al parecer su enemigo creyó tener alguna posibilidad con técnicas suiton, así que siguió evadiéndolas como si le produjesen algún tipo de miedo, para encontrarse con una gran y devastadora corriente de agua brotando desde el suelo y que él saltó para esquivar, sorprendiéndose al ver en el aire cinco tiburones formados enteramente de agua que tenían serias intenciones de herirle_

_Los últimos cinco animales lograron atraparlo en el aire y arrojarlo hacia el agua que ahora cubría el campo de batalla, una gran cantidad de vapor comenzaba a salir del agua, mientras que Madara hacía y hacía más técnicas de ese elemento con tal de mantenerlo reducido mientras buscaba la forma de aproximarse_

_EL Kyubi forcejeaba con unos tiburones intentando no deshacerlos de una sola movida para darle mayor realismo a su "dura lucha" con las criaturas de agua cuando sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer toda el agua y su anatomía también, le causó una pequeña molestia aunque nunca un daño del cual preocuparse y entonces supo que había aparecido su oportunidad, vio a su enemigo en el aire sobre él, cosa que se deba posiblemente a que había saltado con intenciones de rematarlo en su caída_

_Lo que Madara no se esperaba en lo absoluto es que el Kyubi deshiciera todo aquello con que había estado "forcejeando" en un santiamén y apareciera con unas alas de fuego en la espalda de forma casi instantánea frente a él y con el puño lleno de flamas atravesando su abdomen _

_-pensando: ¿Qué es esto?...no puede ser!... – Kyubi _

_El pelirrojo sacó el puño del cuerpo de su oponente quien comenzó a resentirse y no pudo hacer más que quedarse en el suelo intentando juntar las manos para hacer algo, pero el rey de los bijou rápidamente leyó sus malas intenciones e invocó dos zorros de fuego que se encargaron de terminar su trabajo _

_…en un lugar oculto_

_-creo que esto será un poco más difícil de lo que pensaba - ¿? _

_…volviendo al país del rayo _

_-lo estaban controlando – Kyubi _


	14. Escarbando en las sombras

___CAPITULO 14 Escarbando en las sombras _

___El Kyubi acababa de eliminar a uno de los más poderosos enemigos que había tenido siempre, Madara y su maldito Sharingan, él era una tremenda amenaza para el mundo y los demás bijou y acababa de liberar al mundo de ella, pero había algo que lo perturbaba y no le permitía disfrutar o relajarse, esto era la sensación de que había otro chakra en el Uchiha, la otra vez también lo había sentido aunque no le prestó mucha atención ya que era la primera vez que hacía ese fuego etéreo en cientos de años y eso le demandó más concentración, pero ahora se había dado cuenta perfectamente y eso significaba un problema aún mayor que el enmascarado fundador del clan Uchiha _

___-holaaa!...Kyubi… - Yugito _

___-¡los había olvidado! – Kyubi _

___En ese momento al zorro le bastó sólo pensarlo para deshacer el muro de fuego en torno a los jinchuurikis de la nube, éstos se alegraron de verlo bien ya que sabían que había sido victorioso aunque desconocían las circunstancias o su estado _

___-¿Kyubi-san estás bien? – Yugito _

___-sí, recuerda quien soy…ese tipo no es rival para mí – Kyubi _

___-¿entonces por qué tienes ese rostro? – Killerbee _

___-¡oye ten más respeto, él nos salvó! – Yugito _

___-no, déjalo…es que me enteré de algo…perturbador, nada más – Kyubi – creo que lo mejor sería que ahora regresen a su aldea _

___-¡no! Yo vine a entrenar y hace tres meses que no puedo salir de la aldea, así que no pienso regresar de inmediato – Killerbee_

___-Pensando: __creo que todos los jinchuurikis la tienen difícil, aunque sea el hermano del raikage y lo traten bien en comparación al resto, tiene poca libertad y por eso debe ser tan rebelde, creo que no me es problema perder un par de días____ – Kyubi – está bien, entrenen aquí, yo los acompañaré por dos días_

___-¿en serio? – Yugito _

___-sí, pero al segundo día nos iremos y si es necesario los llevaré a rastras, entendido? – Kyubi _

___-hai! – ambos jinchuurikis _

___Entonces el pelirrojo rey de los bijou se quedó ahí quieto en el mismo lugar todo el tiempo mientras los más jóvenes practicaban sus ataques, ambos en un comienzo se sentían algo extraños por estar en presencia de alguien tan milenario y poderoso, pero luego se fueron acostumbrando aunque Yugito parecía querer impresionarlo, pero no tenía mucho éxito ya que su defensor y actual guardián estaba muy pensativo y distraído _

___Lo que ellos no sabían es que él estaba pensando en quien podría controlar a Madara, aquel Uchiha era el humano más poderoso que había conocido en toda su existencia si es que se refería sólo a poder, ya que si consideraba también sus habilidades había otro hombre que era capaz de rivalizar con él y ese sujeto era Senju Hashirama, pero eso fue hace muchos años, si un tipo con el poder del Sharingan de Madara era controlado de esa forma significaba que la persona en las sombras era realmente poderoso e incluso él debía tener cuidado_

___Los dos días pasaron sin ningún tipo de percances ya que nadie más se apareció por ese lugar, cuando el pelirrojo dijo que ya era hora de regresar los otros dos le hicieron caso sin chistar, el viaje fue a pie para desilusión de la rubia chica que deseaba poder admirar nuevamente la belleza del gran dragón que servía fielmente al señor del fuego, fueron corriendo bastante rápido hasta llegar nuevamente a la aldea de la nube donde muchos se sorprendieron de volver a verlo, pero esta vez no hicieron ningún tipo de despliegue defensivo ya que el Raikage claramente eliminó el carácter de peligroso con que se le catalogaba y aún si por culpa de Konoha estaba en el libro bingo, él había dado expresas instrucciones que no le diesen problema alguno _

___Tenía cosas que hacer y deseaba irse, pero los jóvenes a quienes había salvado insistieron en que los acompañe hasta quedar en presencia del Raikage y no halló argumento en contra de eso, además no sería tanto el tiempo que perdería haciéndoles caso, al final llegaron nuevamente ante el líder de la aldea de la nube y le explicaron lo sucedido _

___-bueno Kyubi…no sé qué hacer para agradecerte el que hayas salvado nuevamente a mis queridos subordinados – Raikage _

___-no es necesario que haga nada, después de todo yo sólo salvé a mis subordinados – Kyubi _

___-¿no es raro que ese Akatsuki haya estado solo? – Raikage _

___-sobre eso…creo que era el sujeto del que le hablé la vez anterior, pero algo no me pareció bien…no lo comprendo del todo aunque sé que algo no encaja – Kyubi _

___-entiendo, no bajaremos la guardia – Raikage _

___-muy bien, ahora me tengo que retirar – Kyubi _

___Entonces el salvador de los jinchuurikis y asesino de Uchiha Madara desapareció a su ya conocido estilo, envuelto por su elemento afín _

___-¿Raikage-sama me ha mandado a llamar? – asistente _

___-sí, quería pedirte que envíes una nota a la Hokage así como a los tres kages restantes, programa una reunión con la Hokage y infórmaselo a los demás, aunque no es requerida su presencia si no desean venir – Raikage _

___-como ordene – Asistente _

___-¿Hermano qué planeas? – Killerbee _

___-quiero esclarecer algunas cosas de una vez por todas – Raikage _

___Ahora nos enfocamos en el templo del Kyubi, el gran señor del fuego regresó a su isla para entrar nuevamente a su templo ya que éste cumplía varias funciones además de sólo ser un sitio donde almacenar sus poderes, en ese lugar estaba a salvo y aunque una vez fue encerrado ahí, eso ya no le volvería a pasar _

___En estos momentos se encontraba en un salón bastante más reducido en espacio que la mayoría, el sitio tenía un extraño diseño en el centro ya que era un dibujo en cuyo centro había una especie de espiral sobre la cual el pelirrojo estaba de pie y hacia fuera habían ocho líneas que parecían irradiar o salir desde el espiral, entonces el Kyubi se arrodilló en el espiral y las otras líneas comenzaron a brillar hasta que al final de cada una se proyectó una imagen prácticamente idéntica a la suya, pero por más parecidos que fuesen todos, claramente el aura y la energía que brotaba de cada una de ellas era disímil _

___-espíritus hermanos…mis ocho restantes compañeros, los he llamado porque siento la necesidad de orientación – Kyubi _

___-¿Qué es lo que ha requerido la reunión de los 9 saberes?_

___-hasta dónde has demostrado siempre, eres sumamente autovalente _

___-y lo sigo siendo, pero siento que el mundo de los humanos está bajo una gran amenaza – Kyubi _

___-¿Y por qué habría de importarnos? Nosotros somos transversales a las especies y a los mundos individuales _

___-creo que no importa el motivo…si nos has llamado debe ser algo de suma importancia para ti, así que te escucharemos_

___-sí, primero ponnos al tanto de todo cuanto sabes y luego discutiremos _

___-está bien – Kyubi – los humanos tienen distintos tipos de poderes aunque ninguno sea significativamente superior al resto, algunas veces unos sobresalen, pero siguen estando en una dimensión o un escalón en el cual se pueden medir entre ellos…pero hay algunos que tienen poderes especiales…poderes heredados a través de la sangre y uno de esos clanes desarrolló un poder maldito y corrupto que se obtiene de formas muy aborrecibles…el punto es que éstos sujetos pueden invocar la ayuda de otros dioses para sus batallas, claro no es su poder real o al menos no por completo y por eso no supone un desafío para un dios de verdad…pero hace poco luché con uno de ellos de nombre Madara, él era el humano con el mayor poder y la mayor maldad que alguna vez pude ver entre los humanos, ambos atributos estaban presentes en él con tanta fuerza que no tendría rival…pero me di cuenta que estaba siendo manipulado y no sólo era una manipulación simple en la que alguien influía sobre sus actos, sino que otro humano fue capaz de sobrepasar completamente sus poderes y controlarlo como una vil marioneta _

___-¿tú temor es frente a ese otro humano?_

___-así es – Kyubi _

___-es entendible, si un ser capaz de invocar los poderes de los dioses fue tan ampliamente sobrepasado por otro…ese otro debe ser alguien con poderes fuera de su clase _

___-dinos…¿hay alguna habilidad en el mundo de los humanos que permita controlar la mente de otros de ese modo? _

___-existen algunas de diversa fuerza, pero la más poderosa de todas las formas era mediante un poder que Madara poseía y dominaba como ningún otro – Kyubi _

___-¿tal vez algunos pueden haberse unido y logrado hacer eso?...me refiero a que no debe ser por necesidad un solo individuo _

___-es cierto, aunque poco probable – Kyubi – no conozco ningún poder que permita algo así de forma colectiva _

___-el que no lo conozcas no significa que no exista _

___-¿dijiste que existen poderes traspasados por la sangre cierto? _

___-sí – Kyubi _

___-¿el tal…Madara…era uno de esos? _

___-de hecho se decía que él era el fundador de uno de los clanes más poderosos – Kyubi _

___-no puede ser que existan otros individuos de su mismo…clan que hayan logrado tal efecto? _

___-no lo creo, Madara se jactaba de haber poseído el mayor poder en todo su clan, además él y otro más aniquilaron a la mayoría de los demás, actualmente sólo quedan dos individuos de dicho clan y uno de ellos es un joven de 17 años – Kyubi – no creo que él tenga la sabiduría necesaria para lograr tal hazaña _

___-según lo que dices aún queda aquél que ayudó a … Madara no?_

___-sí, pero trabajaba para él…si mis suposiciones son ciertas, él es su subordinado – Kyubi _

___-creo hablar por todos al decirte que existen tres posibilidades…primero puede ser alguien de su mismo clan, alguien que tras una fachada de subordinado o de joven esconde un poder de temer, la segunda posibilidad es que la unión de muchos haya logrado un gran poder y la tercera es que haya despertado un poder del que no tienes conocimiento y sea el responsable de controlar a aquel hombre _

___-¿Pero es que no entienden? Era el más poderoso de los humanos, podía invocar los poderes de Tsukiyomi, Amaterasu y Susanowo – Kyubi (algo exaltado) _

___-calma…no necesario que te alteres, pero estás sobrevalorando mucho el poder puro, existen muchas formas de obtenerlo y el que no lo hayas visto no significa que no exista, ahora te explicaremos con más detalle _

___-yo comenzaré, primero tenemos a los dos miembros restantes de este…clan…si obtienen su poder mediante métodos malditos o corruptos ¿no es posible acaso que alguien haya llevado la corrupción y la maldad a límites insospechados? Si para obtener el poder se requieren sacrificios, alguien puede haber realizado todos los sacrificios posibles y más, obteniendo así más poder del que nadie había adquirido con anterioridad _

___-también existe la segunda opción, no debes subestimar los esfuerzos colectivos…la fuerza de la voluntad y el alma humanas son muy grandes, por ejemplo, un gran grupo de humanos fuertes y sabios pudo haberse sacrificado con tal de dotar con poderes más allá de los registros a otro humano y así éste podría hacer cosas que cada uno de los sacrificios de forma individual era incapaz _

___-por último tienes la opción de alguien nuevo o externo, algunos dioses interfieren de extrañas maneras en los distintos mundos…acaso crees que eres el único capaz de hacer algo?...puede haber un elegido o un descendiente de alguien poderoso y muy desconocido, puede ser el hijo de un vagabundo que con sólo contar con la bendición de un ser omnipotente podría ser capaz de destruir el mundo entero _

___-por último, piensa que los dioses no son los únicos seres con poderes sobrenaturales… si existe luz…también existe oscuridad, los dioses no son los únicos cuyos poderes pueden ser usados, si se tienen los conocimientos o las habilidades se pueden invocar poderes demoníacos de similar magnitud _

___-es cierto…muchas gracias por toda su ayuda, ahora al menos tengo algunos puntos para comenzar a investigar – Kyubi _

___-por último haremos otra cosa, nos dimos cuenta que hace poco recuperaste todos nuestros poderes _

___-así es, aquél que me selló me los quitó aunque pude recuperarlos mas no usarlos – Kyubi _

___-te ayudaremos esta vez…tus fines se ven buenos y por eso tienes nuestra venia, volverás a utilizar los poderes que usaste hace mil años_

___-Noveno…_

___-Justo…_

___-eres liberado! _

___  
Finalmente las voces se comenzaron a dispersar y el brillo comenzó a aumentar aunque ahora las figuras se aproximaban al pelirrojo que estaba en el espiral del centro, hasta que se introdujeron en él causando que éste quede iluminado por un fulgor igual al de las figuras que parecieron fundirse en él _

___-muchas gracias…prometo usar este poder de forma…justa – Kyubi _

___El nueve colas finalmente salió del templo y regresó a la isla, su cuerpo aún producía ese resplandor como fuera de este mundo, hacía mucho tiempo que no contaba con todos sus poderes y él sabía perfectamente que ahora más que nunca debía ser cuidadoso y no podía andar por ahí haciendo de las suyas ya que en ese estado él mismo tenía complicaciones controlando la magnitud de su fuego y de lo que éste hacía _

_…__._

___-¿Me mandó a llamar maestra? – Hinata _

___-a sí Hinata – Tsunade – ha pasado un tiempo, pero por fin podemos hacer un buen informe con lo que le hemos sacado a Kisame y como tú lo capturaste quería mostrártelo _

___La Hyuga entonces tomó la carpeta y comenzó a leer su contenido, no estaba en forma de declaración, sino que como un informe resumido en donde fue puesta la información de forma ordenada y no tal como fue obtenida, esto solía hacerse cuando la tortura sicológica no era suficiente y había que sacar las palabras por la fuerza y de a poco_

_"__Nombre: Hoshigaki Kisame _

_Aldea: Kirigakure no Sato _

_Rango: Jounin, uno de los 7 shinobi Gatana, S _

_Arma: Espada, Samehada _

_Afinidad Elemental: Suiton _

_Información relevante: Miembro de Akatsuki, criminal de rango S buscado por asesinar al feudal del país del agua y a la familia real_

___Información Akatsuki:_

___Itachi Uchiha:_

___Aldea de origen Konohagakure no sato, especialidad genjutsu, doujutsu Mangekyou Sharingan, elemento afín Katon, armas espada corta y kunai, la descripción no es necesaria _

___Kabuto Yakushi:_

___Aldea de origen Ottogakure no sato, especialidad taijutsu/ninjutsu médico, habilidad de regeneración avanzada, se desconoce afinidad a armas o elementos en particular, la descripción tampoco es necesaria, actuaba en Konoha como espía de Orochimaru y Akasuna no Sasori _

___Kimimaro Kaguya:_

___Aldea de origen Ottogakure no sato, especialidad jutsus de su clan, utiliza los huesos de su cuerpo para luchar y se sabe muy fuerte, se desconoce si usa otro método de combate, posee una enfermedad ligada a su habilidad aunque es tratado por Kabuto quien lo mantiene en buenas condiciones, formaba parte de la guardia personal de Orochimaru, es un joven alto de cabello blanco y fácilmente reconocible por tener dos puntos rojos en el comienzo de su frente _

___Zetsu:_

___Aldea de origen hierba, se desconoce cualquier tipo de habilidad además de la capacidad de fundirse en el suelo y en árboles para viajar grandes distancias a gran velocidad, actúa de rastreador y limpiador en la organización, posee dos personalidades al parecer independientes, se caracteriza por estar cubierto por una vistosa planta carnívora y tener la mitad de su cuerpo negra y la otra blanca, ambas hablan por separado e incluso pueden discutir_

___Tobi:_

___Se desconoce su aldea, poderes o habilidades, lo único que se sabe de él es que porta una máscara en espiral de color anaranjado con un agujero en la zona del ojo derecho y que trabajaba con Zetsu quien lo ingresó a la organización, su personalidad es hiperactiva y molesta _

___Konan:_

___Aldea de origen Amegakure no sato, se desconocen sus habilidades o capacidades, siempre acompaña a Pein y es una joven con el cabello azul que siempre lleva una flor de papel blanco en el pelo como adorno_

___Pein:_

___Aldea de origen Amegakure no sato, se desconocen sus habilidades o capacidades, siempre está acompañado por Konan, tiene el pelo de color naranjo y presenta varios piercings en todo el rostro, es el líder de la organización y aunque nadie lo ha puesto a prueba parece tener el poder necesario para respaldar su posición _

___Los rituales de extracción son realizados en cualquiera de las guaridas y no es necesaria su presencia física, puesto que Pein desarrolló una técnica para aparecer como una imagen capaz de utilizar su chakra en el sellado, se requiere un entrenamiento de sincronización con el "Gedo Maso" que es una estatua gigante, tienen varias bases por todo el mundo, siendo las más frecuentemente utilizadas una situada en las fronteras del país del fuego por el lado del país de la lluvia, otra emplazada en un sitio poco frecuentado en el país del agua, bastante lejos de la aldea de la niebla y la más reciente localizada a un costado de la aldea del sonido en el país del campo de arroz _

___Desconoce el líder actual de Ottogakure, pero el anterior era el sanin traidor a Konoha llamado Orochimaru, durante los últimos exámenes chunin realizados en Konoha su misión junto a Uchiha Itachi fue eliminar a Orochimaru quien también había traicionado la organización y proteger de amenazas externas al jinchuuriki Uzumaki Naruto durante dicho examen"_

___-(algo sorprendida) veo que lograron obtener mucha información – Hinata _

___-sí, pero costó mucho trabajo – Tsunade – de hecho Ibiki no logró nada por sus métodos normales, así que Anko tuvo que darle una mano _

___-ya veo _

___-de todas formas debes sentirte orgullosa ya que al vencer a tu rival sin matarlo pudimos averiguar todo esto – Tsunade _

_…__._

___.._

___-ya todo está preparado…recuerden que su única orden es eliminar a Hinata Hyuga, si no lo consiguen no se molesten en regresar - ¿? _

___-está bien - ¿? 2_

_…_

___.._

___-¿Qué pasa? - ¿? 3_

___-creo que pronto tendremos que pelear - ¿? 4 _


	15. Algunos salen, otros permanecen en las

___CAPITULO 15 Algunos salen, otros permanecen en las sombras _

___-Kirabi al parecer el mensaje anterior ha sido interceptado o ignorado así que te enviaré a ti junto con tu equipo a Konoha para que entreguen algo a la Hokage en persona – Raikage _

___-¿en decir que podremos viajar hasta la hoja? – Kirabi _

___-sí, recorrerás una gran distancia y estarás varios días fuera de la aldea para que luego no te quejes de estar atrapado aquí – Raikage _

___-muchas gracias hermano, iré a reunir a mi equipo de inmediato! – Kirabi _

_…__dos horas más tarde…_

___El equipo entrenado por el mismo hermano del Raikage estaba en las puertas de la aldea de la nube, se disponían a salir hacia el país del fuego, más específicamente la aldea oculta de la hoja, el jinchuuriki llevaba los documentos mientras que sus antes alumnos portaban el equipaje y las demás cosas _

___-bien en marcha! – Kirabi _

___-sensei…mis agujetas están algo flojas…que tal si estoy peleando y… - Omoi (lo interrumpen)_

___-nada de eso va a pasar así que quédate tranquilo y no le metas ideas a Karui, Samui sé tú misma – Kirabi _

___Así fue entonces como el equipo estrella de la aldea de Kumogakure partió con rumbo a Konohagakure a entregar un mensaje para la Hokage _

_…__.._

___.._

___-bien ya todo está listo, no es así? – Ottokage _

___-así es, hemos dispuesto de todo tal y como usted mismo lo planeó, los elegidos fueron a su encuentro y en uno o dos días más debería suceder – Kabuto _

___-¿Por qué no me tratas con más respeto? – Ottokage _

___-siento decirlo de esta forma, pero usted sólo es un aparecido aquí, yo llevo mucho más tiempo que usted y aunque trabajemos unidos por la misma causa, eso no significa que me simpatice del todo – Kabuto_

___-¿Hay alguien además de Orochimaru que te simpatice? – Ottokage _

___-algunos_

___-Acerca de algo distinto, ¿se ha sabido algo de la Nube? – Ottokage _

___-interceptamos su primer mensaje por lo que esperamos que envíen otro que dejaremos pasar, además en base a eso se me ha ocurrido un excelente plan – Kabuto _

___-me alegro, ahora debo irme así que encárgate de las cosas aquí – Ottokage _

_…__._

___.._

___-creo que sería más inteligente de mi parte intentar acercarme o averiguar algo sobre mi enemigo antes que él me encuentre – Kyubi – el problema es que no sé dónde buscar…(mirando un mapa) en Konoha nadie tiene tanto poder…aunque está Sasuke… no, no creo…por otro lado está la aldea de la arena, pero si hubiera alguien con tal poder hubiera participado en alguna de las luchas contra Akatsuki cuando trataron de hacerse con el Ichibi o bien Gaara lo sabría, en Kumo lo mismo si alguien tuviera ese poder ya habría sido descubierto por el Raikage o bien habría sido puesto en ese cargo, al menos eso descarta tres de aldeas ninja, ahora tengo que buscar en la roca, la hierba, la niebla, la lluvia y el sonido_

___Tras salir nuevamente al mundo exterior, Kyubi elevó la mano y a los pocos segundos apareció junto a él su fiel dragón, Roco, entonces se montó en él y comenzó su viaje en busca de ese tan poderoso y esquivo enemigo que tenía por delante _

___Muchas eran las posibilidades y no sabía si podría hallarlo tan fácilmente, después de todo los individuos realmente poderosos normalmente también son astutos y saben mantener un bajo perfil, tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza ya que por un lado tenía que pensar en este nuevo rival y si sería o no una amenaza real para él, mientras que siempre había una voz que le decía que fuese a destruir Konoha y terminar de una vez por todas su agonía, era como una crónica de una muerte anunciada, esa estúpida villa era igual que un criminal que había sido sentenciado a muerte, intentaban vivir con normalidad aunque en el fondo, absolutamente todos sentían miedo y sufrían ya que al despertar cada día no sabían si volverían a ver la luz del sol al día siguiente y eso realmente afectaba y mermaba la moral de sus habitantes, tanto ninjas como civiles _

___Su primera parada fue en la aldea de la roca, bueno no exactamente en su interior sino que a las afueras de la misma puesto que sería sospechoso si alguien cayera del cielo en medio de un lugar posiblemente transitado, por lo que hizo su aterrizaje en un sitio abierto y descampado, una vez cerca de la aldea aprovechó y utilizando sus habilidades se aproximó a gran velocidad hacia la aldea_

___Habían varios guardias y muros custodiando y velando por la seguridad de la aldea y sus miembros, mas nada era suficiente para detenerlo a él, con presteza comenzó a emanar algo de su chakra rojizo tan característico y eso provocó el efecto deseado… una ilusión perfecta en que todos los guardias de la zona próxima a la que él estaba veían como si el sitio permaneciera imperturbable mientras que el pelirrojo pasaba caminando por delante de ellos_

___Una vez en el interior de la villa se acercó hasta algunas casas y construcciones para evadir miradas y vigilancia con tal de pasar inadvertido, no es que tuviera fines malévolos o tuviera miedo, sino que mientras más sigilo empleara más posibilidades había de encontrar a su objetivo, puesto que si llamaba la atención su misterioso rival podría darse a la fuga o hacer algo más por esconderse _

___Una vez ahí comenzó su labor de investigación, primero se detuvo y comenzó a percibir los distintos chakras de las personas y los ninjas de la aldea, habían de todos tipos, algunos fuertes (para ser humanos) y otros débiles, no pudo sentir nada oscuro o poderoso que llamara su atención, luego comenzó a moverse y buscar con la vista en diferentes lugares de la aldea, se llegaba a sorprender de la facilidad con que era capaz de moverse de un lugar a otro sin que lo detectaran, la verdad es que era muy rápido y eso ayudaba bastante, pero un buen ninja que preste atención a su entorno y tenga sentidos afinados podría atraparlo, aunque afortunadamente para él, esos ninjas eran escasos en el mundo _

___Luego hizo algo que confirmaría sus sospechas en caso de resultar, así que invocó dos zorros de fuego del tamaño de uno de los grandes perros de la familia Inuzuka y lo cubrió con un genjutsu que los volviese invisibles, entonces ordenó a los animales dispersarse y recorrer toda la aldea, éstos hicieron como les habían ordenado metiéndose en todos los callejones, pasadizos y accesos que encontraron, por más que avanzaban nadie los hallaba o se alertaba por la presencia de dos zorros en llamas, bueno al menos hasta que llegaron hasta el edificio del Hokage y un ANBU de ese lugar los detectó y deshizo el genjutsu, pero los zorros al verse detectados se disiparon al instante y el guardia sólo vio un resplandor que le llamó la atención, pero no constituía amenaza alguna _

___-bien, este sitio está limpio – Kyubi _

___Entonces el Kyubi retornó a las afueras de la aldea pasando por el mismo sitio donde aún seguía activa su ilusión, por lo que no tuvo ningún tipo de complicación _

_…_

___._

___-bien equipo, su misión será escoltar al señor Murasame hasta el país del campo de arroz, él es un proveedor de metales para la fabricación de armas, por lo que pueden aparecer bandidos que busquen su dinero o sus técnicas, pero no deberían haber ninjas, por lo que será una misión de rango C – Tsunade _

___-siii! – Maya _

___-bien como les dije que empacaran antes supongo que todos tienen sus cosas – Hinata _

___-hai – los 3 genin _

___-señor Murasame por favor sea tan amable de seguirnos – Hinata _

___Así el grupo salió desde la aldea oculta de la hoja, iban los tres genin junto a la ya famosa Hinata Hyuga y cerrando el grupo iba el contratante de la misión, Aito Murasame un metalero reconocido del país del campo de arroz, debían escoltarlo hasta la entrada de ese país, puesto que ahí debían haber contactos del hombre que terminaran el viaje junto a él, el hombre tenía todo el cuerpo cubierto por telas y túnicas típicas de mercaderes, de color café claro y un sombrero del mismo material_

___Salieron de la aldea y emprendieron una larga caminata limitándose al ritmo que el artesano del metal pudiera seguir, al comienzo todo fue tranquilo, Hinata de vez en cuando activaba su línea sucesoria para explorar la zona mientras que los chicos iban alerta y preocupándose de estar cerca del hombre a quien debían proteger, el sujeto no hablaba mucho y aunque no parecía molesto ni antipático si era bastante reservado, pero no le dieron mayor importancia ya que les respondía cuando le preguntaban y obedecía instrucciones _

___Así fue pasando el tiempo, al anochecer tomaron un descanso y se turnaron para hacer guardia, esta vez Hinata decidió incluirse en los turnos para descansar por si había algún imprevisto así que hicieron rondas de 3 horas cada uno para que puedan descansar todos, aún estando en el país del fuego Hinata iba atenta y alerta ya que nunca se sabía cuando podían intentar atacarlos, mientras que los chicos iban bastante más relajados al saberse dentro de su país_

___Cuando llevaban tres días de viaje estaban a punto de llegar a la frontera del país, por lo que Hinata les había dicho a sus genin que se mantuvieran más alerta, ella en una de sus revisiones periódicas escaneó la zona con sus ojos y notó algo así que de inmediato les dijo a sus alumnos _

___-chicos retrocedan – Hinata _

___Apenas Hinata dijo eso, los que intentaban emboscarlos se dieron cuenta que habían sido descubiertos y de inmediato los abordaron y al ser cuatro, pudieron rodear a los de Konoha con facilidad _

___-pero miren si la famosa Hinata Hyuga nos ha descubierto, si fuera otro me sentiría admirado por su habilidad, pero de ti se dicen muchas cosas – Kidomaro _

___-señor Muras…. – Hinata _

___Hinata tenía en mente que la seguridad del cliente era lo primero, pero al verlo ahí desplomarse como si careciera de vida le indicó que algo pasaba, entonces en el suelo vio que su cuerpo se descomponía a una gran velocidad, cosa imposible de realizar con un jutsu de asesinato, puesto que eso era un proceso natural del cuerpo y ella sabía mucho sobre eso _

___-(algo asustada) sensei…¿Qué le pasa el señor Murasame? – Maya _

___-Jutsu de alma muerta – Hinata _

___-así es – Kidomaro _

___-eso significa que esto fue una trampa desde el principio – Hinata – Kuchiyose no jutsu! _

___Cuando Hinata realizó el jutsu de invocación sorprendió a los demás al hacer aparecer una babosa gigante con el tamaño para engullirlos a todos ellos de un solo bocado _

___-¿Qué pasa señorita Hinata? – Katsuyu _

___-Katsuyu, por favor pon a salvo a mi equipo – Hinata _

___-¿Podrá usted sola con estos tipos? – Katsuyu _

___-no te preocupes, son sólo un grupo de fenómenos – Hinata _

___Al decir eso uno de los cuatro que habían aparecido para emboscarlos pareció arder en furia, normalmente eran acusados y maltratados verbalmente, pero desde que se fueron al alero de Orochimaru sus vidas habían cambiado, aunque tras su misteriosa y repentina muerte se sintieron mal ya que por más manipulador y egoísta que haya sido éste, era la única persona que se había preocupado por ellos en su vida y sentían su pérdida_

___Jirobo fue el primero en intentar un ataque, sabía que su fuerza era la mayor dentro de su grupo conocido como "los 4 del sonido" y aunque hayan perdido el poder del sello maldito tras la muerte de Orochimaru, como equipo seguían siendo el grupo más fuerte en la aldea, sus intenciones eran golpear a Hinata de forma contundente y demoledora, pero la mujer esquivó su puñetazo sin requerir mucho esfuerzo y le dio un golpe con la palma extendida en todo el abdomen que lo arrojó varios metros hacia atrás donde lo recibieron sus compañeros _

___Mientras tanto la babosa mayor aprovechó y subió a los genin sobre su cabeza para luego alejarse un poco del sitio, después de todo si Hinata iba a luchar en serio iba a necesitar algo de espacio para poder hacerlo _

___-Katsuyu hazlo! – Hinata _

___Entonces antes que los demás se pusieran a pensar en qué haría el gran animal que la Hyuga había convocado al campo de batallas, éste lanzó una gran bola de ácido, cualquiera con un sentido del olfato levemente superior a lo normal podía sentir lo peligrosa que era esa sustancia, pero al menos los ninjas de Otto pensaban que había un problema ya que por lo que parecía la trayectoria del corrosivo líquido iba con destino a la chica de Konoha así que estaban algo tranquilos, aunque a la espera de lo que iba hacer, qué decir de los genin quienes estaban a punto de sufrir un ataque al ver que su sensei iba a recibir dicho ataque "por error" _

___-Kaiten! _

___Hinata utilizó el giro celestial para bloquear el ácido, pero lo que sus enemigos no sabían es que el efecto de la rotación de esta técnica no sólo tenía un fin defensivo, sino que también esparcía el ácido por el entorno de Hinata por lo que éste ahora amenazaba seriamente a los ninjas que intentaban emboscarla _

___Los miembros del equipo del sonido se vieron enormemente sorprendidos cuando este ataque les llegó tan de repente por lo que no pudieron esquivarlo y lo bloquearon lo mejor que pudieron, bueno al menos algunos lo hicieron _

___Tayuya alcanzó a convocar uno de sus demonios toki para protegerse, aunque el problema era que éste quedó completamente inservible, por lo que perdía parte de su formación para la pelea que se avecinaba, Kidomaro se salvó gracias a la resistencia armadura que le proveía su habilidad de secretar esa sustancia tan rígida_

___Desafortunadamente no todos fueron igual de hábiles, Jirobo intentó crear un muro de rocas, pero debido al poco tiempo y a los daños internos que Hinata le había provocado no tuvo éxito y sucumbió ante el ácido, lo mismo Sakon puesto que al ver que su hermano no alcanzaba a hacer aparecer la puerta del rashoumon decidió sacrificarse para que al menos uno de los dos sobreviviera y utilizó su cuerpo para bloquear la peligrosa sustancia _

___-maldita perra, pagarás por esto! – Tayuya _

___-¡Hermano! – Ukon _

___Entonces el restante de los siameses se acercó a Hinata para enfrentarla, ella confiada activó su Byakugan y se dispuso a darle un golpe cuando vio venir una gran estaca y alcanzó a evadirla, entonces le prestó más atención y vio a Kidomaro quien se la había arrojado, afortunadamente pudo evitarla, pero había perdido su oportunidad para deshacerse rápido del restante de los hermanos_

___Ahora fue el turno de uno de los muñecos de Tayuya, uno la abordó por un lado mientras que otro la esperaba desde el otro, afortunadamente pudo saltar ya que no estaba el tercero que bloqueaba la parte de arriba, pero al estar en el aire vio venir una bola extraña, como iba en el aire no pudo hacer mucho y le arrojó un kunai con una nota explosiva, el papel estalló de inmediato y ella recibió un poco del impacto de la explosión por lo que fue arrojada contra un árbol que impactó con el cuerpo _

___Cuando miró el kunai vio que estaba rodeado por una extraña sustancia blanquecina que tenía bastante chakra y se veía pegajosa, debía ser algún tipo de adhesivo que intentaría atraparla, definitivamente enfrentar a esos tres enemigos no sería tan sencillo como pensó en un comienzo _

___De pronto sintió un sonido distinto, como una especie de canción y entonces todo a su alrededor se comenzó a distorsionar, un genjutsu pensó, pero eso era casi imposible ya que estaba con su ojo blanco activo…pero si el sonido lograba engañar a sus ojos tal y como el olor fue capaz de burlar el Sharingan de Sasuke?...cuando iba a moverse sintió un gran dolor en su pierna, el cual me permitió liberarse de la ilusión…_

_…__pero cuando se dio cuenta, ese dolor era debido a una gran estaca que le habían enterrado y eso no era todo, se dio cuenta que el tipo que se había acercado a ella para luchar directamente luego del ataque del ácido se estaba metiendo en su cuerpo_

___-jejeje ahora ya no me podrás atacar no es así? – Ukon _

___-¿Qué has hecho? – Hinata _

___-Hahahaha esta es una de mis hablidades, ahora me he introducido en tu cuerpo, déjame decirte que eres muy fuerte, tu chakra es muy fuerte…pero ni eso te servirá ahora – Ukon _

___-¿De qué hablas? Sólo me evitaste el tener que atraparte – Hinata _

___Hinata utilizando su Byakugan podía ver perfectamente su cuerpo y la parte donde estaba "el cuerpo" de su enemigo, así que sólo tuvo que darse a sí misma un poderoso golpe de juuken en esa zona y la cabeza que se había formado sobre su hombro izquierdo comenzó a vomitar sangre en abundancia _

___-¿¡Qué me hiciste!? – Ukon _

___-atacarte, con mis ojos puedo saber dónde estás y atacarte directamente – Hinata _

___Pocos segundos luego del golpe, el invasor salió de su cuerpo y cayó muerto en el suelo frente a ella, por lo que los compañeros de éste comenzaron una vez más los ataques a distancia, Hinata veía venir tanto los agudos proyectiles que le arrojaba Kidomaro, como los muñecos de Tayuya…_

___Hasta que ésta comenzó a tocar la flauta y Hinata en un comienzo no supo qué hacer para evitar caer en la ilusión, no podía cerrar los oídos o evitar sentir el sonido por lo que nuevamente comenzaba a ver cómo se iban distorsionando las cosas a su alrededor…hasta que recordó que la vez anterior un poco de dolor la liberó así que se mordió el labio con fuerza y vio algo distinto, sobre ella había una gran araña, enorme, y de ella caían muchas más de menor tamaño que llenaban todo el sitio con su tela de araña, entrampándola_

___Hinata sabía que de seguir así las cosas se complicarían muchísimo, así que utilizando su gran velocidad salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo y se acercó a Katsuyu _

___-Katsuyu, necesito que me dejes una parte de ti para que me acompañe y otra que vaya con mi sensei y le pida que me envíe un poco de chakra, no es para luchar sino para mantenerme a salvo de los genjutsus – Hinata _

___-como ordene _

___Entonces la babosa produjo dos versiones pequeñas de sí misma, una se subió al hombro de Hinata y la otra desapareció en una nube de humo ya que se transportó hasta la oficina de Tsunade en Konoha, la rubia escuchó a la invocación y de inmediato se la puso en el hombro y comenzó a pasarle pequeñas cantidades de chakra para ayudar a su alumna, si ella pedía ayuda era que realmente la necesitaba _

___Las arañas alcanzaron a la chica de cabello azul y esta utilizó al Kaiten para alejarlas, pero por más que lo usaba y enviaba muchas arañas lejos de donde estaba, esos pequeños y molestos animales seguían apareciendo, debía hacer algo para deshacerse de ellos y rápido _

___-Kage Bunshin no jutsu! – Hinata _

___Hinata creó varias copias de ella misma, en total eran diez de ellas, por lo que los clones comenzaron a utilizar golpes de juuken para defender a la original quien estaba en el centro de todas _

___Hinata, la de verdad, hizo algunos sellos y comenzó a mover los brazos, primero los junto en el centro en una pose como de oración, luego de a poco comenzó a abrirlos de forma simétrica y luego los juntó nuevamente para formar sellos, pero cuando terminó lucía frustrada _

___-maldición, aún no puedo hacerlo – Hinata _

___La gran promesa de la aldea levaba algo de tiempo trabajando en una técnica sin obtener resultados aún y eso le molestaba ya que tenía muchas esperanzas que fuese una técnica increíble y aún no podía ejecutarla ni una sola vez _

___Sintió algo y notó que su enemigo se había escondido más allá de su rango de visión y estaba atacando a los clones en su punto ciego…eso era horrible, alguien había descubierto el punto débil del Byakugan y por extensión de ella, debía acabar con su vida lo antes posible, Tayuya parecía seguir intentando atraparla en otro genjutsu aunque ahora sin éxito gracias a la ayuda de Tsunade y Katsuyu _

___Ella rápidamente comenzó a hacer que los clones y la original se movieran para confundir al enemigo, quien seguía disparando a las Hinatas que estaban ocupadas deteniendo el avance de las arañas, en eso estaba Kidomaro cuando finalmente…pasó _

___Hinata utilizó la estrategia de confundirse entre los clones para reemplazarse a sí misma con un clon y meterse debajo de la tierra, entonces ahí utilizó sus ojos para encontrar a su rival y aparecer sorpresivamente detrás suyo, le dio un golpe en el cuello aunque era uno de los golpes que le enseñó su maestra, por lo que tanto el cuello, como parte de la cabeza y espalda del tipo quedaron absolutamente desechos _

___Tayuya se asustó al ver lo que había pasado con su compañero, así que utilizó lo último de sus recursos y comenzó a tocar una tonada distinta para que sus muñecos ataquen en su "modo fantasma" Hinata vio venir a los extraños espíritus, pero cuando intentó golpearlos con un golpe de juuken, éstos sólo absorbieron la energía puesta en el golpe _

___Sabiendo que esos extraños muñecos significaban una amenaza real ya que no podía detenerse a combatirlos, los pasó en base a velocidad con tal de derrotar a quien los controlaba, pero cuando se acercó a ella y le dio un golpe, ella se convirtió en un extraño muñeco todo derretido y corroído…en efecto era el que recibió el ácido, pero estaba todo cubierto de notas explosivas que al estallar crearon una enorme bola de fuego que produjo una gran devastación _

___Cuando todo se fue disipando, se podía ver con claridad el halo de destrucción que la última maniobra empleada había provocado, dentro de la devastación se encontraba Hinata sentada en el suelo apoyando la espalda contra una roca, tenía quemaduras y heridas por toda la zona anterior del cuerpo, excepto el rostro ya que se cubrió con los brazos, en éstos las quemaduras eran de segundo grado mientras que más abajo sólo eran superficiales y de menor consideración, pero sí le producían bastante dolor; por el otro sector estaba Tayuya quien al parecer había medido mal la magnitud de su ataque y había sufrido el mismo castigo que Hinata y se encontraba en similares condiciones a la suya, pero había perdido la consciencia…era afortunada ya que no sentía el dolor que las heridas podrían producirle _

___-sensei! – Maya _

___Tras pasar la explosión y los peligros de la batalla, los pequeños bajaron de inmediato de la seguridad que Katsuyu les brindaba puesto que ya no era necesaria y se acercaron a su sensei para averiguar cómo estaba, muy preocupados corrieron hasta llegar con ella _

___-sensei! Sensei! – Maya _

___-Maya…tranquila auch!...estoy bien – Hinata _

___Mientras tanto Katsuyu le transmitía a Tsunade las noticias de lo que acontecía en el campo de batalla, la rubia al enterarse de que su nueva alumna estaba en peligro se alarmó, pero la sabia invocación le dijo que se tranquilizara y comenzara a curarla a la distancia por medio de su chakra verde y eso fue lo que la mujer hizo, Hinata en la distancia comenzó a sentir de inmediato la energía de color verde que comenzaba a reparar su piel y cerrar sus heridas, pasaron alrededor de treinta minutos cuando este proceso terminó y aunque la Hyuga no estaba curada del todo, podía ya moverse mejor y tenía heridas muy leves en las piernas y algo más severas en los brazos, pero ella misma era una excelente médico y sabía qué hacer con ellas _

___Los genin por orden de su maestra se acercaron hasta su rival, la mujer parecía inconsciente y tenía bastantes quemaduras por todo el cuerpo y aunque no todas eran severas como las de Hinata, sí tomarían algo de tiempo en recuperarse y Hinata no estaba como para andar curando a otros, por lo que le dijo a sus alumnos que le dieran una droga que ella tenía para mantenerla durmiendo ya que así no sentiría dolor y se recuperaría más rápido, sin mencionar el hecho de que les ocasionaría muchos menos problemas _

___Primero se quedaron descansando y permitiendo que la luchadora de la hoja se recuperara de sus heridas durante lo que restaba de la tarde y toda la noche, al día siguiente Hinata se sentía bastante mejor, aunque no tenía mucho chakra por la pelea y las constante curaciones que se aplicaba, era mejor eso a esperar a que las cosas sanen por su curso natural, sus brazos mostraban leves marcas de lo que fueron las heridas en un comienzo y estaban vendados, mientras que sus piernas habían perdido el rastro de las quemadas, pero tenían algunas evidencias de los cortes que recibieron y que aún no desaparecían, sin duda era poco si se veía la devastación que el último movimiento en la pelea provocó _

___Al final Hinata volvió a invocar a Katsuyu para que ésta llevara a Tayuya quien iba dormida pues era sedada constantemente, el ritmo era levemente superior al que habían llevado durante el viaje de ida así que les costó unos dos días y fracción del poder ver nuevamente las puertas de la aldea, una vez ahí Hinata llamó a uno de los ANBU que siempre merodeaban la entrada para pedirle que lleve a la herida enemiga al hospital y la mantengan con medidas de seguridad ya que podría ser peligrosa, aunque había sido despojada de su flauta, la cual quedó abandonada en el sitio de lucha y los pergaminos en que iban sellados sus muñecos y que habían sido destruidos junto con los mismos en medio de la gran explosión _

___Hinata por otro lado les dijo a sus discípulos que se fueran a sus casas y ella se encargaba del reporte, pero tanto los chicos como la babosa le dijeron que siguiera acompañada y que aún no estaba al cien por lo que no debía estar sola _

___Al final se hicieron su camino hasta la oficina de la Godaime y expusieron lo sucedido con lujo de detalles, lo de la trampa, el jutsu de alma muerta, los cuatro del sonido, un resumen de la pelea, la explosión, las medidas para mantener a Tayuya y finalmente el viaje de regreso, Tsunade estaba aliviada de tener de regreso a su alumna y sus genin sanos y salvos, pero la Hyuga estaba un poco decepcionada por su desempeño en el combate y lo mal que había salido de éste _

___-muy bien, lamento decir que la misión fue un fracaso aunque por todo lo sucedido recibirán su pago de todas formas ya que ustedes cumplieron con llevarlo y escoltarlo, lamentablemente él estaba muerto de antes, pero eso no fue su culpa, bien pueden irse todos menos Hinata – Tsunade _

___Tras una reverencia los pequeños se despidieron de su sensei de forma más cariñosa y abandonaron la oficina conversando sobre las cosas que harían, uno tenía muchas ganas de comer, otra quería bañarse, mientras que la restante tenía deseos de descansar y retomar los entrenamientos, pero todos coincidían al preocuparse por su sensei y desearle una pronto recuperación _

___-Hinata te conozco y sé qué significa esa mirada, déjame decirte que hiciste un gran trabajo, esos tipos eran cuatro y muy peligrosos – Tsunade – según las descripciones que me has dado son los guardias personales de Orochimaru…bueno eran, pero son muy fuertes y cada uno de ellos está al nivel de un jounin, además que su trabajo en equipo es reconocido como el mejor de la villa, claramente es una hazaña haberlos vencido y mantener ileso a tu equipo_

___-pero por las condiciones en las que quedé cualquier otro enemigo hubiera podido acabarlos – Hinata _

___-pero por eso los enviamos, era una simple misión de rango C, eso no debería haber pasado y aunque hubiera aparecido otro enemigo ellos podían enfrentarlo o Katsuyu habría ayudado – Tsunade – no seas tan dura y exigente contigo misma, sé que eres muy fuerte, incluso más que yo y a tu edad es algo sorprendente así que debes valorar eso y piensa que aún tienes mucho tiempo para entrenarte tú y a tu equipo _

___-creo que tiene razón sensei – Hinata _

___-claro que la tengo y ahora acompáñame al hospital a revisarte esas heridas _

___-eh – Hinata _

___-no aceptaré un no por respuesta _

___-si sensei _

_…__._

___.._

___-el plan a fallado Ottokage-sama – ANBU _

___-esos inútiles fallaron miserablemente, al menos aún tengo un arma más y es la mejor de todas…poco falta para lograr mis planes – Ottokage _

___-¿Qué hacemos ahora? – ANBU _

___-preparen las cosas según lo acordado, yo debo hablar con Sasuke – Ottokage _


	16. Kannon

___CAPITULO 16 Kannon _

___Tenía bastante sudor en la frente, estaba cansada y apenas sí se podía el cuerpo, ¿por qué se preguntarán? Bueno, tras volver de su fallida misión Hinata y su equipo tuvieron una semana libre otorgada por la Hokage en vista de lo acontecido, los dos primeros días entrenaban juntos en la mañana y todos tenían la tarde libre, Hinata sabía que algunos pondrían más tiempo o empeño en su entrenamiento que otros, pero sabía que todos eran responsables, el punto es que ella pasaba todas las tardes entrenando su nueva técnica y ahora eran las cinco de la mañana del tercer día, exacto había pasado de largo entrenando y dentro de tres horas y media tendría que reunirse con su equipo_

___Sentía que su entrenamiento estaba completo, había trazado todos sus cálculos y suposiciones y todo había salido bien, aún no había hecho la técnica porque sentía que llamaría mucho la atención, pero en su corazón sabía que todo estaba listo y ya había sido completa, por lo que sólo bastaría esperar la ocasión más propicia para estrenarla, cuando terminó recogió sus cosas y volvió a su casa, sigilosamente entró a la enorme mansión, fue hasta su habitación tomó una ducha en la cual permaneció un poco más del tiempo necesario y bajó a comer algo faltando poco para las siete de la mañana, hora en la que no debería haber nadie en pie aún _

___-veo que has estado ocupada – Hiashi _

___-en efecto, ¿preocupado por si salí con algún hombre? – Hinata _

___-no, en lo absoluto – Hiashi – sólo pienso que debes preocuparte de tu salud _

___-espero me prefieras así, que como un cadáver con una excelente salud – Hinata _

___Tras esas palabras Hinata siguió su camino hasta la cocina donde tuvo un desayuno bastante abundante ya que había estado muchas horas realizando actividad y con mucho café para poder afrontar el día que venía por delante _

_…__.._

___.._

___-mmm…en la aldea de la niebla tampoco hay nada sospechoso, debo reconocer que hay varios humanos con buenas habilidades, pero siguen sin representar una amenaza para mí – Kyubi _

___El pelirrojo ahora se había escabullido en la famosa aldea de la niebla, iba como era lógico pensar de las aldeas con menor seguridad y fama, hasta aquellas que eran conocidas por su gran ostracismo, había revisado todas las aldeas ninja que tenía en mente con excepción de la niebla, sitio en el que estaba ahora y la lluvia, lugar al que iría a continuación _

___El problema es que para entrar había utilizado a roco, ya que se aproximó por la zona de las montañas y en las altas cumbres las nubes ocultaron al enorme dragón que permitió el descenso del pelirrojo, pero ahora sería muy tedioso volver a ir hacia las montañas y esta aldea estaba bastante mejor resguardada que las demás, sin mencionar que los ninjas tenían los sentidos muy afinados, probablemente se les enseñe a luchar con la niebla y la escasa visibilidad que ésta permite _

___Este era su dilema hasta que una creativa idea llegó a su cabeza, entonces creó dos zorros de fuego similares a los que solía usar y mediante una ilusión los hizo parecer invisibles a simple vista, por lo que los animales se separaron y tomaron rumbos opuestamente distintos, transcurrido un pequeño lapso de tiempo los animales incandescentes embistieron unas construcciones provocando ruido, una muy reducida explosión que más que dañar buscaba llamar la atención y un resplandor que consistía en una señal, señal que el Kyubi entendió para hacer uso de la distracción y formar un par de ardientes alas en su espalda con las que se aproximó él hasta donde Roco lo esperaba _

___-bien roco amigo, el nuevo rumbo es Amegakure – Kyubi _

___Así fue como continuó su viaje, era una especie de odisea encontrar al ninja que movía los hilos y estaba detrás de Akatsuki, afortunadamente hasta ahora había sido capaz de mantener esa amenaza a raya y sus hermanos estaban a salvo, pero habían algunos que no habían tenido tanta suerte y habían sido capturados, aunque tarde o temprano los liberaría _

_…_

___.._

___Tras el largo viaje, por fin el equipo liberado por el jinchuuriki más poderoso de todos arribó por fin hasta la aldea escondida entre las hojas, primero en la entrada mostraron los documentos donde el Raikage solicitaba una entrevista a la brevedad posible entre su hermano y la Hokage y los otros que también portaba y que no mostró, pero si exhibió el sello del kage del país del trueno, cosa que fue suficiente para que le permitan el paso libre _

___Uno de los ninjas del puesto de la entrada los condujo por la aldea hasta el edificio donde estaba la oficina de la Hokage, el equipo de la Nube llegó hasta la puerta de dicha estructura y el guía les dio algunas instrucciones antes de dejarlos por su cuenta, éstos siguieron las órdenes y tras pasar un par de guardias más pudieron ingresar a la oficina de la rubia Hokage quien estaba acompañada por su alumna_

___Hinata estaba ahí ya que había estado entrenando con su equipo durante varios días y no le había hecho ningún informe o reporte con sus avances a la rubia, además que gracias al largo descanso que había tenido el día anterior tras el entrenamiento con su grupo tenía mucha energía y no estaba tan ocupada pues acababa de finalizar lo que creía sería una técnica increíble, la Hyuga vio aparecer a algunos ninjas de la aldea de la nube en la oficina y se puso un poco tensa, aún le faltaban algunas cosas por comunicarle a su maestra aunque pensó que sería mejor salir de ahí _

___-bien sensei, dejaré el resto para después – Hinata _

___-no, no, no es necesario que te retires – Tsunade – eres mi persona de confianza así que puedes quedarte _

___-muchas gracias – Hinata _

___-Hokage-sama mi hermano el Raikage nos ha enviado para que le entreguemos un mensaje personalmente dado que la nota anterior no ha sido contestada – Kirabi _

___-¿De qué mensaje me estás hablando? – Tsunade _

___-no lo ha recibido? – Kirabi _

___-por supuesto que no, de lo contrario habría respondido – Tsunade _

___-bueno, entonces alguien debe haberlo interceptado – Kirabi – tome este es el nuevo mensaje _

___Tsunade recibió el sobre de manos del moreno espadachín y como era usual le quitó los sellos para poder tener acceso al contenido _

_"__Hokage-dono_

___Es mi deber citarla a mi aldea a discutir algunos asuntos relacionados a la supuesta amenaza de la que su villa a alertado a todas las aldeas del mundo, me temo que no haría esto de no ser por una deuda y compromiso personal que me fuerza a esclarecer la verdad, tras los acontecimientos que resultaron en la nueva liberación del poderoso bijou ustedes informaron su objetivo y que este comprometía al mundo entero, pero he tenido ocasión de cruzarme con él y lo ha negado con mucha sinceridad, sé que es difícil abandonar su aldea y asistir a una zona militar, pero le doy mi más sincera palabra que nadie intentará nada en su contra, puede traer los ninjas que desee para que la acompañen y mi mismo hermano la acompañará como garantía de mi buena fe, espero acepte la oferta o de lo contrario me veré obligado a poner a prueba la confianza de la gente en usted y acusarla de mentir al expresar los objetivos del nueve colas_

___Atentamente Raikage, de la aldea de Kumogakure"_

___-creo que no tengo opción, iré aunque será dentro de dos días puesto que tengo que arreglar algunas cosas antes de irme – Tsunade – ustedes pueden quedarse en un hotel hasta entonces, serán bienvenidos siempre y cuando no se metan en problemas _

___-está bien, estaremos esperando su cita para acompañarla hasta nuestra aldea – Kirabi_

___Así fue entonces como el equipo de la Nube hizo una leve reverencia y abandonó la habitación, dejando nuevamente solas a las ninjas médicos más capacitadas y respetadas de la aldea _

___-¿Está segura Tsunade-sama? Es peligroso abandonar la villa así – Hinata _

___-(le pasa la carta) tenía que hacerlo, temo que tendré que culpar a mi sensei por la información que entregó – Tsunade – no creo que él quiera hacerse cargo y tú aún eres muy joven, así que el consejo estará al mando en mi ausencia, pero de todas formas me gustaría que vengas a ver cómo van las cosas en tu oficina y si alguien te pone problemas solo _

___-sólo los intimido o les doy una paliza, no se preocupe aprendí muy bien a hacerme respetar – Hinata _

___-me alegra oír eso – Tsunade _

___Tras eso Tsunade convocó al consejo y les expuso la situación, varios se mostraron contrarios a la partida de la rubia, argumentando que era exponerse a un peligro de que intentaran algo en su contra o contra la villa, pero entonces Tsunade recordó cuando se difundió la noticia y el falso objetivo del Kyubi y recordó que había sido idea y decisión del consejo hacer eso, por lo que ahora había que afrontar las consecuencias, así que les dijo que ellos quedarían al mando, pero Hinata por ser una persona de confianza podría ir a preguntar algunas cosas y debían responderle ya que sería algo así como su representante_

___La rubia se preocupaba por su seguridad, aunque no demasiado ya que era poco probable que los citaran de forma tan pública y abierta para emboscarla, así que decidió que sólo llevaría un escuadrón de cuatro personas para resguardar su seguridad, Tenzo en caso de algún incidente con jinchuurikis, Shikamaru por si había que pensar alguna solución o como un posible consultor, Gai por sus habilidades en combate y Asuma quien ya había trabajado como guardián y conocía a Shikamaru_

___Al día siguiente citó a los ninja para informarles del viaje y todo lo relacionado, como era de esperarse Shikamaru comenzó a preguntar cosas, especialmente acerca de quienes los acompañarían (el equipo de la Nube) y al final quedaron de acuerdo para salir a eso del medio día de mañana, tras eso la rubia también le informó la situación a su alumna para que ella estuviera en conocimiento _

___Durante esos días, los jóvenes genin habían sido informados por Hinata que ella tendría algunas cosas que hacer adicionales, por lo que no podría entrenar con ellos como acostumbraba, pero esperaba que ellos lo siguieran haciendo como grupo para no perder el tiempo y eso era precisamente lo que ellos habían estado haciendo _

___El primer día sin Tsunade había sido tranquilo, el consejo no tenía muchas tareas que hacer y Hinata estaba por ahí en la oficina, ordenando algunos papeles, indicándole a los distintos comensales a donde tenían que ir estos días a solicitar una misión o a tratar algún tema importante, también hubo algunos ratos en los que acudía a la sala del consejo sólo para hacer acto de presencia y que ellos supieran que no tenían toda la libertad que deseaban _

___El segundo día no era muy diferente para el resto, aunque para ella sí, ese día era 10 de Octubre, en otra época ese día se festejaba con mucha alegría y entusiasmo, pero ahora ya no había motivo para celebrar ese día, puesto que originalmente se celebraba la victoria del cuarto Hokage sobre el zorro de nueve colas, poniendo fin de esta forma a la amenaza sobre la villa, pero ahora el zorro estaba libre otra vez y había jurado vengarse de la aldea, por lo que ese día pasaba a ser como cualquier otro…_

_…__bueno, eso era para la mayoría, excepto una chica que conmemoraba el cumpleaños de una persona muy importante para ella, este siempre era un día especialmente triste para Hinata aunque gracias a su fuerza de voluntad y su juramento, nunca más había vuelto a llorar, pero no podía afrontar algunas cosas…aunque ahora se sentía lista para hacerlo, iba camino a la florería Yamanaka para comprar un ramo de flores e ir a dejarlas a la tumba del rubio, bueno al menos al sitio donde había encontrado su muerte y que ahora sólo eran un montón de escombros aún no removidos, principalmente por cabalismo ya que las personas crédulas e ingenuas decían que en esas "ruinas" aún quedaba poder demoníaco y podría ser peligroso si se liberaba, Tsunade no creía en eso, pero no le molestaba que eso permaneciera así además que no quería causar alarma pública por los dichos de unos tontos _

___-oh! Sakura hace tiempo que no te veía – Hinata _

___Sakura trabajaba de tiempo completo en la florería de la familia de Ino, ellas seguían siendo buenas amigas aunque tras la baja de la pelirrosa de la actividad ninja se habían distanciado un poco ya que Ino solía andar de misión en misión, mientras que su amiga debía conformarse con verla partir y oír sus historias a la vuelta, ella se sentía frustrada y molesta por el final prematuro de su vida ninja, aunque al menos tenía trabajo para vivir, principalmente por no querer estar sola aún vivía con sus padres aunque pudiera rentar un departamento para ella sola _

___-sí, ya decía yo que había sido mucha mi suerte – Sakura _

___-vaya aún pareces molesta conmigo – Hinata _

___-¿Tú qué crees? – Sakura _

___-bueno, no me puedes culpar a mí, yo sólo combatí contigo es más, deberías estar agradecida que haya sido más piadosa contigo de lo que Neji fue con Naruto o de lo contrario estarías muerta – Hinata _

___-¿Y dime qué sentido tiene estar viva ahora? – Sakura _

___-¿Lo dices porque al no ser ninja has perdido cualquier oportunidad con Sasuke, o tal vez porque te confiné a un mundo de cartón donde todo es tan frágil que llega a molestarte, o tal vez porque con mi ayuda tu amiga Ino ganó para siempre cualquier tipo de reto que ambas puedan haber tenido? _

___-sólo lárgate por favor _

___-pero ¿qué maneras de atender son esas? Quiero una docena de claveles jaspeados por favor – Hinata _

___-¿color? – Sakura _

___-blanco _

___Sakura entonces sacó del balde donde estaban los claveles que pidió Hinata, tomó doce de los blancos con pintas rojas e hizo un arreglo con ellos, los envolvió y se los dio a Hinata, quien simplemente sacó una cantidad de dinero que bordeaba el doble del costo de lo que había comprado y lo dejó sobre el escaparate para luego dar media vuelta y hablar antes que Sakura _

___-conserva el cambio, lo necesitas más que yo – Hinata _

_…__._

___.._

___Lo sorprendente vino recién al tercer día, ya que era más o menos temprano cuando Hinata entró a la oficina de su maestra, en primer lugar se sorprendió de que estuviera abierta ya que ella tenía llaves, pero no le dio tanta importancia porque alguien en el consejo pudo haber necesitado un documento y por eso entró a buscarlo_

___Al ingresar a la oficina notó que la silla estaba volteada y sólo se veía la parte de atrás, mas no la persona que la ocupaba, esto le preocupó y rápidamente tomó una actitud acorde a un posible enfrentamiento _

___-¿Quién eres y quien rayos te crees para entrar así en esta oficina? – Hinata _

___-(la silla se da vuelta) sólo soy un amigo que vino a saludar - ¿? _

___-Sasuke _

_…_

___.._

___En la entrada de la villa se estaba empezando a formar una conmoción, ya que se acercaban a paso decidido un grupo de ninjas liderados por el Ottokage en persona con serias intenciones de tomar el control de la aldea, la tarea era simple por lo que no necesitaban un gran ejército, pero de todas formas contaba con un considerable contingente ANBU cuya lealtad no ponía en duda, iban acercándose a su objetivo hasta que de pronto aparecieron doce ninjas frente a ellos, todos ANBU y uno tomó la delantera para interpelar al Ottokage _

___-Danzou, como líder de la división ANBU que existe legalmente te declaro culpable de traición, asociación ilícita e intento de insurrección, entrégate ahora o podremos usar la fuerza – Kakashi _

___-Kakashi no te temo a ti ni a tu Sharingan – Danzou _

___-no me preocupa, eres alguien que luego de perder contra Sandaime-sama quedó impedido y pronto llegará Hinata, seguro que has oído hablar de ella – Kakashi _

___-no te preocupes, ya he enviado al mejor de mis agentes por ella – Danzou _

___En ese momento, mientras los dos hombres hablaban se sintió una extraña presencia, era una sensación totalmente nueva ya que se sentía algo tremendamente poderoso, casi divino que no poseía ningún instinto maligno, era como si fuese una poderosa energía, pero llena de luz _

_…_

___.._

___-Kannon! – Hinata _

_…_

___.._

___Cuando Hinata dijo esas palabras, nadie más que su rival las oyó, pero todo el que estuviera en la aldea pudo ser testigo de la técnica ya que en ese mismo instante apareció un espíritu colosal, era una figura enorme que destruyó el techo del edificio Hokage, era tan grande que comenzaba a la misma altura de Hinata y llegaba hasta unos diez metros sobre ésta y eso que sólo se veía desde su cintura, tenía muchísimos pares de brazos, una vestimenta ceremonial al estilo budista y su rostro parecía tener lágrimas, todos los de la villa ya sean ninjas o civiles tuvieron que detenerse y presenciar eso ya que era tremendamente cautivador_

___Especial atención pusieron los hombres que discutían a la entrada de la villa, especialmente Danzou quien no recordaba que Sasuke fuese capaz de hacer eso, especialmente porque la única forma de contar con un ataque divino era con el Mangekyou Sharingan y el joven descendiente de su clan y sobreviviente a la masacre no contaba con ese nivel de su doujutsu _

___-maldición – Danzou _


	17. Enfrentamientos

___Muchas gracias a todos quienes siguen la historia, es un agrado ver los comentarios_

_**********************************************************************_

_CAPITULO 17Enfrentamientos _

___-creo que la subestimaste – Kakashi _

___En ese momento nadie sabía que sería lo que iba a hacer, el anciano no planeaba esto ni en sus peores escenarios, según lo que había trazado su llegada a la villa sería oculta y acompañado de alrededor de 60 ANBU de la raíz en caso de necesitar neutralizar a uno o dos equipos por el camino, luego sólo restaría llegar hasta el edificio y hacerse del poder, supuestamente Sasuke vencería a Hinata o al menos la dejaría en malas condiciones para que él o alguno de sus hombres den el golpe de gracia y tras eso formar una junta de emergencia, ya contaba con la aprobación de los ancianos y presionarían a los líderes de los clanes para que lo acepten como Hokage, luego instauraría un estado militar para omitir la votación de los jounin y quedarse él en el poder tras desterrar a Tsunade, pero esto sin duda suponía un gran obstáculo _

___No sabía cómo, pero los habían descubierto de alguna manera y los habían confrontado en la entrada de la aldea, su enemigo era Kakashi Hatake quien si bien no era tan fuerte y famoso como su padre, era uno de los mejores jounin de la aldea y por si fuera poco Hinata parecía que iba a demoler a Sasuke y luego seguiría su equipo, si la muchacha era capaz de invocar tal cosa, no había forma alguna en que pudiera vencerle _

_…__._

___.._

___No existían palabras que alcanzaran a describir el grado de sorpresa que tenía en esos momentos, sabía que Hinata había sido entrenada por la Hokage y por el clan Hyuga lo que la convertía en alguien relativamente fuerte, pero él había desarrollado su Sharingan y se había vuelto fuerte y hábil en varias formas de pelea, aunque ser capaz de invocar el espíritu de un dios a la pelea, rebasaba con muchos creces sus capacidades _

___-parece que te he sorprendido Sasuke, déjame decirte que he estado trabajando por más de un año en esta técnica y eres el primero en verla, aunque en este punto ya toda la aldea debe haberlo hecho – Hinata _

___-HYAKU-SHIKIKANNON ICHI NO TE – Hinata (ataque de la palma de 100 ondas sonoras)_

___En ese momento el espíritu y Hinata realizaron el mismo movimiento en que uno de los brazos bajaba como dando un golpe de karate al aire, pero Kannon no abanicó el viento como Hinata, sino que dio el golpe justo sobre el Uchiha quien recibió un impacto brutal que no se detuvo en ese piso, sino que arrasó el edificio tirándolo abajo por completo e incluso cuando hizo contacto con el suelo creó una onda de choque que se esparció varios metros alrededor rompiendo muchos vidrios y causando un temblor bastante fuerte en la villa _

___Tras eso Hinata volvió a juntar las manos en la línea media en una posición de oración y el espíritu también lo hizo, por lo que al retirar uno de sus muchos apéndices de Sasuke se pudo ver al moreno realmente aplastado y sumamente herido en el suelo _

___-ANBU! Llévenlo al hospital bajo custodia! – Hinata _

_…__._

___.._

___Danzou y los demás ANBU que lo acompañaban observaron la colosal demostración de poder de la técnica de Hinata, Danzou sabía que era de Hinata ya que él había entrenado a Sasuke y no conocía de qué se trataba, mientras que Kakashi sólo lo había intuido ya que hasta donde se sabía el clan Uchiha podía invocar algunos ataque divinos, pero ese claramente parecía uno de los ataques del clan Hyuga _

___El hombre anciano quiso aprovechar la distracción para huir del lugar, pero rápidamente Kakashi apareció frente a él cuando había girado para alejarse del lugary vio como comenzaban a llegar más ninjas a ese sector, algunos ANBU y otros Jounin, muy ambicioso y sediento de poder podría ser, pero era alguien que basaba sus decisiones en la lógica y un razonamiento militarista que no buscaba un mal para Konoha y asimismo le era evidente incluso para él, que si se enfrentaba a ellos por la fuerza no conseguiría el respaldo para el puesto de Hokage bajo ninguna circunstancia, además sería una baja inútil de ninjas ya que bastaba con que llegara Hinata con esa cosa gigantesca y todo acabaría particularmente mal para ellos, entonces decidió que lo mejor sería entregarse y esperar que sus influencias lo salvaran de la pena capital con tal de intentar manejar algunas cosas desde las sombras como lo venía haciendo desde hace tiempo _

___-has ganado esta batalla Hatake, no tiene sentido oponer resistencia así que me entregaré voluntariamente – Danzou _

___En la aldea el espíritu de Kannon se estaba comenzando a esfumar y poco a poco iba dejando de ser visible, pese a que muchas personas estaban consternadas por la destrucción de tal importante estructura, mucho más llamativo había sido el ataque y mientras pueda usar la excusa de la defensa propia no había problema_

_…_

___.._

___Luego de algunos días de viaje Tsunade llegó hasta donde la dirigieron los ninjas de la Nube, en esa aldea los guardias los recibieron bien, les dieron un saludo respetuoso y los dejaron pasar aunque no habían miradas agresivas ni malas maneras, siempre existía un muy elevado grado de recelo y vigilancia, si bien es natural frente a ninjas extranjeros, probablemente sea innecesario teniendo en cuenta que habían sido citados ahí por iniciativa del Raikage y no es como si hayan estado planeando ir ahí desde antes con alguna oscura intención _

___Cuando llegaron al edificio del Raikage los de la hoja se sorprendieron un poco porque era similar al de su aldea, con la diferencia que era más alto y había mucha más actividad en la azotea, la oficina parecía estar en un piso intermedio y no en el superior como ocurría en Konoha_

___-saludos Hokage-dono me alegra ver que haya aceptado mi invitación – Raikage – hermano, tú y tu equipo han cumplido a cabalidad su misión, pueden retirarse _

___-bien, me gustaría volver pronto a mi aldea así que apreciaría que fuese claro y directo en cuando a lo que tiene que comunicarme – Tsunade _

___-muy bien, es sobre el Kyubi o zorro de nueve colas según guste llamarle – Raikage _

___-no existe modo alguno en que tenga gustos o preferencias hacia él – Tsunade _

___-se ve molesta, pero sus razones tendrá…lo que me interesa es que él ha sido trazado como una amenaza global, anteriormente se nos dijo que su intención era dominar el mundo y para ellos había jurado destruir toda aldea ninja existente – Raikage – sin embargo he tenido la fortuna de hablar con él un par de veces y claramente me ha dicho que eso no es cierto, su único objetivo es Konoha _

___-bueno, es que nosotros…como es una amenaza muy grande y con su poder puede crear terribles desastres creímos que querría buscar más poder – Tsunade _

___-se han equivocado, es cierto que tiene un gran poder, pero para que lo tenga en conocimiento ha usado ese gran poder para salvar a dos ninjas de mi aldea y que aprecio mucho, por eso es una obligación moral pedirle que lo saque del libro bingo y le informe a los otros kages que fueron mal advertidos de los reales alcances de sus intenciones – Raikage _

___-¿Pero es que no se da cuenta? Probablemente desee ganar su confianza, él es un ser horrible y mi ex-alumna es prueba de ello, la mató sin mediar razón alguna – Tsunade _

___-siento las pérdidas que haya podido tener, pero eso no significa que pueda mentir de esa forma y espero acepte mi solicitud o de lo contrario me veré obligado a adoptar otras medidas – Raikage _

___-por favor considérelo, es un ser despiadado que sólo trae caos y destrucción ya hemos perdido muchas personas por su causa y sin la cooperación de las demás villas seguramente traerá más muerte – Tsunade _

___-siento decirle que es incorrecto manipular así al resto de las aldeas, además un ser despiadado que sólo trae caos y destrucción no habría salvado a una jinchuuriki de esta aldea, no hubiera protegido a la chica y a mi hermano ni se hubiera quedado a acompañarlos durante su estadía fuera de la villa – Raikage – le invito a permanecer aquí durante la noche, pero apreciaría mucho que mañana parta de regreso y rectifique la información que ha sido difundida _

___-está bien, no involucraré al resto del mundo en los asuntos del país del fuego, lamento que no sea capaz de ver la amenaza que esto significa – Tsunade _

___-se equivoca, usted es quien ha tomado una posición parcial y se aprovecha del resto, no ha pensado que si ha jurado venganza es por algo? No cree que podría buscar una solución en vez de hacerle la guerra? – Raikage – por favor Hokage considere eso y vuelva a su aldea para hacer lo que le he solicitado _

___-está bien, con permiso – Tsunade _

___La rubia estaba molesta, era obvio que su fijación con el zorro era por un deseo de venganza, podría decir que era una amenaza para el mundo hasta el último día de su vida, pero para ella el mundo podía irse al carajo ya que lo único que le importaba era vengarse por la muerte de su alumna, pero desafortunadamente no había logrado convencer al Raikage con su explicación, eso suponía un obstáculo ya que el pelirrojo dejaría de ser considerado una amenaza y se alertaría al descubrir su presencia_

___El problema es que no sabía qué hacer sobre eso, por un lado era cosa de tiempo para que él ataque y destruya Konoha, pero cuando eso pase ¿tendría ella el poder para detenerlo? O tal vez si ella no lo lograba, Hinata podría conseguirlo, era cierto que la chica era muy fuerte, pero ¿será capaz de tanto? Después de todo en términos de poder el nueve colas era insuperable, pero en una batalla eso no era lo único que importaba ya que entraban en juego otros aspectos como las habilidades particulares y la astucia a la hora de luchar _

___Sin nada más que hacer, ella y los ninjas que la acompañaban decidieron descansar en un hotel para reponerse del viaje antes de ponerse en marcha nuevamente _

_…__._

___.._

___-Está aquí - ¿? _

___-¿Qué vas a hacer? - ¿? 2 _

___-darle la bienvenida, y gracias a él, tengo el traje perfecto - ¿? _

_…_

___.._

___Un nuevo amanecer llegaba hoy, con él comenzaba el movimiento de las personas hacia sus lugares de trabajo o de reunión y el mundo retomaba su ritmo, rápidamente llegó Asuma al hotel donde se hospedaba la Hokage con un mensaje especialmente dirigido a ella _

___-¡Tsunade-sama abra por favor, le llegó un mensaje! – Asuma _

___Tsunade estaba en su habitación y al oír a Asuma pensó que algo debía estar pasando para que el Sarutobi mostrara tanta prisa y desesperación por ser atendido, así que de inmediato le abrió y le preguntó qué pasaba _

___-le ha llegado un mensaje urgente desde Konoha – Asuma _

___-dámelo! – Tsunade _

___Tsunade vio que el papel estaba sellado, pero era un sello relativamente simple, lo que significaba que alguien inexperto o joven lo había puesto, tras liberar el papel lo abrió para leer su contenido _

_"__Tsunade-sama _

___Siento molestarla durante su viaje, pero ha acontecido algo que merece su atención, ayer por la mañana el Ottokage de la aldea del sonido que resultó ser nada más y nada menos que Danzou intentó tomar el poder de la aldea, aunque afortunadamente sus planes fueron frustrados con rapidez _

___Gracias a investigaciones de inteligencia 3 escuadrones ANBU liderados por Hatake Kakashi encararon y detuvieron a Danzou y sus hombres, mientras que yo luchaba con Sasuke Uchiha quien también era partícipe de todo esto, afortunadamente el único herido es el Uchiha y tras su derrota Danzou se entregó pacíficamente al ver que su plan ya no era viable_

___Espero que regrese pronto y tenga un buen viaje_

___Hinata Hyuga"_

___-¿Qué dice Tsunade-sama? – Shikamaru _

___-Danzou intentó tomar el control de la aldea en mi ausencia, pero Hinata, Kakashi y algunos ANBU lo impidieron – Tsunade _

___-cielos, creo que lo mejor sería irnos cuanto antes – Shikamaru _

___-tienes razón, Asuma por favor ve y dile al Raikage que haré lo que desea y que por motivos de seguridad interna debemos partir cuanto antes, luego te nos unes en el viaje – Tsunade _

___-hai _

_…_

___.._

___El pelirrojo había llegado al último de sus destinos, Amegakure no sato, si no estaba aquí el individuo que buscaba, bien podría inferir que ese enemigo o era un ninja renegado que no estaba en ninguna aldea o bien era alguien demasiado hábil incluso para él_

___Apenas puso un pie en ese sitio sintió la lluvia que caía firmemente y sintió en ella una gran cantidad de chakra, por lo que de inmediato supuso que alguien fuerte la había causado y que lo habían descubierto, cuando el agua cesó fue cuando confirmó sus sospechas _

___Avanzó hacia una zona que parecía desierta, muchos edificios y construcciones con mucho polvo, algo de óxido y humedad, signos claros de la falta de uso que les habían dado durante los últimos años, este sería el sitio ideal para los enfrentamientos _

___-bienvenido a mi red, le dijo la araña a la mosca – Pein _

___Kyubi oyó la voz de alguien a sus espaldas y de inmediato dio un salto hacia atrás para comenzar a hacer un ataque en el que giraba como un trompo (así como el Gatsuga) pero completamente rodeado de fuego, aquel Pein se sorprendió por la habilidad para manipular el fuego, pero fue capaz de hacerse a un lado antes de recibir el ataque incandescente _

___Kyubi se detuvo unos metros detrás de su enemigo y luego cesó el ataque, quedando nuevamente sin fuego a su alrededor mientras se enfrascaban en un duelo de miradas_

___-lo siento, pero yo soy un zorro no una mosca – Kyubi _

___-frente a mis ojos, poco importa la diferencia – Pein – Kuchiyose no jutsu! _

___En ese momento el pelirrojo quedó paralizado, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo…no, eso era imposible….pero estaba pasando justo frente a sus ojos, no podía ser y sin embargo estaba ahí _

___Aparecieron cinco nuevos sujetos con las vestimentas de akatsuki, todos ellos tenían varios piercings en el rostro y vestían de la misma forma, el primero de ellos había invocado a los demás, pero eso no era lo importante, lo que más le sorprendió y le impactó fue ver que uno de esos sujetos era Naruto _

___Intentó atacarlo, le lanzó uno de sus látigos de fuego, pero por simple reflejo se detuvo al quedar frente a él sin alcanzar a tocarlo, simplemente no podía, claro que mientras estaba detenido, Pein aprovechó y aquél que absorbía los poderes lo sujetó por la espalda y comenzó a quitarle su energía, poco a poco el pelirrojo sentía que iba siendo despojado de sus poderes, mientras aquel tipo en su espalda crecía y los otros observaban expectantes _

___En estos momentos no sabía nada, por un momento pensó en esos ojos, el rinnengan y qué poder tan grande poseían para revivir a un muerto que ni siquiera había dejado un cuerpo que revivir, sencillamente esa idea le era inconcebible y por eso es que estaba petrificado frente a él, no es como si hubiese algún tipo de prohibición para atacar a su anterior contenedor, pero él era un espíritu que juzgaba y aquél chico ya había recibido mucho castigo y muchas penurias en su corta vida, sencillamente él no podía hacerle nada más _

___Recordó ese enemigo misterioso y poderoso que perseguía, se preguntó si podía tratarse del enemigo que tenía en frente en estos instantes y aunque él era fuerte, no sabía si era capaz de tanto y tampoco reconocía su chakra, le era totalmente nuevo y él ya había percibido un par de veces la energía de aquél al que buscaba, cuando pensaba en eso intentaba moverse, forcejear, salir de ahí, pero era extraño ya que al parecer su mente lo deseaba, pero su cuerpo no y apenas si ejercía un leve movimiento totalmente carente de fuerzas _

___-es inútil resistirse, ríndete – PeinNaruto _


	18. Salidas

___CAPITULO 18 Salidas _

___Esas palabras calaron hondo en su mente, es como si se las hubiera dicho el mayor de sus hombres de confianza, como si fuese el mejor y más sincero consejo que le hayan dado y no tenía ningún tipo de segunda intención, lo cual claramente era falso, pero él no lo sabía, estaba a punto de hacerlo…pensó en entregarse…_

___Auch _

___En ese momento sintió un dolor en la palma de la mano y a su mente llegó súbitamente un recuerdo, casi como si le estuvieran obligando a verlo nuevamente _

___Flash Back _

___Era la primera misión que tenían fuera de la villa, fueron atacados sorpresivamente por un par de bandidos que luchaban juntos provistos de una cadena, en esa ocasión él por primera vez se enfrentó al peligro que representaba un ninja enemigo, ¿el resultado? Se bloqueó completamente y Sasuke fue el héroe del día, una vez más el novato del año, el genio Uchiha, el centro de la atención lo superó_

___Entonces tomó el cuchillo kunai, se hizo un gran corte en la mano e hizo su juramento del dolor, nunca se rendiría, nunca retrocedería porque ese sería su camino ninja_

___Fin Flash Back _

___-(murmurando) él lo juró……nunca se retractó…incluso estando al borde de la muerte mantuvo sus palabras…él no se rendiría – Kyubi _

___Los ojos del aquel individuo eran rojos y rasgados, al igual que el color de su cabello, pero ahora todos los Pein comenzaron a sentir algo que llamó poderosamente su atención, su poder en vez de disminuir por efecto de la absorción, estaba aumentando y parecía que sus ojos se habían vuelto más rojos y su furia aumentara exponencialmente _

___-Tú no eres Naruto! – Kyubi _

___Cuando su ira alcanzó niveles críticos estalló, una gran emanación de fuego de produjo y aquel capaz de absorber las técnicas ninja, incluyendo las de fuego vio confiado como aparecía el fuego, pero era tanto que ni él fue capaz de tal hazaña y acabó sumamente calcinado, así como los receptores de chakra que tenía y que le permitían a Pein manejarlo _

___Entonces algunos de los demás se alertaron y se movieron para ponerse a salvo, pero Kyubi salió velozmente hacia aquel que se parecía a Naruto y le dio un enorme puñetazo en el abdomen causando su fin mediante una gran explosión _

___-no me esperaba esto, creo que es un poco precipitado aunque es lo más seguro para hacer – Pein-Yahiko (juntó las manos y se concentró) _

___Chibaku Tensei!_

___La esfera negra se posó sobre el sitio donde el pelirrojo estaba destruyendo dos de sus otros cuerpos y comenzó a ejercer su acción, la esfera de masa concentrada comenzó a atraer toda la materia a su alrededor incluyendo todo ser vivo que hubiera cerca, así que el pelirrojo comenzó a levantarse junto con el suelo a sus pies en dirección a esa esfera flotante, junto contra los dos cuerpos contra los que estaba peleando _

___El pelirrojo se vio atrapado, hacia donde quiera que mirase había rocas y restos de los edificios que estaban en su entorno, sentía que todo su cuerpo estaba siendo víctima de una gran presión y de no ser por su gran poder y la resistencia que su cuerpo tenía, claramente habría muerto aplastado, nuevamente recordó a Naruto y su furia se reactivó llenándolo de poder, poder que cubrió su cuerpo como un manto rojo que seguía su cuerpo en una gruesa capa y entonces pudo moverse, sintió que esa esfera, antes poderosa e insoslayable, ahora era como una pelota de cartón y con extrema facilidad la atravesó y quedó parado sobre esta mirando el asombro en el rostro del Pein que le había hecho eso _

___Cuando tuvo suficiente de ver la sorpresa en la cara de su rival por ver fallar su mejor técnica, envolvió toda esa roca en llamas, la cargó con todo el chakra que pudo en el tiempo que tuvo y con un golpe la empujó hacia el suelo, mientras que él volaba gracias a las alas de fuego que acababa de producir _

___El Chibaku Tensei ahora era un enorme meteoro incandescente que amenazaba con destruir todo lo que alguna vez le importó, no sabía bien qué hacer ya que era consciente que esa bola de fuego tenía mucho chakra del mismo elemento y de seguir su trayectoria convertiría la ciudad entera a un mísero cráter, así que concentró toda su energía en el siguiente ataque _

___-Shinra Tensei! – Pein _

___Pein intentó proteger su aldea, proteger su hogar, lamentablemente las cosas no serían tan fáciles para él, el Shinra Tensei sólo consiguió hacer que esa enorme esfera explotara en el aire en vez de el suelo, pero el poder que desencadenó y la onda expansiva fueron suficientes para arrasar todo tipo de construcción y vida presentes en la aldea, reduciéndolas a nada más que un infernal desierto de fuego, en el cual el pelirrojo sólo veía desde la distancia la única cosa que había quedado en pie, algo sin forma regular, de color rosado que parecía vivo_

___Cuando esa extraña cosa, que era lo único que quedó en pie, desapareció pudo contemplar que en su interior habían tres figuras, todas ellas tenían un chakra poderoso y su nivel era bastante alto aunque dentro de los parámetros o el nivel de los humanos, uno de ellos tenía el cabello blanco, otro rojo y por último había una mujer de cabello azul, Kyubi seguía contemplándolos desde la altura _

___Al mirarlos desde lo alto pudo ver algo que llamó su atención, incluso en toda esa distancia sus rostros mostraban determinación, pero por sobre todo dolor, no parecían personas ambiciosas, sedientas de poder que estén dispuestos a lastimar a otros sin razón, así que descendió para enfrentarlos en una de esas ocasiones en que las palabras lograban más que los puños _

___-¿Quiénes son? – Kyubi _

___-¡Qué te importa! – Konan _

___-tranquila Konan, mi nombre es Jiraiya y soy uno de los sanin, ellos son dos de mis alumnos Konan y Nagato, supongo que tú eres el Kyubi verdad?_

___-así es _

___-¿no vas a matarnos? – Nagato _

___-la verdad es que no soy como me pintan, y ustedes parece que han sufrido mucho en sus vidas, por lo que no merecen más castigo de mi parte al menos, lo dejaré ir siempre y cuando no se relacionen con Akatsuki ni vuelvan a poner en peligro a uno de mis hermanos – Kyubi _

___-¡pero después de todo esto! – Konan (es interrumpida)_

___-está bien, es mejor así ya que estaremos vivos – Nagato – pensando: Yahiko haré lo que sea, incluso renunciar a mi sueño para salvarla _

___Entonces los jóvenes se estaban comenzando a ir del sitio, cuando el pelirrojo manipulador de flamas les hizo una pregunta a los demás _

___-¿Saben algo de Madara Uchiha? – Kyubi _

___-él nos propuso hace mucho tiempo crear Akatsuki, pero hasta donde sabemos tú lo mataste – Nagato _

___-¿no saben si era muy cercano a alguna persona en particular? Una especie de amigo o cómplice – Kyubi _

___-no que yo sepa, solía desconfiar de todo el mundo y utilizaba a la gente como meras herramientas – Nagato – la única persona con la que hizo tratos fue Itachi ya que a cambio de lo que hicieron en Konoha le prometió no destruir la villa ni a su hermano _

___-ya veo, muchas gracias – Kyubi _

___Los jóvenes siguieron avanzando, pero tanto Kyubi como Jiraiya seguían ahí, nadie decía nada ni se movía, pero de pronto los hasta hace poco miembros de Akatsuki miraron al que fuera su maestro quien se decidió a hablar _

___-no sé cómo decir esto… verás…yo era el padrino de Naruto… - Jiraiya – y me preguntaba si…_

___-no _

___-¿Qué? – Jiraiya _

___-Naruto está muerto, no volverá y pese a que no eres el primero que lo pregunta, la respuesta no cambiará por cuantas veces o cuantas personas lo hagan – Kyubi _

___-ya veo – Jiraiya _

___De esa forma es como emprendieron su rumbo, con la derrota en el rostro y en sus corazones, tres personas que tenían en común mucho sufrimiento y dolor durante su vida, no tenía un rumbo fijo así como tampoco tenían ningún objetivo en la vida, muchas cosas habían perdido y ahora lo único que podían esperar era no perder lo poco que tenían, que era a ellos mismos _

_…__._

___.._

___Tras un apurado y tenso viaje de regreso, Tsunade y su delegación lograron volver a Konoha luego de dos días de intenso movimiento, al entrar a la aldea los guardias y todos parecían algo tensos aunque se relajaban al verla a ella ahí, es como si su figura y la autoridad de Hokage representaba mucho más que un ninja fuerte que mandaba al resto, era el representante de los débiles, los justos y los oprimidos; era una figura que inspiraba confianza y seguridad a todos aquellos que fueran honestos y eso confundía un poco a la rubia, quien no estaba ahí buscando eso sino que más bien perseguía la eliminación de un ser que le había quitado algo muy valioso _

___Cuando iban adentrándose se sorprendieron de ver el edificio Hokage demolido por completo y un dejo de destrucción a su alrededor, claramente la confrontación en ese sitio había sido dura y le tocaría averiguar el estado de Hinata y felicitarla por proteger la aldea, buscó el sitio donde estaban organizando y se sorprendió al ver que habían puesto una carpa detrás de los escombros del edificio para mantener una zona cercana al sitio de trámites original, con tal de evitar confusiones_

___Tsunade se acercó y se sorprendió gratamente al ver a Hinata ahí parada ordenando algo a unos ninjas, mientras que algunos de los líderes de los clanes hacían el papeleo cerca de ella, así que rápidamente se acercó a ese sitio _

___-¿Hinata cómo estás? – Tsunade _

___-yo muy bien Tsunade-sama _

___-oye dime todo lo que pasó, en serio luchaste contra Sasuke? – Tsunade _

___-sí, él estaba en su asiento y quiso enfrentarse a mí _

___-ya veo, me alegro que estés bien, debe haber sido una pelea dura para haber provocado toda esa destrucción – Tsunade _

___-em….jeje…verá…eso lo hice yo – Hinata _

___-¿Qué? – Tsunade _

___-podría venir conmigo, sería mejor si hablamos esto en privado – Hinata _

___Entonces la rubia le pidió a los líderes de los clanes que estaban trabajando, que lo siguieran haciendo mientras ella se terminaba de informar de las cosas sucedidas, y también ponía en libertad a su escolta, la cual se alegró de haber vuelto y tener un descanso tras el agotador viaje de regreso, ya que por las noticias recibidas apuraron mucho el paso_

___Tsunade fue con Hinata hasta el balcón que hay sobre el monte de los Hokages para poder hablar con tranquilidad y confianza _

___-Hinata, por favor explícame todo lo que pasó – Tsunade _

___-bueno verá…yo iba a su oficina como todos los días, pero la encontré abierta aunque no le di mucha importancia, ya que algunos en el consejo tienen llave por si necesitan recoger algo, entonces vi su silla que estaba mirando hacia fuera y de pronto alguien se volteó y resultó ser Sasuke, lo increpé para que se fuera aunque sus intenciones de combatir eran obvias, así que ejecuté mi técnica nueva, esa en la que he estado trabajando todo este tiempo y como era la primera vez no sabía cuánto poder tendría, por lo que acabó destruyendo todo el edificio y sus alrededores con un solo golpe _

___-vaya, ahora sí que me impresionas Hinata – Tsunade – realmente me has superado _

___-muchas gracias maestra, pero es sólo gracias a sus enseñanzas – Hinata _

___-de todos modos ¿podrías enseñarme esa técnica tuya? – Tsunade _

___-la verdad, preferiría que no – Hinata – consiste en invocar el espíritu de Kannon, diosa de la misericordia, los textos dicen que se cree que tiene mil brazos, pero al menos el espíritu mantiene visibles diez pares, aunque cuando ataca nunca mueve estos pares, sino que da la impresión que aparece uno nuevo y es un espíritu enorme _

___-¿me estás diciendo que todo eso lo hizo ese espíritu con un solo golpe? – Tsunade _

___-así es, con él puedo hacer muchos ataques, según mis investigaciones son cien las técnicas que puedo utilizar, aunque en realidad sólo he logrado unas cuantas, pero la palma de 100 ondas sonoras es un golpe descendente al estilo de karate que lleva mucha energía y al impactar produce una gran onda de choque – Hinata _

___-pues te felicito, no sé que más decirte…además de que tengas más cuidado la próxima vez, no querrás destruirlo todo verdad? – Tsunade _

___-jeje, no por supuesto _

_…__.._

___.._

___En una cueva oscura y lúgubre…_

___-¿Qué haremos ahora que Pein se ha ido y Madara ha sido asesinado? – Zetzu _

___-creo que lo mejor sería desaparecer y disolvernos – Kabuto _

___-como siempre no me sorprende tu cobardía – Itachi _

___-¿pero qué más podemos hacer? – Kimimaro – el tal Kyubi resultó ser demasiado, hemos perdido a muchos miembros por él y con sus poderes fue capaz incluso de destruir una aldea entera, no tenemos oportunidad contra él_

___-pensando: __creo que no podré mantener esta máscara durante más tiempo____ - ¿? (uno de los anteriores) _

_………__.._

_…__.._

___..tras algunos días…_

_"__te agradará ver la nota adjunta_

___Raikage"_

___-gracias _


	19. ¿Qué eres en verdad?

___CAPITULO 19¿Qué eres en verdad? _

___En Konoha se llevaba a cabo una reunión con los líderes de los clanes con tal de decidir el destino de los traidores que hace poco habían intentado hacerse del control de la aldea, Sasuke aún seguía en malas condiciones en el hospital, su vida no corría peligro aunque si no era sometido a una compleja y riesgosa intervención su carrera ninja se vería truncada, ya que por tener la mayor parte de su cuerpo destruida, había sufrido serios daños en sus extremidades, lo que le impediría usar chakra en ellas, en estos momentos lo único indemne que tenía era su Sharingan_

___Con Danzou y sus hombres sin embargo la situación era distinta, ellos se habían entregado pacíficamente, habían sido interrogados y apresados; desafortunadamente los ANBU no podían hablar, todos revelaron el sello que tenían e incluso cuando intentaron hacerlo cayeron víctimas de una parálisis total que los incapacitó; el líder de la aldea del sonido y la división raíz del ANBU había sido un caso aparte ya que por más que Ibiki habló con él, lo amenazó, le trató de proponer algún acuerdo o hiciera cualquier cosa, no consiguió hacer que hable y hasta ahora no había querido utilizar la tortura física contra él, ya que estaba esperando órdenes _

___Cuando habían entrevistado a Sasuke en el hospital lo presionaron bastante y por lo que creían, el Uchiha les decía toda la verdad, pero no sabía mucho ya que Danzou lo había entrenado y sólo le había pedido que enfrente y acabe a Hinata Hyuga, cosa que él deseaba mucho por lo que ella le había hecho hace muchos años, cuanto le privó de la posibilidad de renacer su clan; en esta sesión se había citado también a la mencionada Hinata con tal de preguntarle sobre los sucesos _

___-si me permiten decirles mi opinión, recomendaría que pongan a Sasuke en prisión, pero que no le quiten la vida, no por su Sharingan ni algo en relación a su clan, sino que él fue manipulado por Danzou quien fue astuto al ver su rencor en mi contra, además tampoco tuvo oportunidad de hacerme daño – Hinata _

___-¿Estás segura? Él intentó matarte, y de no haber sido por esa gran demostración que diste podría haberlo logrado – Homura _

___-puede ser cierto, pero la muerte no nos llevará a ningún lado – Hinata – no podemos matar a todos el mundo, yo creo que los responsables deben ser castigados, pero no aquellos que sólo recibieron órdenes o tuvieron una implicancia menor _

___-pensando: vaya, quien iba a pensar que la alumna es incluso en ese sentido mejor que la maestra, yo sólo quiero venganza y ella no tiene interés en eso – Tsunade _

___-pensando: y así podré destruir lo que le queda de vida, de la forma más dolorosa posible – Hinata _

___Finalmente el veredicto fue diverso en cuanto a sus castigos para los diferentes involucrados y sus diferentes responsabilidades; Danzou sería ejecutado luego de tres días en los que intentarían sacarle información especialmente sobre los planes de la aldea del sonido, Sasuke Uchiha pasaría al menos cuatro meses más en el hospital, si se sometía a la intervención tras mejorarse sería encarcelado por diez años y luego volvería a ser un ninja, aunque comenzaría con el rango de chunin; de no querer mejorar su condición se le asignaría vigilancia total durante los dos primeros años de su vida como civil y dependiendo de su conducta se le dejaría en paz; a los ANBU de la raíz se les extraería el sello en cuanto Tsunade o Sarutobi averiguaran cómo hacerlo y además de interrogarlos, no serían sometidos a otro castigo, finalmente ingresarían a las filas regulares del ANBU aunque siempre acompañados/vigilados por alguien de confianza para evaluar su rendimiento y lealtad. Por último se había acordado mandar una nota al feudal del país del campo de arroz, donde se les explicaba la conspiración de parte de la villa de su país y el peligro que eso podría haber significado, así que le advertían que si algún ninja de Otto era sorprendido dentro de los territorios del país del fuego, sería tomado como enemigo y ejecutado en el acto, sin mediar ningún tipo de diálogo o juicio _

_…__._

___.._

___-¿Hija, por qué defendiste a ese traidor? Él intentó asesinarte y cualquier intento de ataque a un miembro del clan Hyuga es castigado con la muerte – Hiashi _

___-porque matar a Sasuke no supone ningún beneficio para mí o para el clan, él es alguien derrotado y sumamente lesionado, no vale la pena ni siquiera matarlo – Hinata _

___-tienes razón, y hablando de otra cosa ¿Qué fue eso que hiciste? – Hiashi _

___-mi nueva técnica – Hinata – y antes que lo preguntes no te hagas esperanzas, esa no es una técnica del clan, es mía _

___-pero – Hiashi (es interrumpido)_

___-pero nada, he trabajado por más de un año en ella y no cambiaré mi opinión – Hinata _

_…__._

___.._

___Había pasado más o menos una semana, Hinata había vuelto a la actividad con sus alumnos quienes estaban aún más maravillados con su sensei y su nueva técnica, así que le hacían caso en todo con la cara llena de risa, fueron ellos los que tuvieron la misión de entregarle el mensaje al feudal del país del campo de arroz, quien en un comienzo se mostró ofendido por ser culpado de los actos de Danzou quien realmente era de Konoha y el país del fuego, pero Hinata lo puso en su lugar diciéndole que así como él tenía la autoridad sobre el país y la villa, también debía hacerse responsable de los mismos, además en ningún sitio ponía su posición o su vida en amenaza, sino que simplemente le alertaba que cualquier individuo con una banda ninja de la aldea del sonido será eliminado apenas ponga un pie en el país del fuego, en ese momento ocurrió algo que los chicos aún recordaban con gracia_

___Flash Back _

___Hinata acababa de entregar el mensaje y poner en su lugar al feudal del país del campo de arroz, quien estaba evidentemente molesto por la forma en que se dirigía a él una chica que no llegaba si quiera a los veinte años, así que evidenció su sentir _

___-¿si ustedes han declarado abiertamente a mis ninjas enemigos, por qué no podría hacer lo mismo yo? – Feudal _

___-está en toda su libertad de hacerlo – Hinata _

___-guardias, acábenlos! – Feudal _

___El hombre dio esas órdenes a los varios guardias que habían en la habitación, dos lo acompañaban uno a cada lado y eran prácticamente su sombra durante todo el día, otros dos estaban a cada lado de las puertas de la sala, lo que daba un total de diez hombres, de los cuales seis pertenecían a la aldea del sonido, el regente de dicho país confiado les había ordenado eliminar a los ninjas de la hoja, pero para su sorpresa nadie atinaba a moverse y sólo podía ver a trece hombres muy nerviosos, tanto los suyos, como los genin bajo el cuidado de Hinata que estaban detrás de su sensei _

___-¡Qué rayos les pasa! – Feudal _

___-s…señor…hemos escuchado de lo que es capaz Hinata Hyuga y no somos rivales para ella! – Guardia _

___-veo que me he vuelto conocida, mejor sería una pena tener que matarlos a todos, con su permiso ahora debemos retirarnos – Hinata _

___Fin Flash Back _

___Pese a que durante ese momento habían estado muy nerviosos y cuando salieron de la mansión del feudal también, se tranquilizaron cuando estuvieron en el exterior y su sensei les dijo que no permitiría que nada les pase y si alguien los llegaba a atacar utilizaría incluso su técnica nueva para acabar con ellos, lamentablemente eso no pasó ya que deseaban ver nuevamente ese poderoso espíritu, pero al menos ahora sólo recordaban la situación y se reían de los hombres que le temían a su maestra _

___-bien equipo, hemos realizado una misión de rango D exitosamente y Tsunade-sama me citó en la tarde así que son libres – Hinata _

___-hai _

___Más tarde ese día, Hinata le entregaba el reporte de la misión a su maestra, mientras que ésta lucía preocupada y algo molesta, seguramente algo la perturbaba y a menos que le preguntara no averiguaría lo que era _

___-¿Qué pasa maestra? – Hinata _

___-bueno, con eso de la retractación y el desmentirnos públicamente, muchos importantes hombres de negocios han comenzado a perder su confianza en nosotros y eso puede ser malo ya que perderíamos clientes – Tsunade _

___-oh! Que mal, pero debe haber algo que podamos hacer – Hinata _

___-sí, pero no sé me ocurre qué hacer para aumentar nuestra popularidad, las cosas no son tan fáciles como ofrecer descuentos o promociones por las misiones – Tsunade _

___-bueno, pero tal vez así como ese evento nos dio mala fama, podemos hacer algo para obtener buena fama – Hinata _

___-¿pero qué podemos hacer? – Tsunade _

___-tal vez podríamos mandar ninjas a apresar bandidos o renegados, podríamos devolver la espada de Kisame a la niebla y todas esas cosas – Hinata _

___-es verdad, lo único que tenemos que hacerlo es asegurarnos que todo el mundo se entere – Tsunade - ¿Hinata tienes ganas de una misión difícil? _

___-a qué se refiere? _

___-tú misma lo dijiste, podemos capturar criminales y hay cuatro aún que componen Akatsuki, con la desaparición de la lluvia, podemos suponer que Kyubi acabó a Pein, así que los líderes han sido muertos, sólo quedan Kabuto, Kimimaro, Zetzu e Itachi. Tú eres muy fuerte y podrías enfrentarte a alguno de ellos sin problemas, ¿Qué te parece?_

___-no es mala idea, pero creo que sería conveniente formar un equipo de respaldo en caso de necesitarlo y ni hablar de mis genin – Hinata _

___-por supuesto que no, esta misión sería de clase S y muy peligrosa, ¡ya sé! haremos dos escuadrones de lujo e irán a por los Akatsuki faltantes – Tsunade _

___-supongo que puede funcionar, aunque sería mejor si las personas se conozcan para que al menos no interfieran unas con otras – Hinata _

___-tienes mucha razón, bien ayúdame a elegir a los miembros y así aprovechas de escoger a tus compañeros – Tsunade _

___Así estuvieron revisando los datos de los ninjas de nivel jounin y ANBU ya que eran los únicos con posibilidades reales de enfrentarse a esa clase de sujetos y vivir para contarlo_

___-bien, estoy de acuerdo Hinata – Tsunade – ANBU! (apareció un ANBU) quiero que en media hora estén en mi oficina Kakashi Hatake, Yamato, Maito Gai, Asuma Sarutobi, Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame y Tenten _

___Tras la media hora todos los mencionados estaban reunidos en la oficina, además de Hinata y Tsunade para ponerse al tanto de la situación _

___-bien, ahora les voy a encargar una misión muy difícil, están en libertad de aceptarla o no – Tsunade – se dividirán en dos equipos, el equipo uno formado por Hinata Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame y Asuma Sarutobi, dirigido por Hinata; mientras que el equipo dos estará compuesto por Kakashi Hatake, Yamato, Maito Gai y Tenten su misión será localizar y eliminar a los cuatro miembros restantes de Akatsuki que son Kabuto Yakushi y Kimimaro Kaguya, ambos de la aldea del sonido; Itachi Uchiha ninja renegado de esta aldea y Zetzu un ninja proveniente de la aldea de la hierba, del cual no se sabe mucho, ¿alguien desea salir ahora de la misión? _

___Nadie quiso retirarse ya que esto era importante, algunos lo veían como un deber para con la villa y el mundo entero, otros como un desafío a sus capacidades, incluso habían quienes lo veían como una oportunidad para obtener fama y dinero ya que las misiones de clase S eran muy bien remuneradas y podrían permitirles darse a conocer_

___-me alegro sin importar las razones por las que quieran hacerlo, los equipos estarán juntos hasta que haya algún rastro o información que justifique el que se separen, partirán mañana a las 8 de la mañana y espero que me informen periódicamente de sus progresos o sus problemas en caso de haberlos entendido? – Tsunade _

___-hai_

___-bien, pueden retirarse, descansen y preparen sus cosas – Tsunade _

___Todos iban saliendo juntos, incluida Hinata quien estaba emocionada ya que su plan estaba resultando de maravillas hasta ahora y sólo le faltaba una cosa por hacer, iba pensando en eso cuando alguien la sujetó de una mano y la atrajo hacia un rincón algo menos iluminado _

___-¿Qué rayos haces? – Hinata _

___-¿Quién te crees tú? Crees que por ser la heredera de tu clan puedes hacer y deshacer en la aldea – Tenten - ¿acaso me pusiste en esta misión suicida para que me maten? _

___-si tan poca confianza tienes en tus habilidades, deberías haberte retirado – Hinata – yo sólo quise poner equipos balanceados, Kakashi y Yamato son equipo en el ANBU y se conocen, ambos tienen como especialidad del ninjutsu y su mejor rendimiento es de corto alcance para Kakashi y medio para Yamato, Gai lucha cuerpo a cuerpo por lo que puede apoyar a Kakashi y tú puedes cubrir a Gai, además que lo conoces ya que él te formó _

___-no te creo nada!, seguro inventarás una excusa para matarme igual que como lo hiciste con Neji – Tenten _

___-si quisiera podría estarlo haciendo en estos momentos, imagina esto…me jalas, me atacas por sorpresa e intentas vengar la muerte de Neji, pero me sobrepongo y logro darte un golpe mortal, ¿te parece creíble? – Hinata _

___Tenten se asustó un poco al ver que fácilmente la Hyuga la tenía en sus manos, luego ésta activó su línea sucesoria y dejó escapar un poco de instinto asesino, cosa que realmente la asustó al punto de dejarla completamente petrificada, luego de eso Hinata simplemente desactivó el Byakugan y sonrió _

___-creo que tienes razón, si eso tan simple te asusta de ese modo lo más seguro es que te pase algo en la misión – Hinata _

___Tras esas palabras, la chica simplemente pasó de largo junto a ella sin tomarse la molestia de despedirse o mirarla al pasar…tenía mejores cosas que hacer _

_…__era de madrugada, las luces estaban apagadas en los pasillos y habitaciones aunque los enfermos en tan malas condiciones como él tenían una luz encendida siempre por si necesitaban algo con tal que no tuvieran que esforzarse demasiado, su estado aún era pésimo ya que su vida podía no correr peligro, pero la mayor parte de su cuerpo estaba fracturada, al punto que lo único más herido que sus extremidades era su orgullo por haber sido vencido de forma tan simple_

___De pronto sintió una brisa fría recorrer la habitación y posteriormente una presencia entrar en la misma, como apenas podía mover el cuello levantó un poco la cabeza para ver a su visitante y se sorprendió, quería gritar, pero apenas si podía mover los labios ya que su cabeza también había sufrido unas contusiones y lo habían vendado de tal forma que no podía abrirla_

___-tuuuuu – Sasuke _

___-Hola Sasuke, quería mostrarte algo…hoy me dieron una misión tan motivante que quise contárselo a todos mis amigos…después me di cuenta que no los tengo…pero vamos, me ayudaste a probar mi técnica así que creo que podría considerarte un amigo así que vine a mostrarte de qué se trata mi misión – Hinata _

___Entonces Hinata le acerca al rostro a Sasuke una serie de hojas, algunos con fotos e información de Itachi, otras referentes sólo a Akatsuki, a sus maniobras anteriores al asesinato de su clan, otras durante su militancia en Akatsuki, etc. Era mucha información sobre Uchiha Itachi _

___-mañana parto con el objetivo de eliminarlo, ¿te gustaría que le dé algún recado de tú parte? – Hinata _

___-te….od….ioooooo – Sasuke _

___-vale, le diré que lo odias, ¿algo más? – Hinata _

___-haaaaaa – Sasuke _

___-mmm, no creo que me dé tanto tiempo aunque creo que ya entendí el mensaje, bueno te dejo ya que tengo que prepararme para matarlo – Hinata – buenas noches _

___Tras eso Hinata volvió a salir por la ventana con una sonrisa en los labios, una sonrisa con algo de veneno que la llenaba de satisfacción, mientras que Sasuke deseaba no estar inmovilizado ya que tenía deseos de ir a masacrar al clan Hyuga por completo, quería destruir ese maldito hospital, quería descargar su furia en algo! _

_…__._

___.._

___Al día siguiente los dos equipos se reunieron en la entrada de la aldea y emprendieron su camino, iban guiados por una información que habían obtenido las fuentes de inteligencia de la Hokage que aseguraban la presencia de una pareja de Akatsuki cerca del país de la tierra, así que tendrían que atravesar de forma rápida y sigilosa la aldea de la hierba para llegar ahí y ponerse en plan de rastreo con tal de localizar a los ninjas de la peligrosa organización_

___La Hokage por su parte ya había enviado un equipo ninja con una caravana para devolver la Samehada a la niebla, sabían que podía ser poco inteligente hacer eso ya que el arma podría ser usada contra ellos mismos en el futuro, pero por ahora su reputación importaba más que el futuro, así que tomarían ese riesgo _

___El equipo de élite llevaba seis horas ininterrumpidas y ahora estaban tomando una pequeña pausa ya que el ritmo que llevaban era muy intenso, aunque les permitía avanzar grandes distancias, todavía podían gastar energía en el viaje ya que aún no salían de su país, pero cuando salieran tendrían que ir alerta puesto que una aldea no aliada como la hierba siempre es un territorio peligroso y después de eso tendrían que arreglárselas para localizar a sus objetivos _

_…__._

___.._

___Llevaban dos días de viaje y estaban en pleno territorio de la aldea de la hierba, durante los descansos Hinata y Kakashi aprovechaban el tiempo para preparar las cosas y ponerse de acuerdo, de esa forma fue como decidieron rodear la aldea lo máximo posible y en eso estaban cuando encontraron una especie de acantilado que les acomodó mucho, ya que con el dominio de las técnicas doton que tenía Yamato, cavaron un túnel subterráneo e ingresaron a la aldea por debajo de ésta, por medio del Byakugan de Hinata pudieron salir a la superficie en un sector aislado y así ingresaron a la aldea, encontrando que sus suposiciones eran correctas al constatar que la guardia en los accesos o los límites de la aldea era muchísimo más estricta si la comparaban con la prácticamente inexistente que había en el interior de la misma_

___En esas discusiones de planificación habían acordado que el equipo de Kakashi se encargaría de Itachi Uchiha y su compañero ya que Kakashi era el único que contaba con el Sharingan (había logrado el Mangekyou Sharingan, pero muy pocos lo sabían) y tenía mejores probabilidades en una pelea contra el genio y genocida del clan Uchiha, aunque la heredera Hyuga deseaba protestar y afirmar que su Byakugan le serviría mejor ya que estaba habituada a él y podría luchar durante más tiempo, sabía que era la opción más lógica el enfrentar a un usuario del Sharingan con otro, por más que ella ya haya pulverizado a uno con anterioridad…además hay más de un modo para lograr las cosas y ella estaba dispuesta a lo que sea con tal de cumplir sus objetivos _

___La salida de la aldea de la hierba fue un poco más difícil que el ingreso, si bien se habían ocultado en un bosque poco transitado, que más que bosque parecía una selva por el tipo de vegetación que allí se erguía, las salidas estaban mejor custodiadas y ellos debían permanecer lo más ocultos y en secreto posible, para que no hubiesen problemas diplomáticos entre ambas aldeas y para que su presencia no sea alertada por sus blancos ya que podrían irse de donde estaban o al menos prepararse para la batalla _

___Al final decidieron la estrategia que utilizarían y aunque era algo relativamente simpe e ingenuo, debía funcionar por lo mismo, Kakashi creó dos clones de sombras y los transformó como a dos niños que debían estar cursando la academia por su edad y luego los ocultó con un buen genjutsu con tal que no sean descubiertos con tanta facilidad y así fue como estos "niños" andaban jugando y persiguiéndose el uno al otro con armas ninja de madera y esas cosas, poco a poco iban corriendo por todas partes hasta que se acercaron a los guardias de la puerta y uno de los niños comenzó a gritar_

___-¡mira ayer me regalaron una bomba de humo! – niño1_

___-¡eso no es nada, a mí me compraron una de luz! – niño2 _

___-niño no! – ANBU _

___Ambos "niños" arrojaron sus "regalos" hacia el otro, con algo de torpeza con tal que cayeran más o menos cerca de los guardias quienes primero sufrieron el encandilamiento de la bomba de luz y luego tuvieron que cubrir sus bocas y narices con tal de evitar el humo, mientras que los de Konoha aprovechaban el espectáculo para salir por el medio de las puertas a toda velocidad ya que los guardias no podían verlos ni olerlos y ellos eran lo suficientemente buenos como para evitar darse a escuchar _

___Al final su travesía tuvo éxito y al tercer día ya estaban dentro del país de la tierra, pero estaban algo cansados por viajar a tan rápido ritmo y para enfrentar a cualquier Akatsuki debían estar en pleno de sus condiciones así que decidieron parar y descansar por doce horas, para recuperar fuerzas, aprovechar el tiempo libre o cualquier cosa que quisieran hacer_

_…_

___.._

___-ya recibí noticias de Kiri, recibieron la Samehada y están contentos ya que podrán sucederla a otro espadachín – Tsunade – si bien eso me preocupa, al menos hemos mejorado las relaciones con ellos y eso pronto se comenzará a saber, ahora hay que esperar a los equipo de Hinata y Kakashi para que cuando hayan vuelto con éxito anunciemos su hazaña _

___En ese momento Tsunade revisaba unos documentos que había en su escritorio y se topó con un sobre sellado y codificado a un muy buen nivel, seguramente era de algún kage o de alguien más con un nivel similar, así que hizo los sellos necesarios para finalmente extraer el escrito y se sorprendió al verlo _

_"__Tsunade, supe que enviaste dos escuadrones bastante fuertes en busca de Akatsuki, si bien creo que de tener éxito mejorarán la reputación de la villa, debes tener cuidado ya que los cuatro restantes están juntos y pueden ser muy peligrosos _

___Jiraiya_

___PD: debes haberte dado cuenta que aún no he muerto y no, no tengo intenciones de volver o ayudar a la villa, sólo hago esto por esos ninjas que mandaste, no creo que sean suficientes para tan difícil tarea, adiós"_

___-¡Maldito pervertido! ¿cómo rayos lo supo? – Tsunade – maldición, si ese imbécil lo sabe sus víctimas también deben estar al tanto…pero a esta altura no puedo mandar más ninjas ya que los retrasaría mucho y comprometería su situación…¿qué hago? … no sé, creo que lo mejor será confiar en mis ninjas y sobre todo en Hinata _

_…__._

___.._

___Ya llevaban un día entero buscando información y a los mismos Akatsuki en el país de la tierra, pero sin tener mucho éxito aunque esto no los desanimaba para nada ya que desde un principio sabían que no iba a ser fácil…llevaban casi una hora durante este día cuando de pronto Hinata quien iba con su Byakugan activo vio algo que le llamó la atención _

___Era una figura con una capa negra con bues rojas, cabello largo color negro azabache y un anillo en la mano, sin duda correspondía a la descripción de Itachi Uchiha, pero había algo sumamente peculiar en cuanto a la apariencia de su sistema de chakra, ya que se veía muy transparente y casi fantasmagórico, así que dedujo que debía tratarse de un genjutsu _

___-encontré a uno, túnica de Akatsuki, cabello negro debe ser Itachi – Hinata _

___-está bien, escuadrón vamos! – Kakashi _

___Así fue como los grupos se separaron, mientras el de Kakashi, Yamato, Gai y Tenten iba en persecución de "Itachi" el otro equipo avanzaba para encontrar a alguno de los otros miembros de la organización…pero de pronto una presencia se sintió alrededor de todos ellos y la mayoría de los ninjas se puso en guardia, mientras que Hinata quien tenía su barrera de sangre activa solo saltó, en ese instante una gran cantidad de raíces brotaron desde el suelo atrapando a los demás que habían permanecido en el suelo_

___Zetzu intentó interponerse en el camino de Hinata, pero ésta le dio uno de sus puñetazos demoledores, lo que el hombre planta no esperaba y por esto su lado blanco quedó todo demolido sobre el suelo, al ser parte vegetal podría recuperarse dentro de poco así que se escondió bajo la tierra esperando el momento más propicio para salir nuevamente, mientras la mitad de color negro dejó pasar a la Hyuga ya que después de todo quien estaba más lejos era Itachi quien venía siendo el más fuerte tras todas las bajas, así que no había problemas en dejarlo pelear y él podría divertirse con aquellos que no tuvieron la suerte o habilidad suficiente para esquivar su ataque inicial _

___-Hinata! – Asuma _

___-me adelantaré a enfrentar al compañero de este, se los dejo – Hinata _

___Entonces el grupo volvió a dividirse, ya que la líder se separó para luchar contra otro enemigo que ella tenía plenamente identificado y sinceramente no pudo haber pedido una mejor forma para que se dieran las cosas _

___Kakashi y compañía llegaron hasta donde se suponía estaba Itachi para verlo desaparecer de entre un montón de cuervos que se fueron hacia ellos con tal de distraerlos, Kakashi por puro instinto se agachó y justo al hacerlo, pasó sobre él un tipo de Akatsuki, que usaba lentes y tenía el cabello gris y llevaba la mano cubierta de un chakra azul, de no haber sido por el movimiento el ninja copia estaría ahora muerto _

___Yamato iba a intervenir cuando sintió una especie de movimiento o perturbación en el suelo y saltó para evitar la ascensión de los huesos de Kimimaro, que había rediseñado el campo de batallas con una de sus técnicas, para luego aparecer frente a Tenten con intenciones de golpearla con su hueso/palo, la kunoichi no fue lo suficientemente rápida para coger algún arma así que no pudo hacer nada, afortunadamente para ella, Gai sí pudo y poniendo ambos brazos delante fue capaz de detener el golpe sin sufrir daños _

___-¿estás bien Tenten? – Gai _

___-sí Gai-sensei _

___-procura poner más atención, este tipo es peligroso y necesitaremos de nuestra flama de la juventud en todo su esplendor para vencerlo – Gai _

___Gai rápidamente se quitó los pesos y los dejó a un lado ya que esta pelea le iba a exigir bastante y más le valía estar preparado, mientras que Tenten sacó una cimitarra para luchar contra el Kaguya ya que necesitaba un arma capaz de detener las suyas _

_…__._

___.._

___Zetzu rápidamente se fundió en el suelo para comenzar su ataque, mientras que los ninjas de Konoha ya se estaban liberando gracias a sus cuchillos, Shikamaru y Shino usaban kunais, mientras que Asuma usaba sus armas que conducían chakra y gracias a eso pudieron liberarse _

___-Shino, por favor intentar rastrearlo para saber dónde va a atacar – Shikamaru _

___Antes que el Aburame se pusiera a trabajar en ello, Zetzu apareció detrás de Asuma con lo que parecía ser una afilada hoja en su antebrazo, el cual se dirigía peligrosamente hasta el cuello del otrora ninja guardián, quien gracias a su experiencia y sus aptitudes pudo rápidamente voltearse y aprovechar el impulso del giro para cortarle el cuello con la prolongación de sus cuchillas, pero la satisfacción se esfumó cuando aquél enemigo se deshizo en un montón de barro y una gran cantidad de raíces atrapó a Shikamaru _

_…__._

___.._

___-por fin has llegado, sabes…te has vuelto muy famosa últimamente y creo que debo agradecerte por ocuparte de mi hermano – Itachi _

___-ah! Él me pidió que te dijera que te odiaba y estaría encantado de verte morir en mis manos – Hinata _

___-me temo que no podré darle en el gusto…rayos debo ser un pésimo hermano, antes nunca tenía tiempo para él, luego maté a toda la familia y ahora no puedo complacerlo, que malo soy – Itachi _

___-basta de bromas _

___Hinata cargó hacia Itachi para intentar golpearlo, pero el moreno utilizando la habilidad de sus ojos pudo ver el golpe venir y tomó a la chica por la muñeca haciéndola golpear el suelo, destruyendo una buena parte de éste_

___Cuando la soltó el Uchiha se puso a hacer sellos para lanzarle una gran bola de fuego, que Hinata no pudo sino recibir directamente por la proximidad a la que se encontraban y la velocidad a la que el Akatsuki formaba sellos, pero pronto el cuerpo quemado pasó a ser una nube de humo, permitiéndole a Hinata aparecer desde el suelo para golpear a Itachi de la misma forma que Kabuto lo hacía_

___Itachi sin embargo fue capaz de evitar el ataque saltando y lanzando una técnica en el aire _

___-Katon Housenka no jutsu! (flor de fénix) – Itachi _

___Entonces varias bolas de fuego más pequeñas que la anterior, pero de gran tamaño para lo común de la técnica esa descendieron en busca de la Hyuga quien utilizando el giro celestial pudo salir ilesa, cuando pasó el ataque Itachi intentó atravesarla con su espada corta, pero nuevamente la que recibió el estoque fue una simple réplica, mientras que la original estaba a poca distancia en una pose que Itachi ya había visto_

-Hakke Hyaku Nijuhachi Shō (128 golpes Hakke) – Hinata

___La Hyuga comenzó a dar los golpes con todo el orden y gracia que acostumbraba, mas su rival tenía una clara ventaja en el taijutsu y los bloqueaba o esquivaba con la misma habilidad, así estuvieron en un verdadero tira y afloja hasta que la princesa de la aldea terminó con el último ciclo de golpes, al menos había logrado algo ya que había conseguido ya que cerró algunos puntos de chakra de su pierna derecha y el último había sido un golpe con súper fuerza, así que le había roto el antebrazo izquierdo, con lo que mermaba su capacidad en el enfrentamiento directo y en el ninjutsu aunque tenía perfectamente claro que su ninjutsu estaba limitado, pero no imposibilitado ya que su Sharingan le ofrecía aún poderosas técnicas que no requerían de sellos _

___Itachi de todas formas debía reconocer que estaba sorprendido y molesto ya que en ningún momento se esperó que esta chica Hyuga fuese tan buena, todos sus movimientos eran muy rápidos y le costaba trabajo luchar con ella, incluso había conseguido acertarle algunos de los golpes Hakke y sobre todo ese final demoledor en el último golpe fue totalmente impensado y por eso le costó su brazo durante la pelea, por otro lado estaba el hecho que no podía meterla en un genjutsu porque no había contacto visual en ningún momento, el Byakugan le permitía tener la mirada en otra dirección y aún así podía verlo sin problemas, aunque tenía otros genjutsus que no requerían esa condición, no eran tan fuertes y cualquier ninja médico por mediocre que fuera tendría el control de chakra suficiente para romperlo_

___Viendo que no lograría nada bueno de seguir luchando así, optó por cambiar al Mangekyou Sharingan para tener algo más de ventaja, podría no ser capaz de usar el Tsukiyomi, pero al menos así predecía mejor sus movimientos y podía comenzar a acumular chakra para sus otras técnicas especiales _

___Hinata rápidamente comenzó a tomar la delantera en el ataque al ver que su rival parecía estar retrocediendo en la lucha así que decidió que era el momento de presionarlo _

___-Kirigakure no jutsu! – Hinata _

___Esta técnica venía de maravillas con el Byakugan ya que prácticamente era presumirle al rival que tu podías ver, mientras que él no y el Sharingan no era la excepción, así que Itachi se puso en guardia y alerta a cualquier movimiento o cosa extraña a su alrededor _

___Suiton Suryuudan no jutsu! – Hinata _

___Cuando la Hyuga hizo el dragón de agua, el moreno pudo oírla así que esquivó la técnica y averiguó la posición de su rival con tal de ir hasta donde estaba y darle una mortal puñalada con su espada _

___Poof_

___Nuevamente la Hinata apuñalada no era más que un clon, entonces la original apareció tras el moreno con las intenciones de darle una estocada mortal de su juuken, hasta que oyó_

___-Bunshin Bakuha_

___Con eso el moreno hizo explotar el clon y esto arrojó lejos a Hinata ya que estaba prácticamente encima de la réplica por el ataque que iba a darle, esto dañó a Hinata y dispersó un poco la neblina _

___La Hyuga había recibido un ataque y lo que más le molestaba es no haberlo visto venir, porque tras arruinarle un brazo no pensó que fuera a utilizar otro jutsu que no tuviera que ver con el Sharingan, de pronto sintió una gran concentración de chakra por lo que de inmediato supo que algo malo iba a pasar, por lo que se esforzó por levantarse soportando el dolor y ejecutó su técnica _

___-Kannon! – Hinata _

___-Amaterasu! – Itachi _

___En ese instante aparecieron las llamas negras a través de la niebla, consumiéndola, con rumbo hacia Hinata, pero afortunadamente en el acto aparecieron dos manos enormes que la protegieron y extinguieron las llamas al contacto, pronto la niebla se había disipado por completo así como también había aparecido el espíritu de Hinata _

___-vaya, creo que no podré pasar eso con el Amaterasu, te felicito, ser capaz de invocar algo así sin el Sharingan es toda una hazaña, pero yo también tengo un truco como ese _

___-Susanoo – Itachi _

___Este fue el instante en que ambas fuerzas colisionaban, ambos usaban un espíritu divino para luchar y eran completamente opuestos ya que uno emanaba energía tranquila, calma y relajante; mientras que el otro era oscuro, sediento de sangre y absolutamente malvado_

___Itachi cargó con su dios hacia Hinata quien se puso en guardia y esperó el momento indicado para atacar, Itachi arremetía para que la espada Totsuka acabara con Hinata y su espíritu acompañante e iba confiado en el espejo yata que lo protegía, mientras que la Hyuga sólo medía la distancia para utilizar de la forma más efectiva la técnica, la misma que había utilizado con Sasuke, la misma que destruyó el edificio de su maestra_

___-HYAKU-SHIKIKANNON ICHI NO TE – Hinata (ataque de la palma de 100 ondas sonoras)_

___Hinata nuevamente utilizó ese ataque y movió su mano en forma descendente en un estilo suave, por lo que el espíritu siguió el movimiento y golpeó con todo el poder al Uchiha quien estaba perplejo al ver como el espejo Yata se había roto frente a sus ojos y el golpe comenzaba a hacerlo colapsar a él y su espíritu en el suelo, para recibir un impacto tan brutal que tras llegar al suelo provocó un temblor mediano. Ella vio satisfecha que el primer ataque nuevamente era suficiente para terminar el trabajo aunque todavía podía sentir al moreno así que no bajó la guardia ni disipó a Kannon_

___-hahahahaha! – Itachi _

___-¿estás loco? Te ríes en esta situación cuando ya estás acabado – Hinata _

___-no, la loca eres tú porque no tiene ni idea de lo que enfrentas – Itachi – existe una verdad que no conoces y tras esa verdad se oculta el mayor poder de este mundo _

___Itachi tenía la mayor parte de los huesos rotos y sangraba de forma abundante por todos lados, cualquiera que lo mirase pensaría que es prácticamente un cadáver andante, pero el Uchiha lucía incluso alegre por lo que le pasaba y poco a poco su piel se oscurecía y su chakra aumentaba y se volvía sumamente siniestro a un ritmo alarmante, la alumna de la Hokage se asustó y quiso ponerle fin a eso _

___-San no te! (tres manos) – Hinata _

___En ese momento Hinata presionó sus palmas con fuerza, una contra la otra como si estuviera apretando algo mediante un aplauso y como era de esperarse Kannon hizo lo mismo dejando al risueño Itachi en el centro, lo esperable hubiera sido que las carcajadas cesaran y el renegado muriera en ese sitio, pero eso no ocurrió y la cara de Hinata fue de Shock cuando vio que poco a poco el hermano de Sasuke abría las manos que lo aprisionaban, a pura fuerza y la figura que emergía de ellas ya no era la del Itachi que ella conocía, sino que era una especie de monstruo _

___Su piel era roja oscura y se veía muy dura, sus manos se habían convertido en garras gruesas y toscas, su rostro se había desfigurado ya que su frente había crecido, su Sharingan se mantuvo, su rostro se contrajo un poco y sus colmillos crecieron, su altura general aumentó casi un metro y se volvió mucho más grueso, sus pies pasaron a ser patas con un par de dedos adelante y otro atrás, todos bien anchos _

___-(consternada y con algo de miedo) ¿Qué demonios eres? – Hinata _


	20. Verdades

CAPITULO 20 Verdades

-hahaha tú misma lo has dicho, esa noche…esa noche me convertí en un demonio – Itachi

En ese momento el monstruo que ahora era Uchiha Itachi se lanzó a atacar a una desprevenida Hinata quien por la gran impresión que recibió y el gran poder y maldad que emanaba su enemigo no parecía que fuese a reaccionar ante el inminente ataque de su enemigo

-pensando: _Naruto-kun…_ - Hinata

….

..

Kakashi tenía frente a él a su enemigo, nada más y nada menos que Kabuto Yakushi, este tipo había traspasado mucha información de la aldea tanto a Orochimaru como a Akatsuki por medio de Sasori, afortunadamente con la información que habían obtenido de Kisame ya lo descubrieron y por más que el daño estuviese hecho, ya no los volvería a engañar

El ninja copia debía agradecer a sus reflejos porque sólo estaba vivo gracias a ellos, ahora había sacado un kunai y estaba enfrascado en un parejo duelo de taijutsu con su rival, Kabuto usaba su escalpelo azul de chakra para detener el cuchillo del famoso portador del Sharingan

El jounin de la hoja llevaba algo de ventaja gracias a su Sharingan aunque tenía complicaciones para asestarle un buen golpe, hasta ahora sólo habían sido cortes menores que se recuperaban bastante rápido y no le producían mayor daño real, Kabuto aprovechó un momento en que Kakashi había lanzado una estocada para lanzar una bocanada de gas venenoso, la cual envolvió por completo a Kakashi

El ex-subordinado de Orochimaru tomó un poco de distancia y sonrió para sí mismo cuando escuchó al ninja copia toser con fuerza, ya que ese era uno de los efectos del veneno, producir una contracción de las vías aéreas que causaba una severa deficiencia de oxígeno, aunque pensó que sería mucho mejor liquidarlo con sus propias manos así que cuando pasó el humo pudo ver al ninja copia semi arrodillado en el suelo y se acercó corriendo para darle con su bisturí azul directo en el corazón…

…hasta que el copy-nin se deshizo en un montón de esquirlas eléctricas dejando ver que ese no era el original, sino un Rai-kage bunshin, entonces el original salió desde el suelo con su chidori en mano dispuesto a atravesar a Kabuto justo en el corazón, desafortunadamente su rival fue lo suficientemente hábil como para girarse un poco y recibir el golpe en el costado derecho del pecho, por lo que sólo perdió un pulmón, que por lo demás iba a recuperar mientras que Kakashi tenía el brazo atrapado en su cuerpo, por lo que él utilizando sus conocimientos del cuerpo humano aprovechó para cortarle los tendones del bíceps y de los músculos del antebrazo derecho, con tal de imposibilitarle usar nuevamente sus técnicas ninja

El enmascarado se vio en una situación comprometedora al verse despojado de sus jutsus en la pelea, antes de haber terminado a su enemigo quien además lo mandó lejos con una patada en el abdomen

Kakashi quedó tirado en el suelo, levemente recostado por caer sobre una roca que le hacía como de respaldo mientras el Akatsuki se acercaba lentamente a él ya que aunque la herida para él no era mortal, seguía siendo algo doloroso, limitante y necesitaría de un tiempo para recuperarse; aunque nada le impedía acabar a su rival por mientras

El hijo del colmillo blanco intentaba reunir chakra lo más rápidamente posible, estaba sin su brazo derecho por lo que no podía usar jutsus y sólo tenía una opción, así que en un intento desesperado por hacer algo de tiempo, usando su mano izquierda registró sus bolsillos y lanzó una bomba de humo en una zona intermedia entre la posición suya y la de Kabuto, el Yakushi sabía que debía haber algún truco aunque ante la mala situación de los brazos de Kakashi era difícil que pudiera hacer algo, a menos que le diera tiempo así que rápidamente corrió hacia él con una mano delante para asestarle rápidamente una puñalada mortífera, Kakashi sólo vio el humo y de pronto como aparecía Kabuto cuando pronunció las palabras mágicas

-Kamui

Un agujero dimensional apareció justo en la zona donde estaba Kabuto y tenía el tamaño suficiente para tragarse la parte más delantera del ninja del sonido que venía siendo su cabeza y su brazo derecho, por lo que tras perderlas, su cuerpo siguió con su impulso y cayó sobre el mismo Kakashi aunque sin causarle daño alguno

-uff al menos estoy vivo, pero en estas condiciones tardaré mucho para poder levantarme – Kakashi

….

La otra parte del equipo liderado por Kakashi sin embargo estaba teniendo una pelea un poco más sencilla, después de todo eran tres contra uno ya que Yamato vio que Gai y Tenten al ser luchadores cuerpo a cuerpo tenían cierta desventaja ante Kimimaro, mientras que Kakashi debía ser capaz de lidiar con Kabuto

Mientras Gai y Tenten se enfrascaban en un duelo de golpes, puñetazos, patadas e intentos de apuñalar, el clon del primero utilizaba sus técnicas Mokuton para proteger a los especialistas en taijutsu o simplemente para hacer que Kimimaro tenga que evadir algún ataque en vez de atacar a los de la hoja, por lo que la pelea iba bastante mal para él en estos momentos

Cuando Kimimaro comenzó a arrojar sus falanges como si de proyectiles se tratasen las cosas se complicaron un poco ya que esto tomó por sorpresa a los dos ninjas provenientes del mismo equipo y que luchaban contra él, a Gai se le enterraron en una pierna y un brazo, mientras que Tenten resultó con sus dos brazos heridos, el Kaguya iba a dar un paso más hacia sus mermados enemigos cuando escuchó el ataque

-Mokuton: jubaku Eisou (elemento madera, Centro de atadura) – Yamato

En ese instante el clon del primero juntó sus manos y tras hacer las preparaciones correspondientes, un enorme árbol emergió del sitio donde Kimimaro estaba parado, siendo él la base sobre la cual ejercían presión las raíces y el peso del mismo árbol causándole la muerte de forma irremediable

….

..

Y en la otra esquina tenemos a los ninjas de la hoja enfrentando a medio Zetzu, quien por el momento los tenía con algunas complicaciones, ya que cuando aparecía atrapaba a uno, por lo que los demás acudían en su ayuda y ahí es cuando los atacaba desprevenidos, hasta el momento Shino había logrado ponerle algunos insectos, aunque los demás no eran capaces de atraparlo principalmente por su habilidad para escabullirse dentro de la tierra, Asuma tenía una herida en un brazo producto de una mordida, mientras que Shikamaru tenía varios cortes en ambas extremidades superiores producto de las afiladas y puntiagudas hojas que el Akatsuki les arrojaba, sin embargo Shino parecía ser el que estuviera en mejores condiciones ya que hasta ahora no había sido lastimado ya que siempre estaba alerta y sus insectos lo protegían de forma sumamente efectiva

En uno de los nuevos embistes, el atrapado por las lianas fue Shino y a diferencia de las ocasiones anteriores no apareció Zetzu para liquidarlo, sino que fue atravesado por dos verdes y espinosos látigos, por lo que sus compañeros se preocuparon un poco aunque se relajaron al ver como ese Shino se deshacía en un montón de insectos y el original aparecía tras los miembros originarios del equipo 10

-murmurando: cúbrenos – Shikamaru

La única seña que Shikamaru pudo ver como respuesta fue el movimiento de una ceja, lo cual no era muy evidente, aunque el Nara rogaba a dios que haya entendido y sea capaz de proveerles algo de distracción para entretener al Akatsuki

Shino entendió el mensaje, pero como sabía de las habilidades de su adversario para estar en cualquier sitio, no quiso entrar en diálogo o decir que había entendido con tal de no poner al adversario de sobre aviso acerca de su siguiente estrategia

-Hijutsu Mushidama (técnica secreta, globo de insectos) – Shino

Gracias a sus insectos el Aburame fue capaz de predecir cuándo Zetzu iba a aparecer y entonces lo atrapó rodeándolo completamente en una especie de esfera formada íntegramente por insectos, esto comenzó a drenar el chakra de Zetzu quien no se podía deshacer de los condenados bichos, así que rápidamente comenzó a liberar por todo su cuerpo una especie de espora que los paralizó y les hacía ir cayendo progresivamente al suelo

Cuando la masa de pequeñas criaturas fue perdiendo densidad, Shikamaru lanzó una cuchilla aunque con muy mala puntería ya que el Akatsuki iba corriendo con Shino como objetivo y el arma apuntaba a los pies… entonces Shino saltó por instinto para esquivar el casi golpe que nunca llegó porque el medio-rival que tenían en frente había sido paralizado…hasta que Shikamaru se dio cuenta de algo…

…habían atrapado al blanco…

Entonces la otra mitad, que era la negra apareció detrás de Shikamaru quien era el más cercano a su contraparte y lo apuñaló por detrás con una rama espinosa que además de perforar una zona de su abdomen, desagarró todos los músculos en su camino y luego se acercó a la parte blanca para liberarla, cogió el cuchillo que había en el suelo y nuevamente había recuperado su movimiento…

Shino iba a hacer algo para ayudar a su camarada, pero se detuvo al ver que Asuma ya estaba en movimiento, acercándose peligrosamente a ambas mitades del Akatsuki

-Katon: Haisekishō (Gran nube de cenizas llameantes) – Asuma

El Sarutobi rápidamente liberó una gran cantidad de cenizas de su garganta con sólo una bocanada y luego las hizo explotar, haciendo que su enemigo sea el combustible de su combustión con lo que le había quitado la vida, cuando la explosión pasó el Aburame pudo ver dos figuras cayendo muertes y envueltas en llamas, mientras Asuma se ocupaba de Shikamaru lo mejor que podía, iban a necesitar a Hinata y rogar porque ella…

No pudo seguir ya que estaba pensando en su antigua compañera de equipo cuando nuevamente apareció ese espíritu gigante que hizo aparición en la aldea durante la casi invasión y esto significaba que Itachi era sumamente fuerte y a Hinata no le quedaba otra opción puesto que él conocía a su compañera y ella no exhibiría una técnica así de no ser necesaria

-Shino ayúdame, debemos llevar a Shikamaru con Hinata – Asuma

-espero que ella esté bien – Shino

….

..

Esperaba dolor, sentir algo atravesando su piel o bien arrasando con ella de un solo golpe, pero tras cerrar los ojos y prácticamente entregarse a su enemigo ante una visión tan poco auspiciosa por la abundancia de poder demostrada por el enemigo, pero nada de eso pasaba así que de a poco abrió los ojos para ver a quien menos se imaginaba entre ella y el monstruo que alguna vez fue Itachi

-¿cuántas veces tendré que decirte que Naruto está muerto? Él no vendrá por más que lo llames – Kyubi

Entonces Hinata vio al pelirrojo que había liberado Naruto tras su muerte y le volvió el alma al cuerpo, ese individuo sea lo que sea, ángel, monstruo o demonio le inspiraba gran confianza y seguridad, el rey de los bijou tenía un poder insuperable y él siempre se encargaba de ratificarlo; y así fue como retomó su carácter confiado

-yo sólo llamé a Naruto-kun, si tú respondes a ese nombre es asunto tuyo – Hinata

-ya, ya basta de juegos, este tipo es peligroso así que vete de aquí – Kyubi

En situaciones normales Hinata se habría rehusado ya que no aceptaba de nadie el ser basureada de esa manera, pero ante la inmensa fuerza de su rival y la mirada de seriedad y convicción en el rostro del rey de los bijou no pudo rehusarse y entonces se fue del lugar aunque sin disipar su invocación máxima ya que podría necesitarla para protegerse de los efectos de la pelea o para ayudar en caso de ser útil

Kyubi rápidamente hizo aparecer dos látigos de fuego, como siempre uno en cada uno de sus manos y los usó para golpear y sujetar a su adversario, quien sorprendentemente se dejó hacer tranquilamente y al estar finiquitado el agarre de esas ardientes ataduras que debían estarlo dañando, simplemente concentró un poco de su poder demoníaco lo que hizo crecer su presencia y le permitió romper las lianas con una asombrosa facilidad

-deberías saber que mi clan ha dominado del fuego desde sus orígenes, en este estado no puedo manipularlo de la misma forma que tú, pero soy inmune a él – Itachi

-pero este – Kyubi (es interrumpido)

-ya lo sé, es fuego etéreo…aún así me es indiferente – Itachi

-¡Ya veo, fuiste tú!

-así es, yo controlaba a Madara y lo envié a luchar contra ti en dos ocasiones para medir tus fuerzas – Itachi

-¿cómo?

-verás, mi clan siempre ha estado maldito y las formas para obtener poder involucran derramamiento de sangre de nuestra misma clase, por ejemplo para liberar el Mangekyou Sharingan es necesario matar a tu mejor amigo, cosa que no en necesariamente acabar a un Uchiha, pero normalmente las personas del clan no se relacionan con gente externa como para hacer amigos fuera del clan, después tenemos lo que hizo Madara, quitarle los ojos a su hermano o a algún familiar directo para ascender a un nuevo nivel del Mangekyou Sharingan y no temer por alguna ceguera como consecuencia del uso de tus poderes…sin embargo, hay algo que no está documentado en ningún sitio y sólo yo fui capaz de descubrir…. Aquella noche, yo hace poco había obtenido el Mangekyou Sharingan en busca de poder, ya que era una verdadera promesa para el clan y para la aldea, pero llevaba meses y seguía igual, entonces apareció Madara y me dijo el secreto, yo le hice caso y obtuve poder, poder como nunca pensé obtener…entonces temí, sí…incluso yo tenía miedo que alguien más pudiera hacer lo mismo y pusiera en riesgo mi hegemonía, así que acepté esa ridícula misión de acabar a mi clan y dejé vivo sólo a mi hermano por órdenes de Madara, él me dijo que debía dejar con vida a mi padre o mi hermano para cambiar ojos, mi madre no poseía el Sharingan así que no me era de utilidad, mi padre podría tener más hijos y restablecer el clan fácilmente si se lo proponía…pero Sasuke…Sasuke era el ideal, siempre me admiró y siempre estuvo en mi sombra, intentado sobresalir por sí mismo con tal de alejarse del título de "hermano de Itachi" y así fue como los maté a todos y me aseguré de hacer su vida un infierno, le dije que lo había hecho para medir mi capacidad y que lo había dejado con vida para que fuese un vengador, que huyera de todo lo que le dañara y se aferrara a la vida, de esta forma me aseguraba que no se interesara en mujeres o cualquier otra cosa que no sea hacerse fuerte con tal de quedar con un buen Sharingan dentro de los años venideros, pero algo pasó…se suponía que Madara me ayudaría con la matanza, pero con cada Uchiha que mataba…sentía como si mis poderes aumentaban más y más cada vez hasta el punto que casi mato a mi hermano cuando entró a la habitación donde yacían nuestros padres muertos, la lujuria del poder casi me seduce al punto de cometer un error… eso pensé ese día, pero tras eso me sentía el rey del mundo y…desafié a Madara, era la primera y aparte de esta la única vez que he usado esta apariencia…incluso él que se jactaba de ser uno de los fundadores del clan, el Uchiha más fuerte de todos no fue rival en lo absoluto para mi nuevo poder y así comenzó todo, busco destruir a los bijou ya que ellos pueden volverse una amenaza así como tú, la Hyuga o cualquier persona fuerte, si siento que hay alguien que con el debido entrenamiento pueda poner en peligro mi lugar en el escalafón de poder, simplemente iré y lo mataré incluso si tengo que hacerlo con cada Kage de este mundo

-ya veo, tu nivel de corrupción llegó a tal punto que de tanta maldición te has vuelto un demonio, por más que seas un demonio poderoso…!Yo soy el rey! – Kyubi

Entonces la lucha real comenzó, Kyubi rápidamente arremetió contra su enemigo y ambos se enfrentaron en un potente puñetazo que provocó una explosión por parte de Kyubi, debido a su resistente piel, Itachi no recibió ningún daño de ésta

El duelo siguió así, Kyubi era más rápido aunque Itachi tenía más fuerza por lo que estaban parejos ya que los embistes y ataques del Kyubi poco daño le hacían al Uchiha y este rara vez podía atacarlo ya que siempre el pelirrojo se movía o se cubría con fuego en el último minuto

Cada golpe, cada encuentro producía una gran onda expansiva y creaba gran conmoción, los ninjas de la hoja estaban estremecidos por tal demostración de poder, dejándolos a ellos tan insignificantes frente a tal magnitud de fuerzas, tanto así que Asuma detuvo su carrera hacia donde estaba Hinata para que trate a Shikamaru ya que estaba aterrado, Shino simplemente se detuvo junto con él esperando que su amiga no estuviera envuelta en eso

Por otro lado, los miembros del otro equipo estaban todos reunidos, pero estremecidos por lo que acontecía a poca distancia, Kakashi estaba muy débil aunque no estaba herido ni nada por lo que sólo necesitaba tiempo para mejorar, Yamato estaba a pleno ya que no sufrió ningún ataque, mientras que Gai y Tenten tenían heridas que podrían ser de consideración, pero simplemente su instinto les decía que cualquier cosa era mejor que acercarse a esa batalla de titanes, incluso el dejarse morir desangrados

….

..

Itachi y Kyubi seguían luchando con todo, aunque ahora el Uchiha expulsaba más de esa energía maligna al entorno y el pelirrojo estaba ya cubierto por el chakra del mismo color por todo su cuerpo, ahora no se esquivaban tanto sino que se golpeaban el uno al otro, de vez en cuando Itachi usaba estructuras hechas con sangre con la misma maestría con que Kyubi utilizaba el fuego, es más, en varias ocasiones chocaron el látigo de sangre de Itachi con los de fuego de Kyubi demostrando que sus fuerzas estaban bastante parejas

Kyubi fue el primero en innovar y aunque ambos fuesen demonios, tenían más habilidades además de batirse a puñetazos para ver quién era más fuerte, así que utilizó la replicación de sombras para materializar varias réplicas de sí mismo, sin embargo el Uchiha también dominaba del ninjutsu y con gran experticia, así que creó menos réplicas que su contraparte, aunque el enviarlos a luchar los hizo explotar y se deshizo de todos los clones

Itachi prosiguió e intentó utilizar el Tsukiyomi, pero no tuvo éxito ya que ante tal magnitud de poder el genjutsu simplemente quedaba corto de potencia, no sería útil intentar con Amaterasu o Susanoo ya que el primero había sido fácilmente neutralizado la ocasión en que probó a su adversario con su marioneta y el segundo estaba desprovisto de las armas que lo hacían grande, el espejo Yata y la espada Totsuka por culpa de la Hyuga y el espíritu que aún estaba cerca del campo de batallas

El pelirrojo decidió que debía probar algo distinto así que rápidamente lanzó una gran cantidad de fuego que rodeó por completo a Itachi, pese a que tenía mucha fuerza e intensidad, el daño nuevamente fue nulo, pero tras desvanecerse el humo, el pelirrojo que lo había provocado estaba desaparecido, entonces apareció detrás suyo y le propinó una patada giratoria baja con tal de desestabilizarlo, luego le dio un rodillazo para levantarlo y en el aire, antes de detenerse le propinó un fuerte codazo con el cual lo enterró en el suelo, Hinata pensaba que era rápida y poderosa sucesión de golpes le habían dado la ventaja, pero rápidamente el monstruoso Uchiha retomó la pelea y sujetó a su enemigo de la cabeza y comenzó a correr arrastrándole por el suelo, y creando una zanja por donde lo hacía pasar

Mientras era arrastrado por el suelo, el pelirrojo logró darle una patada al moreno para alejarlo de sí y volver a retomar la compostura

Las cosas lucían parejas y eso era lo que preocupaba tanto a Kyubi como a Hinata, ya que para lograr estar a ese nivel, realmente debía ser un auténtico demonio…y uno muy poderoso, pocos osaban desafiar al Kyubi y vivir para contarlo

El Uchiha rápidamente hizo brotar desde el suelo una enorme cantidad de lianas formadas con sangre, parecía que la sangre de los demás miembros de su clan que antes le había dado poder, ahora le seguía sirviendo aunque el nueve colas sólo tuvo que pensarlo un instante para materializar una inmensa cantidad de llamas que le permitió destruir todas esas estructuras escarlata que el moreno había creado

Kyubi concentró una gran cantidad de energía para el próximo golpe, así que usando su gran velocidad se aproximó por un costado, cosa que fue fácil de detectar para Itachi quien aún en su forma demoníaca tenía su Mangekyou Sharingan activado todo el tiempo, entonces le dio un potente golpe con su garra que para cualquier ser hubiera sido fatal…

…y esta no fue la excepción…

Afortunadamente eso no era más que un clon de sombras que se deshizo en un poco de humo tras recibir el potente golpe, dejando al Uchiha totalmente expuesto aunque confiado esperaba nuevamente una explosión o una gran cantidad de fuego, lo cual no le significaba gran peligro…

…cuan equivocado estaba, el otrora zorro era muy astuto y estaba en perfecto conocimiento que el fuego no serviría y no era cosa de usar más o menos fuego, sino que debía variar de estrategia si quería dañar a su adversario y eso fue precisamente lo que hizo, ya que tenía su puño envuelto de muchísimo chakra de tipo viento, el cual había formado una gran cantidad de cuchillas pequeñas en torno a su antebrazo y que lastimaron a Itachi además de que el golpe lo arrojó algunos metros delante del pelirrojo

-¿Cómo? – Itachi

-recomposición elemental, dale las gracias a Naruto – Kyubi

-ya veo, aprendiste algunos trucos después de todo…zorro – Itachi

Itachi se revisó y tenía una gran marca en la zona bajo las costillas por el lado derecho, justo el sitio donde había sido golpeado, tenía un mediano orificio en ese lugar y cortes de diversa profundidad por todo el resto del torso, y de ellos salía…goteaba…escurría

SU SANGRE!

Lo que Itachi nunca pensó ver, la fuente de su poder, el elemento escarlata que dominaba a su antojo, pero por más que lo intentaba, su voluntad no podía dominar el rojo líquido vital que salía de su cuerpo

-jejejeje (risa psicótica) nunca había visto correr mi sangre desde ese día – Itachi

Unas alas negras y toscas salieron en su espalda y le permitieron emprender el vuelo, acto seguido su enemigo materializó un par de alas de fuego y las usó para perseguir a su adversario, Hinata intentaba vanamente seguir la pelea, pero había subido a tal punto que estaban fuera del alcance de su ojo blanco, así que sólo podía esperar lo mejor

Unos minutos transcurrieron, los más largos de su vida, y entonces sintió algo acercándose y cuando había descendido más pudo ver con asombro de quien se trataba, uno de los dos contendores había caído violentamente desde el lugar de la pelea estrellándose fuertemente

Poco después bajó el otro de los demonios, en condiciones paupérrimas, si bien Itachi era quien parecía más dañado, aún tenía la misma esencia malvada que intimidaba y le daba un aire tan peligroso, mientras que Kyubi al parecer sufría las complicaciones de la recomposición elemental y es el consumo mayor de chakra, porque su presencia parecía debilitarse poco a poco, si bien seguía siendo un ente poderoso capaz de superar a muchos individuos considerados fuertes, no estaba ni cerca de su capacidad inicial, aunque al menos sus heridas no parecían tan severas

Kyubi tenía un corte en una pierna, muchos arañazos en ambos brazos y leves hundimientos, como marcas de golpes en el torso, el rostro y los brazos; sin embargo Itachi tenía cortes de diversa consideración por todo el cuerpo, le faltaba un brazo y un ojo, pero parecía no verse afectado ya que pese a la diferencia a simple vista, daba la impresión que se encontraba ganando, mientras que el rey de los bijou aún no se levantaba

El Uchiha rápidamente arremetió para golpearlo con la mano que aún tenía, el pelirrojo sólo concentró sus fuerzas para ser capaz de soportar el golpe y quedar en posición de contraatacar, pero sólo sintió un ruido y un choque de energías nunca llegó el potente ataque, así que pronto prestó más atención y lo primero que vio lo sorprendió

Una mano

No era una mano común y ordinaria, sino que era una mano blanca y sumamente grande ya que lo cubría por completo, era uno de los apéndices de Kannon el espíritu divino invocado para pelear por Hinata

-¿Qué estás haciendo ya te di- Kyubi (es interrumpido)

-yo no tengo poder para medirme con ustedes…Kannon sí – Hinata – además ya está más débil, lo intentaré una última vez

Itachi sólo veía complacido la escena, su mayor enemigo siendo socorrido por una patética mocosa, no es que fuese débil, pero es que simplemente estaban en dimensiones totalmente diferentes

-HYAKU-SHIKIKANNON ICHI NO TE – Hinata (ataque de la palma de 100 ondas sonoras)

Como era de esperarse vino el golpe con el borde de una de sus manos, que produjo la onda expansiva de siempre, aunque ahora al golpear sobre el Uchiha, éste recibió el golpe y no lo bloqueó como la vez anterior

-San no te! (tres manos) – Hinata

Nuevamente Hinata hizo el movimiento en el cual llegaba a puna pose de oración y Kannon imitaba sus movimientos, poniendo a Itachi entre ambas manos y recibiendo el potente golpe, y nuevamente el Uchiha lo recibió sin hacer acuso de bloqueo, la Hyuga estaba algo débil y cansada tanto por la pelea como por haber mantenido su técnica por tanto tiempo, así que sólo tenía energía para un ataque más y haría que valga la pena

- Raigou Senjusatsu (1000 brazos de la muerte) – Hinata

Rápidamente Hinata hizo otra pose, por el ataque anterior tenía las manos juntas al centro como si estuviera orando, entonces ahora las puso abiertas a los lados de su cuerpo como en una pose de entrega y gratitud mediante una rigurosa y estructurada serie de movimientos con sus brazos, y cuando terminó…

…lo verdadero comenzó…

Kanon comenzó a sacar y sacar brazos de donde no se veían estas extremidades y todas ellas se alargaban hasta la posición de su enemigo para darle por primera vez un puñetazo, era el único ataque que golpeaba con toda la fuerza y por usar el máximo de los brazos de Kannon venía siendo también la técnica final

Los golpes se sucedían uno a otro, apenas uno brazo golpeaba, caía y antes de golpear el suelo se desvanecía, entonces aparecía inmediatamente el siguiente para repetir el mismo ciclo…una y otra vez, los golpes ya habían hecho añicos el suelo debajo y alrededor del maltrecho Uchiha

Kyubi miraba con impresión todo el poder y el daño que podía producir esa técnica, un jutsu que esa chica creó desde cero y lo convirtió en una poderosa y casi insoslayable arma contra quien se pusiera en su camino

Al rato después Kannon finalizó sus golpes y sorpresivamente se había quedado sin brazos, todos fueron utilizados para el ataque y ahora era el turno del mismo espíritu desvanecerse hasta la próxima convocación, pero alguien se le adelantó y Hinata cayó primero, seguida por su espíritu

El pelirrojo miraba con asombro lo sucedido, la chica hizo una técnica increíble y luego cayó rendida por no poder más, estaba bien se lo merecía y aunque le costara admitirlo lo había salvado ya que no veía forma de lastimar a Itachi de forma crítica, puesto que todo lo que le arrojaba, él lo recibía quedando a la espera de más, ahora aún quedaba algo por hacer…se levantó con normalidad y se acercó caminando hasta su vencido enemigo, pasando junto a Hinata en el trayecto

Cuando se acercó a su enemigo, al punto de tenerlo a sus pies, se sorprendió de verlo con vida y consciente, probablemente su cuerpo ahora estuviera hecho trizas, pero aún lo contemplaba con esos malditos ojos rojos

-la lucha de dos demonios decidida por un ángel…quien lo iba a decir – Kyubi

Tras esas palabras volvió a concentrar su chakra para cambiarlo a viento y darle un golpe mortal que perforó su pecho justo sobre su corazón, causando su deceso inmediato, ahora quedaban aún una serie de interrogantes y cosas por hacer que no sabía por cual comenzar, optó por lo más cómodo y se limitó a levantar su mano derecha al cielo, mismo gesto que tantas veces antes hiciera para llamar a su dragón, quien nuevamente acudió al llamado

Como las energías malignas se habían disipado y al parecer el caos cesó, los demás ninjas de la hoja rápidamente intentaron acercarse a la única ninja médico del grupo con tal que revisara y atendiera sus heridas, y justo lo hicieron en el momento preciso cuando el pelirrojo que conocían como Kyubi la cargaba y depositaba como un bulto sobre la cabeza de un gigantesco dragón rojo, para luego darles una mirada como de superioridad y desaire con la que se despidió, dejándolos sumamente intrigados y preocupados, tanto por la salud de los heridos como por el destino de Hinata

….

..

Con muchas dificultades y un ritmo sumamente reducido llegaron a Konoha tras diez días, la misma Hokage estaba preocupadísima por no tener noticias de su gran escuadrón por tanto tiempo, pero cuando llegó uno de los perros ninja de Kakashi y estuvo al tanto de la situación sus temores se acrecentaron aún más, el Kyubi se había llevado a su alumna y las condiciones de los demás estaban bastante mermadas

Al final envió un escuadrón ANBU con dos médicos en él para ayudar al otro equipo, les dieron alcance poco después que sortearan con éxito la aldea de la hierba, aunque ahora por las condiciones en que se encontraban tuvieron que tomar un desvío y dar la vuelta por una zona más extensa aunque más segura, la llegada del grupo médico fue de mucha utilidad ya que las heridas de Shikamaru le habían provocado una pérdida de sangre considerable que de no haber sido atendida le podría haber costado incluso la vida, sus órganos internos recibieron daños menores y lo peor fue su hígado por lo que no podría beber alcohol probablemente nunca más ya que lo pondría en peligro, Gai gracias a su exacerbado tono muscular no quedaría con lesiones permanentes por los proyectiles que había recibido, unas cuantas operaciones en la aldea y tras dos semanas estaría nuevamente perturbando a alguien con su flama de la juventud, Tenten por otro lado no tuvo tanta suerte, su brazo derecho sufrió daños considerables y por el tiempo que había pasado ya eran irreversibles, puesto que las conexiones nerviosas se habían readecuado a la situación actual, por lo que había perdido la movilidad desde el codo hacia abajo, esto significaba una gran incapacidad que truncaba su carrera de inmediato, los médicos le dijeron que Tsunade podría intentar hacer algo por ella, pero que no se hiciera tantas ilusiones ya que era difícil obtener alguna cura; Kakashi tras varias horas de inconsciencia estaba bien al igual que los demás tras un poco de descanso

Lo único que había salido mal fue lo de Hinata, Kakashi había guardado lo que quedó de los Akatsuki como evidencia de su muerte para presentárselas al mundo, pero un…

…monstruo…

Los tenía preocupados, ya que ellos recogieron el cuerpo de lo que alguna vez fue Itachi, pero no se podía obtener prácticamente nada ya que estaba completamente quemado, al parecer el final le dio un golpe que lo mató y luego lo quemó para evitar dejar rastros, ellos sólo suponían que era Itachi por ser el único que faltaba de Akatsuki, sin embargo además de describir la sensación que experimentaron frente a esa poderosa y oscura energía, no podían aportar mucha más información ya que la Hyuga había sido quien había presenciado todo

La rubia líder de la aldea oculta entre las hojas de inmediato imaginó lo peor, Hinata había luchado contra Itachi y lo había vencido, luego apareció Kyubi y la venció para luego llevársela secuestrada con dios sepa qué fines

….

..

Sentía el cuerpo pesado, se sentía débil como no lo había estado en años aunque de todas formas se sentía tranquila y fuera de peligro, abrió de a poco los ojos y lo vio allí

-¿estoy viva? – Hinata

-deberías haber muerto – Kyubi – pero te devolví el favor, tú me ayudaste y yo hice lo mismo, creo que mi chakra te ayudó y lo extraño es que no te mató

-¿Qué?

-mi chakra es tóxico para cualquier otro aparte de…bueno, de Naruto y de mi – Kyubi

Hinata reaccionó al escuchar el nombre de su rubio favorito y volvió a observar con más detenimiento el lugar, era una mansión bastante lujosa y en medio de una isla

-¿dónde estamos? – Hinata

-en una isla, todo lo que ves me pertenece – Kyubi – lo recibí como pago por una simple petición

-¿Qué?

-deshacer un genjutsu – Kyubi

Hinata no entendió mucho, pero supuso que debía ser algún tipo de anécdota que para él sí tenía sentido, así que no se propuso averiguar más sobre ello

-¿ahora qué? Me matarás para mantener este lugar en secreto – Hinata

-si te fuera a matar no me hubiera tomado la molestia de ayudarte, pero sí, deseo mantener este sitio en secreto – Kyubi

Luego de esas palabras, Hinata quien estaba medio sentada pudo percibir una brisa que le dio a entender que el pelirrojo había apareció detrás suyo, lo último que sintió fue un golpe en el cuello y luego todo volvió a tornarse negro


	21. No me rindo!

Hola a todos, bueno si ocupo este espacio es para dar algunas palabras, este es el último episodio de esta historia, es la primera de larga duración (más de 5 capítulos) que publico aquí en fanfiction y realmente me ha gustado, puede tener pocos seguidores, pero muy buenos ya que capítulo a capítulo me animan a seguir y se los agradezco mucho

Bueno, no me queda más por decir sino que disfruten el último capítulo

*******************************************************************************

CAPITULO 21 ¡No me rindo!

No sabía dónde estaba, nuevamente todo se tornaba oscuro y su cuerpo parecía pesar muchísimo, seguramente estaba muy falta de chakra al punto que ni siquiera era capaz de abrir los ojos, entonces sintió unos murmullos a su alrededor, como personas intentando hablar, pero con algo en la boca, entonces hizo acopio de toda su voluntad para lograr su objetivo, se concentró y procuró enfocar lo poco de chakra que tenía en lo que necesitaba, primero sus ojos, así que enfocándose en esa zona pudo abrirlos lentamente, y lo que vio la dejó totalmente sorprendida

Estaba en una especie de montaña relativamente cercana a Konoha, ya que estaba en una especie de planicie que tenía una excelente vista de la aldea por completo, debían estar a unos quince o veinte minutos de los muros, pero eso no era lo que más le llamó la atención sino que los sonidos y sus emisores la impresionaron…

…eran más de doscientas personas, muchos niños, algunos con sus padres aunque la mayoría de ellos eran jóvenes, los dueños del puesto de ramen, Iruka, el mismo Sandaime Hokage, sus alumnos y sus padres, Konohamaru y su equipo, una muy pequeña cantidad de ancianos, algunos hombres que parecían enfermos y algunas mujeres en estado de embarazo, Kiba y su hermana, Shikamaru y sus padres, Chouji con su familia también, Lee y Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, ¡incluso Kakashi!

Todos ellos amordazados, atados y sometidos a la misma debilidad de la cual ella estaba recién recuperándose; excepto por los enfermos obviamente, ella miró a las personas a su alrededor con una mirada inquisitiva ya que deseaba averiguar qué pasaba ahí

-fue él – enfermo

Hinata se dio cuenta que los tipos enfermos estaban acomodados de forma distinta al resto, para mantenerlos en una condición fuera de peligro, entonces uno de ellos le estaba hablando como en un intento de satisfacer su curiosidad por los eventos que acabaron dejándola ahí con toda esa gente

El hombre no pudo seguir hablando ya que también se encontraba bajo el mismo sopor que los demás, aunque sólo se durmió, mientras tanto Hinata se preguntaba lo que había ocurrido en ese lugar y por qué aún no podía mover nada más aparte de su cabeza

…..

..

Hace un par de horas atrás Kyubi descendió de Rocco con Hinata en uno de sus hombros, la chica estaba inconsciente por el golpe que él le había dado así que aprovechó de drenar su chakra hasta el mínimo y ponerla bajo un leven genjutsu que la mantenga en ese estado por un buen tiempo, como ya se había deshecho de sus potenciales amenazas y ahora sus hermanos los bijou estaban a salvo…bueno tanto como podían estarlo sellados, atrapados o como fuese que estuvieran; el punto es que con eso hecho no tenía más nada pendiente además de su juicio o venganza sobre la aldea oculta entre las hojas y este era una excelente ocasión para hacerlo

Aunque él originalmente planeaba destruir la aldea de improviso con toda la población que hubiese en ella, luego recapacitó y además de proteger a quienes Naruto le pidió que salvara decidió extender su misericordia para algunos otros que eran merecedores de ella, fue así como acabó decidiendo sobre la marcha para rescatar a algunos

Comenzó con el viejo Sarutobi Hiruzen, el tercero Hokage que había hecho lo posible por cuidar de Naruto, ahora fue rápidamente neutralizado por el pelirrojo quien creó una réplica y lo llevó hasta el sitio donde estaba Hinata, luego prosiguió e hizo lo mismo con Iruka, para después acordarse de los dueños del puesto de ramen, de los amigos de Naruto de la academia, de los niños del orfanato, de algunas familias jóvenes que no figuraban en sus recuerdos lastimado o tratando mal a Naruto, de los pocos ancianos que alguna vez mostraron compasión hacia el rubio o bien le trataron con justicia y no vieron en él más que un niño falto de atención, siguió por el hospital tomando a algunos enfermos que no estuvieran tan graves, además de algunas mujeres prontas a dar a luz, su condición no era crítica así que Hinata más tarde podría encargarse de ellos

Después se acordó de otras personas, como la hermana de Hinata, al menos le debía salvarla por todo lo que la Hyuga había hecho por él, pero averiguó que estaba fuera de la aldea por una misión así que en su lugar fue a buscar al equipo de genin de la Hyuga con sus respectivas familias, fue así como sigilosamente fue neutralizando y secuestrando a más de doscientas personas en total, repitiendo el mismo proceso aplicado en Hinata, excepto en aquellos que no parecían estar en condiciones de oponer resistencia o huir, además si querían regresar él no lo impediría…no es como si los estuviera sacando de ahí para matarlos, sino todo lo contrario

Cuando contempló a los hombres y mujeres que yacían faltos de conciencia alrededor suyo se supo satisfecho y decidió seguir con el plan, rápidamente se acercó a la aldea y sin entrar en la barrera que sabía cómo burlar con facilidad se decidió a darse a conocer de la forma más espectacular posible, levantó ambos brazos y entonces se hizo un enorme muro de fuego alrededor de los muros de la aldea, al menos tres veces más altos que éstos y rodeaba toda el área que era conocida como Konoha, ya que incluso se veía por detrás de la montaña con los rostros Hokages, el bosque y las áreas de entrenamiento más apartadas

….

..

Tsunade estaba en su escritorio y apenas vio el muro de fuego supo inmediatamente de qué se trataba eso, simplemente el zorro se había aburrido de esperar y les había llegado su hora, sólo maldecía el que Hinata no estuviera allí ya que ella podría serle una muy útil compañera de equipo para enfrentarlo y vencerlo

En la aldea, el caos y la conmoción se apoderaron de todos, sin discriminar entre civiles o shinobis, el fuego apareció para avivar los temores de todos y por lo que parecía, ahora no era una advertencia, ni un recordatorio…esta vez iba en serio, algunos ninja que valoraban más su vida que la del resto intentaron atravesar el fuego mediante el justu de transportación, pero fueron desafortunados ya que sólo encontraron una horrible muerte por quemaduras ya que a diferencia de Itachi o Madara, ellos no conocían las propiedades del fuego etéreo

Tsunade se subió a la cima del edificio Hokage y rápidamente apareció un gran número de ninjas ANBU alrededor suyo, todos dispuestos a luchar y proteger la aldea, esto tranquilizó un poco más a la gente, mas no a los ninjas que ya habían enfrentado al Kyubi una vez y sabían perfectamente que ni todos los ANBU del mundo podrían detener la furia del zorro, y la Hokage por más legendaria que fuese a sus compañeros, no era un brillante genio como fue el cuarto Hokage, el héroe que detuvo al Kyubi cuando nadie más pudo lograrlo

La rubia y sus fieles ninjas avanzaron hasta la entrada, las llamas eran iguales en todos los sitios y ellos rápidamente intentaron abrirse paso para evacuar a la gente y para confrontar al enemigo quien observaba a la distancia algo pasmado, como si estuviera simplemente ahí parado contemplando a la villa encerrada por su fuego

Tsunade creó un clon y lo hizo atravesar la barrera corriendo, pero el fuego lo calcinó antes si quiera de entrar en contacto, así que luego se le ocurrió quitarle su base a ésta para desarmarla o al menos crear un espacio, pero desafortunadamente averiguó que incluso bajo tierra, el fuego estaba presente

Luego muchos ninjas intentaron jutsus suiton, todos juntos, todos en distintos lugares, los combinaron con otros elementos para potenciarlos, pero nada simplemente el fuego seguía tan constante como siempre, ahí imperturbable e inamovible, tal como aquel que lo había convocado

Sumamente frustrada por no poder hacer nada en contra del destino tan funesto que se le avecinaba, la rubia intentaba con todas sus fuerzas lograr hacer algo para salir y matar a ese malnacido a golpes…sin darse cuenta que eso mismo la condenaba, el mismo pelirrojo lo pensó, ella ya había sufrido bastante, pero no era una buena persona, sólo era alguien manejado por el odio que no se preocupaba del resto, quizás si estuviese más preocupada de ayudar a escapar al resto en vez de pensar cómo matarlo, él podría haberle dado una oportunidad. Tsunade además de estar frustrada por la situación en que se encontraba ahora estaba alcanzando niveles de furia insospechados al ver al pelirrojo sonriendo, como si algo le pareciera gracioso

-jajajaja – Kyubi – no lo había notado…debo admitir que eres muy bueno…

Con esas palabras el Kyubi se desapareció en una pequeña masa de fuego, para luego quedar cerca de donde estaban las otras personas rescatadas, aunque se sorprendió al ver que Hinata estaba despierta e intrigada por su presencia

-debo reconocer que su preciado Yondaime era un experto sellando, lo que hizo raramente podrá ser imitado por mortal alguno – Kyubi

-¿Queee…….? (medio adormilada) haaaces aquiiii – Hinata

-hay algo que me impide hacer lo que tenía planeado, puedo atormentar Konoha, puedo alertar a Konoha, pero por alguna razón no puedo destruir Konoha, parece que hay voluntades que pueden sobreponerse a la misma muerte – Kyubi

Tras esas palabras Kyubi comenzó a resplandecer, un brillo escarlata se produjo y luego Hinata pudo sentir claramente el ruido de algo azotando el suelo de forma pesada, como si acabara de dejar caer un bulto que sólo se desplomó al perder su apoyo, cuando la luz pasó ella intentó observar aunque no pudo ver a Kyubi, lo que sí vio la dejó paralizada

….

..

Ya más tranquilo y sintiéndose como si se hubiera quitado un peso de los hombros el pelirrojo autoproclamado como Kyubo no Yohuko volvió a su posición en las afueras de la barrera, Tsunade llena de furia lo vio acercarse nuevamente y aunque se extrañó ya que no se estaba riendo y parecía simplemente serio, no parecía un psicópata, no parecía un obseso, no parecía enojado, no parecía estarlo disfrutando…era como si simplemente estuviera haciendo su trabajo

El Kyubi caminó hacia la barrera hasta atravesarla con una asombrosa facilidad que les hizo considerar la idea de atravesarla caminando igual que él, pero al verlo en el interior la rubia fue la primera en lanzarse a atacarlo con sus puños, aunque ella era fuerte y probablemente sus puñetazos sean de los más destructivos en todo el mundo, cargar directamente contra el zorro no era por lejos lo más sabio que se podría hacer en su contra, sin embargo el zorro tenía algo que hacer y simplemente la arrojó a un lado al golpearla con uno de sus látigos de fuego, los cuales utilizó para golpear a todos los que se interpusieran en su camino y bloquear todos los ataques que le arrojaban sin siquiera detenerse a ver

Así fue cómo avanzó caminando a paso lento hasta el centro de la aldea, una plaza que en condiciones normales estaría llena de vida, árboles, plantas, niños jugando, personas transitando, etc. Ahora era sólo el sitio donde el pelirrojo estaba parado pensando en algo

Flash Back (ocurre en la mente del Kyubi segundos antes de ponerse a reír)

El zorro se disponía a destruir la aldea, por lo que atravesaría la barrera, llegaría hasta el centro de la aldea y ahí lo quemaría todo, pero en ese momento estaba como a cinco metros del muro de fuego y algo pasó…

Su cuerpo se detuvo, como si se congelase de un momento a otro y por una razón inexplicable…ahí fue cuando oyó algo que provocó la primera sonrisa

-No lo hagas por favor!

Debido a que él no tenía alguna consciencia que le hablara así y los otros espíritus que lo conformaban reposaban en su dimensión y sólo podían ser convocados en ese sitio sólo había una fuente posible que haya dicho eso

-¿Naruto? – Kyubi

-sí, soy yo…por favor no destruyas la aldea

-incluso en estos momentos proteges a esos… - Kyubi

-ya me conoces, ¡yo no me rindo!

Aquí fue cuando vinieron las risas

-jajaja (sólo en su mente) veo que tu padre hizo un espléndido trabajo sellándome

-_mi padre….pero quien te selló fue_… - Naruto

Ante ese enorme golpe emocional, Naruto perdió concentración y determinación, por lo que el pelirrojo pudo volver a retomar el control y fue hasta donde Hinata para deshacerse de algo…o más bien dicho de alguien

Fin Flash Back

Tras eso volvemos a la situación actual y ahora el pelirrojo levantó el brazo, pero su mano no estaba abierta como cuando llamaba a su dragón sino que formaba un puño bastante apretado y antes que todos pudieran ponerse a pensar de qué se trataba todo eso, una enorme columna de fuego descendió desde el cielo de forma ininterrumpida, primero cubría sólo a Kyubi, pero entonces y súbitamente se amplió hasta abarcar todo y todos aquellos que estuviesen dentro de la barrera, destruyendo y acabando a todos y todo lo que no tuviera resistencia absoluta contra el fuego… es decir, que tras alrededor de treinta minutos, lo único que quedaba de la que alguna vez fue una gloriosa y orgullosa aldea ninja, ahora eran un montón de cenizas con un individuo de cabello rojo en el centro de todo eso, que ahora era recogido de ese lugar por un enorme dragón

….

..

Hinata veía la destrucción con algo de pesadumbre, pese a que prácticamente la utilizaba solamente, seguía extrañando y lamentando la muerte de su maestra, además se veía triste por no encontrar a su hermana entre las personas rescatadas que habían alrededor suyo, entonces comenzó a notar que la figura que había aparecido de último y que era de un chico rubio que ella conocía muy bien, sólo que ahora lucía más alto y desarrollado (un poco más grande que en Shippuden, unos 2 años) con el cabello muy largo y que para su vergüenza estaba desnudo ya que parecía haber estado en algún tipo de animación suspendida, comenzaba a moverse

Creía haber muerto en el pasado, así que no sabía cómo ni por qué estaba moviéndose, sintiendo nuevamente, cuando tuvo fuerzas suficientes pudo abrir los ojos y lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos blancos en el cuerpo de una chica muy hermosa, la mujer se veía fuerte, valiente y linda; volvió a mirarla a los ojos y se dio cuenta que esa mirada sólo podía pertenecer a una persona

-Hinata-chan…tengo miedo

-(llorando de alegría) tranquilo Naruto-kun no tienes nada que temer, yo te protegeré de cualquier cosa – Hinata

Tras esas palabras Hinata se quita la chaqueta para ponerla sobre Naruto con tal de taparlo un poco y lo abraza muy fuerte, como temiendo que si el soltarlo significara que lo volvería a perder, el chico estaba desorientado, pero recordaba todo lo que Kyubi había hecho desde su supuesta muerte y además de lamentar lo que había pasado en la hoja recordó todas las conversaciones del pelirrojo, en especial con algunas personas

-….gracias – Naruto

-¿Qué? – Hinata

-gracias por no rendirte conmigo – Naruto

FIN

**************************************************************************

**************************************************************************

¿Qué tal? Con eso terminamos esta alocada historia, ha sido la primera vez que me salgo tanto de la trama normal y realmente me ha divertido, espero a ustedes les haya gustado el curso de la historia y les reitero mi gratitud a todos quienes siguen el fic, especialmente a ETOLPLOW-KUN quien ha sido el más fiel y participativo

Ahora solo queda por decirles que sigan atentos a mi perfil ya que pronto comenzaré otra historia con bastantes diferencias y emociones, al menos según mi impresión promete bastante ya que la trama que se me ha ocurrido es bastante buena

Adiós y nos vemos en otra historia


	22. Epilogo

Hola a todos, en primer lugar no tenía planeado escribir esto, pero en el otro sitio donde publico mis historias me animaron a hacerlo y me convencieron así que aquí estoy, la idea de este capítulo final es aclarar algunas cosas y cerrar la historia (principalmente para aquellos que no disfrutan mucho los "finales abiertos") espero les guste y sigan atentos a mis escritos

*********************************************************************************************************************

EPILOGO

Una semana había pasado desde el fin de la más grande y reconocida de las aldeas ninja del mundo, era cierto, en sólo unos momentos Konoha había caído, pasó de ser la más grande fuerza militar existente a ser sólo un puñado de cenizas con apenas unos pocos cientos de sobrevivientes

Ahora disfrutaban de una comida en un restaurante que estaba de camino a su destino, por ahora estaban en silencio mientras ella recordaba algunas de las cosas

Flash Back

Luego de la destrucción de la aldea escondida entre las hojas y la "reaparición" de Naruto, el rubio se desmayó al poco tiempo y Hinata aprovechó para ayudar a la gente, primero al tercer Hokage y luego a los demás, tras casi una hora ya todos estaban libres de sus ataduras, pero lo único que podían hacer era mirar con impotencia como el otrora gran imperio o estado ninja ardía frente a sus ojos

-¿Hokage-sama…qué haremos ahora? – Hinata

-seguir adelante – Sarutobi – Konoha perece frente a nuestros ojos y eso es algo visible para cualquiera, ingenuo sería de nuestra parte pensar que podríamos volver a levantarla los pocos que quedamos, lo único que nos quedan son nuestras vidas

-¿dejaremos Konoha atrás?

-Hinata, ¿acaso no lo ves? – Sarutobi – ya no hay una Konoha que dejar atrás, eso que tienes frente a tus ojos son las ruinas en llamas de una ciudad, una ciudad que está pagando el precio de los errores de todos nosotros, incluso quienes nos dejaron en esta jornada, yo no soy más el Hokage ya que no existe más una aldea ninja en el país del fuego, a todos aquellos que quieran continuar una carrera como ninjas les recomiendo ir a la aldea de la arena, los acompañaré para interceder con el Kazekage y esperar lo mejor, a los demás, les recomiendo ir a la capital del país del fuego y comenzar una nueva vida ahí, a todos les deseo suerte y éxito

…..

..

Luego de eso Hinata recogió a Naruto, le puso algunas ropas que consiguió entre la gente de ahí y lo comenzó a llevar en su espalda, ella iba en el grupo que se dirigía hasta la aldea de la arena, no es que de momento le interesara hacer una carrera ahí, pero quería ir a un lugar donde tuviera los implementos para hacerle un chequeo completo a Naruto y asegurarse de que estuviera bien

Otra parte del grupo, principalmente algunos hombres enfermos, los niños, los ancianos, Asuma, Kurenai, Shikamaru, Chouji y las familias de estos 2 últimos tomaron otro rumbo, se dirigían a la capital del país del fuego, no tenían muy clara la razón, pero no querían seguir formando parte del mismo sistema, podían y querían vivir al margen de la vorágine implicada en la vida de un ninja

Casi una hora después Naruto comenzó a murmurar algunas cosas inentendibles, Hinata se detuvo unos momentos y le preguntó si estaba bien, el rubio le dijo que si y le consultó hacia donde iban, Hinata le explicó la situación y el por qué iban a Suna, el rubio protestó un poco y dijo que quería irse a otro lugar, pero pronto las fuerzas volvieron a abandonarlo y Hinata decidió sobreponer su sentido de doctora al de novia paranoica y siguió su rumbo ya que quería asegurarse que su estado fuera bueno lo antes posible

Debido al número que eran, el viaje fue más lento de lo que individualmente cada uno tardaba en sus misiones, el rubio despertó al segundo día y aunque le dijo a Hinata varias veces que no quería ir a la arena, la chica lo terminó convenciendo de que sería temporal ya que sólo quería averiguar certeramente su estado de salud, cuando estuvo a punto de llorar mientras le decía que temía volver a perderlo el rubio por fin cedió y aceptó seguir al grupo, mientras que la chica se sentía un poco culpable por manipular así al rubio, pero después de todo era por su bien

Fin Flash Back

-murmuros-

-¿qué no es ella Hinata Hyuga?

-la chica de Konoha?

-sí, dicen que hizo un voto de que si la vencías te podrías casar con ella

-¿pero no se supone que es muy fuerte?

-no lo creo, hace poco destruyeron su aldea, si fuera tan poderosa podría haberlo evitado

-tienes razón, mejor vamos todos juntos así al menos podremos pasar un buen rato

Estaban en un sitio de mala muerte, era cierto, pero fue el primer lugar que encontraron de camino y el estómago del rubio comenzaba a rugir como animal con tal de recibir algo, así que acabaron deteniéndose, al comienzo el rubio decía que todo estaba muy rico y Hinata le decía una vez más que su "estancia en el otro lado" debía haber afectado sus gustos porque la comida era muy mala

Ambos habían notado los murmullos en torno a su persona, después de todo Hinata era una ninja famosa, quizá al nivel que lo era Tsunade, pero no les habían querido dar mucha importancia ya que no pasaban de ser simples comentarios inoportunos, ahora la cosa era distinta y Hinata se puso un poco tensa, Naruto pudo reconocer el momento exacto en que Hinata se puso la máscara de chica fuerte, confiada y presumida, pero antes de que ésta se levantara de la silla, le tomó la mano y acariciándosela le dijo:

-no te preocupes, no te harán nada

Flash Back

El ingreso a la villa fue un gran caos, nunca se esperarlos los guardias de la arena una procesión de este tipo, al final por petición del honorable y famoso Sarutobi Hizuren, el Kazekage Gaara acudió a atender el asunto, se sorprendió de ver a Hinata aunque mayor fue su sorpresa al ver a Naruto, quien lo recordaba de las memorias del zorro; finalmente el pelirrojo los aceptó en la aldea y luego de programar algunas pruebas y papeleos para enrolarlos como ninjas de la villa, permitirle a Hinata ocupar un pabellón del hospital y ubicar a todos los de Konoha en hoteles y casas de gente dispuesta a recibir un allegado se reunió con el tercer Hokage

Los resultados de la reunión fueron claros, el viejo logró que se incorporaran los antiguos ninjas a su servicio a esta aldea manteniendo sus mismos rangos y con la posibilidad de ascenso normal que cualquier ninja de la arena tendría, lo único que Gaara lamentó fue no poder contar con Hinata ni con Naruto ya que el viejo había oído las numerosas veces en que el rubio le decía a Hinata que no quería instalarse ahí, aunque todavía no comprendía el motivo, pero quién era él para cuestionarlo por decidir sobre su propio futuro

Hinata sometió a Naruto a toda clase de exámenes y en un tiempo récord, consiguió tener los resultados, definitivamente ese papel de femme fatale le gustaba mucho ya que con una mezcla de seducción e intimidación podía conseguir cualquier cosa, al final el resultado la tranquilizó muchísimo, de alguna extraña forma el cuerpo de Naruto estaba perfectamente normal, como si nunca le hubiera pasado nada, incluso su crecimiento y envejecimiento celular eran como si hubiera transcurrido su vida normalmente, pero su cantidad de chakra seguía siendo abismante y eso que no poseía más al Kyubi en su interior

-bueno, creo que justo me explicó eso – Naruto

-¿Quién? – Hinata

-de veras, es una larga historia, pero el nombre del Kyubi que conocemos es Justo y antes de …no sé cómo decirlo, "revivirme" me dijo que me había dado la mitad de sus poderes

-¿Eres tan poderoso como él? – Hinata

-no, me dio la mitad de sus poderes, pero no sus habilidades – Naruto – me dio las habilidades de su hermano el Ichibi, así podría liberarlo y castigarlo

-¿tomó los poderes de un bijou y te los implantó?

-sé que suena difícil, pero para él no lo es, después de todo vienen de un ancestro común y él heredó por así decirlo los poderes más importantes, el punto es que yo puedo controlar el viento

-¿cuánto?

El rubio se concentró un poco y de pronto una gran corriente de aire golpeó la ventana con la suficiente fuerza como para quebrarla, Hinata puso las manos para protegerse de los trozos de vidrio, pero éstos simplemente bailaron alrededor suyo y luego cayeron al piso

-mucho, pero él es un viejo zorro, el fuego vence al viento

-o sea que te dio grandes poderes…pero se aseguró de que no pudieras vencerle

-supongo que tiene un sistema de justicia muy retributivo

Fin Flash Back

El rubio desapareció del asiento en el cual estaba como si se hubiera esfumado en el aire, los primeros en alertarlo fueron los tipos que estaban murmurando acerca de Hinata, aunque no era porque tuvieran grandes habilidades perceptivas, sino que el rubio apareció encima de la mesa en que estaban, pateó a uno y al otro le hizo una llave al brazo para finalmente sujetarlo por la espalda y acercarlo a donde estaba Hinata

-¿Ves eso? – Naruto

Flash Back

Hinata había estado hablando con Gaara para explicarle por qué no se quedarían en la arena y le costó un poco ya que no tenían un argumento claro, simplemente Naruto quería ir a otro lado y al final el pelirrojo terminó aceptando por la deuda que tenía con Hinata y con el Kyubi

Cuando la Hyuga volvió al hospital a ver como estaba Naruto se sorprendió al no verlo en la cama, ésta estaba desordenada y la ventana abierta, claramente el joven había escapado

-con Naruto-

El rubio había visto algo en el ingreso a la aldea y le había quedado dando vueltas en la cabeza, ahora había llegado ahí nuevamente, era el oasis en el desierto, una paradisíaca vista que ofrecía una quebrada muy pronunciada que tenía una bonita cascada, la zona era rocosa por lo que el agua no permitía el crecimiento de vegetación, pero sí se sentía el sonido del agua

Aguas que eran casi legendarias debido al encanto que tenían, en esa aldea había una leyenda sobre unas joyas preciosas escondidas por el agua de la cascada, el problema es que el agua tenía una tremenda presión por lo que no era posible para alguien, ni siquiera un ninja normal el atravesarla, cosa que requeriría de un experto ninja de agua o alguien extremadamente bueno en otro elemento, cosa que hasta ahora no había aparecido por ahí

Por esas casualidades el zorro sabía que eso era cierto y debido a eso Naruto ahora estaba ahí, utilizó su habilidad para invertir el flujo del agua sólo con viento…mucho viento y vio que habían varias piedras preciosas de un color aperlado, tomó uno de los cristales blanquecinos y dejó los demás para alguien más necesitado en el futuro

Luego fue a una joyería del pueblo donde pidió que le hicieran un anillo con las cosas, a cambio de darle una porción de la gema a la dependiente, cosa que acabó sucediendo, finalmente lo encontraron Gaara y Hinata saliendo de la joyería, puesto que Gaara tenía a media aldea buscándolo y Hinata hacía lo mismo con su Byakugan

-¡Naruto!

-jeje…lo siento, tenía algo que hacer

En ese momento ninguno de los dos que estaban buscando a Naruto se había percatado del lugar en el que estaban, pero cuando Naruto se arrodilló y sacó una linda cajita plástica, Hinata se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía

-una vez lo perdí todo, no quiero que eso vuelva a pasar, por eso quiero preguntarte – Naruto - ¿te casarías conmigo?

-(llorando de alegría) ¡por supuesto que sí! – Hinata

En ese momento Naruto le coloca el anillo a Hinata quien lo encuentra precioso y se dan un largo beso, mientras Gaara se aguantaba las ganas de irse por la curiosidad que había despertado en él, así que esperó a que terminaran entonces los felicitó y luego abordó a Naruto

-¿De dónde sacaste dinero para comprar eso? – Gaara

-los mandé a hacer a cambio de darle a la joyera parte de las perlas de la cascada

-¿perlas?…esos son zafiros – Gaara

-bueno, el Kyubi los conocía como las perlas de la cascada escondida

-¿ese mito de una cascada cerca de aquí? – Gaara – pero esa es una historia tonta que se cuenta como relato infantil

-bueno, entonces lo que le he dado a Hinata es un relato infantil

-¿Cómo…?

-supongo que es bueno tener los recuerdos de un ser milenario – Naruto

Después de un rato Gaara se despidió de la pareja y los dejó, Hinata estaba muy contenta y los jóvenes de fueron tomados de las manos a contarle la noticia al viejo Hokage que los había acompañado en su viaje hacia la arena, él se puso contento por ellos y les deseó lo mejor, le preguntó por donde se casarían, Hinata no lo había pensado aunque Naruto dijo que tenía todo planeado y que no lo harían ahí, quería a algunas personas y otro lugar, así que se despidieron ya que probablemente sería la última vez que se verían

Fin Flash Back

Luego de azotarlo contra la mesa, pero sin romperla, el rubio dejó ir al sujeto y volvió a sentarse frente a su novia como si nada hubiera ocurrido

-has cambiado sabes – Hinata – no te conocí tan posesivo

-jaja, lo dice quien siempre me espiaba

-touche – Hinata - ¿estás seguro que esto va a resultar?

-ya te dije que sí, aún recuerdo algunas de las cosas que planeaba

….

..

Todo estaba oscuro, al pulverizar una gran roca una cueva se reveló y con ella por fin había encontrado lo que había estado buscando desde hace algún tiempo, revisó todas las bases que se conocían en el mundo ninja

Akatsuki había desaparecido, tras los últimos acontecimientos la amenaza criminal más grande de la historia pasó a formar parte de la misma, al igual que la aldea que más caza les dio, muchos lamentaban el hecho de que se haya ido la aldea ninja del país del fuego, muchos temían que volviera el caos y el conflicto, algunas personas en el país del fuego temían que quisieran invadirlos, pero era difícil que eso pasara ya que para el resto del mundo el acto del Kyubi no fue interpretado como el resultado de una especie de juicio, sino como un acto de territorialidad, como si quisiera decir que ese sitio le pertenecía y por lo mismo lo reclamaba, las cenizas eran su huella y el mundo las iba a respetar

Bien sabido era por los pocos que lo conocían que no era alguien que simplemente persiguiera el sinsentido y la muerte, sino que alguien que hacía justicia y seguía sus objetivos, dentro de los cuales uno de los más importantes era recuperar al resto de sus hermanos

Por eso estaba aquí, por fin había dado con la guarida donde estaba la estatua del Gedo Mazo, muchas veces pensó incluso ir a entrevistar a Pein para averiguarlo, pero tampoco sabía donde había ido el portador del rinnengan, y en muchas de las otras bases no había nada más que las prominencias que simulaban los dedos de dos manos, desde los cuales realizaban el ritual de sellado de los bijou…había sentido una presencia hace bastantes minutos, pero se preguntaba cuándo saldría

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Kyubi

-Hola

-ya tienes a Naruto, no sé qué quieres conmigo ni cómo me encontraste – Kyubi

-(apareciendo de sorpresa) yo puedo responder ambas preguntas

-¿Cómo apareciste? – Kyubi – no pude sentirte en lo absoluto

-¿no conocías las habilidades de tu hermano Ichibi? – Naruto

-dominio del viento

-sí, la maestría con el viento es la más obvia de todas, pero olvidas las otras dos – Naruto – poder localizar a cualquiera de ustedes en cualquier momento, y sumado a esa misma el ser invisible para los demás

-¿Qué? – Kyubi

-¿no lo crees sorprendente? – Naruto – el Ichibi podía encontrarlos en cualquier parte, lástima que fuese el más débil ya que si estuviesen en dificultades no sería de mucha ayuda, pero también era capaz de huir y no ser encontrado cuando hacía algo malo

-¿y la tercera?

-la averiguarás si aceptas ser mi testigo de bodas

-¿qué estupidez es esa que vienes a pedirme? – Kyubi – soy un ser que trasciende al tiempo y a la vez el más fuerte del mundo, y me pides que asista a una boda?

-tú mismo lo has dicho, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo – Naruto – además quería dar un paseo sobre rocco

Finalmente las cosas salieron bien, el Kyubi aceptó ir con los novios, siempre y cuando le esperaran afuera de la cueva para terminar de liberar a sus otros hermanos, puso la mano frente al ojo que le correspondía él y utilizó su habilidad para manipular la energía, la misma habilidad que le permitió extraer el Ichibi de Gaara, le sirvió para sacar al cuatro, cinco, seis y siete colas; el proceso en si no fue nada espectacular, para mala suerte de Naruto y Hinata quienes se esperaban luces, grandes cantidades de chakra y ese tipo de cosas, pero el pelirrojo simplemente puso la mano sobre la estatua, ésta emitió una pequeña luz del color de cada uno de las criaturas que tenía selladas en su interior, el cual fue acompañado por el mismo efecto en los ojos del nueve colas, para finalmente retirar la mano diciendo que había terminado

-¿a dónde vamos?

-Kumogakure no sato – Naruto

En todo el mundo, rocco no era muy conocido principalmente porque Kyubi no lo hacía aparecer, no deseaba despertar el interés de nadie por su hermoso y magnífico dragón volador de dimensiones colosales, sin embargo para la mayor parte de la gente un dragón que con solo una oreja podría aplastarte era significado de salir de ahí, excepto para aquellos que conocían al dragón o a quienes lo montaban

Esto es lo que pasó en la aldea de la Nube, Roco descendió parte de su cuerpo para que los viajeros estuvieran más cerca del suelo, considerando que ese lugar era lo que podían considerar aliados principalmente por toda la relación que Kyubi había establecido con los jinchuurikis y el Raikage, las mismas personas que ahora habían salido al encuentro de estos inesperados huéspedes

Los tres que conocían al Kyubi se sorprendieron ya que junto a él había un hombre que se le parecía muchísimo, solo que su rostro no tenía las marcas en la cara, su cabello era rubio en vez de escarlata y su expresión era mucho más alegre y menos severa, pero por lo demás ambos eran idénticos, ah! Y el hecho que el rubio tuviera unos preciosos ojos azul cielo normales para un humano, mientras que los del pelirrojo eran como los de un felino, al darse cuenta de la presencia de Kyubi el Raikage ordenó a los ninjas que se habían agolpado ante la inesperada visita que volvieran a sus asuntos porque no había nada que temer

Yugito era la más extrañada de todas, se sentía como si tuviera dos opciones en frente y tuviera que elegir por una de ellas, ambos hombres frente a ella eran muy apuestos, prácticamente iguales el uno con el otro y los dos tenían ese aire de fortaleza y confianza que le encantaba, alguien más se dio cuenta de eso y en un mudo intento por "marcar su territorio" Hinata se abrazó al brazo de Naruto, recibiendo una mirada de intriga por parte de éste y una de celos por parte de la rubia jinchuuriki

-¿Qué hacen aquí? – Raikage

-no lo sé – Kyubi

-yo le pedí a Kyubi que nos trajera aquí – Naruto – fui su jinchuuriki y por cosas del destino estoy de vuelta en este lado y recuerdo muchas de las cosas que él hizo, por eso lo respeto y quería pedirle que nos permite unirnos a su villa y hacer de oficial para nuestra boda

-¿Qué? – Raikage

-¿Qué? – Yugito

-¿Qué? – Hinata

Los hombres que no habían reaccionado de esa manera miraron divertidos a quienes sí lo habían hecho, el Raikage no conocía de nada a este chico y ahora él le pedía oficiar su boda, mientras que Yugito sentía como si le acabaran de dar una puñalada en el corazón y la Hyuga estaba sumamente sorprendida por el curso que habían tomado las cosas

-ni lo pienses – Kyubi

El pelirrojo vio la mirada que le estaba dando Yugito, quien intentaba quedarse con alguno de los dos, pero el todopoderoso Kyubi rápidamente la hizo desistir, tal vez sus palabras no expresaban mucho, pero su lenguaje corporal indicaba que no había dudas, segundas lecturas ni opción alguna a favor de la ahora triste y rechazada chica de la nube

-bien, creo que eras parte de Kyubi y ahora eres alguien independiente, lo de la boda es un placer, pero para incorporarlos como ninjas debo hacerles pruebas – Raikage

-Hinata es poderosa y famosa en el mundo entero, y si algo le llega a pasar en esta aldea, sufrirás lo mismo que le ocurrió a los de Konoha – Naruto

El rubio dijo eso liberando un poco de ira y concentrando su energía, no era toda sino que cerca de la tercera parte, pero incluso eso era mucho, sus ojos comenzaron a resplandecer en un tono blanquecino intenso, mientras que una enorme cantidad de viento se levantó, todos los presentes con excepción del Raikage se quedaron viendo raro al rubio, mientras que el líder de la nube lo hacía algo atemorizado

No es que fuese un hombre miedoso, pero le habían dicho que este nuevo sujeto a quien no conocía tenía los mismos poderes que Kyubi y lucía tan confiado y más encima ahora su cuerpo entero resplandecía, y sentía una fuerte corriente de viento que le hacía necesitar concentrar chakra en sus pies para no salir volando, y el rubio seguía como si nada con esa mirada amenazante, aunque el colmo fue cuando comenzó a provocar una tormenta en medio de la aldea y casi sin inmutarse causó que varias casas y edificaciones se desprendieran del suelo debido a los fuertes vientos huracanados que había creado, cuando estaba a punto de increparlo por todo el caos que estaba creando de pronto vio que Naruto le ponía la mano en el hombro y todo desaparecía, estaban ahí conversando tranquilamente y los demás miraban extrañados la cara de asombro del Raikage

-(dándole una palmadita en el hombro) ¿y entonces para cuando será la prueba? – Naruto

-eh…jeje…eso no será necesario – Raikage – me puedo hacer una buena impresión de ustedes

-_pensando: así que la tercera de sus habilidades es la capacidad para crear ilusiones auditivas_ – Kyubi

Los demás no entendieron mucho lo que había pasado, simplemente vieron como Naruto amenazaba al Raikage para que nadie le hiciera nada a Hinata y de pronto el alterable Raikage se quedó en silencio con un rostro que reflejaba mucho impacto, no decía nada ni contestaba la amenaza cosa que sorprendió a quienes lo conocían, sin embargo sólo Kyubi pudo ver lo que Naruto estaba haciendo, los otros simplemente tenían sospechas, suposiciones o dudas

-¡no se vale! – Kirabi – yo quería pelear con este sujeto

-¿quieres luchar conmigo? – Naruto

-em…Kirabi ¿por qué no te tomas una semana fuera de la aldea mejor?

-déjalo, si desea luchar conmigo así será y no te preocupes que no lo lastimaré tanto

-yo no podría decir lo mismo – Kirabi

Tras el desafío, todos los presentes acudieron al descampado que había fuera de la aldea, ese lugar podrían destruirlo cuanto quisieran sin provocar ningún perjuicio, así que podrían luchar con todo lo que tenían, Hinata y Kyubi estaban intrigados por lo que podría hacer Naruto, mientras que Yugito sólo miraba con algo de celos a Hinata y el Raikage estaba preocupado por su hermano, hacía años que alguien no lo dejaba en tal ridículo y si este chico Naruto era capaz de hacer eso, no quería ni imaginarse de lo que era capaz

-déjenme poner esto claro, será una lucha entre el segundo ninja más fuerte de la nube contra un genin de Konoha que sólo tiene un jutsu no?

-Naruto, déjate de llorar y demuéstrale de lo que estás hecho – Kyubi

-hey! Tú no eres mi jefe! – Naruto

Al final ambos jóvenes se alejaron del resto del grupo y se quedaron mirando frente a frente, no había ningún tipo de animadversión entre ellos, sin embargo si había una muda rivalidad, rivalidad que existía desde tiempos inmemoriales entre el 8 y el 9 colas que ahora se había traspasado a quienes más cercanos han estado a los respectivos bijou

-ya! – Naruto

El rubio rápidamente se acercó a su rival de un salto e intentó golpearlo con el puño, pero el de la nube rápidamente lo esquivó y se preparó para cortarlo con sus espadas, tomó dos de ellas y las movió en ángulos opuestos para eliminar cualquier vía de escape de Naruto, sin embargo el rubio no se movió y cuando las armas se le acercaban las recibió de lleno

Hinata por un segundo se temió lo peor, pero luego la confianza en su amado Naruto y la mirada de tranquilidad que le daba Kyubi a su hasta hace poco contenedor le hizo volver a la calma y fijarse que el rubio en vez de gritar o sangrar, se hacía cada vez menos visible, como si se estuviera desintegrando, sólo que era algo totalmente intencional

-¿Qué pasa? – Kirabi

-pasa que yo soy el viento – Naruto (terminó de desaparecer)

-¿Dónde estás?

Entonces de un modo fantasmal, el rubio habló sin aparecer en lo absoluto

-estoy en cada una de tus visiones, y en cada cosa que oyes – Naruto

Los juegos mentales de Naruto poco a poco comenzaron a hacer mella en la concentración del jinchuuriki más fuerte en estos momentos, ya que estaba a punto de perder el control al no poder localizar a su oponente en lo absoluto, era como si simplemente hubiera desaparecido de ahí

-soy el murmullo de los bosques y la brisa del mar – Naruto

Kirabi por fin se hartó de escuchar a su rival y comenzó a atacar a lo bruto, lanzando ataques para todas partes, pero como era obvio no se puede luchar con algo que no puedes tocar

-soy quien te permite la vida – Naruto

En ese momento Kirabi estaba sosteniendo dos de sus espadas, una en cada mano, pero súbitamente el rubio apareció detrás suyo y las armas se cortaron casi desde el mango, sorprendiéndolo y haciéndolo enfadar de sobremanera, por lo que rápidamente dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr hacia el rubio quien tranquilamente le daba la espalda como si no fuera una verdadera amenaza

El de la nube iba corriendo hacia su oponente cuando comenzó a sentir una fuerte corriente rodeándolo, sin embargo no quiso prestarle mayor atención hasta cuando dejó de percibir el suelo debajo de sus pies y recién hizo en cuenta que estaba en el interior de un poderoso tornado que lo azotaba con mucha fuerza, tenía las extremidades extendidas al máximo que daban y la presión que el viento ejercía sobre él era demasiado grande como para realizar cualquier movimiento, resultando en que sólo fuese sacudido a un ritmo tremendamente vertiginoso como si de un simple bulto inerte se tratase

El rubio por fin había dado la vuelta para contemplar a su adversario, lo tenía justo donde lo quería, aunque sabía perfectamente que lo realmente importante aún no comenzaba y por eso el ataque con el tornado, simplemente quería hacerlo sacar cuanto antes todos los poderes del Hachibi, cosa que Kirabi estaba haciendo

Ya con las 8 colas afuera, el buey gigante pudo romper el tornado desde el interior y volver al suelo, esto fue algo sumamente extraño para el mítico bijou ya que percibía algo extraño en ese sujeto y en otro muy parecido a él que estaba mirando desde algo de distancia

-¿tienes alguna relación con Kyubi? – Hachibi

-fui parte de él – Naruto – y ahora tengo la mitad de sus poderes

-lo siento chico, pero ahora esto es personal

En ese momento el enorme animal hecho de chakra extendió las colas y rápidamente disparó con el cañón de chakra, sin embargo el rubio simplemente se deshizo en el aire cuando recibió el golpe

-creo que no estabas atendiendo a la pelea antes o ya sabrías que eso no tiene efecto, puedo tener la mitad de los poderes de Kyubi, sin embargo tengo las habilidades especiales y únicas del Ichibi

-maldición, dominas el viento

-_pensando: otro que lo menosprecia _– Naruto

Naruto simplemente utilizó la habilidad para desaparecer sin ser percibido y el bijou comenzó a desesperarse por no poder encontrarlo, empezó golpeando el suelo con sus colas, disparando chakra a diferentes lados y en resumidas cuentas podría decirse que exhibió un comportamiento idéntico al que había tenido su jinchuuriki anteriormente, obteniendo el mismo resultado, ninguno

El rubio apareció detrás del la gran bestia y le lanzó un fuerte ciclón, pero esta vez era una especie de tubo o vórtice de aire que apuntaba directamente a la criatura, quien simplemente le puso el cuerpo y se sostuvo del suelo con sus apéndices mientras intentaba golpear al rubio con los otros, pero éste era demasiado ágil como para alcanzarlo

De pronto lo consiguió con una ingeniosa y sorpresiva maniobra ya que desde una de las patas del animal, de aquellas que estaban fijas en el suelo y que Naruto no había considerado como una amenaza salió una garra hecha con el chakra de color púrpura que lo tomó con la fuerza necesaria para quebrar todos y cada uno de los huesos de su cuerpo, sin embargo lo único que se escuchó fue un

Poof

Revelando que había caído en el único jutsu que Naruto conocía y que era el Kage Bunshin, entonces y de manera sorpresiva, antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar el ocho colas, Naruto apareció de frente con una estada de viento que emitía un perturbador resplandor y pudo cortar con facilidad una de las colas del bijou que se interpuso en su camino en un intento por atacarlo, finalmente pudo usarla para perforar y penetrar la cubierta superficial de chakra que tenía el Hachibi y pudo llegar a una zona muy cercana a donde estaba el cuerpo de Kirabi, por lo que la espada desapareció y el de la extinta aldea de la hoja juntó los puños para crear una esfera de aire alrededor de su cuerpo

La esférica estructura comenzó a crecer más y más, hasta que alcanzó por completo el inconsciente jinchuuriki y lo rodeó totalmente, aislándolo del chakra de su bestia y provocando que la liberación de la misma cese, por lo que todo el chakra que le daba forma comenzó a dispersarse en el aire mientras el ninja de la nube y hermano del Raikage caía KO

El recién llegado a la Nube detuvo al final la caída de su adversario interponiendo su hombro en la trayectoria de su contrincante, por lo que después de eso se acercó hasta donde estaban los demás y pudo devolvérselo a su hermano para que se haga cargo de él, mientras que acompañaba a Hinata para buscar un lugar donde quedarse y preparar las cosas para su casamiento

Dos semanas después tuvo lugar la boda, ambos se habían asentado en un cómodo lugar de la villa, una casa amplia diseñada para seis personas, con abundante espacio para jardín y patio, ubicada en un sitio bastante céntrico fue lo que pudieron obtener con el dinero que Hinata había reunido de sus misiones y los ahorros que su clan tenía fuera de la aldea, aún les quedaba bastante dinero, pero ninguno de los dos quería algo tan ostentoso

La ceremonia fue íntima ya que asistieron solamente quienes más los conocían, es decir, los mismos que habían estado presentes en la llegada de la pareja a la Nube, más los ex-alumnos de Hinata y el tercer Hokage quien fue otro de los testigos junto con Kyubi, el Raikage fue quien condujo la ceremonia, en la cual una radiante Hinata capturó todas las miradas por lo hermoso que le lucía el vestido, un traje blanco muy ajustado al cuerpo que de forma generosa permitía apreciar la verdadera obra de arte que era la chica, quien estaba acompañada por un gallardo y varonil rubio, Naruto lucía bastante bien por porte y estampa en el traje de novio, por lo que entre llantos de Yugito y de Maya, una por pena y la otra por alegría los jóvenes se dieron el sí y sellaron su unión con un apasionado beso

Aquella noche fue mágica, la primera vez que ambos expresaban su amor de la forma más significativa en que dos personas lo podían hacer, Naruto estaba extasiado recorriendo y perdiéndose en la anatomía de Hinata quien sólo se dejaba querer por el amor de su vida por que por fin era todo suyo y nada ni nadie podría arrebatárselo, no mientras ella estuviera con vida, finalmente ambos pudieron consumar el fruto de su amor y entregarse rendidos a los brazos de Morfeo

…

..

Se levantó con mucho cuidado, lo que tenía ante sus ojos era tremendamente tentador y aunque su mayor deseo era quedarse con ella por más tiempo, el deber llamaba y si todo salía bien, ya tendría toda una vida para pasarla a su lado

…

..

-me preguntaba cuando vendrías – Kyubi

-si sabías que yo lo sabía, ¿por qué darme una vida para luego quitármela? – Naruto

-mi plan original nunca te contempló y lo sabes, eso fue un acierto de tu padre

-aún no me hago a la idea de ser hijo del cuarto Hokage

-es la realidad y lo sabes bien – Kyubi

-como sea, ¿por qué querer destruir el mundo? – Naruto – no todos son tan malos

-me conoces bien y sabes que ya he hecho mi juicio y no hay vuelta atrás

-en ese caso creo que tendré que vencerte, no es que el mundo me importe tanto, pero no estoy dispuesto a perder a Hinata por nada de este mundo ni por algo fuera de él – Naruto

-me gustaría verte intentándolo, puedes tener la mitad de mis poderes, pero en un duelo el fuego vence al viento y eso lo sabes perfectamente, además yo también puedo usar el viento

-tu uso del viento es una ofensa para el Ichibi y para mí, además sólo eres un arrogante e ingenuo, probablemente si fueses sabio o ingenio en vez de justo podrías haber prevenido esto o incluso vencerme, pero no eres ellos así que no tienes oportunidad

-es una lástima, pero creo que no vivirás para ver el final de tu raza

-vamos a luchar a Konoha, no quiero lastimar a nadie

En ese momento el rubio volvió a desvanecerse, mientras que Kyubi hizo brotar unas alas de fuego en su espalda y se dirigió volando hacia Konoha, llegó en un par de minutos, pero pudo contemplar cómo lo esperaba Naruto en la cima de la montaña en que hace algún tiempo fuesen acumulados los sobrevivientes de la aldea

-aún considero absurdo haber salvado gente, si los ibas a eliminar de todos modos

-sólo les di un tiempo más para resolver sus asuntos – Kyubi

En ese momento volvió a materializarse la espada de viento que Naruto había empleado en la ocasión anterior, mientras que Kyubi al ver que esto iba en serio hizo aparecer los látigos de fuego que siempre utilizaba, desearía no tener que hacer esto, pero si iba a acabar con la raza humana, debía deshacerse de todos los obstáculos, después de todo la mayoría no merecían su compasión, una aldea ya pagó por ello y en todo este tiempo no vio ningún cambio de conducta ni reflexión productiva, en su mayoría seguían siendo egoístas, ambiciosos y traicioneros

Aún con las alas en la espalda Kyubi las utilizó para aproximarse volando hacia Naruto, quien por su parte también hizo uso de su dominio del viento para acercarse volando a su adversario e impactarlo de lleno, chocaron en un fuerte cabezazo, entonces Kyubi aprovechó que tenía las manos libres para dirigir los látigos, pero el rubio demostrando gran agilidad utilizó su arma para cortar los látigos y hacerles perder consistencia cada vez que estaban por alcanzarlo

Estuvieron así por varios minutos, Kyubi lanzando sus ataques de fuego, y Naruto partiéndolos con su espada de viento y salvándose de los daños, sabía que ese fuego era etéreo y aún con su capacidad para desmaterializarse en el viento, era posible que lo dañaran así que no quería arriesgarse, no cuando el destino de toda la raza humana estaba en juego, así que seguía utilizando su espada para salvarse de los ataques

Entonces llegó el momento en que iba a dejar de jugar y medir sus fuerzas con Kyubi a lo loco, ahora iba a demostrar de lo que estaba hecho realmente, así que rápidamente en vez de partir a la mitad uno de los ataques de fuego, rápidamente lo esquivó y le dio un golpe en el rostro al pelirrojo, quien se molestó e intentó devolver el golpe, sin embargo Naruto rápidamente comenzó a volar en línea vertical hacia el cielo a toda velocidad

Kyubi lo seguía lo más rápido que podía, pero aún así no podía darle alcance, ambos tenían la misma velocidad, sin embargo el rubio ya llevaba algunos segundos de ventaja, los que se traducían en casi cuarenta metros entre los dos

Parecían dos verdaderos cometas que ascendían a toda velocidad por la atmósfera, sin embargo el plan de Naruto pronto apareció en acción cuando súbitamente las alas de Kyubi desaparecieron y éste siguió subiendo algunos metros por la pura inercia que llevaba y no supo por qué, pero no podía utilizar ninguno de sus poderes; mientras que Naruto complacido miraba con una sonrisa y valiéndose de su dominio sobre el viento pudo dar la vuelta y emplear todo el impulso y la energía aportados por la velocidad de subida, embistió con gran fuerza al zorro, quien estaba atrapado en una poderosísima esfera de viento que a medida que más bajaba, más aumentaba su velocidad y más fuerte e inexpugnable se hacía

Finalmente se vio atrapado y sin salida, la única opción era seguir con la caída e intentar atrapar a Naruto en el último momento para que también recibiera algo del impacto…

…lamentablemente para sus intenciones, en el último momento la presión de Naruto cesó y el mismo rubio se escabulló de las manos de su oponente como agua entre sus dedos o más bien dicho como el viento entre sus garras, por lo que Kyubi no tuvo otra opción más que recibir el enorme impacto en solitario ya que estaba muy próximo al suelo y la energía que llevaba era demasiada como para evitar el golpe, el cual más que un simple golpe fue la verdadera demostración de un meteorito sólido impactando sobre la superficie terrestre, ya que produjo una explosión de proporciones colosales, agregado a una gran onda de choque que de no ser porque en ese sitio había sólo cenizas, hubiera provocado una devastación mayor aún

Después de algunos instantes, se levantó de los escombros un pelirrojo algo lastimado, aunque aún en condiciones de luchar, luego Naruto apareció frente suyo

-ríndete – Naruto

-nunca

Kyubi hizo aparecer nuevamente los látigos de fuego y aprovechando que Naruto no tenía su arma en la mano aprovechó para dar un ataque sorpresa, sin embargo los látigos nunca golpearon al rubio ya que cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca como para hacerlo, se esfumaron en el aire; al ver que eso no funcionó intentó con un enfoque distinto y mediante un potente rugido le lanzó un gran aliento de fuego, mas el resultado fue el mismo, el fuego avanzaba sin problemas hasta que estaba casi encima de él que era cuando desaparecía, entonces se enfadó y abriendo las manos y los brazos hizo brotar desde el suelo un verdadero infierno en torno a ellos dos, flamas sumamente intensas que alcanzaban los tres metros de altura y no permitían el escape de nadie, pero nuevamente había un espacio vacío rodeando a Naruto quien solo miraba confiado a su rival, Kyubi iba a hacer algo, pero de pronto sintió como el peso de su cuerpo aumentaba exponencialmente a cada instante y cuando Naruto apretó la mano frente a él su cuerpo simplemente no pudo más, sentía como si pesara una tonelada cada uno de sus miembros y al final ni él tuvo las fuerzas como para seguir en pie

-¿¡Qué está pasando!? – Kyubi

-¿Acaso aún no lo entiendes? – Naruto – tenía razón cuando te dije que sabio o ingenio podrían haberlo deducido, ¿sabes qué es lo fundamental para el fuego?

-el oxígeno

-exacto, y más que el oxígeno, el aire mismo – Naruto – cuando volamos alto traspasamos la tropósfera y más arriba no hay oxígeno por lo que perdiste tus poderes, eso me permitió comprobar mi teoría, luego lo único que tuve que hacer fue crear un espacio sin aire en torno a mi cuerpo, obviamente a continuación de una pequeña capa con mucho oxígeno para respirarlo, creando un vacío, una discontinuidad y con eso nada de fuego podrá herirme

-¿y Cómo es que me hiciste tan pesado?

-simplemente aumentando la presión del aire, tienes sobre tus hombros casi la totalidad de las capas de la atmósfera que están desde la mesósfera hacia arriba, puede ser gas, pero he comprimido una enorme cantidad

-no creí que fuera posible tal dominio del viento

-el problema es que el Ichibi nunca fue el listo del grupo, y yo tampoco lo era, pero el tener todos los conocimientos de sabio y la astucia de ingenio agregado a mi curiosidad natural fue lo que necesitaba para llegar al siguiente nivel

-¿me vas a matar?

-eres prácticamente mi segundo padre desde el momento en que me diste la vida, así que no – Naruto – pero no quiero que nunca más atentes contra los humanos o contra este mundo y créeme que si lo intentas lo sabré y podré detenerte

Tras esas palabras, Naruto deja de empuñar su mano y todo el peso que había sobre el nueve colas desapareció en ese mismo instante, aliviándolo significativamente aunque no se movió de inmediato sino que se limitó a levantar la cabeza para ver la mirada profunda que le daba Naruto como apoyando sus últimas palabras y dejándole bien en claro que no intentara nada o se volverían a enfrentar

….

..

Se sentía tremendamente feliz, se había unido en matrimonio con el chico a quien siempre amó y la noche anterior se había entregado en cuerpo y alma a él, de la misma forma en que él lo había hecho con ella, aún no quería abrir los ojos por lo que a ciegas lo buscó en la cama con sus brazos, pero cuando sintió sólo un espacio vacío y frío donde debía estar, volvieron a ella los fantasmas y los miedos del pasado como cuando soñaba con él y luego al amanecer descubría con tristeza que todo era falso

-estoy aquí amor – Naruto

Al oír esa voz le volvió el alma al cuerpo y de inmediato abrió los ojos para ver a su flamante marido entrando a la habitación con una bandeja con el desayuno preparado para ambos

-me preocupé cuando no te encontré a mi lado – Hinata

-(le da un tierno beso) no te preocupes, ni hay nadie capaz de separarme de ti…nadie

**___FIN_**


End file.
